Pechowa Siódemka
by Kill336
Summary: Harry trafia do Hogwartu dopiero po 16 urodzinach - dokładniejszy opis w środku! Zapraszam!
1. Prolog

**Tytuł : Pechowa Siódemka**

 **Autor: Kill336**

 **Beta: (brak)**

 **Witam wszystkich. Chcę wam przedstawić moje bardzo stare opowiadanie o Harrym Potterze! Nie wiem ile ono siedziało na moim pendrivie, na którym je odnalazłem, ale postanowiłem je zobaczyć. Przeczytałem kilka rozdziałów i pomyślałem, że podzielę się z wami to historią. Jest pełna tajemnic, przygody, romansu, humoru i akcji. Nie koniecznie w tej kolejności. Ale może powiem coś w skrócie;**

 **Harry Potter w wieku 11 lat nie otrzymuje listu do Hogwartu i wychowuje się wśród mugoli, całkowicie nieświadomy świata magii. Wszystko zmienia się po jego szesnastych urodzinach. W nocy męczą go dziwne sny, wizje, w mieście Londyn zawala się wieżowiec, a jeszcze tego samego dnia ktoś po niego przybywa. Świat Pottera wywraca się do góry nogami. Żeby tego było mało odnajduje dziennik, niegdyś należący do chłopaka imieniem Milo. Harry próbuje odnaleźć i skontaktować się z tajemniczym chłopakiem. Jednak to zawsze on odnajduje jego. Kim jest Milo i jaki ma cel? Dlaczego Harry dopiero teraz zaczyna naukę? I co planuje Voldemort?**

 **Oczywiście zapraszam również do komentowania, które zawsze jest mile widziane :)**

 **Teraz zapraszam na króciutki Prolog, który teraz niewiele wyjaśnia, ale obiecuję wam, że z każdym rozdziałem będzie się wam wydawał sensowniejszy. Pechowa siódemka - START!**

* * *

 **PROLOG**

Był wieczór, a czuł się jakby była późna noc. Tego dnia czas dłużył mu się w oczekiwaniu na wieści. Cóż, to było częste, ale tego dnia nie szedł na herbatkę. Powinien na to przystać, czy sprzeciwić się i odwieść ich od tego? Zastanawiał się nad tym chwilę i rozwiał swoje wątpliwości. Nie mógł teraz wątpić, on też będzie mieć swój wkład.

Szedł przez szeroki korytarz, w którym był tylko on i jego towarzyszysz idący trochę przed nim. Oboje odziani w długie do ziemi czarne szaty szli powoli i niespiesznie. Mają jeszcze chwilę czasu.

— Jesteś tego pewny? — zapytał chcąc się upewnić. Towarzysz w odpowiedzi zatrzymał się pozwalając by blondyn stanął tuż obok niego.

— Gdybym nie był, nigdy by nas tutaj nie było. Poza tym lubię się wtrącać — dodał i ponownie ruszył przed siebie, co jakiś czas opierając jedną dłoń na ścianie lub filarze. — Pytanie jednak powinno brzmieć; Czy ty jesteś pewny? — blondyn zatrzymał się i spojrzał w niebieskie oczy towarzysza. On wie? Wie o jego wątpliwościach? Przez chwilę myślał, że ten odpowie ,,Tak, wiem." Ale nic takiego się nie stało.

— Cóż — zaczął ostrożnie rozmyślając nad każdym słowem — gdybym nie był pewny, to nie przyszedłbym tu z tobą. Pozwoliłbym wymazać ci moją pamięć i nigdy byśmy się nie spotkali, prawda?

— Chcesz, żebym wymazał ci pamięć? — chwila milczenia. Dlaczego on zawsze musi wszystko tak przekręcać?!

— Nie — odparł. — Wolałbym by moja głowa pozostała nietknięta.

— I słusznie, bo ja wolałbym jej nie tykać — weszli na wyższe piętro wieżowca. Od razu ich oczom ukazały się obrazy sztuki nowoczesnej. Blondyn zatrzymał się przy nich na chwilę. Nie często miał okazję by popodziwiać te mugolskie ,,dzieła". Jednak nie żałował. Były żałosne. Plamka na plamce i to wszystko miało odzwierciedlać durne uczucia malarza. I, że ludzie też wydają fortunę, by powiesić takie coś na ścianie.

— I tutaj — usłyszał szept za sobą i odwrócił się. Dłoń jego towarzysza była przyciśnięta do ściany tak mocno, że koci na dłoni pobielały. Oderwał ją z dziwnym dźwiękiem jakby odrywania sklejonej ze sobą skóry. Skrzywił się mimowolnie. Na ścianie gdzie przed chwilą była dłoń, był teraz małe, dziwne znaki przypominające zdeformowane trójkąty w idealnych okręgach.

— Więc chcesz to wszystko... — nie dokończył, bo ten niezrozumiale syknął cicho i uniósł dłoń.

— Ktoś tu jest — powiedział i spojrzał w kierunku schodów i na drzwi po drugiej stronie.

— Mugole! — warknął blondyn. Że też teraz musieli się tutaj zjawić. Sprawiają tylko problemy. Mogliby czasami usiąść na dupie i pozwolić im robić swoje. — Zajmę się nimi — zaproponował i ruszył w kierunku schodów. Pierwszy mugol pojawił się niemal natychmiast. Był ubrany w gruby strój, kamizelkę kuloodporną oraz jakiś kask z przyciemnianą szybką i karabin.

— Stać! — krzyknął, ale w jego kierunku mknął już czerwony promień, który powalił go w mgnieniu oka. Kamizelka i grube ubranie na nic się nie zdały. Uderzył z impetem w ścianę i padł na ziemię niczym szmaciana lalka. Następni mugole wbiegli po schodach, ale żaden nie zdążył nacisnąć spustu. Spotkał ich ten sam los co tego pierwszego. Wszyscy padli nieprzytomni.

Nim ostatni padł na ziemię, usłyszał z kierunku korytarza przestraszony krzyk kobiety, a później cichutki, prawie niesłyszalne pyknięcie. Zignorował to i podszedł do leżących mugoli ze służb specjalnych. Rzucił w ich kierunku sznur, który dotknął każdego, po czym policzył do trzech. Czwórka zniknęła.

— Długo ci to zajęło — powiedział niebieskooki gdy pojawił się przed nim. — Wydaje mi się, że zrobiliśmy wszystko. Znalazłem fajne miejsce na podziwianie widoku.

— Prowadź zatem — rzekł blondyn i poczuł silny uścisk na ramieniu, a później charakterystyczne uczucie towarzyszące teleportacji. Otworzył oczy i ujrzał rozległą panoramę miasta. Wielki kościół w oddali, wielkie wieżowce i budynki. Całe miasto oświetlane było pomarańczowymi światłami lamp i latarni. Przestał się przyglądać miastu i całą swoja uwagę skupił na najwyższym wieżowcu, stojącym niedaleko nich. Ulice wokół niego były zamknięte przez policję i tak dominowały czerwone i niebieskie światła syren. Spojrzał na towarzysza i wtedy ten powiedział.

— Bum... — to jedno słowo sprawiło, że całe miasto zamilkło w oczekiwaniu. Nastała krótka cisza, podczas której mógł usłyszeć przyspieszone bicie swojego serca. Ponownie skierował wzrok na wieżowiec i wtedy oślepiło go złote światło.

Wybuch całkowicie ogarnął górną część jednego z największych i najpiękniejszych wieżowców Londynu.

Po chwili. Całkowicie się zawalił.


	2. 1-Decyzja

**ROZDZIAŁ 1** Decyzja

Dziś był dzień jego szesnastych urodzin. Tak, zegar właśnie wybił północ, i nastał 31 Lipca. Jak zwykle usiadł na swoim niewielkim łóżku i westchnął ciężko. Ta noc jest taka zwyczajna, jak każda inna. Nie spodziewał się niczego innego. Za oknem było ciemno, lampy pogaszone, żadnych świateł w okolicznych domach. On również nie zapalił swojego. Jeśli chodzi o chociażby nocną lampkę w jego pokoju, to wujostwo lgnęło wtedy do jego pokoju niczym ćmy. Nie wiedział, czy mają wmontowane w głowach jakieś alarmy, które powiadamiają ich za każdym razem gdy nie śpi, ale było to irytujące.

Otworzył cicho okno i wciągnął do nozdrzy nocne powietrze. Wypuścił je ze świstem i uśmiechnął się do siebie. Na chwilę zapomniał o swoich wszystkich problemach. O wujostwie, szkole i przygłupim kuzynie. Ta noc była jak każda inna do czasu aż coś nie pokazywało się na niebie. Zawsze myślał, że to gwiazda, lecz ostatnio zaczął się nad tym szczerze zastanawiać. Zawsze pojawiała się w noc jego urodzin i robiła pętle na niebie, zostawiając po sobie srebrny obłok. I tym razem się pojawiła.

Srebrna, leciała przez ciemne sklepienie nieba i oświetlała je swoim blaskiem. Blaskiem większym niż inne gwiazdy. W pewnym momencie zmieniła tor lotu i iskrząc się wyrysowała niesamowitą pętle na niebie. Przyglądał się temu jak zahipnotyzowany nie rozumiejąc czego dokładnie jest świadkiem.

Ta ,,gwiazda" zniknęła równie szybko jak się pojawiła. Chociaż nie martwił się tym. Pojawi się i za rok. To taki jego własny prezent urodzinowy od nieba. Może od jego rodziców? Nie wiedział i chyba nie chciał. Wrócił do łóżka. Czas spać.

— Wynocha na dwór nierobie! — takimi słowami został wypędzony z domu jego wujostwa. Ciotka zawsze go nienawidziła i nie kryła się z tym, chyba, że aktualnie mieli gości. Wtedy mówiła — ,,Harry, czy mógłbyś?... Harry, bądź tak dobry i..." — i wtedy on mógł się wykazać i upokorzyć ją przy jej ,,znajomych" i przy okazji pokazać jej prawdziwą naturę. Po takim wybryku zaczynała się jego głodówka. Na szczęście w okolicznych piekarniach nie było kamer.

Usiadł pod drzewem, dającym najwięcej cienia. Cóż, park był duży i miał wiele drzew, ale on trzymał się tego jedynego. Pewnie dlatego, że miał idealny widok na okolicę, a dom wujostwa był poza zasięgiem widzenia. I dobrze. Wyciągnął z tylnej kieszeni spodni gazetę, którą udało mu się podwinąć zanim wyszedł. Ostatnio nie pisali nic ciekawego. Tak samo w radio. Wczytał się w jakiś artykuł o ochronie zwierząt i jednym uchem nasłuchiwał. Słyszał śmiechy dzieciaków i wesołe krzyki.

On chyba nigdy nie krzyczał tak wesoło, bo przecież nie miał ku temu okazji. Dudley zawsze skutecznie uprzykrzał mu życie wraz ze swoją bandą. To zawsze były nierówne walki. Najpierw szkoła podstawowa, później gimnazjum, a po tych wakacjach cholerne liceum. I zawsze na jednym roku z tym dupkiem. Cóż przynajmniej znudziło im się prześladowanie go. Tylko czasami zdarzało mu się pobić, z którymś z kolegów kuzyna, ale to rzadkość. Dość częsta rzadkość jeśli można to tak ująć, bo w porównaniu, do przeszłości naprawdę nie zdarzało się to tak często. Teraz może, trzy, cztery razy w tygodniu.

Podniósł wzrok i rozejrzał się. Jakieś dzieciaki grały w piłkę ustawiając bramki między słupkami. Jakieś dziewczynki kręciły się na karuzeli i piszczały przeraźliwie głośno, a jeszcze inni robili sobie zawody ,,kto dalej zeskoczy z huśtawki". Harry pamiętał, skręcił sobie nogę na właśnie jeden z tych huśtawek. Pamiętał jak Dudley i ekipa śmiali się z niego i zaczęli gonić, a on ze skręconą stopą musiał uciekać. I to nie prosto do domu wujostwa tylko biegiem w park. Minęło półtorej godziny zanim wuj Vernon wysłał go do lekarza, a już wtedy stopa wyglądała jak druga głowa.

Teraz Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie widząc jak jeden z chłopców wywrócił się twarzą na piach. Nie żeby mu tego życzył, czy coś takiego. To po prostu było zabawne. Uśmiech spełzł mu z ust gdy zauważył idących w jego stronę Dudley'a, jego prawą rękę - Pola i dwóch innych chłystków. Z tej czwórki najbardziej denerwujący był Pol. Wielki kretyn.

Harry udając, że ich nie widzi wbił wzrok w gazetę. Miał nadzieję, że ci sobie pójdą widząc jego niezainteresowanie, ale jak zwykle mylił się. Słyszał świst lecącej w powietrzu butelki, która po chwili rozbiła się o drzewo. Idioci.

— Witamy, pana Pottera! — krzyknął głośno Pol. Harry nawet nie uniósł wzroku, by na niego spojrzeć. To ich najbardziej denerwowało. Ci idioci zawsze starali się zwrócić na siebie uwagę, a gdy ktoś jej im nie okazywał trafiał na czarną listę. On był na samym szczycie. — Hej! Mówię do ciebie bliznowaty! Podnoś dupsko zabieramy cię na imprezkę!

Harry na krótką chwilę znieruchomiał, ale nie dał po sobie tego poznać.

— O czym ty mówisz, Pol? — zapytał spokojnie.

— No o tym co słyszysz bliznowaty. Dudley mówi, że dziś są twoje urodziny, nie? — Harry spojrzał na Dudley'a, który opierał się o inne drzewo. Przy okazji zauważył tamtą dwójkę. Jeden z rozbieganymi oczkami obserwował bacznie wszystko dookoła jakby myślał, że za moment wybiegnie na niego stado wściekłych psów. Drugi natomiast z lekko otwartymi ustami wpatrywał się w huśtawkę nieopodal jakby się w niej zakochał.

— A dlaczego miałbym z wami iść na tę ,,imprezę"?

— Bo ja ci tak każę — odpowiedział jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało.

— Kazać to możesz swoim koleżką, by przynieśli ci papier jak go zabraknie — warknął a Pol spojrzał na niego wściekle.

— Zamknij się, bo zaraz zmienię nastawienie, Potter. Wiesz, chciałem być miły, ale ty jak zwykle prosisz się o lanie! Zapraszam Cię na imprezkę, a ty jak zwykle mnie obrażasz — zrobił krok w stronię zielonookiego. Harry szybko wstał odrzucając gazetę.

— Nie pójdę z wami na żadną imprezę Hanger — powiedział wściekle używając nazwiska chłopaka, wiedząc, że ten tego nie lubi. Pola bardzo łatwo było sprowokować i myślał, że rzuci się na niego z pięściami, ale stało się coś całkiem innego.

— Wiesz, chciałem się z tobą pogodzić, ale cóż... — zaczął Pol unosząc dłonie i stając się brzmieć na smutnego. Blef. — Ty zawsze uważasz, że to jakiś podstęp — Pol Hanger wciągnął powietrze. — I wiesz co? — szybkie machnięcie. Harry prawie nie zdążył z unikiem. Prawie. Szybko uchylił się czując jak pięść chłopaka przelatuje przez jego włosy. Odskoczył jak najdalej — I masz rację! Myślisz, że dam ci się obrażać bliznowaty!

— Widzę, że trafiłem w czuły punkt. Poskarżysz się mamusi? — zakpił z uśmiechem.

— Oczywiście, ale twojej — zripostował szybko. — Dawaj Potter! Zrobię z ciebie mielone!

Harry spojrzał na Dudley'a, który nie ruszał się z miejsca, tylko obserwował całe zajście, podobnie jak pozostała dwójka.

— Twoi koledzy Ci nie pomogą? — zapytał i zaśmiał się wrednie.

— Nie są mi potrzebni — i po tych słowach ruszył w stronę Harry'ego niczym jakiś wielki taran wymachując rękami. Harry uniósł nogę i kopnął. Trafił prosto w brzuch, ale sam oberwał w twarz i zatoczył się chwiejnie. Pol nadal ściskał się za bolący brzuch i klął cicho pod nosem. Harry wykorzystał tę okazję podbiegając do niego, chwytając obiema rękami za głowę chłopaka i uderzając kolanem prosto w nos. Usłyszał mocne chrupnięcie świadczące o tym, że nos został złamany.

Usłyszał krzyk bólu Pola, który z furii zaczął atakować ponownie. Nie trudno jednak uniknąć tak bezładnych ataków, które nawet nie są w stanie sięgnąć celu. Przestał się cofać i postąpił krok po przodu ponownie chwytając głowę przeciwnika i z całej siły pchając ją na drzewo.

Jego serce zatrzymało się gdy zauważył co zrobił. Krew rozbryznęła się na korze, a Pol padł nieprzytomny na ziemię.

— Pol... — szepnął wystraszony i uklęknął przy chłopaku. Zauważył też, że dwójka ucieka i w zasięgu jego wzroku został tylko Dudley, co oznaczało, że poza nim, niema żadnego świadka. — Dudley! Dzwoń po karetkę! — wrzasnął. Sam nie miał telefonu by to zrobić.

Nie wiedząc co robić, odwrócił chłopaka na bok i ujrzał jego twarz. Nie wiedział jak bardzo zbladł, ale czuł jak krew odpływa mu z głowy i robi mu się słabo. Połowa twarzy Pola była zmasakrowana. Wielkie pęknięcie prowadzące od czoła, poprzez oko i policzek. Przy oku rozgałęziało się dość mocno i widać było dziesiątki małych drzazg, i jedną dużą tuż nad łukiem brwiowym. Ta wystawała jak gałązka drzewa a w miejscu, gdzie była wbita nieprzerwanie płynęła krew. Nie wyglądało to dobrze. Wyglądało tragicznie.

— To niemożliwe... — wyszeptał do siebie i ściągnął koszulę. Przyłożył ją do krwawiącej twarzy Pola i liczył, że to coś pomoże. Nigdy przecież nie przykładał się do pierwszej pomocy!

Po chwili jednak nadjechała karetka i nawet nie spostrzegł, kiedy się w niej znalazł ściskając w rękach zakrwawioną koszulkę. Obserwował tylko nierówne uniesienia klatki piersiowej chłopaka.

— To co z nim?! — zapytał Dudley patrząc na lekarza, który ogarniał twarz Pola. Już wcześniej o czymś rozmawiali, ale ich nie słuchał. W myślach tworzył plan wyjścia z sytuacji, ale Dudley wszystko widział. Tamta dwójka też. Pol z pewnością jest teraz na jakichś prochach, mógłby to na to zrzucić, ale idiota ma bogatych rodziców. Jedyną opcją było kłamstwo potwierdzone przez kuzyna.

— Nie wiem. Musimy go sprawdzić w szpitalu. — odpowiedział lekarz i Harry już wiedział, że jest źle. W sumie to były dwie opcje. Albo lekarz mówił prawdę, i naprawdę muszą sprawdzić to w szpitalu, albo było tak źle, że wolał skłamać.

W szpitalu pojawiła się policja, wujostwo i rodzina poszkodowanego. A Harry stał pośród nich wszystkich, ciągle ściskając swoją ulubioną koszulę w rękach. Teraz była cała we krwi, więc nie mógł jej założyć. Od pielęgniarki dostał inną i nie musiał stać tam półnago. Jeśli miałby do czegoś porównać sytuację w jakiej aktualnie się znajdywał to tylko do drewnianego domku stojącego między trzema tornadami, które powoli się do niego zbliżają chcąc rozerwał na kawałeczki. Nie obawiał się jednak, że go rozerwą, nie obawiał się krzyków, gróźb czy słownych obelg. Obawiał się tylko jednego. Kary. O nic innego się nie martwił. Najgorsza była kara. Jeśli jakąkolwiek otrzyma. W głowie zaświtał mu nowy pomysł.

A może by tak... Spróbować? — pomyślał nasłuchując wrzasków kobiety z korytarza. Tak, musi spróbować, to jego jedyna szansa. Przecież już to robił i to właśnie przez to rówieśnicy zaczęli go nienawidzić. Bali się go bo był inny. Bo gdy ON powiedział ,,Daj mi swój ołówek", to go otrzymywał. Cudowne uczucie, ale zgubne. Dawno temu przestał w ogóle próbować robić coś podobnego, zwyczajnie obawiał się tej mocy tak bardzo i z czasem o niej zapomniał. Przestał jej używać. Ale to co chciał zrobić to coś całkiem innego. Już raz mu to wyszło. Na Dudleyu, dwa lata temu. Po tym jak kuzyna nieszczęśliwie ugryzł pies nie próbował tego nigdy więcej. Pies ugryzł Dudley'a z jego winy i wtedy uciekł od kary. Wtedy kuzyn wziął to na siebie. Dzisiaj spróbuje znowu.

Gdy podeszła policja i starsi, nawet na nich nie spojrzał. Uśmiechnął się tylko pod nosem, bo teraz mimo wszystko nikt już do niego nie zacznie. Z pewnością wszyscy usłyszą co się stało Polowi Hangerowi — postrachowi szkoły. Całkowicie zignorował lamenty matki Pola i odpowiadał tylko na pytania policjanta. W końcu to jego praca. Nie powiedział jednak całej prawdy. Zeznał, że Pol potknął się o sznurowadło i uderzył w drzewo sam. Dudley będzie musiał to potwierdzić.

Jeśli tego nie zrobi, to Harry miał na niego więcej niż jednego haka. Wiedział o nim rzeczy, których nie wiedział nawet jego najbliższy przyjaciel. Upokarzające rzeczy. Takie, których Dudley nigdy nie pokazałby w świetle dziennym. I wolałby, by tak zostało.

Zeznania zostały spisane, rodzina poszkodowanego skończyła lamentować. Harry pogadał z Dudley'em. Czas na lekarza.

— Mam złe wieści... — powiedział wychodząc z gabinetu.

Pol był w bardzo złym stanie. Potężny wstrząs mózgu, pęknięcie czaszki i śpiączka. Harry nie zrozumiał nic więcej z lekarskiego, niezrozumiałego bełkotu. A jeszcze mniej zrozumiał z krzyków matki chłopaka. Jednak wiedział, że go obwinia. Że obwinia o wszystko jego i boga.

A może to próba? Może bóg wystawia go teraz na próbę?

— Czeka cię poważna rozprawa sądowa, chłopcze! — warknął wuj Vernon podczas gdy Hangerowie zajmowali czas lekarzowi. — I nie myśl, że będziemy po twojej stronie! Prawie zabiłeś dzieciaka, ty psycholu — ostatnie dodał nieco ciszej. Drań.

Gdyby te słowa zostały wypowiedziane przez kogoś innego, chociażby przez tego policjanta... Zostałyby inaczej odebrane. Harry nie przejął się niczym, co mówił wuj i miał go głęboko gdzieś. Jego zdanie obchodziło go w tym wszystkim najmniej. Jednak sprawa sądowa nie brzmiała zbyt pocieszająco. Mimo to uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Nikt nie mógł tego zobaczyć.

Harry wszedł do sali Pola, gdy nikogo nie było w środku. Widział go podpiętego pod jakieś urządzenia. Powolnym niespiesznym krokiem podszedł do łóżka i usiadł na krześle. Wszędzie czuł ten nieprzyjemny zapach, od którego zawsze zaczynało kręcić mu się w głowie. Nienawidził tego. Jednak nie mógł teraz o tym myśleć.

— Pol — powiedział cichym głosem niewyrażającym żadnych emocji, jakby te nagle nie miały najmniejszego znaczenia i opuściły głos chłopaka zostawiając tylko zimno — Słuchaj uważnie, bo powiem to tylko raz. Gdy się wybudzisz, złożysz zeznania — mówił powoli, jak do małego dziecka, które jeszcze nie rozumie wszystkich słów. Powoli i wyraźnie, ciągle patrząc na jego zamknięte oczy jakby usilnie próbował nawiązać kontakt wzrokowy. — Powiesz im, że upadłeś podczas bójki i uderzyłeś w pień. Powiesz im, że to nie moja wina. Że ty i tylko TY jesteś winny.

Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w chłopaka intensywnym spojrzeniem jakby oczekiwał odpowiedzi. Nie otrzymawszy jej, wstał. Minął w drzwiach pielęgniarkę, która przyjrzała mu się ze strachem, jakby zrobił coś bardzo złego. Coś przerażającego.


	3. 2-Nowy Początek

**ROZDZIAŁ 2** **Nowy Początek**

Minęło kilka dni. Za każdym razem, gdy Harry przechodził przez ulicę wszyscy patrzyli się na niego jak na zdziczałego kryminalistę, który powinien być teraz za kratami, odizolowany od społeczeństwa. Nawet ciotka Petunia nie pozwalała mu jeść z nimi posiłków i musiał zwiewać do swojego pokoju, z dala od nich. Z dala od głupiego telewizora, który najczęściej zajmował jego myśli. Jednak pasowało mu to. Nie musiał na nich patrzeć ani ich słuchać. Wrócił więc do starych zwyczajów i ukrył się w krzakach przy oknie salonu słuchając wiadomości.

Rodzice Pola zrobili wielkie show z wypadku ich syna. Harry słuchał tego nawet w miejscowych wiadomościach. Ale niema, co się dziwić. Dursleyowie zrobiliby dokładnie to samo. Harry nie mogąc już znieść zgryźliwych komentarzy wujostwa na jego temat, wstał. Splunął na ziemię i ruszył. Wuj Vernon mówił o nim najgorzej, gdy myślał, że Harry'ego niema w pobliżu. Mówił o nim jak o śmieciu, za którego pewnie go uważał. Kiedyś za to zapłaci. Za każdą obelgę skierowaną na Harry'ego. Jednak nie pragnął jego śmierci. Nikomu jej nie życzył. Chciał tylko by ten drań poczuł to, co on. Niech straci wszystko! Niech nie ma nic.

Zwykle tam nie chodził. A raczej tak mu się wydawało, bo był tam, co najmniej dwa, trzy razy w miesiącu. Zaczął tam chodzić dopiero w zeszłym roku, gdy bez żadnego powodu pobił jednego chłopaka ze swojej szkoły. Było to wieczorem. Wąska uliczka, zero świadków, żadnych dowodów, że to Harry. Jedyny dowód to był wielki siniak na twarzy chłopaka. Czemu Harry go pobił? Był zwyczajnie wściekły i już nie wytrzymywał. Dodatkowo mniej więcej wtedy zaczynały się nocne seanse z dziwnymi torturami w rolach głównych. Czasami trzeba sie wyładować, ale nie koniecznie w taki sposób. Dlatego tam poszedł.

Od tego czasu chodził tam i chodził. I mówił swoje grzechy. A raczej grzeszki. Mówił, jak wiele razy kradł chleb z piekarni, bo wujostwo próbowało go zagłodzić. Opowiadał o każdej bójce, w której wygrał czy przegrał. Opowiadał o tym jak wyzywał rówieśników i nie szanował nauczycieli. Spowiadał się. Spowiadał sie w kościele im. św. Brutusa.

Był to niewielki kościół, a raczej kapliczka na obrzeżach miasta. Ludzie nieczęsto do niego chodzili z jednego konkretnego powodu. Niedaleko był inny, większy, piękniejszy i bardziej majestatyczny kościół. Bardziej zachęcający.

Zatrzymał się przed niewielkimi w porównaniu do innych kaplic, drzwiami wejściowymi i rozejrzał się. Nigdzie nie widział księdza Daniela. Jedynego człowieka, z którym mógł porozmawiać i zapytać o radę. Czasami się do ich stosował a czasami nie. Czasami sytuacja na to nie pozwalała. Nigdzie go nie widział i gdy już miał zawrócić, usłyszał.

— Witaj Harry — od razu rozpoznał ten cichy, ale dobrze słyszalny w ścianach kościoła głos i szybko spojrzał w tamtą stronę. Niewysoki i szczupły mężczyzna o siwych włosach i niebieskich oczach spoglądał w jego stronę.

— Witam księdza — powiedział uprzejmie.

— Wejdź, proszę — rzekł ksiądz. Harry nigdy nie wchodził bez zaproszenia. Nie wiedział, dlaczego, ale nigdy nie mógł się zmusić, by wejść samemu, a słowa księdza były takim dziwnym impulsem pchającym go do przodu.

— Jak sądzę nie przyszedłeś tylko porozmawiać. Słyszałem, co się stało cztery dni temu. Nieszczęśliwy wypadek.

— Cóż, póki co, śledztwo trwa, a ja czekam na wezwanie do sądu. Oskarżyli mnie o nieumyślne spowodowanie wypadku, czy coś takiego. Przez chwilę myślałem, że kara mnie ominie, ale to chyba niemożliwe. Ksiądz zawsze to powtarzał, że co zasiejemy to do nas wróci.

— Chcesz się wyspowiadać? — zapytał a ten potaknął. Ruszyli do konfesjonału. — Mów chłopcze — Harry dość często sie spowiadał, a księdza znał już na tyle, by ten nie musiał zadawać mu pytań typu ,,Kiedy ostatni raz się spowiadałeś". Zwyczajnie przechodzili do konkretów.

Harry opowiedział mu wszystko. Całe zajście, ze szczegółami i własnymi przemyśleniami. Opowiedział mu o uczuciach jakie wtedy nim targnęły. O tym, że na początku czuł strach, który rozwiał się niczym wiatr zastąpiony przez panikę, a później dziwne uczucie przypominające coś na wzór zadowolenia i satysfakcji. Ksiądz słuchał uważnie.

— A czy żałujesz? — zapytał, gdy ten skończył. Harry zastanowił się nad tym. Nie całkiem. Pol był idiotą nic nie wartym. Harry'ego nic nie interesował jego los jak i większości ludzi, których znał. Jednak to przez niego Pol leży teraz w szpitalu w stanie śpiączki. To jego wina.

— Żałuję — powiedział, ale nie był pewny czy to prawda. Raczej nie. Mimo wszystko dostał rozgrzeszenie. Ileś tam paciorków, których jeszcze nigdy nie odmówił. To były słowa, a zły czyn powinno się spłacać czynem dobrym. To zawsze powtarzał ksiądz. Teraz wraz z nim siedział na ławie i wpatrywał się w wielki krzyż.

— Mogłeś rozwiązać te sprawę pokojowo, Harry.

— Mogłem, ale nie chciałem — ta odpowiedź zaskoczyła księdza. — Rzadko, kiedy zdarza mi się okazja by załatwić coś pokojowo. Może teraz nawet by się to udało, ale później i tak przyszedłby ze swoimi kolegami. Wolałem załatwić to wcześniej niż później — mówił i wiedział, że ma rację.

— Powinieneś znaleźć sobie przyjaciela, Harry.

— Przyjaciela? — powtórzył. — Wątpię czy w najbliższym czasie znajdę sobie jakiegokolwiek ,,przyjaciela". Opowiadałem przecież księdzu o moim szkolnym życiu i wszystkim innym. Niedane mi mieć przyjaciół — przerwał na chwilę, ale zaczął ponownie zanim ksiądz zdążył skomentować jego wypowiedź. — Teraz znowu jestem w tej samej klasie co Dudley. Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego wujostwo w ogóle mnie tam zapisało. Do tej szkoły.

— Uważam, że twój wuj, Vernon, modli się za ciebie — powiedział cicho i splótł dłonie. — Może nigdy ci tego nie okaże, ani nie powie, ale ma nadzieję, że w przyszłości nie będziesz złym człowiekiem. Tak właśnie uważam.

— Jakoś nie chce mi się w to wierzyć, on chyba nie jest religijny.

— Pomyśl Harry. Czy gdyby tak nie było, to chodziłbyś do tych samych szkół, co Dudley? To jedne z najlepszych szkół w naszym regionie, a ty możesz do nich uczęszczać. Gdyby cię nie kochali wysłaliby cię do pierwszej lepszej szkoły i nie interesowaliby się twoim losem.

Harry nigdy nie myślał o tym w ten sposób. Jednak wątpił w to, że wuj Vernon i ciotka Petunia są dobrymi ludźmi. Zawsze znęcali się nad nim. Jak nie fizycznie, to psychicznie. Jeśli w ten sposób okazują mu dobroć, to on tego nie potrzebuje.

— Twoja matka z pewnością potwierdziłaby moja słowa — Harry w zamyśleniu prawie nie usłyszał tych słów. Spojrzał na księdza.

— Nie znał ksiądz mojej matki — ksiądz Daniel uśmiechnął się smutno i spojrzał w zielone oczy chłopaka.

— Twoja matka Lily... — zaczął cicho i zrobił długą pauzę wpatrując się w niego. — Masz jej oczy.

Harry'ego zamurowało. Nikt nigdy nie mówił mu nic o jego matce. Nie wiedział jak wyglądała, jaka była i nie wiedział jakiego koloru oczy miała. Nie miał żadnych wspomnień ani zdjęć. Mógł tylko wyobrażać sobie rodziców. A ksiądz właśnie potwierdził jego wyobrażenie.

— Wiem, że twoje wujostwo nie mówi o niej dobrze. Pewnie dlatego, że twoja ciotka nigdy nie przepadała za twoją matką. Petunia zawsze była dla rodziców tą gorszą, a Lily oczkiem w głowie. Ich rodzice, a twoi dziadkowie, umarli kilka miesięcy po tym jak Petunia znalazła miłość swojego życia. Lily już wtedy była z twoim ojcem.

— Znał ksiądz moich rodziców — stwierdził zszokowany. — Dlaczego nigdy nic ksiądz nie powiedział? Ja zawsze... Zawsze myślałem, że...

— Spokojnie, Harry... Nie wierz w to, co o nich mówią. Twoi rodzice byli dobrymi ludźmi, kochali cię ponad wszystko. Ich odejście, to nieszczęśliwy wypadek. Bardzo nieszczęśliwy.

— Wie ksiądz jak zginęli? Proszę mi powiedzieć — powiedział prosząco, a ksiądz posmutniał jeszcze bardziej.

— Nie mogę ci powiedzieć. Jeszcze nie. Chociaż myślę, że wkrótce się tego dowiesz.

— Dlaczego? Dlaczego nie możesz mi powiedzieć?! — wypalił zdenerwowany. Całe życie się nad tym zastanawiał. Całe życie chciał wiedzieć, a teraz gdy osoba, która znała tę tajemnice siedziała tuż obok niego... Nadal nie mógł wiedzieć. Wiedział tylko, że nie był to zwykły wypadek. Przeczuwał to.

Nastała długa chwila milczenia. Ksiądz widocznie unikał odpowiedzi i nie mówił nic. Atmosfera między nimi zagęszczała się i po chwili żaden z nich nie chciał przerwać tej ciszy. Wielki brązowy krzyż tuż za ołtarzem w pewnym momencie wydawał się przerażający. Przypominał Harry'emu o całym jego cierpieniu. O jego życiu. Tymi przemyśleniami nigdy nie podzielił się z księdzem. Wydawało się to nieistotne. Nagle ksiądz przerwał ciszę.

— Nadal masz koszmary? — zapytał z troską. Harry spojrzał w niebieskie oczy księdza i przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że ten wystraszył się widząc intensywną zieleń.

— Jest ich coraz więcej — przyznał. — W tych snach czuję się jakbym to był ja. Jakbym to ja stał nad moimi ofiarami i... Zabijał je. Czasami budzę się rano i mam wrażenie, że nie jestem sobą. Mam wtedy ochotę zejść, chwycić wuja za szyję i dusić aż zamiast brązowych tęczówek będę widział samotne białka. Czasami budzę się tak zmęczony jakbym przebiegł maraton. Czy to normalne? — mówił a z każdym słowem jego oddech przyspieszał a dłonie zaciskał w powietrzu w bezsilnej złości. Złości, która nagle go ogarnęła.

Nie odpowiedział.

— Już czas Harry. Kaplica w następnym miesiącu zostanie zamknięta. Nie mamy już stałych wiernych. Nawet kościoły walczą o rywalizację w tych czasach. Jeśli chodzi o twoich rodziców. Wierz mi lub nie, ale wszystkiego się dowiesz. Prędzej czy później.

— Ale ja chcę wiedzieć teraz!

— Harry. To miejsce święte, nie unoś głosu. Uszanuj ciszę tego miejsca — Harry ucichł. — Powiedz... Wierzysz w boga?

— Nie wierzę w religię, proszę księdza. Jednak bóg jest dla mnie czymś innym i odmiennym. To on ustala życie i śmierć, jest bogiem. Wierzę, że każdy pewnego dnia będzie musiał odpowiedzieć przed nim za swoje czyny.

— Nie tylko za czyny, Harry — powiedział zagadkowo i spojrzał w stronę drzwi. — Zbliża się wieczór. Powinieneś iść.

— Naprawdę nie może mi ksiądz nic powiedzieć? — zapytał zrezygnowany i nie usłyszawszy odpowiedzi wstał. — Do zobaczenia.

— Niech pan oświetla ci drogę, synu — odpowiedział ksiądz a Harry ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

Wyszedł myśląc o swoich rodzicach. Nigdy nie sądził, że ten ,,księżulek" — którego znał już od ponad roku — ich znał. Nigdy wcześniej o nich nie wspominał, ale był teraz jedyną osobą, która może mu cokolwiek powiedzieć. Musi tylko użyć odpowiednich argumentów, by to z niego wydusić.

Wróci tu. Wróci i dowie się wszystkiego!

Kiedyś.

Na Privet Drive pogasły już światła, tak samo i złote lampy, które wcześniej raziły w oczy. Harry od poprzedniej wizyty w kapliczce nie mógł się zebrać, by tam wrócić i zapytać. A dni mijały. Wyszedł z ciemnego parku i skierował się w stronę swojego domu. Kluczem otworzył zamknięte drzwi i wszedł do środka. Nie widział samochodu, co znaczyło, że wujostwa niema w domu. Pewnie pojechali na jakieś przyjęcie, a Dudley błąka się po mieście wraz ze swoimi niezbyt mądrymi kumplami i robią rzeczy, których nie powinni. Harry'emu czasami było żal kuzyna. On też nie miał prawdziwych przyjaciół a ci, których miał zostawią go, gdy tylko skończą mu się pieniądze. Dudley chyba też to wiedział, ale nie przejmował się tym, bo uparcie łaknął uwagi. Chciał być zauważony. Harry nie chciał. Już dawno zrozumiał, że nikogo nie interesuje jego los. Że jest zdany tylko na siebie.

Kiedyś pragnął znaleźć przyjaciół, ale za każdym razem był odtrącany. Po pierwszych dwóch próbach zrozumiał, że próżne jego starania. Nie potrzebował ich. Przez długie lata swojej edukacji widział jak upadają największe przyjaźnie młodości i nie chciał tego przeżyć osobiście. I nie musiał, bo nigdy nie miał przyjaciela. Nawet zwierzęta omijały go szerokim łukiem.

Poszedł do salonu, wziął pilot i włączył telewizor. Ktoś inny w jego wieku włączyłby jakiś serial, albo program rozrywkowy. On jednak włączył wiadomości. Wziął paczkę orzeszków, zarezerwowanych dla Dudleya i zasiadł wygodnie na kanapie. To była jedna z tych chwil kiedy czuł się dobrze będą w tym miejscu, które musiał nazywać domem. Czuł się dobrze, gdy nie było nikogo wokół. Spojrzał w ekran i pogłośnił. Coś się działo.

,,... W niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach o godzinie dwudziestej czterdzieści dwie w pobliżu centrum miasta Londyn zawalił się wieżowiec Heaven Tower — te słowa były dla niego kompletnym zaskoczeniem, przysunął się do telewizora i pogłośnił jeszcze bardziej. — Nie wiemy nadal czy był to akt terroryzmu czy wina wadliwej konstrukcji budynku. Na szczęście mimo zawalenia trzydziestopiętrowego wieżowca nie było ofiar śmiertelnych. Rannych natomiast zostało jednak sto jedenaście osób. Trzy osoby jednak w stanie krytycznym przewieziono do szpitala. To wszystko było możliwe dzięki szybkiej ewakuacji okolicznych mieszkańców jak i wszystkich przebywających w wieżowcu osób" — Tutaj pokazali gruzy wieżowca. Harry był pewny, że gdyby ktokolwiek był w środku. Nie przeżyłby. Z wieżowca nie zostało kompletnie nic. — ,,Szefostwo policji, nie chce nam nic wyjawić, w sprawie prowadzonego przez nich śledztwa i pozostawiają sprawę bez komentarza. Czy to możliwe, że był to atak terrorystyczny?..."

W Londynie trwało niemałe zamieszanie, pomyślał oglądając dalej. Zdjęcia rannych, zawalony budynek, strażacy odkopujący gruzy. Działo się naprawdę wiele. W Wielkiej Brytanii coraz częściej mówiło się o zorganizowanej grupie przestępczej, ale chyba nikt nie myślał, że sprawy zajdą tak daleko.

Harry jednak miał nieodparte wrażenie, że on wie. Był pewny, że to nie wina ,,wadliwej konstrukcji budynku". To nie był też wybuch zwykłej bomby. W głowie pojawiły mu się obrazy wybuchających pięter i chyba bladą rękę mężczyzny, a później dziwny jakby wypalony znak na ścianie. Te wizje pojawiły się tylko na chwilę. Na chwilę tak krótką, że prawie niezauważalną. Jednak on zauważył. Widział te obrazy.

W nocy, przed dwudziestą trzecią usłyszał dźwięk samochodu parkującego przed domem. Szybko wyłączył telewizor, pogasił światła i wbiegł na górę. Nie chciał się z nimi spotkać. Zamknął więc pokój i nasłuchiwał. Nikt nie wszedł do domu. Słyszał tylko przyciszone rozmowy dwóch osób, z których nic nie rozumiał. Po chwili rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

Wujostwo nigdy nie pukało. Poczekał chwilę, mając nadzieję, że niespodziewani goście odejdą, albo ciotka znajdzie klucze, jednak nic takiego się nie stało. Ktoś pukał dalej i coraz mocniej. Zszedł więc i spojrzał przez oczko w drzwiach.

Zobaczył dwóch mężczyzn. Jeden wysoki o brązowych włosach i bladozielonych oczach, ubrany był w brązowy garnitur i cierpliwie czekał. Drugi nieco niższy, z paskudną blizną na twarzy i szklanym dziwnie wirującym lewym okiem. Był niższy i widocznie starszy od brązowowłosego. Jego włosy były szare i w przeciwieństwie do towarzysza. Rozglądał się bacznie i uderzał mocno w drzwi. Niczym zniecierpliwione dziecko.

Razem wyglądali, co najmniej dziwnie. Harry zaczął się poważnie zastanawiać czy im otworzyć. Zamiast drzwi otworzył komórkę pod schodami — kiedyś jego pokój — i wyciągnął z niej metalowy pręt. Ścisnął go w dłoni i powoli uchylił drzwi.

— O! Dobry wieczór, panie Potter. — powiedział uprzejmie ten młodszy, a starszy parsknął. Brunet wpatrywał się dziwnie w Harry'ego.

— Otwieraj te drzwi Potter, mamy z tobą do pogadania — warknął zgryźliwie swoim ochrypniętym głosem. Harry przyjrzał mu się szybko i zauważył sztuczną nogę, lekko odsłoniętą przez szatę. Kaleka, pomyślał i spojrzał ponownie na tego bardziej uprzejmego.

— Kim jesteście? — zapytał cicho.

— Nazywam się Remus Lupin, a mój towarzysz do Alastor Moody. Wybacz mu, proszę, dokucza mu migrena — Harry milczał i nadal nie otwierał drzwi. Czekał na prawidłową odpowiedź. — Jesteśmy z policji, chodzi o sprawę Pola Hanger'a — powiedział i pokazał odznakę. Harry teraz nie miał wyboru. Otworzył drzwi.

— Gdzie twój wuj?! — zapytał ten zwany Alastorem, gdy tylko przekroczył próg.

— Nie wiem — odpowiedział. — Nie mówią mi gdzie się wybierają.

Alastor Moody wszedł do mieszkania wcześniej zauważając pręt za drzwiami. Harry słyszał jak Alastor miota się po całym mieszkaniu zaglądając w każdy kąt, a później wychodząc do ogrodu. Nie poszedł jednak za nim zatrzymany przez tego drugiego.

— Harry, chcemy z tobą porozmawiać — powiedział cicho.

— O czym? Jeśli chodzi o Pola, to złożyłem już zeznania. Dudley tak samo, jako świadek.

— Wiemy, wiemy. Jednak mimo wszystko chcemy, byś pojechał z nami. Ktoś bardziej upoważniony od nas wyjaśni ci całą sytuację.

— Dokładnie! — wrzasnął Moody pędząc do nich ile sił w zdrowej nodze — Wychodzimy Lupin! I tutaj jest! — powiedział a Remus chwycił Harrego mocno za ramię.

Harry czując, jak ten pcha go w kierunku wyjścia, chciał się wyrwać, ale był słabszy, a uścisk zbyt mocny.

— Do samochodu! — krzyknął otwierając tylne drzwi. Harry jednak zamiast wejść ciągle próbował mu się wyrwać — Wsiadaj do samochodu Harry, szybko! — powiedział proszącym głosem.

— Nie ma mowy! — sprzeciwił się natychmiast i próbował odepchnąć Remusa.

— Jazda! Nie ma czasu! Mamy minutę! — wykrzyczał Moody wsiadając na siedzenie pasażera.

— Jaką minutę?! — krzyknął Harry. Kim oni są i czego chcą? Zjawiają się nagle i próbują wepchnąć go so samochodu. Dodatkowo nie ma Dursleyów. Czy oni chcą go porwać?!

— Wyjaśnię w drodze. — rzekł pospiesznie i brutalnie wepchnął go do wozu, zamykając drzwi.

Wsiadł na siedzenie kierowcy, odpalił silnik i z piskiem opon wycofał. Jeszcze większy pisk był gdy ruszyli do przodu. Harry odruchowo spojrzał się w tył i słyszał jak ten bez oka liczy pod nosem. Na ,,zero" jego dom wyleciał w powietrze. Wielki wybuch czerwonego ognia, który oświetlił całą ulicę wysyłając kłąb czarnego dymu ku niebu. Przez chwilę, bardzo krótką chwilą jego życie zatrzymało się w miejscu i napawał się pięknym widokiem przed sobą. Czas znowu ruszył i wszędzie latały szczątki domu, które padały bezładnie na ziemię rozprzestrzeniając niewielki ogień. W uszach mu zapiszczało i podskoczył na siedzeniu uderzając przypadkiem w te kierowcy, kiedy jeden mniejszych kawałków ściany wylądował tuż przy nich. Wybuch był naprawdę silny. Z domu nic nie zostało. Spanikowany nie wiedział co się dzieje. Dlaczego jego dom wyleciał w powietrze?!

— Albus miał rację. — powiedział Remus.

Harry obejrzał się jeszcze raz. W głębi serca jednak cieszył się, że to się stało. Nie będzie musiał już tam wracać. Nienawidził tego miejsca. Widział szczątki dachu na ulicy, szczątki tego co kiedyś było ścianą, rozerwane drzwi, które wylądowały na skrzynce pocztowej sąsiadów. Dom był teraz wielkim gruzowiskiem i całe szczęście wybuch nie uszkodził innych. Harry jednak śmiał się w myślach, gdy oddalali się coraz bardziej. To mieszkanie w końcu zostało zniszczone! Całe lata o tym marzył i śnił o tej chwili. Nie wierzył własnym oczom. Skręcili w inną ulicę i wtedy poczuł jak jego serce pracuje na najwyższych obrotach.

Rozsiadł się ciężko na tylnym siedzeniu i zasłonił twarz dłońmi. Był w kompletnym szoku. Jeśli mógł to nazwać szokiem. Czuł nieopisaną radość. Miał ochotę krzyczeć, wrzeszczeć i śmiać się tak by wszyscy go usłyszeli.

Moody spojrzał na Harry'ego i jego kąciki ust na chwilę poszybowały w górę widząc szeroki uśmiech na twarzy chłopaka. Jego zielone oczy błyszczały, a on sam wpatrywał się teraz w to co kiedyś nazywał domem. Teraz skręcili i widok zniknął. A on cieszył się w duchu z tego co się stało. Cieszył jak nigdy.

Jadąc przez obrzeża miasta widział kaplicę, którą odwiedzał tak często. Ku jego zdziwieniu ujrzał również księdza. Stał tam wpatrując się w samochód i ściskał metalowy krzyż, który wisiał na jego piersi. Przez chwilę, tylko przez krótką chwilę widział na twarzy księdza smutny uśmiech. Jakby wiedział co się wydarzyło i się obawiał. Zniknął mu z oczy gdy minęli następny zakręt.

— Masz jakieś pytania, Harry?— zapytał Remus.

— Nie, nie mam. Na tę chwilę wiem wszystko co chcę wiedzieć.

Remus nie podjął tematu, a Harry przez całą podróż nie odezwał się nawet jednym słowem. Lupin i Moody zadawali pytania, rozpoczynali tematy, a Harry nie odpowiadał. To wszystko było takie nierealne a jednak prawdziwe. Tak jak koszmary, które go nawiedzają, gdy tylko zamknie oczy.

Po dość długim czasie, gdy zaczynało już świtać ujrzał wielki bilbord z wielkim napisem ,,LONDYN". Był ciekawy ale nie zadawał pytań. I tak dowie się wszystkiego. Czuł jak ten z ,,latającym" okiem niecierpliwi się a Lupin chyba chciałby coś powiedzieć, ale nie potrafił. Harry pomyślał, że teraz o wiele łatwiej mu odgadywać uczucia innych ludzi. W końcu spędził na tym prawe całe życie. Musiał wiedzieć, w jakim humorze jest wuj, by uważać żeby zbytnio go nie rozzłościć. Musiał wiedzieć, kiedy jest tak wkurzony, że lepiej nie pokazywać mu się na oczy. Musiał wiedzieć kiedy i na ile może sobie pozwolić.

Nim się obejrzał, zatrzymali się. Na ulicy o nazwie Grimmauld Place. Wyszli z samochodu.

— Masz Potter, czytaj! — warknął Moody wręczając mu zwitek papieru. Harry przeczytał go szybko.

,,Dom numer 12 na Grimmauld Place, kwatera główna Zakonu Feniksa"

Gdy tylko przeczytał ostatnie słowo kartka stanęła w płomieniach i zniknęła. Nie pozostał po niej nawet szary popiół. Harry spojrzał na Alastora, ale nie był zaskoczony. Nie pierwszy raz zdarzyła się sytuacja trudna do wyjaśnienia. Za młodu miał ich pełno, do czasu, aż potrafił opanować emocje. Znikające szyby, gasnące światła, pękające talerze i szklanki, nagła guma w oponie samochodu i w tym wszystkim były również palące się kartki. Mógłby wymieniać bez końca niewyjaśnione sytuacje, ale wszystkie je łączyło jedno. Był zdenerwowany.

Teraz jednak to nie było za jego sprawą. To zrobił ten mężczyzna stojący obok niego. W głowie pojawiło się tylko jedno, króciutkie pytanie. Magia?

Nigdy nie sądził, że znajdzie się w otoczeniu ludzi, których będzie mógł nazwać czarodziejami. Jednak już dawno przestał wierzyć w normalność tego świata. Zastanawiał się tylko kiedy stanie się coś niesamowitego i nieprawdopodobnego. Coś co pozwoli mu wyrwać się z jego dotychczasowego życia, którego nienawidził. Pragnął je zniszczyć, pragnął patrzeć jak obraca się w popiół i płonie.

Odrzucił te destrukcyjne myśli, gdy nagle między numerem 11 i 13 pojawił się numer 12, którego nie powinno tu w ogóle być. Teraz był już pewny. To magia, a oni to czarodzieje. Nie wiedział jak inaczej może nazwać to co widzi.

— Właź — Moody był strasznie opryskliwy i zrzędliwy, ale Harry'emu to nie przeszkadzało. Moody przede wszystkim był konkretny. I to szanował.

— Harry muszę ci wyjaśnić coś bardzo ważnego — powiedział Remus, gdy tylko znaleźli się w środku.

— Nie musisz. Nie jestem ślepy — powiedział mu, po czym ściągnął bluzę, zawiesił ją na wieszaku i ruszył w głąb domu jakby wchodził do siebie. Marzył tylko tym by położyć się spać. Gdziekolwiek. Drzemanie na niewygodnych siedzeniach samochodu nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych.

— Harry, chodźmy do salonu — poprosił Lupin, a Harry postanowił, że przełoży drzemkę na kiedy indziej, a teraz go wysłucha.

Wyszedł z salonu po piętnastu minutach tłumaczeń Lupina. Jak już się domyślił, nie byli z żadnej policji i nie chodziło o sprawę Pola. Dowiedział się rzeczy nieprawdopodobnych, które wszystko potwierdziły. Że istnieje świat magii. Że magia i czarodzieje istnieją! Dowiedział się krótkiej opowieści o Hogwarcie, szkole magii, o Quidditchu i innych sportach. Dowiedział się, że on Harry Potter — chłopak, który całe życie spędził na Privet Drive, a gdy w wieku ośmiu lat wypowiedział słowo ,,magia" dostał srogie lanie od wuja — jest czarodziejem. Od tamtej pory zawsze starał się tłumaczyć dziwne zjawiska w jakiś logiczny sposób. Jednak cokolwiek się nie wydarzyło, korki poszły, coś spadło na podłogę, ktoś się wywrócił... Wszystko szło na Harry'ego. Teraz wiedział dlaczego. Oni wiedzieli. Od tej chwili jednak wszystko się zmieni.

— Jest jeszcze coś o czym powinienem wiedzieć? — zapytał stojąc w drzwiach i nie patrzył na Remusa.

— Wiele, wiele rzeczy. Po pierwsze, porozmawiaj z Syriuszem. On nie wie, że tu jesteś. Tylko kilka osób zostało poinformowanych. To ściśle tajne.

— Nie rozumiem, dlaczego jest to dla was takie ważne. Jednak wierzę, że macie powód — powiedział tylko i wyszedł. Zajął pierwszy lepszy pokój na piętrze i usiadł ciężko na łóżko.

Wtedy właśnie zrozumiał, że niczego ze sobą niema. Nie miał nawet ciuchów na zmianę, ani nic innego. Był kompletnie ,,nagi". Jednak nie miał co się dziwić. Wiedział, że kiedyś zostanie z niczym, skazany na łaskę innych. Nienawidził tego. Nienawidził myśli, że kiedyś to się stanie.


	4. 3-Złoty Znicz

**ROZDZIAŁ 3** Złoty znicz

Tego dnia do kwatery głównej przybył starzec o siwej brodzie sięgającej pasa. Miał niebieskie oczy, w których miotały się szczęśliwe ogniki, i które były zakryte przez okulary połówki. Powoli przekroczył próg domu i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

— Jest tutaj, prawda? — zapytał, gdy brunet o nieco bladej twarzy stanął przed nim — Na pewno tutaj jest.

— Tak, Albusie — powiedział, a starzec potaknął.

— Nie spodziewałem się, że osiągnie aż taką moc — wyszeptał w przejściu i wszedł do mieszkania. — Niesamowita... Gdzie Syriusz?

— Jeszcze się nie obudził. Nie mówiłem mu, że sprowadziliśmy Harry'ego.

— Sprowadź go tutaj, czym prędzej — polecił, a Remus szybko pobiegł schodami na drugie piętro domu. Zatrzymał się przed czarnymi drzwiami, zapukał cicho i wszedł do środka.

Pokój był ciemny, a jego ściany mocno obdrapane jakby ktoś uparcie próbował przedrzeć się na drugą stronę używając do tego własnych dłoni i łamiąc paznokcie. Na brudnym dywanie leżało pełno kartek zapisanych dziwnymi znakami, jakby schematami tatuaży. Wszędzie były też porozrzucane zdjęcia. Zdjęcia rodziny Black. Półki w pokoju były wysunięte i opróżnione, jakby ktoś specjalnie wyrzucił z nich zawartość, szukając czegoś ważnego. Przy oknie stało wielkie czarne łóżko zasłonięte czarnymi, podartymi firanami. Remus podszedł do nich ostrożnie o odsunął jedną z nich.

Ujrzał śpiącego jeszcze mężczyznę o czarnych, kręconych włosach sięgających ramion. Wyglądał niczym dziecko, które zostało właśnie utulone do snu, przez rodziców. Może odnosił takie wrażenie patrząc na jego niewinną, leciutko uśmiechniętą twarz z widoczną bladą blizną, albo to przez to, że leżał skulony rękoma obejmując nogi.

— Miałeś tu nie wchodzić — odezwał się nagle, gdy Remus wyciągnął rękę by go zbudzić, z - jak myślał - spokojnego snu.

— Dumbledore przyszedł. Ma ci coś ważnego do powiedzenia.

— Albus?! — krzyknął jakby ożywiony i wyskoczył z łóżka. Miał na sobie tylko lekko podarte spodnie z dziurą na lewym kolanie i czarną koszulę — Gdzie jest?!

— Czeka na ciebie w jadalni. Chodź.

Syriusz szybko ruszył w kierunku drzwi a Remus tuż za nim. Syriusz zawsze tak reagował na wieść, że w kwaterze głównej pojawia się Albus Dumbledore i go oczekuje.

— Witaj Syriuszu — powiedział uprzejmie dyrektor i upił łyk herbatki z filiżanki.

— Albusie — odpowiedział i usiadł przed nim. — Remus mówił, że chcesz mi coś powiedzieć.

— Istotnie. To, co teraz usłyszysz musi pozostać w ścisłej tajemnicy aż do rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego. Czyli jeszcze jakieś dwa tygodnie — Syriusz kiwnął głową na znak, że zrozumiał. — Chodzi o syna Jamesa i Lily, o Harry'ego — teraz na twarzy Syriusza pojawił się wyraz prawdziwego zaskoczenia. Wybałuszył oczy a gdy zrozumiał sens słów na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas złości.

— Syna Jamesa? Harry?! — krzyknął. — Chcesz powiedzieć, że on żyje?!

— Syriuszu...

— Więc okłamywałeś mnie przez cały ten czas?! Mówiłeś, że Harry nie żyje! Że wtedy, gdy Voldemort zaatakował dom Jamesa wszyscy zginęli! Okłamałeś mnie! Okłamałeś, Albusie! Mów, co z Harrym! Gdzie jest? Co z nim?! Czy nic mu nie jest?! Gdzie mieszka?! Wyruszam po niego! — krzyczał wściekle coraz bardziej unosząc głos, a Albus Dumbledore spoglądał na niego smutno.

— Usiądź proszę, muszę ci wiele wyjaśnić — Syriusz dopiero teraz zauważył, że wstał. Usiadł.

— Wiedziałeś, lunatyku? — zapytał jeszcze patrząc na przyjaciela i po jego spojrzeniu poznał, że on też nigdy nie powiedział mu prawdy. Że ukrywali przed nim ten fakt. Lupin nie musiał odpowiadać.

— Syriuszu, wysłuchaj mnie, proszę — zaczął Dumbledore. — Na początek powiem Ci, że Harry jest bezpieczny i jest w jednym z najbezpieczniejszych miejsc, w jakich może się teraz znajdywać. Przez szesnaście lat mieszkał u Dursleyów pod ochroną magii krwi.

— Mieszkał? Gdzie on teraz jest? Chcę go zabrać.

— Wszystko w swoim czasie, Syriuszu...

— Nie wszystko! Chcę zabrać Harry'ego! Od kiedy opuściłem Azkaban i dorwałem tego cholernego szczura w zeszłym roku, wciskasz mi kit, że wszystko w swoim czasie! Oczyścili mnie z zarzutów i przyłączyłem się ponownie do zakonu, ale gdy chciałem wyruszyć z wami na misję, by pomóc w walce mówiłeś to samo! Nie mam zamiaru czekać!

— Łapo! — powiedział z naciskiem Remus. — Posłuchaj, co Albus ma do powiedzenia, później będziesz wrzeszczał.

Syriusz uspokoił się na tyle, by ponownie usiąść i Dumbledore ponownie zaczął.

— Jak już mówiłem, Harry był bezpieczny pod zaklęciem magii krwi. Jednak to zaklęcie zostało naruszone jakiś tydzień temu. Spokojnie Syriuszu, Harry jest całkowicie bezpieczny. Pewnie jeszcze nie wiesz, ale wczoraj wieczorem w mugolskim świecie doszło do ataku. Zawalił się jeden z londyńskich wieżowców. Podejrzewamy śmierciożerców, ale nie jesteśmy tego pewni. Dostaliśmy wcześniej informacje o możliwości wybuchu. Zareagowaliśmy i nikomu nie stała się poważniejsza krzywda.

— Co to ma wspólnego z Harrym? — zapytał widocznie zniecierpliwiony. Ręce mu się trzęsły i nerwowo tupał nogą.

— Bardzo dużo. Na miejscu zdarzenia znaleźliśmy magiczne ślady. Ktoś wynalazł zaklęcie, które może nałożyć na dane miejsce i odpalić je w dowolnej chwili. Tak właśnie wysadzono wieżowiec. W tym wypadku do szpitala trafiły trzy osoby w stanie krytycznym. Była to rodzina Harry'ego. Bariera magii krwi osłabła jeszcze bardziej, aż w ciągu godziny zniknęła całkowicie. To z kolei umożliwiło podłożenie identycznego zaklęcia w domu Harry'ego.

— Nic mu się nie stało — poinformował szybko lunatyk, bojąc się, że Syriusz znowu może wybuchnąć i zacząć wrzeszczeć.

— Nasze podejrzenia okazały się trafne. Magiczne ładunki były w domu Harry'ego — Syriusz wstrzymał oddech. — Wysłałem tam Remusa i Alastora, by go zabrali i jest teraz tutaj.

— Tutaj? — zapytał w niedowierzaniu. Harry tutaj? W jego domu? I on nic o tym nie wiedział?

— Pierwsze piętro — To jedyne, co usłyszał z dalszych wyjaśnień Albusa i Remusa, którzy na początku starali się go powstrzymać przed wparowaniem do pokoju Harry'ego. Nie udało im się to i Syriusz właśnie wbiegał po schodach, po kilka stopni naraz. Nie wierzył w to, co usłyszał i musiał go zobaczyć na własne oczy. Syn Jamesa — jego najlepszego przyjaciela, jego brata - był właśnie w jednym ze starych pokojów. Musiał go zobaczyć. Swojego chrześniaka.

Zatrzymał się jednak pod drzwiami i wyglądał jakby jego energia uleciała z niego niczym powietrze z przebitego balonu. Zacisnął dłoń na klamce, ale widać było, że przychodzi mu to z trudem. Jak ciężko było mu otworzyć te głupie drzwi i wejść do środka! Obawiał się też tego, co zobaczy. Czy zobaczy tam młodą, wierną kopie Jamesa, czy kogoś kompletnie do niego niepodobnego? Czuł presje. Nie wiedział jak rozpocząć rozmowę z chłopakiem. Czy opowiedzieć mu od razu wszytko, czy może rozłożyć historię na części, by go nie wystraszyć? W końcu jego życie nie było kolorowe. No może poza latami szkolnymi, bo poza nimi trwała wojna, walka dla zakonu, śmierć przyjaciół i najgorsze możliwe więzienie, do którego go wsadzili. To cud, że wytrzymał tam tyle lat i całkowicie nie zbzikował. Co prawda przy życiu utrzymywało go wtedy pragnienie zemsty. Za Jamesa, za Lily i za Harry'ego. Że też ten stary dyrektor go okłamał. W tej chwili jednak dał mu nowy i bardzo dobry powód, by żyć. Skoro nie może walczyć dla zakonu to będzie walczyć dla Harry'ego.

Nacisnął klamkę i pchnął drzwi leciutko do przodu. Wszedł wolno i niepewnie. To, co pierwsze ujrzał były oczy o bardzo intensywnej zieleni wpatrujące się w jego czarne. Przez ten ułamek sekundy, gdy ujrzał chłopaka siedzącego na łóżku poczuł się jakby wrócił w przeszłość. To przecież James! - krzyczał w myślach patrząc na chrześniaka. - Taki podobny! Wykapany ojciec! I te oczy... To oczy Lily! To ich syn! To Harry!

Nie mógł wydusić z siebie ani słowa. Otwierał usta chcąc jakoś zacząć, ale z jego ust nie wydobywał się żaden dźwięk.

— Syriusz Black — powiedział niezbyt uprzejmie Harry, gdy zauważył, że czarnowłosy stracił język w gębie. — Przyjaciel mojego ojca i mój ojciec chrzestny — teraz Syriusza zatkało jeszcze bardziej niż poprzednio. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i próbował się opanować. Gdy uspokoił się na tyle, by mówić, powiedział;

— Harry James Potter. Syn Jamesa i mój chrześniak — chłopak spojrzał na niego jeszcze chłodniej niż wcześniej. Syriusz nie spodziewał się takiego spojrzenia. — Ja... Chciałem cię zobaczyć.

— Naprawdę? — zapytał jakby nie wierzył.

— Tak. Ja... Ty... Jesteś strasznie podobny do ojca — Harry nigdy nie potrafił utrzymać emocji na wodzy, gdy ktoś wspominał jego rodziców w jakikolwiek sposób. Pochlebny czy niepochlebny. Odwrócił wzrok. — Ale oczy... Oczy masz...

— Po matce — dokończył za niego. — Już to słyszałem. Dwa razy. Wyobrażasz sobie? Przez szesnaście lat spotkałem tylko dwie osoby, które znały moich rodziców i nie mówiły, że byli wariatami i pijakami. I te dwie osoby spotkałem w ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni. Był to jak wy to mówicie - mugol, a drugą osobą był Remus Lupin.

Syriusz nie wiedział jak na to odpowiedzieć. Gdyby tylko wiedział, że Harry żyje. Wtedy by go zabrał. Poczuł wyrzuty sumienia.

— Przez szesnaście lat nie miałem nikogo — kontynuował. — A teraz dowiaduję się, że jestem czarodziejem, poznałem przyjaciół moich rodziców, mam ojca chrzestnego i idę do jakieś szkoły, którą nazywacie Hogwartem.

— Ja... Nie wiedziałem. Nie wiedziałem, że... Że żyjesz. — wydukał Syriusz jakby właśnie tłumaczył się z jakiegoś głupiego figla — Gdybym wiedział...

— Nie potrzebuję twoich tłumaczeń. Nie prosiłem o nie.

— Czy?... Czy mogę coś dla ciebie zrobić? — zapytał po dłuższej chwili wpatrywania się w zielone oczy.

— Możesz — powiedział i wyciągnął z kieszeni złotą piłeczkę, która rozłożyła błękitne skrzydełka i zaczęła latać po całym pokoju — Wyjaśnij mi, co to jest.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się wesoło widząc znicza. Nie wiedział skąd młody go ma, ale on szukał go po całym domu przez dwa lata. To znicz, Jamesa, który zdobył podczas jednego z meczy o puchar szkoły. Zapowiadała się długa opowieść o Quidditchu, Hogwarcie i setka wspomnień o ich paczce.

W salonie Albus Dumbledore rozmawiał z Remusem Lupinem. Było rano, a na ranek najlepszą mugolską herbatą według Remusa była ,,English Breakfast Tea". Idealna na rozpoczęcie dnia

— Dlaczego to taka tajemnica? Dlaczego nikt nie może jeszcze wiedzieć o jego istnieniu? — zapytał, bo w końcu chciał dowiedzieć się prawdy. Jednak wątpił, że uzyska satysfakcjonującą odpowiedź.

— To bardzo ważne. Gdyby nie było, Harry poszedłby do Hogwartu, gdy tylko ukończył jedenaście lat. Jednak ja wiedziałem, że Voldemort pragnie odzyskać swoje ciało. Wiedziałem, że będzie chciał wykorzystać do tego Harry'ego.

— Jednak, mimo wszystko mu się udało — zauważył smutno Lupin, ale nie poruszył tematu, w jakich okolicznościach to się stało.

Turniej trójmagiczny dwa lata temu był niesamowity. A w każdym razie dwa pierwsze zadania. O Turnieju mówiono wszędzie. W szkole, w gazetach, w ministerstwie, w barach... Dosłownie wszędzie. Jednak, przestano o nim mówić, po nieszczęśliwym wypadku podczas trzeciego zadania. Niewielu wtedy w to wierzyło. Zginęła cała trójka reprezentantów, a Lord Voldemort powrócił do życia. Wszystko starano się zrzucić na nieszczęśliwy wypadek przy budowie labiryntu, lub na krążące po nim niebezpieczeństwa. Wrócony do życia Lord przez rok zbierał siły i sojuszników. Udało mu się to, bo ministerstwo nie wierzyło. Był teraz z pewnością potężniejszy niż kiedykolwiek i Albus Dumbledore obawiał się, że jego umiejętności nie będą w stanie powstrzymać czarnoksiężnika podczas następnego starcia.

— Tak, udało mu się. Odzyskał ciało. — potwierdził. — Mówiłem ci o przepowiedni. Harry jest jedynym, który może pokonać Toma. Ja jestem już stary, nie mam sił. Ostatni pojedynek z nim wyrwał ze mnie resztki sił i jestem zmęczony. Nie zostało mi wiele czasu. Tylko Harry może go pokonać.

Podczas walki w ministerstwie, podczas której zwolennicy Voldemorta starali się wykraść przepowiednie, stanął im na przeszkodzie Zakon Feniksa. Doszło do zażartej walki, w której to zakon wyszedł zwycięsko. Chociaż udało się to tylko dzięki interwencji Dumbledore'a, który powstrzymał Czarnego Pana.

— Przecież Harry niema pojęcia, co się dzieje. Wychowywał się z mugolami, a o magii wie tyle, co nic. Nie możesz pokładać w nim tak wielkich nadziei. Nadal jest tylko dzieckiem.

— On zna magie umysłu Remusie. Osiągnie wiele, jeśli nauczy się ją wykorzystywać...

Teraz brunet spojrzał dziwnie na Dumbledore'a.

— Pamiętasz incydent z tym chłopcem, Polem?

— Tak. Ale z tego ci mi wiadomo, to wybudził się ze śpiączki i wszystko z nim w porządku.

— To prawda. Wyleczyliśmy go za pomocą magii, Hary nie może sobie teraz pozwolić, by niemagiczny świat zaprzątał jego uwagę. Jednak wróćmy do samego Pola. Gdy się obudził, złożył zeznania. Zeznał, że potknął się o sznurowadło buta i wpadł na drzewo. Zeznał, że to była tylko i wyłącznie jego wina i prosił, żeby nikt nie obwiniał Harry'ego.

— Może tak było.

— Nie, Remusie. Nie było tak. Odwiedziłem tego chłopaka wraz z Severusem i odkryliśmy, że do jego umysłu ktoś się włamał. Ktoś się włamał i dokonał czegoś nieprawdopodobnego. Podmienił jego wspomnienia. Była to raczej robota amatora, bo zostawił mnóstwo śladów. Zebraliśmy też nagrania z kamer i obejrzeliśmy je. Harry odwiedził Pola w szpitalu tego samego dnia, gdy ktoś się włamał do umysłu chłopaka. Gdy ten spał nakazał mu zeznać dokładnie tak jak to zrobił. Wyrwał z niego prawdziwe i włożył własne, fałszywe wspomnienie. Pewnie zrobił to nieumyślnie, ale to i tak coś wielkiego.

— Też tak uważam. Manipulacja wspomnieniami nie jest w ogóle łatwa i wielu potężnych czarodziejów nawet się za nią nie bierze, bo wymaga wielu lat praktyki, ale... Co to ma wspólnego z Harrym i Voldemortem?

— Wszystko, jeśli spojrzymy na ich połączenie. Jeśli Harry kiedyś opanuje... — przerwał jakby powstrzymał się od mówienia. — Harry jak najszybciej musi zdać sobie sprawę, ze swojej więzi z Voldemortem. Wtedy i tylko wtedy będzie mógł ją wykorzystać lub przerwać. Wyślemy go do Hogwartu, by odkrył swój potencjał. Chcę by spędził jeden piękny rok swojego życia.

— Więc przez ten cały trzymałeś jego istnienie w ukryciu, by jego połączenie z Voldemortem się ukształtowało? — zapytał lekko przerażony. Jak Albus mógł zrobić coś takiego?! Dyrektor nie odpowiedział. To starczyło za odpowiedź. Zniesmaczony Lupin skrzywił się nieznacznie i zapytał.

— A później? Co z nim zrobisz? Chyba nie odeślesz do Dursleyów?

— Harry... będzie mógł wybrać.

Harry wyszedł z pokoju, który tymczasowo zajął i poprawił kołnierzyk czarnej koszuli, którą dostał od Blacka. Ten dopasował rozmiar za pomocą magii, machając drewnianym patykiem nazwanym różdżką. Zastanawiał się czy on również otrzyma coś takiego. Syriusz mówił, że tak.

Magia. Jaka ona jest? Czy... Czy te sny, które go nawiedzają, to właśnie magia? Jeśli tak to on już poznał jej ciemną stronę a o tej drugiej nie wie kompletnie nic. W snach widział śmierć, tortury, szaleństwo. Ciężko mu odgonić te obrazy. Wiedział jednak jedno. Voldemort był bardzo potężny i niebezpieczny. Lepiej trzymać się od niego z daleka. Wszedł powoli do salonu.

— Witaj Harry, nazywam się Albus Dumbledore, jestem dyrektorem Hogwartu — usłyszał te słowa tak nagle i niespodziewanie, że nie za bardzo wiedział, kto je wypowiedział, ale natychmiast odnalazł wzrokiem ,,siwego" mężczyznę.

— Harry Potter — odpowiedział tylko, słyszał już o Dumbledore, najpotężniejszym czarodzieju tego wieku. — Gdzie jest Remus Lupin? Chciałem z nim porozmawiać — rzekł nie odrywając wzroku od hipnotyzujących, niebieskich oczu. Już patrząc w te tęczówki mógł dostrzec, że nie ma do czynienia z kimś zwykłym. Widział ciepłe, inteligentne, ale i przebiegłe spojrzenie starszego człowieka. Miał wrażenie, że skądś je zna. Jakby widział je dawno temu, ale czas zatarł pamięć o nim.

— Został pinie wezwany i musiał wyjść — wyjaśnił krótko i wskazał gestem by Harry usiadł. — Chciałem ci opowiedzieć, co nieco, o naszym świecie, Harry. Jest wiele rzeczy, o których jeszcze nie wiesz, a o których wiedzieć powinieneś.

— Syriusz wspominał coś o czarodziejskiej wojnie. Wspominał o Voldemorcie, który zabił moich rodziców. I o śmierciożercach.

— Tak. Z pewnością wiele ci powiedział — rzekł Dumbledore, jakby zły na Syriusza, że ten opowiedział mu to za niego, lub przypadkiem opowiedział za dużo. Więc ten starzec lubi wszystko kontrolować, pomyślał Harry. — Chcę ci dokładnie wyjaśnić sytuację magicznego świata i twoją.

— Przepraszam dyrektorze, ale zanim pan zacznie, chcę o coś zapytać.

— Pytaj chłopcze, pytaj.

— Syriusz powiedział, że młodzi czarodzieje idą do Hogwartu po ukończeniu jedenastu lat. Dlaczego ja dopiero teraz tam idę i dlaczego teraz dowiaduję się, że jestem ,,magiczny"? — Odpowiedzi się domyślał po wyjaśnieniach Syriusza, ale chciał zapytać. Dumbledore przybrał smutny wyraz twarzy i Harry nie wiedział, czy ten naprawdę jest smutny, czy to tylko na pokaz. Nie potrafił go rozszyfrować i irytowało go to. Ogniki w niebieskich oczach przygasły leciutko i opadły jak piasek wrzucony w wodę.

— Chciałem oszczędzić ci cierpień — rzekł. — Lord Voldemort z pewnością próbowałby cię dostać pod najróżniejszymi postaciami. Chciałem ci oszczędzić walki, której nie powinieneś toczyć.

Chciał mu teraz wykrzyczeć w twarz, że toczył walkę przez cholerne szesnaście lat, ale się powstrzymał. Nie odpowiedział nic, bo bał się, że w narastającej złości powie coś, czego nie powinien. Ten dziadek jest dyrektorem i teraz ważą się jego losy, jako czarodzieja i ucznia czarodziejskiej szkoły. Nie chciał tego zniszczyć.

— Na początek opowiem ci o samym Voldemorcie — zaczął opowieść. Opowiadał dość długo i Harry powolutku zaczynał się nudzić. Jednak sama historia Toma Marvolo Riddle'a była fascynująca. Był podobny do Harry'ego. No prawie. On nigdy nie był przez nikogo tak prześladowany, jednak Harry czuł, że Tom jest kimś w rodzaju przyjaciela, którego mógłby mieć. Gdyby tylko urodził się w tamtych czasach. Teraz będzie jego wrogiem.

Dowiedział się wielu rzeczy o Tomie. O jego nieśmiertelności, wielu faktów o śmierciożercach i mani czystości krwi, również o tej nocy, gdy Voldemort przybył do jego domu... Tylko nie wiedział, dlaczego. Ale skoro Dumbledore nie powiedział mu tego teraz, zrobi to później. Starzy ludzie tacy jak on, właśnie tacy są. Nigdy nie podadzą mu niczego na tacy, tylko bawią się w grę domysłów. Zawsze uważał takie zachowanie za głupotę, ale to wspólna cecha ludzi, którzy lubią kontrolę. Nigdy wprost. Zawsze okrężnie. Musi jednak cierpliwie czekać, a cierpliwości już się wyuczył przez te lata w mugolskim świecie.

— Ale jaka w tym wszystkim jest moja rola? Skoro Voldemort wrócił to czy nie powinniście go złapać i zamknąć, no nie wiem, w więzieniu? Skoro wcześniej próbował odzyskać swoje ciało dwa razy to czy nie podejrzewał pan, że spróbuje i trzeci? — pytał i przypomniał sobie swój pierwszy koszmar, w którym zabił trzy osoby. Dwóch chłopaków, jeden dobrze zbudowany a drugi raczej szczuplejszy. Zabił też jedną dziewczynę.

Pamiętał cmentarz, powolną śmierć szczupłego chłopaka, którego imienia nie znał. Widział jak mężczyzna o cerze białej niczym kreda torturuje go pod jakimś nagrobkiem, a później bezceremonialnie zabija. Następnie labirynt i śmierć dziewczyny, które nie wiedziała, co się w ogóle stało. Na sam koniec bardzo szybki pojedynek z umięśnionym chłopakiem, którego trafił zielony promień. Czuł wtedy wielkie podniecenie. I pamiętał to uczucie do teraz. Takie małe zwycięstwo upewniające go w przekonaniu, że nikt i nic nie może go teraz powstrzymać.

— Nie podejrzewaliśmy, że zrobi to tak szybko, a zwłaszcza na turnieju. Myślałem, że jeśli nie włączę cię do magicznego świata Voldemort odzyska ciało i moc o wiele później. Myliłem się.

Harry rozmawiał z Albusem jeszcze trochę, ale nie pytał już o Voldemorta. Wiedział wystarczająco na tę chwilę. Pytał raczej o Hogwart i o magię. Z opowieści dyrektora wynikało, że Hogwart to największa szkoła magii, w której są cztery domy.

Później dołączył do nich Syriusz i jak zwykle zaczął opowiadać o młodzieńczych latach Hogwartu.

Ten dzień minął Harry'emu na słuchaniu opowieści o nowym świecie. Teraz pragnął go poznać. Z taka myślą zasnął.


	5. 4-Lew czy wąż

**Witam ponownie.** Wiem, że szybko wstawiam kolejny rozdział, ale opowiadanie jest długie i nie widzę powodu, żeby drzemało mi na dysku. Od dzisiaj rozdziały będą się pojawiać w odstępach czterech dni. Następnego możecie się spodziewać 2 marca. Dziękuję, że wstawiacie opowiadanie do ulubionych i obserwowanych  
 **Freja** dzięki za twój komentarz. Powstanie Voldemorta na turnieju było raczej związane z tym, że (prawdopodobnie) gdy to pisałem, chciałem utrzymać w głowie jakąś chronologiczną kolejność, a skoro Harry był u mugoli, to musiał wrócić w inny sposób. Co do samego Voldemorta, to podkreślam, że nie wiedział, że Harry żyje. Nie jest on też desperatem, tylko draniem, nieco mądrzejszym niż w kanonie. Będzie skutecznie uprzykrzał Harry'emu życie. Sam Harry też ma pazur a ten świat jest dla niego nowy. Całe życie wychowywał się u mugoli, był gnębiony i prześladowany, więc teraz będzie szukał przyjaźni, bezpieczeństwa, czy czegoś takiego.  
Dobra, już nie przynudzam. Zapraszam do czytania i komentowania!

* * *

 **ROZDZIAŁ 4** Lew czy Wąż

Kolejny koszmar. Szedł przez ogród, którego kwiaty i trawa były wypalone, jakby przez pożar ogarniający całą okolicę. W zasięgu wzroku nie widział żadnej zieleni, ani życia. Żadnych zwierząt, nawet ptaki omijały to okropne miejsce. Tylko mrok i czerń. Ziemia była sczerniała, brudna a nogi w niej grzęzły. Źle się po niej chodziło i czuł narastającą irytację z tego powodu. Zwykłym gestem ręki otworzył powoli furtkę, które już rdzewiała i wszedł na wielką posesję z wielkim domem, którego ściany były podniszczone, a tynk wprost sypał się jak proszek. Okna powybijane, a drzwi nie było w ogóle.

Wszedł powoli do środka i skierował się w stronę schodów nie patrząc nawet na ciemne wnętrze. Schody skrzypiały, gdy stawiał bladą nogę, bez butów, na jakimkolwiek stopniu. Włożył białą rękę, z kościstymi palcami do wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty i wyciągnął kościstą różdżkę.

— Jaki mamy dziś dzień? — usłyszał dość młody głos chłopca.

— Dwudziesty sierpień — odpowiedział już starszy, bardziej ochrypły głos. — Nie bój się synu, tutaj nikt nas nie znajdzie. Sam-Wiesz-Kto nas tutaj nie znajdzie. Nigdy — mówił tak jakby szczerze w to wierzył, ale chyba nie usłyszał wcześniejszego otwierania furtki i skrzypienia schodów. Nie wiedział też, że największy czarnoksiężnik spogląda na niego z odrazą i obraca w palcach kościstą różdżkę. Ujrzał go mały chłopiec.

— Ta-ta-ta-tato... — wyjąkał szeptem, na tyle głośno, na ile potrafił i wpatrywał się w te mordercze, czerwone oczy. Czuł jak jego ciało zostało sparaliżowane a wszystkie wnętrzności w brzuchu wywracają się do góry nogami. Czuł jak coś przewierca mu czaszkę, a on mógł tylko płakać.

Nie minęła nawet sekunda zanim powiadomił ojca o niespodziewanym gościu i świsnęło pierwsze zielone światło, które ugodziło siwowłosego mężczyznę. Ten padł na ziemię bez życia, a jego ciało zastygło w bezruchu.

Chłopiec nie mógł mieć więcej niż piętnaście lat i teraz panicznie się bał. Jego ojciec właśnie został zabity, a Harry, który obserwował to wszystko z perspektywy mordercy czuł narastające podniecenie i chęć ponownego zabicia, ale teraz musiał się powstrzymać. Zabawi się innym razem. Teraz ma ważniejszą sprawę do załatwienia. Musi go mieć!

Ruszył w kierunku chłopa, z dziwną blizną na czole, tak podobną do Harry'ego, jednak inną. Dzieciakowi trzęsły się nogi i połowa ciała, ale nie ręce. Młody chłopiec błyskawicznie wyszarpnął różdżkę z kieszeni spodni i wycelował sobie w skroń.

— NIE! — wrzasnął Voldemort z już wycelowaną własną różdżka. — _Expeliarmus_! — powiedział z zadziwiającą szybkością, ale zbyt późno. Króciutki, słabiutki zielony promyk z różdżki chłopca trafił go i spełnił swe zadanie. Padł na ziemię, z pustką w oczach i uśmiechem na twarzy. Już nigdy nie będzie musiał cierpieć. Nigdy nie będzie się bał.

W następnej chwili poczuł gniew. Niewyobrażalnie potężny. Harry jeszcze nigdy nie czuł tak intensywnego uczucia, które byłoby w stanie napędzić ponad tuzin ludzi. Jak jedna osoba może pałać taką nienawiścią? Straszne i jednocześnie niesamowite. Teraz myśli Harry'ego błądziły między obawą przed Voldemortem a fascynacją jego osobą. Deportował się i obraz ciemnego domu znikł sprzed jego oczu.

Obudził się.

Otworzył powoli oczu zastanawiając się czy to naprawdę sen o Voldemorcie. Chociaż nie wiedział jak prawdziwy Voldemort wygląda mógł się spokojnie domyślić. To mógł być tylko on. Widział już takie sny, więc ten nie zrobił na nim większego wrażenia. Widział jak Lord Voldemort torturował, a później zabijał całe rodziny. Jednak w tym śnie było coś innego. Coś wyjątkowego. Zanim chłopiec popełnił samobójstwo i zanim jego ojciec padł ugodzony przez zielony promień, coś się stało. Przez jedną chwilę, trwającą krócej niż sekunda widział wspomnienia chłopca. Przed oczami przeleciało mu całe jego życie. Nie wiedział jak to możliwe, ale dowie się. Już zapomniał o wspomnieniach chłopca, ale Tom z pewnością pamiętał. Jedno wiedział. Tom, kogoś szukał.

* * *

Dyrektor siedział jak zwykle w swoim gabinecie słuchając śpiewu Fawkesa. Spokojnego i czystego. Oczekiwał przybycia swojego najbardziej zaufanego człowieka. Człowieka, któremu mógłby powierzyć własne życie.

Wszedł bez pukania i milczał. Nie przywitał się, ani też nie powiedział żadnego innego słowa. Usiadł przed starcem i oparł głowę na dłoni i geście rezygnacji. Widocznie był bardzo zmęczony.

— Jakie wieści przynosisz Severusie? — zapytał.

— Ten zamach sprzed kilku dni... To nie dzieło Czarnego Pana — mówił sennie. — Jego nie interesują teraz mugole. Słyszałem jednak coś o planach ataku, ale to nadal etap planowania. Ten wieżowiec... Miał byś siedzibą niektórych ukrywających się członków wizegamotu — wyjawił a dyrektor spojrzał zszokowany. — Podejrzewam, że chcieli rzucić na nich _Imperio_ , a później, jeśli nie będą przydatni - zabić. Oba plany widocznie nie wypaliły.

— To dobra i jednocześnie zła wiadomość, Severusie. Oznacza, że jest jeszcze ktoś. Ktoś bardzo niebezpieczny, znający zaklęcia, których nawet ja nie rozpoznaję.

— Czarny Pan chyba również nie wie, co to za zaklęcie — odpowiedział patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

— A sam Voldemort? Podejmuje jakieś działania?

— Niewiele. Głównie te mające na celu obalenie ministerstwa, chociaż nie spieszą się z tym — westchnął ciężko i ponownie oparł głowę na dłoni. — Wybacz mi Albusie, to zebranie... Czarny Pan był w złym humorze. Bardzo złym. Coś mu chyba nie wyszło... Musiałem bardzo szczelnie zamknąć umysł. Bardzo szczelnie — ostatnie dwa słowa powiedział powolnym, zmęczonym głosem, jakby miał po nic zasnąć i nie budzić się przez najbliższe kilka godzin.

— Za tydzień rozpoczyna się rok szkolny, Severusie. Odpoczniesz od tego.

— Tak, ale będę miał nowy problem.

— Masz na myśli Harry'ego? Wydaje mi się, że Voldemort odpuścił sobie jego sprawę. Mówiłeś, że myśli, że nie żyje. Jak wszyscy zresztą.

— Bo to prawda, ale ma na tym punkcie obsesję. A jeśli dowie się, że w Hogwarcie jest Potter to połączy fakty. Wzburzy to też czarodziejskim światem. Będzie na świeczniku całego społeczeństwa. Już sobie wyobrażam te wszystkie nagłówki w proroku codziennym ,,Harry Potter, Chłopiec Który Przeżył, Przybył Uratować Magiczny Świat" — zadrwił i westchnął ciężko, nie wiedział, który już raz.

— Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę Severusie. Na szczęście dziennikarze nie będą wpuszczani do szkoły.

— To nie przeszkodzi im w napisaniu fikcyjnych wywiadów. Poza tym Potter nie ma żadnej wiedzy, jeśli chodzi o magię. Jak ma pokonać Czarnego Pana skoro nie posiada nawet różdżki?

— Już posiada. Wczoraj razem z Syriuszem i Remusem wyruszyli na pokątną i załatwili ten problem. Cisowa z rdzeniem pióra feniksa, jeśli jesteś ciekawy — Severus nie był ciekawy. — Kupili mu też wszystko, czego będzie potrzebował podczas swojego pobytu w Hogwarcie.

— Będzie odstawał od reszty.

— Z pewnością tak, ale myślę, że szybko zacznie się uczyć. Wiele naszych przedmiotów jest podobnych do tych mugolskich.

— Wpisałeś mi go na listę zaawansowanego OPCM, myślisz, że mugole go tego uczyli? Bo ja nie. Od Slughorn'a słyszałem również, że jest na zaawansowanych eliksirach, transmutacji i zaklęciach. Myślisz, że się z tym wszystkim wyrobi? Będzie prezentował zadziwiająco marny poziom, chociaż nawet gdyby uczęszczał od samego początku to z pewnością, również by taki reprezentował. Znając jego ojca, jego syn ma w głowie jeszcze mniej. Założę się, że nigdy w życiu nie słyszał o dyscyplinie.

— Widzę, że bardzo przejmujesz się jego losem — Severus parsknął słysząc te słowa. On miałby się przejmować losem Pottera? Nie ma takiej opcji. Nigdy.

— Naprawdę nie rozumiem, dlaczego?..

— Przepowiednia Severusie. Sam ją słyszałeś.

— Przecież mówiłem ci, że...

— To nieistotne. Oboje ją słyszeliśmy i jestem pewny, co do jej treści. Harry będzie musiał walczyć z Voldemortem. Ułatwiłem mu to jak tylko mogłem, bo sam nie jestem w stanie ponownie stanąć przed Tomem. Wynik naszego starcia mógłby być tylko jeden. Ale on musi nadal myśleć, że mogę stawić mu czoła.

Severus nie wierzył w te słowa. Dumbledore był największym czarodziejem i nie wierzył, że ktoś może być od niego potężniejszy, a co dopiero, że opadł z sił. Mimo jego wieku, do tej pory nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby się z nim równać. Nawet sam Czarny Pan.

— Skoro ty nie jesteś wystarczająco silny, to Potter będzie? — zapytał cicho. To pytanie go nurtowało od bardzo dawna, ale nigdy nie śmiał zapytać.

— Sam zrozumiesz, gdy tylko go poznasz. Zapewniam cię Severusie. On jest niesamowity i jestem pewny, że szybko stanie się twoim najlepszym uczniem.

* * *

Na Grimmauld Place 12 trwało nie małe zamieszanie, powodowane głównie przez miotającego się wszędzie Syriusza Blacka, który podekscytowany biegał w tę i we w tę po całym mieszkaniu.

— Uspokój się łapo — mówił Lupin, ale to nie skutkowało. Tylko jeszcze bardziej nakręcało mężczyznę i ten przyspieszał. W tej chwili wbiegał na piętro, po czym natychmiast zbiegał na dół. Wydawało się, że nic nie zrobił i prostu przebiegł się po schodach, ale on w ten czas rzucił dwa zaklęcia czyszczące, nakrzyczał na portret swojej matki, zajrzał do pokoju Harry'ego i zaczarował kufer, by był lżejszy.

— On tylko jedzie do Hogwartu — próbował dalej Remus. Harry mieszkał z Syriuszem tylko dwa tygodnie, ale animag zdążył już przywiązać do chrześniaka tak bardzo, że nie odstępował go na krok. Uczepił sie jak rzep psiego ogona. A to przecież Syriusz był psem.

— Niby masz rację lunatyku, ale to jego pierwszy rok! — wykrzyczał mu. — Rogacz musi mieć wszystko pod kontrolą — dodał znosząc kufer. Lunatyk nawet nie spostrzegł, kiedy ten ponownie znalazł się na schodach. Chyba się deportował.

— Harry nie jest Jamesem, Syriuszu, wymyśl mu jakąś ksywkę, jeśli tak bardzo tego pragniesz.

— Rogacz idealnie do niego pasuje. Zwłaszcza, że to wykapany James. Rogacz Junior! I już!

— Syriusz...

— No co?! Dobra, może trochę przesadzam z tym rogaczem — przyznał i łypnął poważnym wzrokiem na swojego przyjaciela, po czym wypalił gniewnie. — Ale teraz daj mi spokój! Całe życie myślałem, że nie żyje, bo nikt nie raczył mi powiedzieć prawdy!

— Nie wiń mnie za to — obronił się. — Dumbledore rzucił zaklęcie milczenia i nie mogłem pisnąć o tym słówka, ani nawet wspomnieć. Jeśli chcesz mieć pretensje, to tylko do Albusa.

— Już się z nim rozliczyłem w tej sprawie! Przyznam, że z początku trochę mnie poniosło, ale należało mu się! Ale dość o Albusie, trzeba wołać Harry'ego, za niecałą godzinę pociąg robi CIUCH CIUCH! I odjeżdża! — Remus zakrył sobie twarz dłonią widząc dziecinne zachowanie swojego przyjaciela, który udawał, że trzyma w rękach jakąś kierownicę i pogwizdywał.

— Godzina czasu, to nadal kupa czasu - podsumował Remus.

— Niewystarczająca, jeśli ma poznać Weasleyów. Albus zabronił mi go do nich zabrać, ale napomknąłem im, że Harry w tym roku będzie w Gryffindorze, więc...

— Powiedziałeś im?! — krzyknął zaskoczony. — Dumbledore przecież mówił, że masz nikomu o tym nie mówić! Obiecywałeś mu to!

— Spokojnie, rozmawiałem o tym tylko z Arturem, a to, że Fred i Georg...

— Wiedziałeś, że będą was podsłuchiwać! Przecież wiesz, jacy oni są! Pewnie wcześniej powiedziałeś przy nich coś w stylu: Wybaczcie młodzi, ale muszę porozmawiać z waszym ojcem o najważniejszej tajemnicy zakonu! — Lupin idealnie sparodiował dźwięczny głos swojego przyjaciela i ten aż się skrzywił. Jednak Remus miał rację. Specjalnie ustawił to tak by bliźniaki ich podsłuchali. Ale co tam! Co się stało to się nie odstanie, a Harry na starcie znajdzie sobie świetnych kumpli!

— A poza tym przecież nie wiesz, czy trafi do Gryffindoru.

— Oczywiście, że trafi do Gryffindoru! To syn Jamesa i Lily! Gdzie miałby trafić? Do Slytherinu? — wywrzeszczał oburzony. Jak Remus mógł nawet pomyśleć o tym, że Harry trafi do innego domu niż Gryffindor.

— To głupie — usłyszeli młody głos ze schodów i oboje spojrzeli w tamtą stronę. Harry ubrany w jak zwykle czarne ciuchy szedł w ich stronę. Syriusz dawał mu tylko i wyłącznie czarne ubrania. W końcu nazwisko Black zobowiązuje. Poza tym w tym domu trudno było znaleźć ubrania innego koloru.

— Chyba się nie wyspałeś. Blado wyglądasz — I tu Remus trafił w sedno. W największy problem Harry'ego, od czasu przybycia do tego domu. Koszmary. Dręczyły go, co noc i często zdarzały się w dzień. Na przykład przy obiedzie, albo, gdy próbował grać na pianinie. Zawsze niespodziewanie, ale już zaczął próbować je powstrzymywać i czasami mu się to udawało. Powstrzymał dwie, może trzy wizje, ale zemściło się to na nim w ciągu ostatnich czterech nocy. Nie zmrużył nawet oka.

— Co zrobiłeś z blizną, Harry? — zapytał Syriusz odgarniając mu nieco przydługie już włosy. — Gdzie ona jest?

— Denerwowała mnie. Znalazłem zaklęcie maskujące i... — zakończył wzruszeniem ramion.

— Okularów też nie masz — zauważył Lupin. Przecież zawsze zakładał swoje okulary w kulistej oprawie. Teraz jednak ich nie miał. Wczoraj przecież były.

— Kupiłem szkła kontaktowe w mugolskim sklepie. Już kilka dni temu, ale dzisiaj dopiero założyłem.

— Mądre rozwiązanie Harry. Chociaż niektóre dziewczyny uwielbiają facetów w okularach. Ty będziesz mógł wyrywać wszystkie! — powiedział ucieszony i poklepał go plecach. — Gotowy do drogi?

Harry nie robił tego wszystkiego by wyrywać dziewczyny jak powiedział Syriusz, czy też żeby lepiej wyglądać. On zwyczajnie nienawidził tej blizny, a przechodzone okulary były idiotyczne. Zawsze starał się ukryć te dwie rzeczy. Bliznę zasłaniał długą grzywą a okulary nosił tylko wtedy, kiedy musiał. Gdy tylko złapał okazje pozbywał się ich. Jednak bez okularów nie mógł się nigdzie ruszyć na miasto, bo zwyczajnie nic nie widział. Ciekawe czy magia pozwala naprawić wzrok?

— Jasne, ruszajmy — odpowiedział Harry i w tym momencie coś szybko świsnęło między nimi i widzieli tylko złoty cień nurkujący w kieszeni chłopaka.

— Chyba nie chce cię zostawić — rzekł łapa. — James się z nim prawie nie rozstawał, a po siódmym roku, przypadkiem go zostawił u mnie i już tu został. Dobra, chodźmy już, bo pociąg nam odjedzie.

Całą trójką wyszli z domu i weszli do samochodu, który prowadził Syriusz. Harry spojrzał ostatni raz na dom z numerem 12 i odjechali.

— Dlaczego się nie deportujemy? — zapytał, a Remus uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Twój powrót do naszego świata spowoduje wielkie zamieszanie. Deportacja z tobą mogłaby zostać wykrywa, a my chcemy zrobić niespodziankę ministerstwu i śmierciożercom. Zwykła jazda jest bezpieczniejsza — wyjaśnił a Syriusz zaśmiał się głośno.

— Haha! Niespodzianka?! Ta, jasne! Dumbledore chce po prostu zdenerwować Scimgeoura. Ja też go nie lubię. Jest trochę zbyt strachliwie nastawiony na to wszystko. Nie jest najlepszym ministrem, jakiego moglibyśmy mieć. Kingsley byłby o wiele lepszy.

— Racja, ale nie ma tak dobrej pozycji jak Rufus, więc on jest ministrem, a nie Kingsley.

Harry przysłuchiwał się długiej wymianie zdań na temat polityki i zauważył, że Black i Lupin mają odmienne zdania na wiele tematów, ale w kilku — bardziej poważnych — zgadzają się całkowicie. Nasłuchał się też o Kingsleyu, łapaniu śmierciojadów i zakonie. Nim się obejrzał stał wraz z kufrem przez filarem między peronem 9 a 10. Jak powiedział Syriusz, stoją na peronie 9 i 3/4.

— Naprawdę mam wbiec w tę ścianę? — zapytał poirytowany. Nie wierzył w taką bzdurę.

— No tak! Nie widziałeś? Remus przeszedł bez żadnych problemów.

— Nie widziałem, bo mnie zagadałeś, a jak się odwróciłem, to jego już nie było! Biegnij pierwszy.

— Nie mogę — powiedział z uśmieszkiem.

— Niby dlaczego?

— Bo muszę mieć pewność, że spotkamy się po jednej stronie. Dawaj biegnij. Przecież nie rąbniesz w ścianę jak ostatni głupek. Szybko, bo mugole zaczynają się na nas gapić jak na wariatów.

Harry również patrzył na Syriusza jak na wariata. Jednak mimo wszystko i na przekór sobie ruszył szybkim i sztywnym krokiem w stronę ściany. Do samego końca nie wierzył, że to zadziała i jakie było jego zdziwienie, gdy okazało się, że przez pięć minut niepotrzebnie spierał się o to z Syriuszem.

Zamiast rąbnąć w ścianę, ujrzał długi, czerwony pociąg i wielki tłum ludzi.

— No nareszcie. Myślałem, że się was nie doczekam — powiedział Remus widząc Harry'ego.

— Harry miał obiekcje, jeśli chodzi o nasze niepozorne wejście. Swoją drogą zastanawia mnie, czy popłynie do szkoły łódką czy powozem.

— Dlaczego łódką? — zapytał zainteresowany Harry. Był ciekawy, bo nawet nie wiedział czy na chorobę morską, lub coś w tym stylu.

— Wszyscy pierwszoroczni płyną przez jezioro, ale ty pojedziesz powozem — poinformował go Remus. — No, co? Albus mi mówił.

— Ta... Ciekawe, co jeszcze ci mówił, a przede mną ukrywał.

— Długo jeszcze będziesz się o to wściekał?

— Aż uznam, że było to konieczne — odpowiedział tylko i pchnął Harry'ego by ruszył w stronę pociągu. — No dalej! Nie ma, co się wstydzić! Zagadaj do jakiejś dziewczyny!

Harry nie wstydził się iść. Wręcz przeciwnie, chciał tam iść czym prędzej, ale ciągle przyglądał się pociągowi. Nie mógł oderwać wzroku. Pchnięty przez Syriusza ruszył przed siebie. Pociąg odjedzie za niecałe dziesięć minut i a on musi znaleźć jakiś wolny przedział, bo nie widzi mu się wpychanie do ludzi, których nawet nie zna.

— Czekaj, James! — krzyknął za nim Syriusz. Harry przyzwyczaił się, że Black widzi w nim kopię jego ojca i nazywa go jego imieniem oraz przezwiskiem. I nie przeszkadzało mu to w najmniejszym stopniu. Była to miła odskocznia od Harry'ego Pottera. Przy okazji częściej myślał o tacie.

— Miałem cię poznać z Weasleyami — przypomniał mu szybko i przeniósł wzrok na grupkę ludzi o rudych włosach. Szli w ich stronę.

Harry przypatrzył się szybko każdemu z nich i albo mu się wydawało, albo są tam bliźniacy. Nie wydawało mu się. Ci szli identycznym krokiem i wykonywali te same gesty podczas szybkiej wymiany zdań między sobą. Dopełniali się również słownie. Jakby jedna osoba w dwóch ciałach.

Artur Weasley, głowa rodziny, opiekuńczy ojciec i członek Zakonu Feniksa. Harry uznał, że ten człowiek jest nieco dziwny, ale to dobrze. Bez takich ludzi ten cały świat byłby nudny. Oraz jego synowie Fred i George, dwójka figlarzy, którzy myślą tylko o głupotach. Następni wychowani w szczęśliwej rodzinie, gówniarze. To była pierwsza myśl, kiedy ich zobaczył. Może kiedyś zmieni zdanie. O Ronie będzie mógł wyrobić sobie zdanie w szkole, ale teraz najmłodszy z rudzielców wyglądał również na najmniej pewnego siebie. Z tego, co Harry usłyszał to nie wszyscy synowie, bo Artur miał ich jeszcze trzech i córkę. Córkę łatwo było rozpoznać. Harry widział jak wchodzi do pociągu. Miała piękne, ogniste włosy. U mugoli taki odcień zdarzał się równie rzadko, co u czarodziejów.

— Chodź do naszego przedziału, stary — powiedział przyjaźnie Ron. Tak jakby znali się już od jakiegoś czasu. Harry poszedł za nim. Jednak był pełen podejrzeń, w stosunku do chłopaka.

W przedziale poznał innych gryfonów. Nevile'a Longbottoma I Hermionę Granger. Tylko Luna Lovegood, była z Revenclawu. Harry szybko odnalazł wspólny język z Ronem i zaczęli rozmawiać o Quidditchu. Rudzielec zachwycał się jego latającym zniczem z Grimmauld Place 12 i usilnie próbował go złapać. Sport był chyba jedynym tematem, który mogli teraz wspólnie poruszyć.

Ciężej rozmawiało się z Hermioną, bo jej pasją była przede wszystkim nauka i na siłę próbowała wcisnąć w Harry'ego jak najwięcej wiedzy. Uważała też, że przed każdą przyszłą lekcją powinien uczyć się wraz z nią w bibliotece, bo głupio byłoby nie zdać na swoim pierwszym roku.

— Swoją drogą nie wydaje mi się by w historii Hogwartu często przyjmowano uczniów na późniejszy rok.

— Hermiono! To przecież Harry Potter! On już dawno powinien być w Hogwarcie! Przecież żyje, no nie? — wypalił szybko Ron a Nevile potaknął na znak, że się zgadza. Luna była zbyt zajęta czytaniem gazety by uczestniczyć w rozmowie, a Hermiona nie była przekonana, co do słuszności słów Rona.

— Moim zdaniem Harry powinien przejść jakiś specjalny kurs nauczania czy coś takiego. Przecież nie mogą go przyjąć ot tak.

— Przeszedłem testy — wtrącił, gdy tylko skończyła. — Co prawda z pewnością nie były tak trudne jak wasze, ale jakoś mi poszło. Przed drugim semestrem mam zdawać sumy.

— Sumy?! W Pół roku masz zamiar nauczyć się wszystkiego do sumów?!

— Z części praktycznej — odpowiedział. — Jeśli chodzi o teorię i zadania pisemne nie mam zamiaru kłuć wszystkiego.

— Więc jak chcesz to zdać? — zapytała szybko Hermiona, a on zaśmiał się w myślach. Chyba nigdy nawet nie pomyślała, żeby ściągać na testach. On robił to prawie na każdym a teraz z pomocą magii będzie mu to wychodzić o wiele lepiej.

— A jak myślisz, do którego domu trafisz? — zapytał Nevile, odrywając wzrok od gazety Luny.

— Gryffindor — odpowiedział niemal natychmiast.

— Skąd możesz być taki pewny? Możesz przecież trafić do Revenclawu, albo...

— Hermiono... — jęknął Ron. — Jestem pewny, że Harry trafi do Gryffindoru, bo gdzie indziej ma trafić? Jego rodzice byli w Gryffindorze.

— Moim zdaniem Harry nie pasuje do Gryffindoru — odezwała się nagle Luna i wszyscy na nią spojrzeli. — Dlaczego myślisz, że to właśnie tam trafisz?

Harry nie odpowiedział. Spoglądał tylko w te blade, niebieskie oczy, w których widział iskierki szaleństwa. Były to wyjątkowe iskierki. A Luna widocznie była wyjątkowa, skoro tak uważała, on sam to podejrzewał. Czy domyśliła się tego od razu, czy analizowała jego zachowanie do tego czasu? Trudno było to stwierdzić, bo cały czas była wpatrzona, w tą głupią gazetkę. Z pewnością była inna. Widać to było już na pierwszy rzut oka, choć z początku nie zrobiła na nim większego wrażenia, to tak stwierdzenie, że pasowałby do Slytherinu... — przerwał swoje rozmyślenia. Przecież Luna nic nie wspominała nic o Slyherinie, a dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że słyszał jak mówi coś podobnego. To wydawało mu się dziwne... Luna była dziwna. Zauważała rzeczy, których nie widzą inni. Harry domyślał się, że jej życie w wielkiej szkole nie należało do najzabawniejszych.

Ron przerwał niezręczną ciszę i natychmiast zaczął mówić za Harry'ego, o tym, że dom lwa jest jedynym szlachetnym domem, a Harry pasuje tam idealnie. Nagle zaczął wychwalać Gryffindor ponad wszystko i jak zwykle zniósł temat na drużynę Quidditcha, która — jak usłyszał Harry — była w poprzednim roku do bani.

* * *

Po długiej podróży pociągiem Harry wraz z Ronem i Hermioną udał się do powozów ciągniętych przez dziwne konie. Nevile i Luna zgubili się po drodze, więc szli tylko we trójkę. Właśnie minął mury Hogwartu i jego wzrok natychmiast przykuły ruszające się obrazy. A żeby tego było mało to niektóre z nich normalnie ze sobą rozmawiały lub wydawały przeróżne dźwięki. W wielkiej sali było wspaniale. Wszędzie czuł magię. Nie widział dokładnie, o co chodzi z tym czuciem, ale wibracje powietrza były tutaj niesamowite. A takie wibracje już czuł w domu Blacków. Sufit wyglądał niczym gwieździste niebo, wszędzie unosiły się świece a on stał pośród tego wszystkiego.

Usiadł niedaleko końca stołu gryfonów i czekał.

W końcu wszyscy usiedli, a pierwszaków jeszcze nie było w sali. Widział stołek z czapką zwaną tiarą przydziału.

— Witam wszystkich uczniów w tym jakże wyjątkowym roku szkolnym! — zagrzmiał Dumbledore, a wszyscy skupili na nim swoją uwagę. Chyba myśleli, że to przedwczesna mowa dyrektora. Wyjaśnił on tylko, w dużym skrócie, że w tym roku nie będą przydzielani tylko pierwszacy, ale i jeden uczeń na szósty rok.

— Harry Potter! — krzyknęła nauczycielka transmutacji i opiekunka domu lwa, profesor McGonagall. Harry wstał od stołu Gryffindoru. Wszyscy odprowadzali go wzrokiem, aż zasiadł na czarnym stoliku, a profesorka nałożyła mu czapkę na głowę. Musi to teraz dobrze rozegrać. Tak by nie żałował.

Zamknął oczy. Słyszał w głowie głos tiary. Głośny, twardy i wyraźny. Odpowiedział jej. Nie spodziewał się tego, ale... zaczęli rozmawiać.

Wszyscy zamilkli w oczekiwaniu, a chwila, w której czapka miała wykrzyczeć poszczególny dom przedłużała się. Wszyscy zaczęli się niecierpliwić. W końcu czapka zatrzepotała się i wykrzyczała.

— Gryffindor! — Był to bardzo głośny, ale i bardzo krótki krzyk. Trochę niechętny i nieprzekonany. Połowa sali jednak nie zwróciła na to uwagi i zaczęła klaskać i wiwatować. Bo gdzież indziej mógł trafić Harry Potter, jak nie do rodzinnego domu Lwa? Druga połowa, na którą składał się Slytherin i osoby będące nadal w szoku nowego oświadczenia po prostu siedzieli.

Wstał z małego krzesełka, oddal czapkę pani wicedyrektor i ruszył w stronę stołu swojego domu. Jednak wędrując oczami po sali ujrzał szare oczy. Szare oczy jednego ze Ślizgonów. Tak dziwnie wrogie i jednocześnie przyjazne. Tak bardzo znajome. Tylko skąd je zna?

— Wiedziałem! — krzyknął ucieszony Ron, gratulując Harry'emu. — Mówiłem Hermiono, że trafi do nas?! Mówiłem, że nie masz racji!

— Dobrze, przyznaję się — powiedziała z jakby ulgą i zasiedli. Wszyscy spoglądali na Harry'ego. Spoglądali i szeptali.

To Harry Potter. On żyje? Myślałem, że jest martwy. Ukrywali go? On zniszczy Sami Wiecie Kogo? Czy on w ogóle wie coś o magii? Może szkolili go na wielkiego wojownika? Zna czarną magię? Głupia, to oczywiste, że zna! Kim w ogóle jest ten Potter?

Na szczęście właśnie teraz weszli pierwszoroczni i szepty w miarę ucichły.


	6. 5-Magiczny Liść

**ROZDZIAŁ 5** Magiczny Liść

Wieża Gryffindoru znajdywała się na czwartym piętrze i zrobiła na Harrym niemałe wrażenie. Zwłaszcza pokój wspólny. Nigdy nie był w takim pomieszczeniu i chłonął każdy detal. Czerwonozłote firany. Godło lwa. Piękny kamienny kominek, w którym płonął ogień. Wszystko było normalne, a jednak magiczne. Fascynowało go to. Następnego dnia obudził się na długo przed wszystkimi. Z tego, co widział słońce jeszcze nie zaczęło wschodzić. Ze snu wyrwał go dziwny koszmar, tym razem, bez Voldemorta w roli głównej. Był to zwykły sen, którego treść zamazała się tuż po tym jak otworzył oczy. Później nie mógł przypomnieć sobie, o czym był. Po niecałych dwóch godzinach spędzonych na przeglądaniu książki do eliksirów, zaczęła się długo oczekiwana przez niego pierwsza lekcja. I były to właśnie eliksiry. Jako, że obudził się przed Ronem, postanowił go nie budzić i pójść sam do lochów.

Podrzucił aż do sufitu książkę ,,Eliksiry dla Zaawansowanych", złapał ją i wepchnął do torby. Tak samo z książką do obrony i transmutacji.

,, _Dlaczego?! Powinieneś być w Slyherinie! Ale skoro tak bardzo tego pragniesz, dobrze..."_

Przypomniał sobie słowa tiary i wstał. Do wspólnego zaczęło schodzić się trochę osób. Nie znał jeszcze nikogo i nie palił się do tego by ich poznawać. Pozna ich w swoim czasie, na razie jedyne, czego chciał, to ujrzeć prawdziwą magię. Tylko tego pragnął i w tym celu tu przybył. Nie miał zamiaru zawierać setki nowych znajomości już pierwszego dnia.

Szczęściem było, że na swoją lekcję nie musiał iść sam. Ruszył za jakąś grupką dziewczyn i po chwili stał w lochach opierając się o kamienną ścianę.

— Gotowy na pierwszą lekcję? — zapytał jakiś cichy i aksamitny głos. Draco Malfoy stał obok. Harry przypomniał sobie jak Ron wieczorem opowiadał mu, by trzymał się z daleka od tego - jak on go nazwał - durnego ślizgona o niewielkim ilorazie inteligencji. Harry był jednak pewny, że taką opinie miała o nim Hermiona, a Ron nie chciał chyba wygłaszać swojej, bo musiałby niepochlebnie mówić godzinami.

— Jak nigdy — odparł z uśmiechem Harry. Draco nie odezwał się więcej, bo albo nie chciał, albo nie wiedział, co dokładnie miałby mówić. Harry też nie podejmował żadnego tematu. W końcu, w korytarzu zebrała się cała klasa. Harry, w tej chwili, z tej grupy znał tylko trzy osoby. Hermionę Granger, Rona Weasleya i Draco Malfoya. Chociaż z tym ostatnim zamienił tylko to jedno zdanie, miał nieodparte wrażenie, że już kiedyś go poznał.

Horacy Slughorn otworzył im drzwi do klasy i z ogromną wręcz uwagą obserwował Harry'ego. Jakby bał się stracić z oczu, chociaż jeden jego ruch. Gdy Harry go mijał szepnął coś o wybrańcu i przystąpił do zajęć.

— Harry, siadaj ze mną — zaproponował szybko Ron, nim Slughorn skończył eksponować swój brzuch i zaczął mówić. Harry szybko przeskoczył przez swoją ławkę i dosiadł się do Rona. Kilka osób spojrzało na niego zaskoczonych, w tym nauczyciel. W Hogwarcie coś takiego chyba nie jest dozwolone. Czekał na reprymendę, ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Zamiast tego stary i niski mistrz eliksirów, zaczął mówić.

— Na dzisiejszej lekcji będziemy tworzyć eliksir świadomości. Jak pewnie się domyślacie, eliksir ten przywraca świadomość osobie, która utraciła ją na wskutek działania jakiegoś zaklęcia lub czegokolwiek innego. Osobiście uważam eliksir za bardzo przydatny, zwłaszcza, że można użyć go na przykład przed walką i mieć większe szansę, że nie zostaniecie ogłuszeni. Za młodu uwielbiałem ten eliksir, gdyż jest się wtedy bardzo świadomym wszystkiego, co nas otacza. Jednak jest też bardzo niebezpieczny. Uważajcie, gdyż ma bardzo wiele efektów ubocznych i zaleca się jego branie maksymalnie dwa razy tygodniowo. W mądrych odstępach czasowych, oczywiście.

Harry słuchał mowy Slughorna o eliksirze i tak jak powiedział, wydaje się przydatny. Ale czy jest, to już inna sprawa. Eliksir jest bardzo trudny w przygotowaniu i Slughorn już na wstępie oświadczył, że dziesięć procent klasy z pewnością go nie wykona.

Gdy to mówił spoglądał na poszczególne osoby dając im do zrozumienia, żeby przyłożyły się do dokładnego sporządzenia.

Po przeszło dziesięciu minutach, podczas których Harry prawie zasnął z nudów - tak Slughorn potrafił nudzić i mówił strasznie okrężnie - w końcu wzięli się do pracy.

Harry wraz z Ronem otworzyli książki i wyciągnęli kociołki. Jak na chemii, pomyślał nowy Gryfon, ale okazało się, że nauki mugolskie może sobie wsadzić w przysłowiowe cztery litery. Tworzenie eliksirów, było o wiele trudniejsze niż wlanie poszczególnych płynów do menzurki. O wiele trudniejsze. Spoglądał od czasu do czasu na Rona, ale szybko spostrzegł, że niema, co od niego ściągać, bo kociołek rudzielca wytwarzał kłujący nozdrza odór, a jego kolor był dość dziwny i nieokreślony. Na szczęście z kociołkiem Harry'ego nie było aż tak źle.

Rozejrzał się po klasie i zauważył, że trzy, może cztery osoby poprawnie sporządzają eliksir. W tym Hermiona, od której szybko zaczął podłapywać, co robić.

Nagle patrząc na swój kociołek pomyślał, że trzeba dodać oko traszki, ogon tranka i zamieszać to dwanaście razy w kierunku zgodnym ze wskazówkami zegara. Zrobił to i zauważył, że Hermiona robi dokładnie to samo.

— Rób to sam, Harry. Nie patrz tak na mnie — powiedziała mu, gdy Slughorn odszedł na drugi koniec klasy zajrzeć do kociołka - prawdopodobnie - Pansy Parkinson.

— Przecież robie sam — odpowiedział, a Ron zaczął zaglądać do jego kociołka.

—Tak? W takim razie, co trzeba teraz dodać? — zapytała z wyższością. Była pewna, że Harry nie zna odpowiedzi. Zielonooki spojrzał w jej brązowe oczy i zaczął intensywnie myśleć.

—Teraz trzeba poczekać, aż eliksir przybierze kolor bladoniebieski, później dodajemy oczy kobry, fasolkę belgijską, odrobinę wyciągu z korzenia mandragory i dolewany wody, aż zmieni kolor na intensywniejszy — powiedział szybko, nie wiedząc dokładnie, co mówi, ale miał wrażenie, że ma rację. Jakby wiedział to, co wiedziała Hermiona. Ta spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, po czym z aprobatą kiwnęła mu głową, i wróciła do swojego kociołka, bo profesor szedł właśnie w ich stronę.

Harry spojrzał na niego i przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że zrobił coś źle, a gdyby najpierw dodać wyciąg z korzenia mandragory a oczy kobry zamienić na liść wierzby...

— Ron, gdzie tu są liście drzew? Chodzi mi o liść wierzby... — wyjaśnił szybko.

— Chyba... Hermiona chyba zawsze je brała z tamtej szafki — powiedział wskazując na szafkę, obok której właśnie stał Slughorn.

Mimo, że nigdy nie przepadał, za bezpośrednią konfrontacją z nauczycielem ruszył w tamtą stronę. Jeśli chodzi o kadrę nauczycielską, to miał złe wspomnienia z mugolskiego świata. Oni zawsze byli jego wrogami. Zawsze próbowali go poniżyć przed klasą i wstawić jakąś negatywna ocenę.

— Czego szukasz Harry? — zapytał uprzejmie Slughorn, gdy ten otworzył szafkę.

— Liścia magicznej wierzby.

— Liścia magicznej wierzby? Czyżbyś chciał użyć go zamiast oczu kobry? — zapytał.

— Tak, profesorze. Skąd pan wie? — Slughorn spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się zadziwiająco szeroko.

— Talent! — wykrzyknął i kilka osób spojrzało w jego stronę. — Masz talent do eliksirów Harry! Z pewnością po matce. Lily również zawsze starała się zniwelować ten paskudny zapach i zwiększyć tym samym siłę następnych składników. Pamiętaj, Harry, że magiczne liście wierzby mają niesamowite właściwości, w Hogwarcie mamy ich naprawdę wiele, bo bijąca wierzba od czasu do czasu da nam te prawdziwe - magiczne. Twoja mama często używała tych liści, również żeby zwiększyć wydajność eliksiru, a w połączeniu z wyciągiem mandragory, który dodajemy wcześniej przynosi niesamowity efekt i eliksir nabiera większej mocy niż w ogóle powinien! W tym połączeniu oczy kobry nie są w ogóle potrzebne! Można by rzec, że czyniła niesamowite cuda na lekcjach! Była naprawdę niesamowitą uczennicą! — mówił z zapałem a Harry słuchał. W końcu mówił o jego matce. — Zawsze kochała eliksiry i starała się dążyć do perfekcji! Masz to po niej chłopcze! Nieczęsto się to zdarza, mówię ci. Osoby tak zdolne jak twoja matka mogę wyliczyć na palcach jednej ręki — tu wyciągnął dłoń i pokazał cztery palce. — Każda z tych osób zajmuje się oddzielną specjalizacją, jeśli chodzi o te szlachetną naukę.

Harry potaknął na znak, że mniej więcej rozumie, o czym profesor mówi, a ten ucieszony odprowadził go do jego kociołka. Napomniał coś o wyciągu z korzenia mandragory i znowu wpadł w wir opowieści o Lily Potter. Gdy po niespełna kilku minutach nawijania Harry'emu nad uchem ruszył w głąb klasy doglądać innych. Hermiona łypnęła na niego wzrokiem.

— O co mu chodziło z tym korzeniem mandragory, że się tak rozgadał? — zapytała.

— Nie mam pojęcia, Hermiono — odpowiedział szczerze. — Nie zrozumiałe nic, z tego, co mi powiedział. Zamieniłem tylko trochę kolejność składników, a on powiedział, że jestem geniuszem — wyjaśnił jej szybko, nie odrywając oczu od kociołka, bo ten właśnie zaczął bulgotać i zmieniać kolor.

— Aquamenti — podpowiedziała mu Hermiona. Musiał teraz dolać odrobinkę wody.

— A tak, dzięki — powiedział jej uśmiechając się głupio i wycelował różdżką w sam środek kociołka. — _Aquamenti_! — ryknął, ale chyba troszeczkę przesadził z mocą zaklęcia. Kociołek wywrócił się wylewając zawartość, a on machał różdżką próbując pozbyć wody, która ciągle z niej wypływa. Oblał przy okazji niczego niespodziewającego się Rona i jego wywar również odszedł w zapomnienie.

— Co tu się stało?! — krzyknął spanikowany Slughorn podbiegając do nich i w szoku patrząc na to, co się wyprawia. Harry usilnie próbował pozbyć się wody, co udało mu się, gdy krzyknął na różdżkę, by przestała i szeptem rzucił w nią wiązką podwórkowej łaciny. Wszyscy z przerażeniem obserwowali scenę.

— Nic profesorze — burknął zrezygnowany Ron, gdy było już po wszystkim i machnął bezładnie ręką. Takie rzeczy chyba nie były dla niego nowością. — Wypadek przy pracy.

— Domyślam się, chłopcy — rzekł i spojrzał dziwnie na Harry'ego, który usilnie unikał jego wzroku. — No cóż, zdarza się. Jeśli chodzi o eliksir to wpadnijcie kiedyś, a zrobicie go ponownie. Harry zostań po zajęciach, jeśli możesz.

Harry zaklął cichutko pod nosem, ale to nie uszło oczywiście uwadze Hermiony. Inni nawet, jeśli usłyszeli, nie skomentowali. Chociaż Harry powiedział tylko ,,cholera", Hermiona naparła na niego jakby powiedział coś o wiele gorszego.

Został po zajęciach, tak jak prosił Slughorn.

— Cieszę się, że jednak zostałeś, Harry — powiedział z uśmiechem, jakby zapomniał o wcześniejszym incydencie, ale Harry wiedział, że nauczyciel nigdy nie zapomina.

— Profesorze, jeśli chodzi o to wcześniej... — zaczął, ale ten przerwał mu szybko.

— Oh, nic się nie stało, Harry! To z pewnością wina presji otoczenia. Wiem, że początki w szkole są bardzo trudne, a ty zacząłeś naukę dopiero w tym roku, więc mogę ci to wybaczyć, a eliksirem się nie przejmuj! Z pewnością zrobiłbyś go Wybitny! Przy okazji chciałbym zaprosić cię na malutkie przyjęcie, które będę organizował w niedalekiej przyszłości. Będziesz tam gościem Honorowym!

Harry osłupiał. Zamiast reprymendy dostał zaproszenie. Czuł się, co najmniej nieswojo, bo pierwszy raz jest w takiej sytuacji. Oczywiście nie miał żadnego wyboru i musiał się zgodzić. Przyjęcie zamiast nagany i szlabanu było pocieszającą alternatywą. Kompletnie skołowany wyszedł z gabinetu, a Hermiona i Ron czekali na niego przy wyjściu z lochów.

— I co? — zapytał Ron. — Dostało ci się? — pokręcił głową.

— Jak to nie?! Przecież zniszczyłeś dwa eliksiry o ingrediencjach nie wspomnę — powiedziała zaskoczona Hermiona.

— Jestem nie mniej zaskoczony niż ty — odparł. — Zamiast dać mi szlabanu zaprosił mnie na przyjęcie — i po tych słowach wyminął dwójkę i ruszył do sali Obrony. Po drodze opowiedział im w skrócie to, co powiedział mu Horacy Slughorn.

* * *

Wieczorem Dumbledore siedział w swoim gabinecie i delektował się ciepłą herbatką i orzeszkami. Gładził swoją długą, siwą brodę, z której był bardzo dumny i starał się jej nie ubrudzić.

— No co, Fawkes? — zapytał z wyrzutem, gdy ptak łupnął na niego swoimi wielkimi oczyskami.

Nagle drzwi stanęły otworem i wszedł przez nie postrach Hogwartu - Severus Snape.

— Już wiem, o co ci chodziło Albusie — dyrektor spojrzał na niego jakby nie rozumiał. — Już rozumiem, co miałeś na myśli mówiąc, że zrozumiem, gdy go spotkam. Jego magia...

— Prawda, jest potężna — powiedział dyrektor z nutką zafascynowania.

— Jednak musi nad nią panować! — krzyknął wściekle. — Wiesz, co on zrobił podczas zajęć?

— Myślałem, że mówiłeś, że nie zna się tyle na magii by cokolwiek zrobić. I, że jest nieudolny. Czyżbyś zmienił zdanie?

— Nie drwij ze mnie, Albusie! Dobrze wiesz, o co mi chodzi! On nie rzucił nawet zaklęcia, Albusie. Nie wypowiedział _żadnego_ zaklęcia, a pomyślnie udało mu się zleglimentować ucznia — teraz na twarzy Albusa pojawił się cień zaniepokojenia. — Nie wiem, czy był tego świadomy, czy robił to celowo, ale nie krył się z tym.

— Ktoś jeszcze to widział? — zapytał szybko, jakby od usłyszenia odpowiedzi zależały losy świata.

— Wątpię. Tylko ja — przyznał. Raczej nikt, kto nie był wykwalifikowanym czarodziejem i nie powinien tego zauważyć.

— Komu to zrobił?

— Draco — szepnął szybko. — Jeśli on powie swojemu ojcu, komuś ze swojej rodziny... — nie dokończył, bo Dumbledore uniósł dłoń.

— Wierzę, że dopilnujesz, by tak się nie stało.

— Już się tym zająłem, ale z Draco nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Mimo, że zna się na oklumencji i nawet ja nie byłem w stanie całkowicie wejść w jego umysł, Potter zrobił to bez najmniejszych oporów.

— Dlaczego to zrobił?

— Opowiem ci.

* * *

Severus Snape szedł na swoją pierwszą lekcję z szóstą klasą. Wiele myśli przeplatało mu się przez głowę, ale irytowało go, że prawie wszystkie krążą wokół jednej osoby. Harry'ego Pottera. Dzieciaka, którego nienawidzi zanim się urodził. To przez niego zginęła Lily. A sam Potter z pewnością jest taki sam, jak jego ojciec i ten kundel. Nie musiał nawet tego sprawdzać. Widział to w jego oczach.

— Siadać na miejsca — powiedział twardym, stalowym głosem. — Pochować książki — dodał widząc, że uczniowie zaczynają je wyciągać. Im szybciej ta lekcja się skończy tym lepiej, pomyślał i zaczął. Miał tę posadę już drugi rok, ale czuł, że ten będzie gorszy niż poprzedni. W końcu w jego klasie jest Potter. To nie może być dobre dla żadnego z nich.

Postanowił podzielić lekcje na dwie części. Teoretyczną i praktyczną. Na początek wykład o infernusach, zaklęciach niewybaczalnych, niewerbalnych i większość o ofensywie. Defensywa na jego lekcjach schodziła na drugi plan, choć nie była mniej ważna niż ofensywa. Severus po prostu uważał, że w starciu z jakimkolwiek doświadczonym śmierciożercom, lepiej stawiać na ofensywę. Śmiercionośnego zaklęcia i tak nie da się zablokować żadną, możliwą do stworzenia tarczą. Tak. Zaawansowana defensywa na następny semestr - postanowił. - Gdy skończył wykłady o tym, o czym planował, dołożył krótki komentarz o czarnej magii i jej skutkach. Zwyczajnie nie mógł się powstrzymać. Przyjrzał się klasie i w zaskoczeniu uznał, że każdy wygląda tak jakby czekali na dalszą część.

Nawet Potter wyglądał na wciągniętego, chociaż cały czas przyglądał się kilku osobom w kasie. Ten mały prostak pewnie nie zrozumiał nawet połowy tego, co powiedział. Teraz zaczęło go denerwować jego ciągłe rozglądanie się. Jak on śmie? Niech się rozgląda na transmutacji, bo na Obronie wymaga się od takich jak on, co najmniej minimum skupienia! Ale nie, Gryfoniątko nadal się rozglądało. Jakby oceniało, kto jest wart jego uwagi, a kto nie. Typowy Potter. Może jeszcze uzna, że jest nad nimi wszystkimi i zacznie rozwalać mu lekcje, bądź sam będzie ją prowadził?! Może uważa, że jest niekompetentnym nauczycielem i przejmie jego obowiązki, by tylko zwrócić na siebie uwagę?! Cóż, może jak odbierze mu punkty to chłopak, jako tako zacznie uważać.

— Dobierzcie się w pary — powiedział, a uczniowie żwawo wstali rozglądając się po sobie. Severus widział jak Potter szepta coś do Weasleya, a następnie zmierza w kierunku Dracona Malfoy'a. — Co?! — wrzasnął w myślach widząc, że ci dobrali się w parę i już palili się do tego by rzucić na siebie jakieś zaklęcie.

Potter z Malfoy'em. To najbardziej zdziwiło Severusa podczas tej lekcji. Potter! Malfoy! Jak to możliwe, by oni chociaż znosili wzajemnie swoją obecność?! Draco powinien go nienawidzić! Lucjusz nienawidzi Pottera, Bella nienawidzi Pottera, Czarny Pan nienawidzi Pottera. Dlaczego Draco jest z nim parze?

Wiele dziwnych teorii pojawiło się w głowie Severusa, ale żadna nie wydawała się ani trochę prawdopodobna. Przestał zastanawiać się nad tą ,,anomalią" i wydał polecenia. Uczniowie mieli wysłać w stronę swojego przeciwnika niewerbalne zaklęcie a ten drugi miał postawić tarczę lub go uniknąć. Początkowo chciał przerobić tę lekcję na lekcje niewerbalnych pojedynków, ale ten rocznik był akurat całkowitą porażką, jeśli chodzi o tę dziedzinę magii. Niech chwilę poćwiczą. Niewerbalne zaklęcia... Ciekawe czy ktokolwiek z tych półgłówków to potrafi? Może kilka osób.

Zaczęli od prostych zaklęć, takich jak zaklęcie galaretowatych nóg, łaskoczące lub inne śmieszne zaklęcia. Snape chodził po klasie i klął w myślach za każdym razem, gdy widział jak komuś udaje się rzucić jakieś zaklęcie na poziomie drugiej klasy. Od szóstej oczekiwał, co najmniej niewerbalnego rozbrajającego, lub tarczy. Jednak praktycznie nikt prócz kilku osób nie mógł jej wyczarować. Żałosne.

Spoglądał na Pottera i swojego chrześniaka, którzy stali teraz w bez ruchu. Przecież chwilę temu ćwiczyli i całkiem dobrze im to szło. Draco ciskał jakimiś zaklęciami, a Potter wiał gdzie pieprz rośnie. Przecież powinni utrzymywać taki stan jak najdłużej! Jednak coś teraz było nie tak. Harry spoglądał w szare oczy Malfoya i nagle wyprostował się. Kiwnął głową blondynowi, a ten niewerbalnie wypalił jakieś zaklęcie. Harry szybko uniósł niewerbalną tarczę i odbił je. To samo stało się z kolejnym i jeszcze następnym. Odbijał wszystkie zaklęcia wysłane przez Malfoya. Po chwili zamienili się rolami. I ku zdziwieniu Severusa Potter znał całkiem potężne zaklęcia. Ale znać, a poprawnie je rzucić, to całkiem duża różnica. Ktoś, kto zna magię od niecałych trzech tygodni nie powinien potrafić stworzyć nawet tarczy! Czy to o to chodziło Albusowi, gdy mówił, że Potter stanie się jednym z najlepszych uczniów?! A to stary drań! Z pewnością kazał go trenować na Grimmauld Place, a teraz napawa się jego zdziwieniem i szokiem! Będzie musiał poważnie porozmawiać z dyrektorem.

Harry Potter miał tylko jeden problem podczas zajęć. Co chwila powtarzał zaklęcia. Widocznie nie znał ich wielu, w przeciwieństwie do Draco. Wtedy Severus poczuł tak silne drganie magii, że nie miał wątpliwości, z którego miejsca się rozchodzi. Od Pottera! Wiedział to! Wiedział, że już na pierwszej lekcji coś zmaluje! Spojrzał tam z nadzieją, że nareszcie będzie miał okazję wstawić mu minusowe punkty, ale stracił ja widząc scenę odgrywaną przed jego oczami. Harry i Draco ponownie stali w bezruchu, jakby skamienieli. Wpatrywali się tylko w siebie niczym dwa bezmózgie posągi.

Wtedy zrozumiał. - Leglimencja! On leglimentuje Draco! - krzyknął w myślach tak głośno, że przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy nie krzyknął tego naprawdę. Patrząc po uczniach tylko mu się zdawało.

Ruszył szybko w stronę dwójki i machnięciem różdżki zerwał połączenie umysłu. Oboje zachwiali się jakby puścili mocno napięty sznur i spojrzeli na profesora.

— Czy wszystko w porządku, panie Malfoy? — zapytał takim tonem, jakiego zwykle używał, gdy chciał kogoś upomnieć o to, że popełnił straszny błąd. Draco właśnie taki popełnił pozwalając Potter'owi nawiązać choćby najmniejsze połączenie z jego umysłem. Ślizgon spojrzał na niego wrednie, bo chyba nie spodobał mu się ton, jakim profesor się do niego zwrócił. Nie wyglądało też, by wiedział, o co Snape'owi chodzi. Leglimencja bezkontaktowa?

Potter natomiast udawał, że nic się nie stało. Z początku chciał natychmiast odebrać mu punkty, ale nie mógł znaleźć dobrego powodu, który mógł wyjawić przy wszystkich. Nie mógł odebrać punktów, bo Potter nie zrobił nic na forum klasy. Przecież nie powie przy wszystkich, że użył Leglimencji na ślizgonie, którego on faworyzuje. To mijałoby się z celem.

— Potter! — syknął wściekle, przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Na co się gapicie?! Wracać do zajęć! — Wszyscy odskoczyli od wyprowadzonego z równowagi nauczyciela i wrócili do lekcji. Ponownie spojrzał na nowego znienawidzonego Gryfona. — Czy ty jesteś świadom tego, co właśnie zrobiłeś? — zadał to pytanie tak cicho by tylko Harry mógł usłyszeć.

— Rzuciłem niewerbalne zaklęcie tarczy? — zapytał głupio, a Snape uśmiechnął się kąśliwie. W następnej chwili poczuł uczucie jakby coś wbijało się w jego mózg. Jakby setka malutkich igieł. Nie znał jeszcze tak agresywnego odłamu leglimencji. Skąd ten chłopak zna taka magię? Oczyścił umysł i odepchnął najeźdźcę. Nie sprawiło mu to problemów, ale gdyby był tak niedoświadczony jak Draco, Potter mógłby mieć minimalny wgląd w jego wspomnienia. Przez chwilę poczuł jakby coś na wzór przypływu szacunku do osoby Harry'ego, ale odepchnął tę myśl, tak szybko jak się pojawiła. Może nawet prędzej. Byleby tylko nie pomyśleć o tym raz jeszcze.

Jednak tego było już za wiele! Snape czuł, że za moment eksploduje, ale zachował kamienną twarz. — Potter... — zaczął powoli i nagle zadał sobie pytanie. Jak użył Leglimencji bez użycia różdżki? Snape znał tylko kilka osób, które to potrafią, a w tym... Czarny Pan... Wtedy go olśniło!

— Spójrz na te znaki! — krzyknęło coś w jego głowie i pokazało blade, kościste dłonie, na których były wypalone dziwne trójkąty. — To moje przekleństwo!

Po tym zdaniu wszystko wróciło do normy.

— Nic panu nie jest? — zapytał Harry a Severus instynktownie cofnął się o krok. Czy ta wizja pochodziła ze wspomnień Czarnego Pana? Nie wiedział, musi skonsultować to z Albusem. Teraz najważniejsze, by Potter przestał uczestniczyć w lekcji i nie leglimentował Malfoya.

— Potter — znienawidzone nazwisko wypowiedział najspokojniej jak potrafił, jednak nadal z jadem w głosie. Nie chciał okazać innych emocji, nie przed tym chłopakiem. — Jako, że jesteś dopiero początkującym przeczytaj rozdział trzeci na pięćdziesiątej stronie — Harry spojrzał na nauczyciela jakby chciał poprosić, by ćwiczył dalej, ale zrezygnował w ostatnim momencie. — Pięć punktów od Gryffindoru za nieznajomość podstawowych zaklęć!

Gdyby tego nie powiedział, nie byłby sobą.

* * *

— Więc nauczysz go by panował nad swoimi umiejętnościami — powiedział Dumbledore, gdy Severus zakończył swój ,,raport" z wydarzeń na OPCM. Pominął wiele swoich przemyśleć, ale Albusowi nie musiał ich wyjawiać.

— Domyślałem się, że przydzielisz mnie do tego zadania — powiedział gniewnie. — Jednak jesteś pewny, że nikt inny się do tego nie nadaje? Jego połączenie z Czarnym Panem działa tylko w jedną stronę, w przeciwnym wypadku już dawno wiedziałby o jego istnieniu.

— Voldemort z pewnością wcześniej nie domyślał się, że są połączeni, lecz teraz to się zmieni. Zamknie swój umysł i będzie próbował opętać Harry'ego. On musi wiedzieć jak się bronić i jak atakować. Skoro potrafi również pobierać wiedzę z umysłu, to nauczysz go czegoś przydatnego. Twój wachlarz umiejętności i zaklęć jest całkiem spory, myślę, że Harry odnajdzie coś dla siebie.

Severus po raz drugi tego dnia miał ochotę wstać, rzucić na kogoś jakieś ohydne zaklęcie i wyjść. Po raz drugi ogarnęła go wściekłość i myślał, że nie wytrzyma. Jak Albus może prosić o coś takiego?! Że niby ma otworzyć umysł przed tym durnym Gryfonem, który właśnie powinien wylatywać z tej szkoły, najlepiej goniąc znicza z napisem ,,wypad"? Nie! Nie zrobi tego nawet, jeśli miałby przepłacić to własnym życiem! Nie zrobi tego, nawet, jeśli Albus będzie błagał go na kolanach! Po prostu tego nie zrobi! NIGDY!

— Dobrze.

To słowo jakby mimowolnie wyszło z jego ust. Jakby wyrwane z najgłębszych czeluści jego duszy. Jakby cała ciekawość, którą w sobie chował wyrwała się na zewnątrz. Nie mógł uwierzyć samemu sobie, że powiedział coś tak głupiego! On się zgadza?! Zgadza się?! Niemożliwe!

— Świetnie! Porozmawiam o tym z Harrym i już za tydzień bądź dwa, gdy nabierze więcej doświadczenia i biegłości w magii będziecie mogli zacząć nauki! — powiedział uradowany Dumbledore, po czym wstał i pogłaskał Fawkesa po pyszczku.

Zapowiadał się ciekawy rok.


	7. Bonus-1

TO NIE ROZDZIAŁ

Alastor jak zwykle siedział w swoim starym biurze w ministerstwie. Już dawno zostało mu odebrane, a on sam został przeniesiony, ale to jego biuro i żaden ministralny pionek mu go nie odbierze. Na tym stole rozwiązał więcej spraw niż było w kartotece! Nie odda go tak łatwo! Gdy tylko Kingsley zostanie tym głupim ministrem, biuro oficjalnie wróci w jego ręce i znów będzie mógł powiesić swoje nazwisko na drzwiach! Nie żeby miało to dla niego jakieś znaczenie, ale gdy wchodzi do gabinetu z napisem ,,Klark Youmg" na drzwiach czuje jakby kiszki mu się przewracały.

Co prawda, sam Klark jak i Ministerstwo wiedzieli, że Moody nie stosuje się do zmiany miejsca zakwaterowania w najmniejszym stopniu i jawnie narusza tą zasadę. Ale przecież nie mogli go wyrzucić. Jeszcze.

— I co o tym myślisz Alastorze? — zapytał czarnoskóry mężczyzna pokazując mu mały odłamek ściany i rysunek z dziwnym znakiem. — Uważasz, że to mógł być ,,detonator"?

— Podejrzewam, że identyczne były w domu Pottera, gdy z Lupinem go zabieraliśmy — wycharczał ciężko i ruszył w stronę drzwi trzymając w dłonie rysunek znaku. — Albus powinien wiedzieć, co to jest, ale przed tym chodźmy na miejsce zbrodni — przeczucie mu podpowiadało, żeby tam wyruszyć, a gdy przeczucie mu podpowiadało zawsze się nim kierował. Musiał być tylko czujny, i nic nie przeoczyć. Chociaż jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzyło mu się, że wyszedł z miejsca zbrodni z pustymi rękoma.

— Na Heaven Tower? — zapytał i wygładził garnitur, robiąc przy tym poważną minę.

— Nie. Do domu Pottera. Jestem pewny, że sprawca coś przeczył, a wybuch nie zmiótł wszystkiego. Poza tym oni zawsze wracają na miejsce zbrodni. Wiem, że coś tam znajdziemy — powiedział pewnie a jego głos jakby był bardziej ochrypły. Nie ma, co się dziwić, przed ostatnie dni ślęczał nad tą sprawą i próbował odkryć jakieś nowe fakty. Na próżno. Miał do czynienia z bardzo cwanym wrogiem.

On też musi być cwany.

Wydawało się, że po tak długim czasie gruzy domu numer 4 na ulicy Privet Drive zostaną posprzątane i wywiezione, ale one nadal leżały nietknięte. Nikt do nich nie podchodził i były ogrodzone niewysokimi słupkami, z nakazem ostrożności.

Moody, machnięciem krótkiej różdżki, zerwał taśmę między słupkami i wszedł na szczątki budynku. Zwyczajny człowiek nie znalazłby zupełnie nic w tej kupie kamieni, ale on przecież jest Alastorem Moodym, aurorem, który zapełnił połowę cel w Azkabanie i jeszcze więcej! Jeśli uczepi się jakiejś sprawy to nie puści jej nawet, jeśli miałaby pociągnąć go na dno. Dzięki tej upartości jest tym, kim jest.

Magiczne oko starszego aurora zawirowało jak szalone a Kingsley Shacklebolt przyglądał się mu z nie małym zainteresowaniem. Często widział Moody'ego w trakcie poszukiwania jakiegoś czarnoksięskiego artefaktu, magicznego przedmiotu czy śladów po śmierciożercach, ale zawsze mieli wyznaczony cel i miejsce. Nigdy nie szukali śladów w prawdziwym gruzowisku, w którym, gdzie się nie spojrzy, widać zniszczone ściany, meble i szczątki ubrań.

— Tu było centrum wybuchu — powiedział Moody stając w miejscu, gdzie powinna być kuchnia. — Za tym no, piekarnikiem, był umieszczony znak. Ten był jednak inny, niż w wieżowcu. Miał licznik — z trudem nachylił się nad gruzem i wbił tam swoją laskę. Pogrzebał chwilę a później wyszarpał ją. Nic nie znalazł. — Nic dziwnego, że nikt tego nie zauważył - powiedział po chwili.

— Albus uważa, że podłożenie znaku miało miejsce tuż po wybuchu Heaven Tower. Podobno zły stan jego wujostwa osłabił barierę na tyle, żeby ktoś mógł się przez nią przedrzeć.

— Całkiem możliwe, ale zbyt proste. Kto mógłby chcieć śmierci Pottera? Poza tym Dumbeldore powiedział, że bariera była osłabiona już wcześniej, a dopiero wypadek mugoli sprawił, że opadła. Zastanawia mnie czy to przypadek — teraz jego oko zawirowało jeszcze szybciej, jakby coś wykryło, ale nie mogło go dojrzeć. — Snape mówił, że śmierciożercy nie wiedzieli nawet, że on żyje.

— Więc Sam-Wiesz-Kto nie podłożył znaków. Śmierciożercy również odpadają. Może...

— No, mów Kingsley, co się tak zaciąłeś?! — warknął Moody, gdy jego partner przerwał w pół myśli.

— Może wśród nas jest zdrajca? Ktoś kto wiedział o Harrym i planował na niego zamach — zaproponował a Alastor obdarzył go najnieprzyjemniejszym spojrzeniem jednego oka jaki miał w zanadrzu. Taka teoria jest tak nieprawdopodobna jak to, że to Albus podłożył znak. Nawet nie skomentował. — Wybacz, pomyślałem tylko, że skoro to nie śmierciożercy, to może ktoś z ministerstwa lub zakonu mógłby byś zdrajcą.

—Nie! — zaprzeczył natychmiast. — To ktoś nieznany. Na Haven Tower zostawił mnóstwo śladów, ale takich, które nie mogą nas na niego naprowadzić. Jest amatorem, ale czujnym. Uważam, że... — przerwał, bo jego oko właśnie wykryło coś czego nie było tutaj jeszcze dwie minuty temu. Podszedł szybko do kartki papieru, która pojawiła się z nikąd i podniósł ją. Widniał na niej taki sam rysunek znaku jaki on miał na swojej. I wielki krzywy napis, który przeraził obu aurorów.

 _ **,,BUM...!"**_

Kingsley zareagował automatycznie. Tuż po tym jak zobaczył znak i napis chwycił towarzysza za ramię, i pociągnął w swoją stronę. Ten ścisnął kartkę w ręce a jego magiczne oko szybko odnalazło w oddali chłopaka w czarnej szacie. Prześwietliłby go! Dowiedziałby się kim jest, gdyby tylko był odrobinę bliżej!. To sprawca! Był tego pewny! Następnym co zobaczył były trzy wypalone znaki wokół nich. Spróbował się deportować, ale to nic nie dało. Bariera była postawiona. Zaraz zginą. On Alastor Moody dał się złapać w pułapkę. Przecież to nie możliwe!

,,STAŁA CZUJNOŚĆ!" — zagrzmiał mu jego własny głos w głowie i przeklął samego siebie za swoją głupotę. Przecież był czujny! Jak to możliwe, że wpadł w pułapkę?! Znaki rozżarzyły się żywym ogniem i zapłonęły niczym odpalony na ziemi proch. Moody rozszerzył oczy w przerażeniu, nie wierząc w to co widzi, i na sam koniec, zamknął je.

Ujrzał tylko ciemność.


	8. 6-Krew i Klatka

**ROZDZIAŁ 6** Krew i Klatka

Stało się tak jak wszyscy podejrzewali. Czarodziejski świat powstał ożywiony nowym tematem. HARRY POTTER! To były główne nagłówki gazet, wydrukowane na złoto. Gazety pisały, ludzie czytali, zwyczajna kolei rzeczy. Jak można było się spodziewać pojawiło się wiele teorii, na temat młodego czarodzieja? Najczęstszą było ta, w której to owy Harry Potter przez szesnaście lat był ukrywany i szkolony przez wielkiego Albusa Dumbeldore'a. Ludzie wymyślali coraz to nowsze historie, ale wszyscy trzymali się właśnie tej, w której to Harry był teraz jakoby wielkim wojownikiem i miał jednym palcem u nogi powalić czarnoksiężnika, którego imienia nikt nie wymawiał. Gdy w gazetach napisali, że Wielki Harry Potter trafił do domu lwa, wszyscy zaczęli potwierdzać się w swoich przekonaniach. Bo przecież, do jakiego innego domu mógł trafić wielki wojownik i bohater? Do Hufflepuff'u? Nie! To właśnie dom Godryka Gryffindora był tym, w którym winni być najwięksi wojownicy, w tym Harry Potter.

Gorący temat stawał się gorętszy z dnia na dzień i pod koniec tygodnia płonął w sercach wszystkich tych, który obawiali się śmierciożerców. Dla nich ten jeszcze niepełnoletni chłopiec był nadzieją! Nadzieją na pokonanie czarnoksiężnika i nadzieją na nowe jutro, w którym nikt nie będzie się obawiać o własne życie. Chcieli w to wierzyć i wierzyli. Wybraniec powrócił!

Wszyscy świętowali i wykrzykiwali nazwisko chłopca, który jednak przeżył, ale nikt nie wiedział, że ten szesnastolatek nie ma żadnego doświadczenia w walce. Nikt nawet nie chciał o tym myśleć. Zniszczyłoby to ich wizję wielkiego czarodzieja, za którego go uważali.

A Harry, czytając gazety, gdzie połowa ze wszystkich wiadomości była właśnie o nim, śmiał się ponuro pod nosem. Nigdy nie oczekiwał, że ktoś może na niego liczyć, aż tak bardzo. Przecież jest tylko nic nieznaczącym Harrym. Chłopcem, który rozpoczyna nowe życie. Chłopcem, którego chcą wysłać na wojnę, by odwalił za wszystkich czarną robotę. Cieszył się z tego, ale jednocześnie nienawidził. Magiczny świat był bardziej naiwny niż sądził. Magiczny świat był zdesperowany.

— Nie marudź. Jesteś teraz najpopularniejszą osobą jaką znam! — mówił ucieszony Ron, ale Harry'ego mało to pocieszało. Nie chciał być popularny. Oczekiwał tylko by ktoś zaczął się z nim liczyć i szanował go.

— Naprawdę, nie wiem czy to takie fajne — odpowiedział i pochylił się na swoim fotelu odrzucając gazetę z jego zdjęciem na pierwszej stronie. Nie wiedział skąd mają to zdjęcie, ani kiedy je zrobili. Podejrzewał jednak, że zostało zrobione przedwczoraj, kiedy to nie założył zaklęcia maskującego na czoło i ujawnił swoją bliznę, przez którą - między innymi - był prześladowany. Mugole naprawdę nie lubili dziwacznych blizn.

— Widzisz Ron, mówiłam ci, żebyś się tak nie napalał. Harry nie potrzebuje żadnej sławy. On teraz powinien się uczyć, a ty zaprzątasz jego umysł takimi durnymi artykułami — powiedziała Hermiona Granger i wzięła do ręki gazetę. — Co tu w ogóle piszą? ,,Harry Potter, Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył wybawca magicznego świata, szkolony przez samego Albusa Dumbeldore'a, największego czarodzieja naszych czasów" — przeczyła i zrobiła kwaśną minę odkładając Proroka Codziennego.

— Same bzdury, co? — zapytał cicho. — Wasz świat wiele ode mnie oczekuje. Chyba tylko dlatego mnie tutaj sprowadzili.

— Nie mów tak, Harry. Dyrektor z pewnością miał na sercu twoje dobro, dlatego nie sprowadził cię wcześniej. Nie chciał żebyś przechodził ciężkie chwile w naszym świecie — powiedziała z troską. Gdyby wiedziała, co przeżywał w świecie mugoli, cofnęłaby te słowa, ale nie mogła wiedzieć, bo jej nie powiedział.

— Jak myślisz? Dumbeldore weźmie cię na jakieś lekcje, byś stał się potężnym czarodziejem?! — zapytał z zapałem Ron i nawet nie czekał na odpowiedź. — Z pewnością tak! W końcu musisz wiele nadrobić, a dyrektor na pewno wyznaczy ci jakieś dodatkowo lekcje obrony! Oby nie ze Snapem... — nazwisko nauczyciela wypowiedział z nieukrywaną pogardą.

— Dlaczego?

— Ten stary nietoperz już dawno powinien spać z tego stołka! Nie wiem jak to możliwe, że już drugi rok uczy nas Obrony!

— Podobno, na posadzie nauczyciela OPCM'u ciąży klątwa i żaden nauczyciel nie wytrzymał na nim więcej niż jeden rok — wyjaśniła Hermiona. — Jak widać to nieprawda, bo PROFESOR Snape uczy już drugi rok — powiedziała z naciskiem na ,,profesor". Ron skrzywił się mimowolnie.

— Ta klątwa to prawda! Nawet Remus Lupin odszedł po pierwszym, a był tysiąc razy lepszy niż ten... — nie dokończył, bo na usta cisnęło mu się bardzo niepochlebne słowo, którego nie chciał wypowiedzieć przy przyjaciółce.

— Profesor Lupin jest chory, Ron. To chyba normalne, że nie mógł nas dłużej uczyć.

— Jeśli likantropię można nazwać chorobą — wtrącił Harry i rozejrzał się po pokoju wspólnym. Dzisiaj mijał pierwszy tydzień jego nauki w szkole i nadal czuł się trochę nieswojo, ale Ron i Hermiona pomagali mu się przystosować. Poznał już sporą część ludzi z Gryffindoru i musiał przyznać, że dom lwa cechował się jedną cechą, którą posiadali wszyscy, nawet Hermiona. Wszystkimi kierowała sprawiedliwość. Tak, to właśnie ona wybijała się na szczyt, poprzez męstwo, odwagę, szczerość i te wszystkie Gryfońskie cechy. On nie zna tego pojęcia. Sprawiedliwości nie ma na tym świecie. To tylko złudzenie.

,,Nie powinieneś się upierać. Slytherin byłby najlepszym domem dla ciebie."

Rozmowa z tiarą nadal dudniła mu w głowie, ale wiedział, że wybrał dobry dom. Slytherin był domem Voldemorta. Człowieka, który zabił jego rodziców. Slytherin to wielkie gniazdo wężów, był pełny ludzi, którzy skrycie go nienawidzili. Przypominałby mu tylko o ,,tamtych" chwilach, a od tego przecież uciekł. Dokonał wyboru.

— Tak w ogóle Harry, to muszę o to zapytać — powiedział Ron wstając i siadając obok niego na kanapie przed kominkiem/ — Dlaczego na obronie cały czas ćwiczysz z Malfoy'em? — zapytał cicho i niecierpliwie, a nazwisko Ślizgona wypowiedział prawie z taką nienawiścią jak nazwisko ,,Snape".

— No... Jest dobry w magii — odpowiedział, ale ta odpowiedź niezadowoliła Rona. Przecież rudzielec też był dobry w magii. Harry postawił ruszyć temat od innej strony. — Zauważyłem, że ty ciągle ćwiczysz z Nevillem, Hermiona z dziewczynami, w ogóle Gryfoni ćwiczą Gryfońskimi parami, którymi z pewnością ćwiczyli zawsze. Ślizgoni są inni i ćwiczą różnie. A Malfoy? Powiedzmy, że dobrze jest czasami wybadać wroga.

Ron spojrzał na niego z szerokim uśmieszkiem. Jakby myślał ,,Dlaczego ja na to nie wpadłem?! To jest genialne!" Jednak nic nie powiedział tylko poklepał Harry'ego po ramieniu i rozsiadł się na kanapie, podciągając spodnie. Wyciągnął cukierka i zaczął obracać nim w palcach.

— Chcesz? — zapytał pokazując słodycz w czerwonym opakowaniu. Harry wziął cukierka i odpakował go. Przyjrzał się mu. Był cały czerwony i błyszczał w blasku ognia. Wziął go do ust.

— Harry! — krzyknęła nagle Hermiona zatrzaskując książkę i patrząc w przerażeniu. Zielonooki wzdrygnął się przez co połknął cukierka nie czując uprzednio nawet jego smaku. — Zjadłeś go?! — zapytała i spojrzała na Rona, tak jakby chciała go rozszarpać.

— Coś nie tak? — Ron zachichotał, a Hermiona wstała i zdzieliła go książką po głowie. Harry w następnej chwili poczuł jak z jego nosa cieknie jakaś ciecz. Przetarł to dyskretnie rękawem i ujrzał czerwony kolor. Krew?

Przetarł jeszcze raz, bo ciecz zaczęła płynąć szybciej i bardziej intensywnie.

— Idź stąd, bo zachlapiesz nam cały dywan — mówił uśmiechnięty rudzielec, a dziewczyna spoglądała na niego wściekle. — To krwotoczki czerwone — Harry nie zrozumiał co to są te całe krwotoczki, ale się domyślał. Szybko wstał, aż zakręciło mu się w głowie i chwiejnie ruszył w stronę swojego dormitorium. Wchodząc po schodach słyszał jak Hermiona ruga Rona.

— Debil... Idiota... Kretyn... Imbecyl... Ograniczony bałwan! — a to tylko jedna część przezwisk, którymi go uraczyła. Śmiechy w pokoju wspólnym rozprzestrzeniły się niczym choroba zakaźna. Harry jednak w dormitorium próbował zatamować krwawienie z nosa. To jednak nie ustawało. Po chwili usłyszał jak ktoś otwiera drzwi.

— Ron! — ryknął zaciskając dziurki od nosa, przez co brzmiał śmiesznie, bo umywalka nie była już biała tylko czerwona od jego własnej krwi. — Jak to do cholery zatrzymać?! Znasz jakieś zaklęcie?!

— Nie ma żadnego zaklęcia — odezwał się damski głos, a on niepewnie odwrócił się w tamtą stronę. Ginny Weasley, siostra Rona spoglądała na niego z uśmiechem. — Wiesz, że tam na dole mają z was niezły ubaw? Ale głównie z Rona, więc się nie martw.

— Super — powiedział tylko. Nie wiedział co innego może powiedzieć.

— Chcesz to zatrzymać? — zapytała opierając się o futrynę drzwi.

— Przydałoby się — odpowiedział, a ona rzuciła mu innego cukierka, we fioletowym opakowaniu. — Mam to zjeść? — dziewczyna spojrzała na niego głupio, jakby to było oczywiste. — Wolę nie, pewnie znowu chcecie mnie wrobić.

— Wcale nie. Krwotoczki wymyślili moi bracia, więc chyba wiem jak to zatrzymać — Harry nadal nie był przekonany.

— Nie zjem tego. Jeszcze zacznie mi krwawić z uszu.

— Przecież ci mówię, że ten jest nieszkodliwy. Powstrzymuje działanie tego czerwonego.

— Jakoś nie chce mi się wierzyć — burknął i zmienił szmatkę na inną, bo ta już była nasiąknięta czerwoną posoką. Druga zaczęła ją chłonąć z równą szybkością jak ta poprzednia.

— To nie. Będzie ci lecieć z nosa, aż się wykrwawisz — powiedziała po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i wyszła z dormitorium zostawiając chłopaka samego.

Harry spoglądał na fioletowy cukierek z niepewnością. To mógł być kolejny żart, by zrobić z niego idiotę. Ale jeśli nie powstrzyma krwawienia... Naprawdę może się wykrwawić? Już powoli robiło mu się słabo. Podszedł do swojego łóżka, otworzył kufer i wyszukał eliksiry, które robili na lekcjach. Ostatnio robili ten na uzupełnienie krwi. Może to pomoże, pomyślał i odkorkował go — wychylił go i jednym tchem wypił cały.

Oczekiwał, że krew przestanie płynąć mu usilnie z nosa, ale stało się coś całkowicie odwrotnego. Było gorzej niż wcześniej. Biała szmatka zmieniła się w czerwoną, a on spanikowany krzątał się po całym pokoju starając opanować złość. Cholerny Ron! Jak mógł go tak wrobić?!

Przez chwilę czuł, że robi mu się słabo, ale to uczucie znikało dzięki działaniu eliksiru. I tak na przemian. Zrezygnowany ruszył do łazienki i podniósł cukierek z podłogi. Zjadł go szybko i czekał na kolejną dawkę płynącej krwi. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie poleci mu z oczy.

Ku jego zdziwieniu, cukierek zadziałał. Krew natychmiast przestała płynąć a on wpatrywał się w trzy zakrwawione szmatki leżące na podłodze. Jego koszula również taka była. Musi pamiętać, by później podziękować Ginny za pomoc i przeprosić, że jej nie uwierzył.

Ściągnął koszulę, by ubrać nową i wtedy drzwi otworzyły się ponownie. Weszły przez nie trzy osoby. Ron, Hermiona i Ginny, która pewnie wyjaśniła im, że Harry jej nie wierzy i sprowadziła ich by go przekonali. Wszyscy zatrzymali się w przejściu widząc chłopaka. A raczej blizny na jego plecach i jednej ręce. Na plecach miał podłużną i poszarpaną jakby od drutu kolczastego bliznę idącą od łopatki po dolną część kręgosłupa, a na ręce bladą bliznę od starego złamania. Szybko założył pokrwawioną koszulę.

— Harry... — wyszeptała z troską Hermiona a Ron wpatrywał się w niego w osłupieniu. Ginny jakby nie wiedziała co zrobić stała w miejscu.

— Co? — zapytał opryskliwie i obrzucił ich nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem. — Nikt nie nauczył was pukać?! — wypalił czując złość, która gotuje się w nim od kilkunastu minut. Teraz był blisko wybuchu. Nie chciał, żeby to widzieli i... użalali się nad nim. Nie potrzebował ich litości.

— Harry, my... — zaczęła, ale jej przerwał.

— Co, wy?! — krzyknął, a ona cofnęła się o krok słysząc ton jego głosu.

— Nie wiedzieliśmy — dokończyła spokojnie, mając nadzieję, że Harry się opanuje. Ale zawiodła się.

— Pewnie, że nie wiedzieliście! Bo miałem się czym chwalić, prawda?! Nie miałem tak kolorowego dzieciństwa jak wy, wiesz?! Nie miałem przyjaciół, ani nie wiedział co to magia! Nie miałem nikogo, kto pomógłby mi w trudnej sytuacji, a moje wujostwo wręcz perfekcyjnie wykonywało swoje obowiązki! Powiedz teraz, że Dumbeldore miał na sercu moje dobro! Nie miał! Sprowadził mnie tutaj tylko po to żebym powstrzymał Voldemorta, bo on jest stary i mu się nie chce! — krzyczał w złości a oni milczeli, dając mu mówić. Lecz on nie powie nic więcej. I tak powiedział za dużo. Dodatkowo nawet nie spostrzegł kiedy rozbił kałamarz na podłodze tuż przy swojej stopie.

— Stary, my... — zaczął Ron, ale wtedy ujrzał niebezpieczny, zielony błysk w oczach.

— Zamknij się — warknął na niego a on zamilkł posłusznie jak skrzyczane dziecko. — Zostawcie mnie — dodał nieco ciszej i spokojniej. Ron odwrócił się i pociągnął za sobą, Hermionę w stronę drzwi. Ta poszła bardzo niechętnie. Ginny wyszła ostatnia obserwując uważnie Harrego.

Gdy tylko zniknęli za drzwiami, które zamknęły się Harry wybuchnął. Chwycił pierwszą rzecz, którą miał pod ręką, a była to szklana, pusta fiolka od eliksiru i cisnął nią w najbliższą ścianę. Chwycił swój kufer i wywrócił wysypując zawartość. Nie krzyczał, nie chciał, by cały Gryffindor uznał go za wariata. Wyciągnął różdżkę i pierwszym lepszym zaklęciem cisnął w swoje łóżko a następnym w szafkę, która podleciała w powietrze i rozbiła uderzając o podłogę. Huk był z pewnością dobrze słyszalny w całej wieży i teraz żałował, że nie zna zaklęcia wyciszającego. Ale skąd ma je znać?! Mógłby, gdyby przybył do Hogwartu jak każdy, a nie wtedy, gdy ich świat się wali i potrzebują kozła!

Gdy miał już rzucić następne niszczycielskie zaklęcie przed jego oczami coś śmignęło. Od razu rozpoznał ten charakterystyczny dźwięk ciętego powietrza i wyszukał wzrokiem znicza. Ten latał wokół niego nie dając się złapać. Harry machał rękoma, chcąc go chwycić, ale ten ciągle mu umykał. Przecież wcześniej wychodziło mu to o wiele lepiej. Teraz jednak był bezsilny w stosunku do złotej piłki, która przemykała mu przez palce i pojawiała się za plecami.

—Accio! — ryknął starając się wycelować, chociaż i tak wątpił, że zaklęcie podziała. Po chwili bezowocnego łapania znicza, odpuścił i usiadł na łóżku. Jednak nadal nie spuszczał z niego wzroku. Widział jak lata nad sufitem, nurkuje pod łóżko Rona i wylatuje z drugiej strony. Zapatrzony w znicza, nawet nie spostrzegł kiedy złość z niego uleciała. W końcu latająca piłka podleciała do niego i zatrzymała się w powietrzu tuż przed nim. Powoli i ostrożnie wyciągnął ku niej rękę i chwycił zgrabnym ruchem. Wtedy też ujrzał mały, niezgrabny podpis, którego nie dojrzał nigdy wcześniej.

,,James Potter — szukający"

Wraz z myślą o ojcu, złość całkowicie uleciała. Wiedział dlaczego ten znicz tak się go trzyma i dlaczego w przeszłości tak usilnie trzymał się jego taty. Uspokajał go.

W szpitalu świętego Munga, na piętrze urazowym, trwało małe zamieszanie. Jakiś czas temu auror Kingsley Shacklebolt na własnych plecach wniósł do szpitala ciężko rannego Alastora Moody'ego. Nie mógł się z nim deportować wprost na oddział, ponieważ urazy były zbyt poważnie. Kingsley deportował ich jednak prosto z miejsca zdarzenia i na całe szczęście wylądowali niedaleko. Do urazów Alastora doszło również rozszczepienie.

Lekarze szybko zajęli się rannym i przenieśli go na oddział. Można by rzec, że otrzymał natychmiastową opiekę. Ale nie wiadomo czy to coś zmieni. Albus Dumbeldore przybył natychmiast.

— W jakim jest stanie? — zapytał podchodząc do Kingsleya, któremu właśnie opatrywano poranioną dłoń. Na jego ciele nie był prawie żadnych obrażeń, chyba dlatego, że starszy auror zasłonił go własnym ciałem.

— Nie wiem Albusie, źle to wyglądało. Nie wiadomo czy się wykaraska.

— Wykaraska się — powiedział nagle jeden z lekarzy podchodząc do nich. — Zajmuje się nim teraz Mons Wagner, najlepszy chirurg urazów magicznych jakiego znam. Nie ma się co obawiać panie Dumbeldore. Poskładamy Alastora do kupy.

— Jakie są jego obrażenia? Dopiero przybyłem, więc nie jestem rozeznany w sytuacji.

— Cóż... — zaczął powoli i ostrożnie. — Jego lewe ramię jest w bardzo złym stanie, nie wiem czy będziemy w stanie je uratować. Gdyby miał lewą nogę, z pewnością byłoby to samo. Wybuch na szczęście nie objął twarzy, tylko część klatki piersiowej i rękę. Nie ma poważniejszych obrażeń wewnętrznych, a jego stan powoli wraca do normy. Jednak mimo wszystko jestem pewny, że pan Moody wyjdzie z tego. Ze szwankiem, ale wyjdzie.

Dumbeldore dziękował Merlinowi, za to, że jego dobry przyjaciel nie umrze na sali operacyjnej. Alastor zawsze powtarzał, że chce, by stało się to w walce. Jednak żadna z tych opcji nie była dla Albusa dobrą perspektywą. Jego przyjaciel za często ryzykował. Musi się dowiedzieć, co się wydarzyło i dlaczego Moody jest teraz operowany przez najlepszych.

Kingsley odpowiedział mu wszystko. Ze szczegółami i od samego początku. Pokazał mu kartkę z dziwnym symbolem i napisem ,, _Bum...!",_ która pojawiła się przy nich. Albus nie wiedział jak na to wszystko zareagować. Nie znał tego symbolu. Nie znał magii, która działa w taki sposób jak opisał mu Shacklebolt. Musiała być to stara, bardzo stara magia. Tylko kto ma dostęp do takiej wiedzy? Musi sprawdzić bibliotekę.

I ta osoba. Kto mógł się tam pojawić? Musi zbadać miejsce zbrodni, póki wszystkich dowodów nie rozwiał wiatr.

Na Privet Drive ponownie pojawił się wóz strażacki i policja. Dumbeldore machnął skomplikowanie różdżką kończąc szybkim zatoczeniem okręgu w powietrzu. Nagle wszyscy wydawali się go nie zauważać.

W miejscu wybuchu była niewielka dziura a nieopodal plama krwi i dość duży płat skóry przedramienia. Rozszczepienie. Albus mógł odtworzyć bieg wydarzeń. Kingsley uratował Alastora od niechybnej śmierci w pułapce. Znaków nie było, wszystko wyleciało w powietrze. Spojrzał w stronę, gdzie ponoć pojawił się sprawca. Miejsce niedaleko, położone nieco wyżej, na pagórku. Dobry punkt obserwacyjny, oddalony jakieś ćwierć mili od miejsca zdarzenia. Deportował się w okolice tego miejsca i odkrył to.

Wskazówka pozostawiona przez sprawcę. Kartka z wielkimi krzywymi literami tworzącymi napis.

 **,,To czy Lily"**

Dumbeldore widząc napis na kartce doznał uczucia jakby jego serce nagle się zatrzymało. Poczuł panikę i strach. Harry jest w niebezpieczeństwie! Nie czekając na nic więcej deportował się.

Do Hogwartu.

— Albusie! Nie wpadaj tak niespodziewanie! — krzyknęła zaskoczona McGonagall, bo dyrektor właśnie wleciał do jej gabinetu przez kominek sieci Fiuu — Coś się stało?

—Musimy iść do wieży Gryffindoru, Minerwo — powiedział szybko i spokojnie. — Harry może być w niebezpieczeństwie. Czy w czasie mojej nieobecności ktoś przybył do Hogwartu?

— Nie było cię tylko godzinę, ale nie myślę, by ktoś wszedł i nikt mnie o tym nie powiadomił — powiedziała i ruszyła za nim. Dumbeldore szedł żwawym tempem jak na jego podeszły wiek, ale profesor transmutacji nie odstawała od niego. — Co się stało Albusie? Dlaczego pan Potter miałby być w niebezpieczeństwie? Przecież jest w Hogwarcie.

—Wyjaśnię ci wszystko gdy się upewnię — zapewnił i w milczeniu doszli do portretu grubej damy, która widząc dyrektora otworzyła przejście nie pytając o nic.

W pokoju wspólnym było tłoczno i o dziwo trochę cicho jak na ten dom.

— Dzień dobry pro... — zaczęła Hermiona, ale Albus jej przerwał.

—Panno Granger, gdzie w tej chwili jest Harry? — Hermiona niepewnie rozejrzała się po wszystkich.

—W swoim dormitorium — nie dokończyła nawet zdania a dyrektor już wchodził po schodach.

—Co się stało pani profesor? — zapytała szybko Hermiona, bojąc się, że ta jej ucieknie i niczego się nie dowie. W końcu niecodziennie dyrektor odwiedzał wieżę Gryffindoru.

—Profesor Dumbeldore martwi się o pana Pottera — odpowiedziała jej cicho, ale połowa pokoju i tak to usłyszała. — Dlaczego jest tak cicho? — Hermiona po wymianie spojrzeń z Ronem i Ginny opowiedziała jej o dobrze słyszalnym w całej wieży wybuchu złości Harry'ego. Połowa uczniów dotąd nie ośmieliła się wejść na piętro bojąc się sprowadzić na siebie gniew Wielkiego Harry'ego Pottera. Gazety idealnie spełniły swoją rolę i tutaj.

— Harry, mogę wejść? — zapytał dyrektor uchylając drzwi i pukając uprzednio, by nie zastać chłopaka nieprzygotowanego na jego wejście.

— Jasne — powiedział i wypuścił z dłoni złotego znicza, który podleciał do dyrektora i okrążył go kilka razy. — Lubi pana — dodał z leciutkim uśmiechem a Albus przez chwilę ujrzał błysk w oczach chłopaka.

,,To oczy Lily" przypomniał sobie, ale nadal nie wiedział, o co mogło chodzić. Myślał, że uzyska odpowiedź gdy spojrzy w zielone oczy chłopaka, ale mylił się. Nie zobaczył nic prócz tego, co widział wcześniej. Smutku. Powoli wszedł do dormitorium i usiadł na łóżku, naprzeciw Harry'ego.

— Chciałem cię o coś zapytać. Znasz ten symbol? — Harry spojrzał na kartkę z dziwnym trójkątem w okręgu i natychmiast go rozpoznał. W jego głowie pojawiła się wizja z wakacji, w której tworzył te znaki na jakiejś ścianie.

— Tak, znam ten symbol — powiedział i opowiedział Dyrektorowi o swojej wizji. Dyrektor słuchał tego z uwagą i wyglądał jakby zastanawiał się nad czymś intensywnie.

— To bardzo niepokojące, Harry. Jeśli kiedykolwiek zobaczysz ten symbol zawiadom mnie natychmiast. Ten znak jest bardzo niebezpieczny.

— To coś magicznego, prawda? — dyrektor potwierdził skinieniem głowy. — Dlaczego to widziałem, profesorze?

— Nie wiem, mój chłopcze. To bardzo niepokojące — powtórzył i westchnął ciężko.

— A... A dlaczego... Dlaczego mam koszmary z Voldemortem? — Dumbeldore spojrzał na niego smutno. — Czy ja i... On. Jesteśmy w jakiś sposób... Połączeni? — znowu potwierdzenie. — I mogę mieć wgląd do jego umysłu? Dlatego mogę zobaczyć to co robi... albo robił?

— To połączenie może być bardzo niebezpieczne Harry. Może być też bardzo pomocne, ale Voldemort już wie o tym, że żyjesz i z pewnością zda sobie sprawę z tego, że ta więź istnieje. Zamknie swój umysł. Od jutra jednak zaczniesz prywatne lekcje z profesorem Snapem. On ci wszystko wyjaśni.

— Profesorze?

— Tak, Harry?

— Ja, czasami... Czasami mogę zajrzeć do jego umysłu, jeśli tego chcę. Do jego wspomnień. I wyszukać pewne informacje — w myślach przypomniał sobie koszmar. Najgorszy koszmar, a raczej jego strzępy. Ten podczas, którego Lord Voldemort odwiedza jego dom. Jednak wspomnienie rozpadło się zanim przekroczył drzwi domu. — Może mógłbym odnaleźć w nim ten znak.

— Nie rób tego Harry — powiedział szybko. — Nie używaj tego połączenia Harry. Nie wolno ci tak ryzykować. To zbyt niebezpieczne dla ciebie — Dumbeldore zaczął objaśniać Harry'emu na czym dokładnie polega to wyjątkowe połączenie między ich umysłami. Mówił o fałszywych wizjach i tego typu rzeczach. Harry i tak spróbuje. I na to liczył Albus.

Dumbeldore w końcu wyszedł z dormitorium Harry'ego, z trochę nietęgą miną. Zszedł powoli schodami i zauważył, że pokój wspólny nieco ożył i nie było już tak cicho jak uprzednio.

— I jak Albusie? Wszystko z nim w porządku? — zapytała zatroskana nauczycielka wyłączając się z rozmowy, z uczniami swojej najstarszej klasy.

— Oczywiście, Minerwo, oczywiście — powiedział i wyszli z wieży. — Zwołaj zebranie zakonu. Chcę żeby przyszli wszyscy, którzy mogą przyjść — powiedział dyskretnie i ruszył w schodami w dół, zostawiając ją na piętrze. Ta natychmiast poszła w kierunku swojego gabinetu.

— Stary, wybacz tamto z krwotoczkami, ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Nie wiedziałem, że zadziałają na ciebie tak bardzo. Muszę napisać Georgowi, że trochę przesadzili z tegorocznym składem — wytłumaczył Ron gdy Harry zszedł do wspólnego. Wszyscy na niego spoglądali, ale widząc, że ten nie jest kłębkiem nerwów odetchnęli z ulgą.

— Nie szkodzi. Nie gadajmy już o tym, dobra? — powiedział i przybrał maskę uprzejmości, którą często uraczał swoją ciotkę.

Ron wiedział, że Harry'emu nie chodzi mu tylko o incydent z krwotoczkami i nie poruszał drażliwego tematu. Hermiona jednak spojrzała na niego takim wzrokiem jakby chciała, by w tej właśnie chwili opowiedział jej o wszystkim i o tym skąd ma te blizny na ciele. Jednak musiała z tym poczekać.

Po godzinie wszystko wróciło do normy i Harry, jak co wieczór, wraz z Hermioną uczył się do lekcji na następny dzień. Musiał przyznać, że z początku nie był przekonany, co do wspólnej nauki, ale okazało się to przydatne. Jego oceny nie są takie złe jak mogłoby się wydawać, ale to tylko dlatego, że w jakiś sposób pobierał wiedzę od dziewczyny. Nie zastanawiał się nad tym tylko korzystał. Korzystał póki może.

— Potter! — syknął wściekle Snape po lekcji obrony. Harry dzisiaj nie był w najlepszej formie a to wszystko dlatego, że źle spał. Nie miał dziś koszmarów, ale nie mógł zasnąć z jakiegoś niewytłumaczalnego powodu. Jakby coś mu mówiło ,,Nie śpij Harry" Więc nie spał. Zasnął dopiero nad ranem , gdy nie był już w stanie normalnie myśleć.

— Powodzenia — usłyszał szept zza pleców. To Draco Malfoy, który właśnie szedł w kierunku wyjścia. Na dzisiejszej lekcji znowu z nim ćwiczył i zauważył, że mimo niechęci gryfońsko-ślizgońskiej Draco nie ma żadnych sprzeciwów by być z nim w parze. Wręcz przeciwnie. Dzisiaj sam to zaproponował.

— Tak, profesorze? — zapytał, a Snape spojrzał na niego swoim jak zwykle nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem.

— Jam mnie mam dyrektor poinformował cię już o naszych... lekcjach — powiedział cicho patrząc na wychodzących uczniów.

— Bez szczegółów, profesorze.

— Dobrze. W takim razie wytłumaczę ci to tak prosto, byś nawet ty mógł to zrozumieć, bo nie uważam byś był na tyle... bystry, by zrozumieć choć połowę tego, co ci z początku chciałem ci powiedzieć — Harry słysząc te słowa natychmiast poczuł do niego niechęć. Zwykle Snape był zwykłym nauczycielem Obrony, ale teraz powoli zmieniał się w cholernego drania.

— Będę cię uczył oklumencji oraz leglimencji, wiesz co to za dziedziny? — zapytał wyniosłym i charakterystycznym dla niego, zgryźliwym tonem.

— To... — zaczął i wytężył umysł. Gdzieś słyszał te słowa, mógłby przysiąc. — Coś związanego z podstawą magii niewerbalnej?

— Nie, ty Gryfoński móżdżku o niewielkim ilorazie inteligencji... — Harry poczuł narastającą złość. — To dziedzina magii umysłu, ale nie martw się. Nawet Wielki Harry Potter, obrońca uciśnionych i wybraniec, może nie wiedzieć o tak szlachetnej dziedzinie.

Harry uparcie milczał. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zamknął usta w ostatnim momencie.

— Widzę też, że twoja umiejętność składania zdań też jest do niczego. Chyba tylko dlatego niewerbalne zaklęcia idą ci tak dobrze. W gruncie i tak nie potrafisz rzucić jakiegoś bardziej skomplikowanego zaklęcia, bez wypowiedzenia choćby słowa, więc uznam, że to zwyczajne szczęście.

— Potrafię rzucać zaklęcia niewerbalne — obronił się szybko.

— O, proszę! Więc jednak Wielki Harry Potter, Złoty Chłopiec Hogwartu potrafi złożyć zdanie, składające się aż z czterech słów. Potrafisz więcej?

— Tak! — warknął wściekle.

— Nie sądzę — odpowiedział zgryźliwie i poszedł w kierunku swojego biurka. — Z tego co mi wiadomo, to twoja ostatnia dzisiejsza lekcja, prawda?

— Tak, profesorze — powiedział, czując, że zaraz nie wytrzyma. Dlaczego dyrektor wyznaczył właśnie jego na nauczyciela tej Oklumencji czy czegokolwiek innego?

— Świetnie. W takim razie zaczniemy od razu. Użyję na tobie Leglimencji, a tym postarasz się mnie odepchnąć i powstrzymać natłok myśli jaki teraz masz w głowie. Nazywa się to oklumencją.

Harry zaklął w myślach. Skąd Snape może wiedzieć co się dzieje w jego głowie?! Co on, jasnowidz? Wściekał się teraz na niego i gdyby mógł, walnąłby go czymś ciężkim. Najlepiej kijem bejsbolowym.

— Przygotuj się Potter. Teraz wyceluję w ciebie różdżką, ty swoją odłóż, bo w końcu wielki wojownik Gryffindoru jej nie potrzebuje — Harry wyczuł sarkazm i odłożył różdżkę. — Dobrze. Podczas gdy użyję leglimencji zobaczysz obrazy w swojej głowie. Odepchnij je. Teraz oczyć umysł — nim Harry zdążył zapytać jak w ogóle to zrobić Snape krzyknął. — _Legilimens_!

Harry doznał uczucia jakby ktoś otwierał jego czaszkę i zaglądał do niej chuchając wrednie zimnym powietrzem. Nie zobaczył jednak obrazów jak powiedział wcześniej profesor Snape. Zamiast tego wszędzie była ciemność. Stał w ciemności, a wokół siebie widział kolczastą kratę. Był zamknięty. W jednej chwili doznał wszystkich uczuć jakie towarzyszyły mu przez całe jego życie. Strach, wściekłość, bezsilność, smutek, lęk, niepewność, rozpacz, panikę i wielką nienawiść. Były też te dobre uczucia, takie jak radość, spokój i zaufanie.

W pewnym momencie wszystko ustało, a on leżał na ziemi, jakby dopiero co upadł. Podniósł się ciężko i oparł na łokciach spoglądając na nauczyciela. Jego twarz nie ukazywała żadnych emocji. Jakby to, co zobaczył w umyśle Harry'ego nie zrobiło na nim najmniejszego wrażenia.

— Czego się boisz Potter? — zapytał.

— A co to cię obchodzi?! — ryknął wściekle i wstał. Nie wytrzymał. Chwycił swoją różdżkę i wcisnął ją do wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty, powstrzymując chęć ciśnięcia ogłuszaczem w mężczyznę stojącego przed nim. Chciał teraz wyjść.

— Nic mnie to nie obchodzi Potter. Ale twój umysł jest w bardzo złym stanie, powiedziałbym, że wręcz tragicznym. Schował się w klatce, bo się czegoś boi. Nie mogę kontynuować lekcji obrony umysłu jeśli nawet ty sam nie masz do niego dostępu.

Słowa Snape'a były dla niego niezrozumiałe. Jak to nie ma dostępu do własnego umysłu? Co ten nietoperz plecie? Chyba ten jego haczykowaty nos zahaczył o jakiś zwój mózgowy.

— Powtórzę to jeszcze raz, by to do ciebie dotarło. Nie. Mogę. Kontynuować. Lekcji — wysyczał powoli i usiadł. — Oklumencja jest dziedziną ochrony umysłu. Jeśli Czarny Pan zobaczy w twojej głowie to co ja, to będziesz skończony. On wykorzysta twój strach przeciwko tobie.

— A leglimencja? Mówił pan coś o leglimencji — przypomniał mu. — Będę mógł się dzięki niej bronić?

— Atakować. Nie bronić.

— Najlepszą obroną jest atak — rzekł Harry.

— Głupoty powtarzane przez mugoli. Najlepszą obroną jest obrona. Najlepiej szczelna i nie do przebicia. Albus prosił bym nauczył cię obu dziedzin. Obrony i ataku. Zaczniemy więc od leglimencji, dopóki nie przestaniesz się bać własnego cienia — Harry chciał powiedzieć, że nie boi się własnego cienia, ale powstrzymał się. Kłótnia ze Snapem nie miała najmniejszego sensu. — Nauczę cię leglimencji, zwłaszcza, że używasz jej nie panując nad nią.

I tak zaczęły się ciężkie chwile Harry'ego. Próba najazdu na umysł Severusa i wydarcie z niej jakiegokolwiek wspomnienia była wręcz niemożliwa. Za każdym razem natrafiał na tak szczelny mur, że żadnym sposobem nie mógł go przejść. Już wiedział, że ma do czynienia z mistrzem.

— _Legilimen_ s! — i tak to powtarzał, raz za razem, ale nic to nie dawało. Nie mógł się przebić. Odpychany za każdym razem już po dziesięciu minutach zaczął trafić siły. To zaklęcie było bardzo męczące.

— Zmęczyłeś się? Może zrobimy przerwę? — powiedział a Harry spojrzał na niego z nadzieją. — Żartowałem Potter! Myślisz, że Czarny Pan robi sobie przerwy?! Jeśli masz być odporny na jego wpływ musisz dać z siebie wszystko! Wracaj do roboty, bo do tej pory nawet nie liznąłeś tego co mam w głowie! — wykrzyczał wściekle w jego stronę i przerwał. Na jego ustach pojawił się osławiony wredny uśmieszek. — Ale to i tak sporo jak na ciebie. Nie oczekiwałem nawet, że uda ci się rzucić to zaklęcie z powodzeniem.

Harry wiedział już co Snape robi. Ciężko było to przyznać, bo przecież ten drań jest po prostu draniem, ale od początku wydawało mu się to dziwne. On go prowokuje, by pomóc mu w lekcji? Snape próbuje sprawić, by Harry spróbował się opanować, ale nic z tego. Snape był również mistrzem prowokacji. Więc cała ta niezbyt prawdopodobna pomoc spełzła na niczym.

—Wy, Gryfoni. Wszyscy jesteście do niczego. Tacy żałośni... Zastanawiam się dlaczego Draco z tobą ćwiczy, chociaż nie reprezentujesz nawet poziomu trzecioklasistów. Chyba próbuje się nad tobą litować.

I tak minęła mu cała godzina. Prowokowanie w wykonaniu Snape'a, próba wdarcia się do jego umysłu oraz złość, złość, i jeszcze raz złość. Gdy tylko wyszedł z klasy zaklął cicho pod nosem i otrzymał dziesięć ujemnych punktów, bo postrach Hogwartu wyszedł tuż za nim.

Zbyt dużo jak na jedną godzinę, pomyślał i poszedł w kierunku wieży.


	9. 7-Śmiertelna Wycieczka

Witam Wszystkich i przedstawiam wam Siódmy już rozdział Pechowej Siódemki. Ten rozdział jest jednym z ważniejszych i od tej pory radzę uważne czytanie. Przy okazji Dziękuję za komentarze! Zapraszam.

 **ROZDZIAŁ 7** Śmiertelna Wycieczka

Szedł przez ciemną alejkę. Wszędzie czuł nieprzyjemny, drażniący nos i oczy zapach, stale unoszący się w powietrzu. Nie znosił tego zapachu, lecz jednocześnie był od niego uzależniony. Ostatnio zbyt często przebywał w tej okolicy. Kątem oka spojrzał na obdrapany ceglany mur, na którym wisiał prawie tuzin zdjęć zbiegłych śmierciożerców. Czarny Pan nie próżnował. Uwalniał swoich ludzi, którzy dotrzymali mu wierności, a tych, którzy go zdradzili w jakikolwiek sposób, skazywał na śmierć. I nie była to szybka _Avada,_ tylko serie licznych, wymyślnych tortur. Bo przecież nikt nie ograniczał się tylko do _Crucio._ Ostatnio zaginął Igor Karkarow, dyrektor Durmstrangu. Nie pozostał po nim nawet ślad i dla niego pewnym było, że nie został zjedzony przez leśne stworzenia. Następnie zniknął Korneliusz Knot, a jego wspólniczka - Dolores Umbridge, zmarła. A raczej Knot nie zniknął, tylko został zamordowany. Dopadli go w jego własnym domu, mimo, że był pod stałą obserwacją. Jego ciało poćwiartowano i porozwieszano, po częściach jego domu. Zbierali go do ,,kupy'' przez ponad trzy dni, dlatego mówiono, że zniknął. Z Dolores sprawa prezentowała się nieco inaczej. Rzucono na nią zaklęcie _Imperio_ i kazano zamordować Rufusa Scimgeour'a - ministra magii. Plan spalił na panewce, a dawna członkini Wizegamotu została pojmana i zesłana do Azkabanu, gdzie zmarła z wycieńczenia. Oczywiście sprawa została nagłośniona i wszyscy wiedzieli, kto za tym wszystkim stoi, ale nikt nie mówił tego głośno. Minister chwalił się, że pojmali śmierciożerczynie, chociaż na przedramieniu Umbridge nie było mrocznego znaku. Jednak chcieli stwarzać pozory, że coś robią i nadal siedzieć na stołkach.

Odepchnął tę myśli, bo na samą myśl o nich ogarniała go wściekłość. Politycy byli zgnici i skorumpowani, nie mieli na sercu dobra społeczeństwa jak kiedyś i chcieli tylko pławić się w luksusie. Może kiedyś to się zmieni, ale nie teraz. W przeciągu dwóch lat, czarodziejskim światem zawładnął strach. Ludzie bali się, ale starali się to ukrywać. Komiczne. Pechowe społeczeństwo udające szczęśliwe. Wszyscy byli podpięci pod budkę Voldemorta, który mógł w każdej chwili zacieśnić łańcuch. Uwięzione społeczeństwo, Ministerstwo nie wywiązywało się z obowiązków. Można by powiedzieć, że tylko powstrzymywało panikę. Nic więcej. Byli bezradni.

Wszedł na brudną ziemię i machnięciem różdżki zmiótł kamienie, które utrudniały nu przejście przez uliczkę. Śmiertelny Nokrturn był jednym wielkim bagnem i jeśli się w nie wejdzie bardzo głęboko ciężko wyjść. Minął jakiś sklep z czarnoksięskim asortymentem i obserwowany przez dwóch łysych i podejrzanie łypiących na niego typków, zniknął za nim. Tak jak podejrzewał, poszli za nim. Dziwne, na Nokturnie jest dzisiaj bardzo cicho. A ta cisza mogła oznaczać tylko tyle, że pojawił się drapieżnik. Tak, nokturn był wielkim lasem, a on był drapieżnikiem. Tylko dwa szkodniki o tym nie wiedziały. Od jakiegoś czasu zauważył, że mieszkańcy tych okolic zaczynali go unikać. Chyba słyszeli za dużo plotek i miał tylko nadzieję, że nikt z nich nie ma pojęcia, kim tak naprawdę jest. Mogło to spowodować naprawdę wiele problemów. A teraz te są mu najmniej potrzebne. Wszedł w wąską uliczkę, z której są tylko dwa wyjścia. Jedno przed nim, a drugie za nim. Nie zdziwiło go nawet, gdy jeden ze szkodników wyskoczył przed niego z różdżką, w jednej ręce i nożem w drugiej. Rozbój w biały dzień - zaśmiał się w myślach i uśmiechnął niezauważalnie.

— Rawaj sawiewkę! — ryknął tak niezrozumiale, że musiał wytężyć mózg, by złączyć te dwa słowa w spójność całość. Chciał sakiewkę, a o co innego mogło mu chodzić? Pieniądze. Egoiści. Idioci. To łączyło ich wszystkich. Wszyscy próbowali zarobić w jakikolwiek sposób, ale żeby próbować tego na Nokturnie? Szczyt głupoty. Prawdziwy Mount Everest i jeszcze wyżej. Przecież nikt nigdy nie wiedział, na kogo może trafić a oni trafili bardzo, bardzo niepomyślnie. Chciał sięgnąć po różdżkę, ale powstrzymał się słysząc za sobą kroki. Chyba myśleli, że go zaskoczą. Wycofał dłoń.

— Bez nerwowych ruchów — ostrzegł drugi stojąc za jego plecami. Czuł czubek jego różdżki na swoich plecach. Ciekawe czy ten łajdak zdążyłby rzucić zaklęcie nim padłby martwy na tę ziemię wyglądającą niczym usypana z ptasiego łajna ścieżka. Jednak mimo wszystko wolał nie próbować. Nie miało to sensu. Załatwi to w inny sposób. Tutaj może, nikt nie przeszuka Nokturnu i nie powiąże tego z nim. Ostatnia osoba, która mogła to zrobić pomyślnie teraz umiera.

— Sakiewkę, więc... — wyszeptał, powoli sięgając dłonią do woreczka przypiętego u pasa. Robił to ostrożnie, tak by nawet oni mogli spostrzec, co ma zamiar zrobić. Powoli odpiął worek z kilkoma galeonami w środku. — Łapcie — rzekł i rzucił im. Te kilka galeonów starczy im, by zabawić się przez kilka godzin w najlepsze. Teraz jego oczy zabłysły, a mężczyzna przed nim na chwilę nawiązał z nimi kontakt. Szybko jednak go przerwał i złapał worek lecący wprost w jego dłonie. Uśmiechnął się szeroko. Wtedy spostrzegł, że brak mu połowy uzębienia

— Tylko zostawcie mnie w spokoju, proszę. — Starał się brzmieć na przestraszonego i po chwili nie czuł już różdżki na plecach, a bezzębny zniknął w cieniu. Przez chwilę myślał, że nie zostawią świadka i będzie miał chwilę na zabawę, ale tak się nie stało. Chyba jednak mieli trochę rozumu. Jednak przede wszystkim mają pecha.

Spojrzał na zegarek i przez moment chciał oprzeć się o mur, ale powstrzymał się widząc na nim jakiś żółty spływający z dołu do góry szlam. Niezbyt przyjemny widok, a co dopiero towarzyszący mu odór. Przez tych półgłówków jest spóźniony. Ale nie martwił się tym, bo dla niego to tylko rozrywka. Nie szedł przecież na jakieś arcyważne spotkanie z przedstawicielem wizegamotu ani z ministrem, czy Dumbeldore'em. Szedł załatwić swoje sprawy i choć nie lubił się spóźniać, to zostanie mu to wybaczone. Przeszedł następne dwie uliczki i zatrzymał się przed sklepem o nazwie ,,Zgryziały ząb". Dziwna nazwa jak dla tego sklepu, zwłaszcza, że nie był to gabinet dentystyczny.

Wszedł do środka, a malutka, miniaturowa sówka, o ciemnożółtym ubarwieniu zahukała wesoło, dając znać właścicielowi, że przybył oczekiwany klient. Zza regału wysunęła się głowa, z czarną od brudu czupryną, która normalnie była siwa. Zielonkawe oczy właściciela sklepu zabłysły, jakby ujrzały właśnie stoisko, gdzie rozdają galeony. Mężczyzna o wątłej posturze wyszedł zza regału, ukłonił się z szacunkiem i spojrzał mu w oczy.

— Witam panie...! — zaczął, ale gdy gość uniósł dłoń, jego głos stracił moc i z jego ust nie wydobywał się żaden dźwięk. Zachłysnął się własnym oddechem.

— Mów mi po imieniu, jak zwykle. — Właściciel sklepu potaknął z nieukrywaną czcią dla jego osoby i odzyskał głos.

— Tak jest, panie... — chciał powtórzyć, ale ponownie stało się to, co wcześniej

— Nie zwracaj się do mnie również per pan. Jestem zwyczajnym, stałym klientem twojego sklepu. Mam na imię Milo i tak się do mnie zwracaj. Naprawdę, nie musisz okazywać mi takiego szacunku, jakbym był twoim panem. — Ten niezdecydowany, w końcu uśmiechnął się i rzekł.

— Tak jest, Milo, stały kliencie mego sklepu. Czy jest coś, co mógłbym dla Ciebie zrobić? — blady odcień błękitnego nieba zabłysł w oczach chłopaka. Kąciki jego ust poszybowały na chwilkę w górę i zaczął się rozglądać. Podszedł do zegara, którego wskazówki były odwrócone i wskazywały środek tarczy, a szkło było pocięte od podrapania przez wilkołaka. Przeszedł się chwilę po sklepie patrząc na stare regały i stoły. Właściciel tymczasem zaczął wertować malutki notesik w czarnej oprawie i coś zapisywać. Co chwila jednak spoglądał na Milo w oczekiwaniu.

— Szukam pewnego artefaktu — odezwał się wreszcie, zatrzymując przy długim, i szerokim na rozpiętość ramion, regale, okrytym ciemnym szkłem. — Nie było go u Borgina & Burkes'a, ani Mundungus Fletcher go nie posiadał. Jest niezwykle rzadki, ale to chyba twoja specjalność — regał zadrżał jakby od niewidocznych wibracji, a szafki same stanęły otworem ukazując piękne, rzeźbione filiżanki, ręcznej roboty.

— Można wiedzieć...?

— To księga. Bardzo, bardzo stara księga, która z pewnością spoczywała w twoich piwnicach zanim nazwisko Dumbeldore zaczęło być znane. Wiesz, o jaką księgę mi chodzi, Golinie? Mówiłem ci kiedyś o niej — dodał i zaczął z uczuciem gładzić kant stołu jakby ten pragnął pieszczoty. — Jeśli ty jej nie masz, to nikt jej nie ma — Golin podrapał się po rzadkiej bródce i podszedł do wielkiej księgi kartkując ją z wprawą. Szybkim wzrokiem taksował strony, a Milo nadal krążył po sklepie, przyglądając się nielicznym artefaktom i meblom.

Nie był to sklep dorównujący Borgin'owi & Burkes'owi, ale nie ma, co się dziwić. Golin Mahato stracił cały swój dobytek podczas pierwszej wojny, wcześniej był prawdopodobnie jednym z najlepszych znawców artefaktów zakazanych i nie były to jakieś głupie naszyjniki, szafki, szklane kule, czy lustra. Były to rzeczy najbardziej niebezpieczne ze wszystkich. Całe masy czarnomagicznych przedmiotów wypadała przy nich blado a większość nie zasługiwała nawet na takie miano. - Nic. - tym słowem można określić przy nich większość artefaktów. Golin posiadał właśnie księgi. Starożytne, pełne wiedzy, o której nie ma pojęcia Dumbeldore czy nawet Czarny Pan. Voldemort, mimo, że oszukał swojego wroga, nie znał biblioteki Golina. Nie doceniał wiedzy, którą może w niej znaleźć, to był jego błąd. A starca zwyczajnie przerażała chociaż perspektywa, zajrzenia do nich. Bał się tak wielkiej mocy.

Pogładził poręcz zdobionego krzesła, a opuszkiem palca przejechał po wszystkich znanych szczegółach. Krzesło pierwsza klasa. Wykonane przez najlepszych i z pewnością pochodzi jeszcze sprzed dwunastego wieku. Prawdziwy antyk. Nie wiedział, dlaczego, ale ma sentyment do antyków i dlatego niecałe dwa lata temu odwiedził ten sklep. A wtedy pojawienie się kogoś tak młodego na Nokturnie było wyrazem głupoty. Jednak on szybko odnalazł w nim swoje miejsce. Ten sklep był jednym z nich. Czasami przychodził tutaj w wolnych chwilach, by tylko pooglądać jakieś meble, których jutro mogło nie być i porozmawiać o nich z Golinem. Raz przyzwyczaił się do pewnego krzesła z białego drewna. Zawsze siadał na nim i czuł, że mógłby tak siedzieć i siedzieć w nieskończoność. Pewnego dnia, gdy zostało wykupione, wypłacił pieniądze z banku, odkupił je i oddał Golion'owi. Właśnie teraz przyglądał mu się, z tęsknotą w oczach. Chciałby na nim usiąść jak kiedyś i siedzieć przez długie godziny, ale nie ma czasu.

— Znalazłem — powiedział Mahato i obrócił księgę tak, by Milo mógł w nią zajrzeć. — Jest bardzo stara i nie wiem ile czasu zajmie mi odnalezienie jej pod stertą gratów. Należała do mojej pra-pra-pra babki, jak sądzę, ale mogę się mylić.

— Dowiedz się czegoś o tej twojej pra-pra-pra babce. Jeśli księga należała do niej to chcę wiedzieć wszystko, czego możesz się dowiedzieć. A księga... Wrócę po nią, gdy nadejdzie pora. Ty tylko ją odnajdź, zapieczętuj i schowaj. Niewykluczone, że aurorzy pewnego dnia cię odwiedzą. Ciemne artefakty też przenieś, a najlepiej sprzedaj Borginowi. Spokojnie, zapłacę ci za wszystko z nawiązką — powiedział, patrząc na napisy w innym język widniejące w księdze. Księga była z pewnością starsza niż on sam, więc przewracając kartki robił to bardzo ostrożnie. Nie chciał przypadkiem podrzeć delikatnego papieru.

— Nie trzeba, pa... Milo. Twoje słowa są dla mnie niczym rozkaz. Uratowałeś mi życie i tego długu nigdy nie spłacę. Nie przyjmę twoich pieniędzy.

— Przymniesz. Jeśli tego nie zrobisz, zbankrutujesz w przeciągu trzech lat i będziesz napadał na przechodzących jak bezzębny — przypomniał sobie ten brzydki uśmiech wyrażający niesamowite szczęście. Jakby cud z nieba. — Wolałbym nie spotkać cię w ciemnej uliczce, więc przyjmiesz pieniądze. Wiesz, że mój skarbiec wypycha się teraz po brzegi. — Mahato milczał pokornie słuchając i tylko kiwał głową na znak, że rozumie — Tak w ogóle, to czy są gotowi?

— Jeszcze nie... — nie dokończył, bo poczuł jakby coś szarpnęło tył jego głowy.

— Nie każ mi się powtarzać — przerwał cichym sykiem. Niebieskie oczy młodego chłopaka znowu zabłysły niebezpiecznie, tak jakby właśnie wydawały niewerbalny rozkaz, którego nie można zignorować. Te zielonkawe należące do Golina skruszone wyzbyły się swojego blasku pozwalając świecić tym niebieskim. Często tak się działo. Milo jednak był światłem w tej części Nokturnu. Ciemnym światłem, które zmienia mrok w inną niż dotychczas ciemność. Dwa lata i południowa część Nokturnu zmieniła się nie do poznania. Kiedyś było tu zbiorowisko największych przestępców, ale, od kiedy Milo tu przybył... Wszystko uległo zmianie. Przestępczość spadła. Ludzie zaczęli myśleć i organizować się w grupki. W barach częściej panował spokój i nie poruszano tylko tematów, którą kolejkę teraz się pije i kiedy zaczyna się mordobicie. Ludzie zaczęli również zastanawiać się nad ideałami śmierciożerców i ministerstwa. Milo obserwował wszystko z cienia i śmiał się cicho. Wyglądał wtedy, jakby wszystko szło po jego myśli. Jakby wybierał ludzi. Pytanie, dlaczego? Golin nie miał prawa wiedzieć i nie chciał. To zbyt niebezpieczna wiedza... Jednak mimo wszystko nadal panował tu nieprzyjazny mrok.

— Panicz Malfoy nie odzywał się od początku rozpoczęcia nauki w Hogwarcie — wyjaśnił szybko i prawie się zająknął, ale powstrzymał język. Obserwował reakcję Milo. Czy będzie zły? Czy może przymnie to do wiadomości jak wszystko inne?

— Spodziewałem się tego. W takim razie nie podejmuj żadnych działań. Pewnie szuka sposobu na skontaktowanie się bezpośrednio ze mną. — Mahato ucieszył się w myślach. Gdy Milo robił się wściekły wolał trzymać się daleko. — Chciałbym tylko, byś zrobił to, o co cię prosiłem. Przy okazji jak już będziesz rozmawiał z Borginem daj mu to — powiedział, wręczając mu pogniecioną i zapieczętowaną kopertę.

— Oczywiście. Czy potrzeba ci czegoś jeszcze? — zapytał przejmując pergamin.

— Jakiś mugolski garnitur. Muszę odwiedzić starego znajomego, a ta szata niezbyt pasuje w miejsce gdzie się wybieram. — Mahato zniknął ponownie za regałami i wrócił z czarnym garniturem i białą koszulą z niebieskim krawatem. Milo ubrał je raz dwa pomagając sobie zaklęciami, by było szybciej.

— Gdy tylko zniknę, wyjrzyj za okno na zapleczu. Ubawisz się. — powiedział z uśmiechem i deportował się.

Golin jak zwykle nasłuchiwał alarmu, ale ten nie zadzwonił. Całą ulicę Nokturnu objęto barierą antyteleportacyjną, ale nie przeszkadzała ona w deportacji ani aportacji. Uruchamiała tylko nieznośny dla bębenków pisk. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej wyjrzał przez okno na zapleczu. Zastanawiał się. co takiego zobaczy. Odpowiedź przyszła natychmiast.

Ujrzał dwóch idących ramie w ramię oprychów. Jeden krzyczał coś niezrozumiale unosząc przy tym butelkę alkoholu, a drugą wymachiwał skurzanym woreczkiem wielkości dziecięcej dłoni. Jednak kształt woreczka nie przeszkodził w zobaczeniu żarzącego się na nim znaku. — To je moe życie, a ho moe pihie — krzyczał niezrozumiale i rzucił butelkę gdzieś daleko. Stało się to w jednej chwili. Woreczek eksplodował z niewyobrażalną dla niego siłą a po dwójce nie zostało nic innego jak same kości i zgniłe mięso. W tej samej chwili butelka roztrzaskała się na murze. To. co zostało z dwójki przyprawiałoby nie jednego twardziela o wymioty. Wzdrygnął się i po raz kolejny przestraszył się mocy, jaką dysponował Milo. Był teraz prawdopodobnie bardzo daleko, ale i to nie przeszkodziło mu w użyciu zaklęcia. Strach przemieszał się z zachwytem. Nie każdy ma taką moc jak ten młody, jeszcze niepełnoletni chłopak. Był nieobliczalny.

Pojawił się na nieco zatłoczonej ulicy. Odruchowo spojrzał na dom, w którym grała głośna muzyka. Na ogródku prawie setka młodych ludzi bawiła się pijąc alkohol i zażywając używki. Wiele osób biegało wte i wewtę. Jeden chłopak spał na pokrywie śmietnika. Drugi wymiotował pod płotem. Jakaś dziewczyna tańczyła na stole pokazując swoje krągłości a wielu ją obserwowało. Zwykła mugolska impreza. On jednak brzydził się czymś tak próżnym.

Obrzucił ich wszystkich pogardliwym spojrzeniem i ruszył przed siebie.

— Ej ty! Poczekaj! Pamiętam cię! — krzyknął jakiś chłopak pędząc w jego stronę na złamanie nóg. Dosłownie złamanie, bo potknął się o krawężnik, nogi splotły się ze sobą dziwnie i upadł na ziemię z trzaskiem łamanej kości. Rozległ się krzyk bólu, a Milo spoglądał na to z satysfakcją. Nie musiał nawet wyciągać różdżki, wystarczyło uwolnić odrobinkę magii a ona sama wiedziała, co ma robić. Musiał jednak przyznać, że sposób, w jaki złamała się noga chłopaka był gody podziwu. Nigdy nie widział nogi wiszącej jedynie na ścięgnach.

Ruszył dalej ignorując krzyki o pomoc. Mógłby użyć zaklęcia by uleczyć nogę chłopaka, ale nie chciał. Magiczne rany można leczyć magią, ale on tego nie zrobi. Nie lubił mugoli i wolał zostawić ich samych sobie. Wiedział, że dzieciak skończy na wózku, ale kogo on obchodzi? Inni mugole się nim zajmą i może za kilka lat dostanie nową — sztuczną — nogę. O ile wytrzyma do tego czasu. Będzie to dla niego najważniejsza próba w życiu.

Krzyki o odgłosy muzyki ucichły a on szedł przez nieoświetloną ulicę i zatrzymał się przed niewielką kapliczką. Otworzył niewielkie drzwi i wszedł do środka. Słyszał, że ktoś tu jeszcze jest i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Słyszał ciche tupanie nóg w zakrystii. Przeszedł po ziemnej posadzce i rozejrzał się. Nie było już ani ław, ani obrazów. Ściągnięto również wielki, zdobiony żyrandol, który zawsze był dumą i sercem dej kapliczki. Było teraz pusto i dźwięki niosły echo przez całe pomieszczenie. Tylko wielki krzyż stał na swym miejscu.

Usiadł na niedużym krześle owiniętym czerwonym kocem i czekał, aż ten, kto się tam skrywa wyjdzie na zewnątrz. Nie minęło sporo czasu, aż niewysoki mężczyzna o wątłej posturze i szarych oczach stanął przed nim.

— Witaj Milo — rzekł, a echo poniosło głos. Milo usłyszał swoje imię więcej niż dwa, czy trzy razy. Przestał liczyć i spojrzał w niebieskie oczy księdza. Były już nie mal szare i zaćmione.

—Ślepniesz — powiedział cicho, patrząc w nie.

— Tak. Ty również.

— Z moim wzrokiem wszystko jest dobrze.

— Nie widzisz tego, co cię czeka — rzekł uśmiechnięty. — Ja jednak widzę, że całkiem nieźle wyglądasz. Włoscy zgrabnie ułożone, oczy jak zwykle błyszczą, świetny garnitur i buty. Musisz być popularny w swoich kręgach. — Milo milczał. Nie chciał zaczynać tematu,, który chciał poruszyć ksiądz.

— Co tutaj robisz? — zapytał, choć dobrze znał odpowiedź. Przecież przyszedł tu, właśnie do niego.

— Przyszedłem po swoje rzeczy. Nie jestem już księdzem.

— Postanowiłem kontynuować mój plan — teraz oczy księdza rozeszły się w przerażeniu. Jest bezsilny. Bo co on może zrobić, jeśli ON coś postanowił?

— Zaniechaj! — krzyknął desperacko jakby krzyk mógłby odwieść chłopaka od jego wyborów i zasiać zdecydowanie oraz wątpliwości — Czy ty nie wiesz, że sprzeciwiając się prawom boga sprowadzasz na siebie klęskę?! I na wszystkich swoich bliskich?! Nie możesz tego zrobić! To sprzeczne z naturą!

— Wiele razy o tym rozmawialiśmy, kapłanie i nigdy nie udało ci się ze mną wygrać. Gdzieś w głębi wiesz, że to ja mam rację a nie bóg — odpowiedział, bawiąc się rękawem. Nigdy nie wierzył w tego, którego nazywają stwórcą. Może, dlatego, że wykraczał poza wszystko? A może, dlatego, bo był zbyt idealny? Jednak mimo swojej idealności był też masowym mordercą. Skazał Adama i Ewę, sprowadził potop na świat, siedem plag egipskich i wiele, wiele innych, kończąc na tym, że dopuścił do śmierci własnego syna. Jednak jedno ich łączyło...

— Nie stoisz ponad nim! Uświadom to sobie! Nie możesz decydować o życiu i śmierci! — Milo wiedział, o kogo konkretnie mu chodzi. Wiedział też, że zaraz poruszy ten TEN temat. — Mogłeś zabić Harry'ego! Co byś zrobił gdyby go nie zabrali w czas?! — głos księdza unosił się z każdym wypowiedzianym słowem. Ogarnęło go wzburzenie i był teraz niczym smok latający nad jedną owcą.

Milo nie odpowiedział tylko wpatrywał się w ślepnącego starca. Nie sądził, że ten tak szybko straci swoje opanowanie. Chyba zamknięcie kaplicy i wyrzucenie z kościoła go wykończyło. A co by zrobił, gdyby Harry'emu coś się wtedy stało? Nic. Przecież to on podłożył bombę, nie było zagrożenia. Nie było to trudne, nikogo nie było w domu. Nie mogło być. Dopilnował, by Dursley'owie wylądowali w szpitalu, a Petunia zmarła podczas operacji... To przypieczętowało koniec bariery. Mógł wejść niepowstrzymywany przez nikogo i zrobić to, co musiał. Podłożył takie zaklęcie, by Moody zorientował się, kiedy mają się ewakuować. Ciężko było to przyznać, ale Alastor był dla niego najniebezpieczniejszym wrogiem z Zakonu, a to wszystko przez te przebiegłe wiercące się ciągle oczko. Mógł odkryć jego tożsamość. Nie mógł pozwolić mu dalej być w grze, dlatego sprowadził go w pułapkę. Nie było to wcale łatwe. Moody cały czas powstrzymywał się od pójścia, na Privet Drive, a jego umysł był szczelny. Użył innej taktyki. Codziennie, po kilkanaście razy sugerował mu pomysły, by tam wyruszyć. To karteczka z małym napisem ulicy, to ten sam napis w gazecie, to w dokumentach, lub cichy szept w jego głowie. W końcu poskutkowało.

— Spokojnie, miałem wszystko pod kontrolą. Przecież wiesz, że nie pozwoliłbym, żeby Harry'emu stała się krzywda — rzekł niecierpliwie. Nie lubił, gdy ktoś robi mu wykłady.

— Nie Milo! Nie miałeś kontroli! Harry mógł przez ciebie zginąć! Nigdy nie myślałem, że posuniesz się aż tak daleko.

— Musiałem coś zrobić. Gdybym był bezczynny, Harry nadal byłby prześladowany w świecie mugoli. Nie mogłem pozwolić zmarnować takiego talentu. Mam zamiar się z nim spotkać. Muszę wymyślić tylko dogodną dla nas grę.

— Odstąp od tego. Harry cię nie posłucha — powiedział przekonany, ale Milo zignorował jego słowa. Ten klecha nadal próbował odwieść go od jego planu. Nawet, jeśli wiedział, co on chce zrobić! Zawsze próbował go powstrzymać, ale nie zrobił w tym kierunku nic, prócz prób namówienia go. Uważał, że to słowa najbardziej przemawiają, nie czyny. To tylko półprawda. Słowami można omamić, czynem ogłupić. Prawdą zwieść, a kłamstwem naprowadzić na ścieżkę prawdy. Tego nauczył się przez całe swoje życie. Nic nie jest prawdziwe, ale nic nie jest też niezwykłe. Jeśli miałby określić to kolorem to byłby to szary. Niezbyt czysty, niezbyt brudny. Gdzieś pomiędzy.

— Zobaczymy. A może twój bóg już dał ci odpowiedź? — odparł z leciutkim uśmieszkiem. Nie mógł doczekać się aż spojrzy w te zielone oczy. Wtedy sam oceni, czy Harry jest godny bycia synem Lily.

Ksiądz, nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na zachowanie Milo, spojrzał na niego wściekle i zapytał poważnie. Był to bardzo poważny a jednocześnie bardzo cichy i zrezygnowany ton. Po chwili odszedł nawet niechętny wzrok zastąpiony przez ten żałobny. Smutny.

— Dlaczego tu przyszedłeś? — nie odpowiedział, ale Daniel się domyślał. — Uważasz, że jestem dla niego zagrożeniem prawda? — Gdy zadał sobie te pytanie zdał sobie ze wszystkiego sprawę. Jego serce zaczęło bić coraz szybciej, aż w końcu biło niczym galopujący koń. — Że przeze mnie nie będziesz mógł do niego dotrzeć? — przerwał teraz na dłużą chwilę i zebrał wszystkie swoje myśli, po czym westchnął i powiedział tak smutno, jakby miał paść na kolana i załkać. — Uważasz mnie za waszego wroga?

— Tak — odpowiedział beznamiętnie, wstał i wyciągnął różdżkę. — Zawsze cię szanowałem kapłanie. Od kiedy tylko cię spotkałem. Spędziliśmy wiele wspólnych chwil i nie podoba mi się taki koniec naszej znajomości, ale Harry... Nie może być niezdecydowany, przez waszego boga. A tylko ty stanowisz połączenie między nimi. Gdy ty odejdziesz, to połączenie zniknie — wyjaśnił, a ksiądz pokręcił głową, jakby chciał mu powiedzieć, że się myli.

— Do widzenia Milo — powiedział smutno. Wiedział, że to jego koniec. To jego ostatnie słowa. — Zrób to szybko i... Pożegnaj ode mnie Harry'ego.

— _Avada Kedavra._ — Zielony, powolny promień oświetlił tę część kościoła, a krzyż na chwilę zabłysnął ukazując ukrzyżowanego mężczyznę, z zaschniętą łzą, widniejącą na policzku. Jednak żaden z nich tego nie dostrzegł. Zaklęcie godziło prosto w pierś. Ksiądz padł głucho na ziemię, a jego oczy - już szare - zapełniły się ostatnimi łzami. Umarł w miejscu świętym i teraz trafi do swojego boga. Zawsze tego pragnął. Nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, a Milo zabił go, zanim te się pojawiły. Na swój sposób wyświadczył mu przysługę. Na swój pokrętny sposób.

Deportował się i stał teraz na ulicy pokątnej. Widział szyld na napisem ,,Bank Grigotta".

Najwyższy czas zabrać kilka cennych skarbów.


	10. 8-Głową Ściany

**8**

 **Witam i jak zwykle dziękuję za komentarze. Postanowiłem dzisiaj wstawić wam rozdział, a następny pojawi się jakoś w przeciągu trzech dni. Pojawi się też troszkę akcji, romansu, zagadek i innych pierdół. Co do Milo to sami zobaczycie kim jest i jaką ma tutaj rolę do odegrania.  
Zapraszam na:**

* * *

 **ROZDZIAŁ 8** Głową ściany...

Czas leciał, dni mijały. Zanim się obejrzał, wrzesień skończył się i zaczął październik. Teraz i ten miesiąc miał się ku końcowi. Harry zwiedzał szkołę poznając sekretne przejścia i tajemne pomieszczenia. Najbardziej podobało mu się tajemne wyjście do Hogsmeade, z którego razem z Ronem czasami korzystali. Teraz trochę częściej niż wcześniej, bo zbliżało się święto duchów, tak bardzo oczekiwane przez Harry'ego. Zastanawiał się czy to święto wygląda tutaj inaczej niż te mugolskie, ale dekoracje dyń, świec i mrocznych korytarzy rozwiało jego wątpliwości. To, to samo święto. Tego był pewny.

Wstał ciężko z łóżka i rozejrzał się. Było wcześnie, trochę przed szóstą. Czyli jak zwykle. Nawet, gdy chciał pospać dłużej to nie mógł. Jego zegar biologiczny był ustawiony na, miej więcej tą godzinę, bo Dursley'owie często budzili go by im ,,pomógł". Czyli zrobił wszystko za nich. Jednak mimo wczesnych Hogwarckich pobudek był zadowolony. Jego koszmary minęły, co było dobre. Dobre dla niego oczywiście. Mimo, że nadal się nie wysypiał i wstawał styrany, jakby przez całą noc biegał, to nie miał już seansów z torturami. Zmęczenie w takim razie schodziło na dalszy plan. Nic nie znaczyło.

Dumbeldore uważał, że Voldemort już wie o ich połączeniu i dlatego wizje ustały. Jednak zaczęło to działać w drugą stronę. Harry sam mógł wtargnąć do umysłu Czarnego Pana. Robił to rzadko i tylko wtedy, gdy blizna go piekła. Wiedział, że wtedy jest wzburzony i łatwiej jest mu się dostać. Zwykle było to niemożliwe.

Jednak dostanie się do umysłu czarnego pana i ujrzenie wspomnień jeszcze z czasów Hogwarckich było łatwiejsze niż wejście w umysł Severusa Snape'a. Może, dlatego, że Voldemort uważał, że nikt nie jest potężniejszy niż on sam? To bez różnicy. Harry poznawał swojego wroga. Jednak poznawał tego Toma, z czasów, gdy nauczał się w tej szkole.

Na samą myśl miał ciarki na plecach. Tom był niesamowity. Przebiegły, inteligentny, ambitny bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny. W jego oczach widniała ukryta za maską uprzejmości wrogość. Tom był geniuszem. Prawdziwym i już wtedy przerażającym. Bardziej przerażającym niż obecnie. Tamten Tom był inteligentny i każdy ruch miał przemyślany. Wszystko, co robił było dla niego niczym rozstawianie pionków na szachownicy, by w ostatecznej konfrontacji bezlitośnie zgnieść przeciwnika. Jednak w tamtych wspomnieniach wydawało się czegoś brakować.

Voldemort był inny. Rzucał pionkami jakby nic nie znaczyły, a całą grę miał gdzieś. Nie interesowało go nic, poza czubkiem własnego nosa, którego z resztą nie miał. Liczyła się tylko władza i potęga.

Harry przerwał rozmyślenia i wstał. Dzisiaj zapowiadał się dobry dzień. W końcu, co mogło pójść nie tak? To były najlepsze dwa miesiące jego życia. Znalazł trójkę dobrych przyjaciół. Chociaż Ron i Hermiona nie byli przekonani, co do tej trzeciej przyjaźni. Harry sam nie wiedział jak nazwać tą relację. Czuł, jakby znał już wcześniej Draco Malfoya, ale jednak nie, nie mógł nazwać tego przyjaźnią. Najwyżej znajomością. Więc znalazł dwójkę przyjaciół i jednego dobrego znajomego.

Jednak jego znajomość z Draco była bardzo ograniczona. Zwykle do lekcji OPCM i tego, co było po niej. Pewnego razu Draco wyznał Harry'emu, że Snape powiedział mu o lekcjach leglimencji i obaj ją ćwiczyli. Harry z pomocą Draco starał się odnaleźć to, czego się bał i to, co nie pozwalało mu zajrzeć w głąb siebie, ale im bardziej uparcie to robił tym miał wrażenie, że jest dalej od celu niż wcześniej.

Dziś był dzień wolny od zajęć. Świetnie!

Harry wziął zimny prysznic na rozbudzenie, ubrał się w szkolne szaty i wyszedł zakładając po drodze soczewki. Ostatnio chodził w okularach, ale soczewki były trochę lepsze. Okulary musiał poprawiać, czasami ściągać. Były zwyczajnie nieporęczne. Myślał, że o tej porze wszyscy są jeszcze w łóżkach, ale jedna właścicielka rudej czupryny leżała rozłożona na kanapie w pokoju wspólnym. Rozpalony ogień w kominku ją ogrzewał.

— Cześć — powiedział nieco głośniej, niż zwykle, by zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę. Ginny szybko poderwała się do pozycji siedzącej i przeczesała ręką włosy, które były w nieładzie.

— Cześć Harry — odpowiedziała niepewnie, patrząc jak schodzi. — Już wstałeś?

— Yhym... — burknął i usiadł na fotelu obok. Miał zamiar wyjść, ale coś go tutaj przyciągnęło. Wbił wzrok w czerwony ogień, a Ginny w niego. Widział to kątem oka, ale starał się to ignorować. Może chce go o coś zapytać? Przeniósł więc wzrok z kominka na nią i ich oczy się spotkały.

Wielka komnata, pełna pomników węży i dziwny dziennik. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Bazyliszek. Strach.

Harry czasami przeklinał się za tą zdolność leglimencji. Czasami widział to, czego nigdy nie chciał zobaczyć i odczuwał uczucia i emocje leglimentowanego. Teraz właśnie tak się stało. Poczuł smutek, żal i cierpienie. O coś się obwiniała. Co prawda słyszał opowieści o bazyliszku i komnacie tajemnic, ale nie podejrzewał, że to właśnie ona otworzyła komnatę. Już wiedział, dlaczego Ron mówił, że nie wiedział. Czy teraz o tym myślała? I dlatego dokucza jej bezsenność?

— Masz piękne oczy — powiedziała nagle, a on się spiął. Umknął jej wzroku i ponownie wbił spojrzenie w kominek. Nie wiedział jak na to zareagować. — Zielone — dodała jeszcze.

— Nie są zielone — odparł szybko, a ona zaskoczona uniosła brwi. — Są szmaragdowe — wyjaśnił cichym i trochę zmęczonym głosem.

Zawsze tak uważał. Zieleń była zwykłym kolorem. Widział wielu ludzi z zielonymi oczyma, ale żadne nie były podobne do jego własnych. Wniosek nasuwał się tylko jeden. To szmaragdy. Szmaragdy otrzymane od matki.

— Ty za to, masz piękne włosy. Niczym ogień — Ginny zarumieniła się i teraz to ona umknęła jego wzroku. Burknęła coś, co chyba oznaczało ,,Dziękuję" i wstała. Bez słowa, z szerokim uśmiechem, szybkim krokiem weszła schodami na górę i ruszyła w kierunku dormitorium dziewczyn.

Tak jak wcześniej planował wyszedł z wieży i skierował się na szóste piętro. Był tam bardzo dziwny pokój. Wydawało się, że powinien być malutką klasą jak, na przykład; Transmutacji lub numerologii, a w rzeczywistości był wielkim pomieszczeniem zdolnym pomieścić pół Gryffindoru. Harry był tam tylko dwa razy, bo zbytnio nie ciągnęło go by zwiedzać pokój. Nie było tam nic ciekawego prócz ksiąg. Wszystkie księgi, jakie się tam znajdowały, były starymi egzemplarzami książek byłych uczniów. Były tu wszystkie książki, używane od bardzo dawna. Wszystkie egzemplarze do OPCMu i innych przedmiotów. W niektórych mógł znaleźć ciekawe zaklęcia, ale większość była zakazana przez ministerstwo.

Na przykład _**Sovaro**_ _._ Zaklęcie podobne, do _**Diffindo**_ i zaklęcia tuczącego. _**Sovaro**_ było zakazane przez ministerstwo od początku XIX wieku, bo powodowało liczne urazy magiczne, których nie można było uleczyć. Tak naprawdę to zaklęcie było nie do przewidzenia, jeśli chodziło o jego działanie. Raz mogło połamać komuś rękę, a raz ją odciąć. Czarami mogło zmiażdżyć, a czasami tylko powodować nieustanne pieczenie. Naprawdę niebezpieczne. Prawdziwa loteria. Jednak nie uznano go za czarnomagiczne.

Takie właśnie zaklęcie znalazł w książce OPCMu, którą zabrał z tej klasy. Wszedł i czując się jak w bibliotece, przeszedł między trzema stołami, pełnymi ksiąg. Łatwiej by było gdyby były tu regały, ale nikt chyba o tym nie pomyślał, a gdy ksiąg było już dużo to nikomu się nie chciało wstawiać nowych mebli. Tak pewnie było.

Odłożył księgę na szósty stół podpisany: ROK SZÓSTY LATA 1920–1955 Były to też lata, w których Tom Marvolo Riddle uczęszczał do Hogwartu. A ta książka była książką, z której i on się prawdopodobnie uczył. Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, kiedy Tom zaczął się przekształcać w Lorda Voldemorta. Jednak były to bezsensowne myśli. Nic już nie można zrobić.

Zaczął przeglądać książki w poszukiwaniu jakiejś ciekawej. Tym razem odłoży zaklęcia na dalszy plan i weźmie coś z teorią a nie praktyką. W końcu musi się uczyć do Sumów i przyszłych Owutemów. A to nie mało. Jednak miał przewagę. Leglimencja bardzo pomagała.

,,Teoria Obrony" — Ten tytuł przykuł jego uwagę i otworzył książkę. Bingo! Teoria. Zaklęcia ofensywne, tarcze i inne. Książka złoto! Z roku 1944.

Mimo, że znalazł to, czego szukał, postanowił nie wychodzić. Gdzie miałby iść? Jest wczesny ranek, a tutaj jest cicho i spokojnie, nikt mu nie przeszkodzi, bo kto normalny wchodzi przez drzwi ukryte za gargulcem, który odstrasza już samym spojrzeniem? Gdyby nie głupia gra z Ronem, to by nigdy nie znalazł tego pomieszczenia. Zaklęciem _Depulso_ odepchnął gargulca, który uskoczył i wbiegł przez przymknięte drzwi. Później słyszał tylko trzask, spowodowany przez zaskoczenie gargulca i zamykanie drzwi. Wtedy prawie spanikował, ale widząc to, co odkrył to uczucie zmieniło się w fascynację. Odkrył ukrytą bibliotekę!

Po przeczytaniu kilku pierwszych stron uznał, że nie pomylił się, co do książki i spakował ją do torby. Genialna książka, szkoda, że nie było autora. Ktoś chyba specjalnie wyrwał pierwsze kartki, ale miał jeszcze tytuł.

Usiadł bardziej na stół, by oprzeć się o ścianę i poczuł jak róg jakiejś książki wrednie wbija mu się w udo. Próbował poprawić swoje położenie, ale nic z tego. Wstał więc i chwycił dziennik w zielonej oprawie. Przyjrzał mu się dokładnie. Nie była to żadna książka do wróżbiarstwa, eliksirów czy astronomii, tylko zwykły dziennik.

Otworzył go.

 _,,Własność Milo"_  
 _ **,,Nie mów Dyrektorowi"**_

Te dwa zdania widniały na pierwszej kartce. Harry zastanowił się, co oznaczają te słowa i dlaczego zapisał je na samym początku i to tłustym drukiem. Otworzył na następną stronę i wstrzymał oddech widząc pierwsze słowa. — TO NIEMOŻLIWE! — krzyknął w myślach. Zdębiał.

 _,,Witaj Harry. Nazywam się Milo i jeśli to czytasz, to znaczy, że nareszcie przybyłeś do Hogwartu i czytasz mój dziennik. No, ale powinieneś się już tego domyślić. Rzeknę ci od razu, że to nie jest normalny dziennik, tylko magiczny. Jak wszystko w tej szkole. Trzymaj go blisko siebie. Będę twoim pisemnym przyjacielem. Nie pytaj dlaczego, zwyczajnie mam kaprys. A może to było nam przeznaczone? NIE MAM POJĘCIA! Ja posiadam identyczny dziennik i jeśli kiedyś będziesz chciał się ze mną skontaktować – gdzieś w tej sali jest specjalne pióro – napisz!"_

 _,,I Pamiętaj!"_

 _ **,,Nie mów Dyrektorowi"**_

I nic więcej. Reszta kartek była pusta. Czy ten Milo naprawdę przewidział, że Harry odnajdzie dziennik? I dlaczego zabronił mówić dyrektorowi? Cóż, pomyśli nad tym innym razem. Teraz wyciągnął z torby własne pióro i otworzył na następnej kartce.

,, _Kim jesteś_?" — napisał, ale nie pojawiła się żadna odpowiedź. Co gorsza atrament zaczął spływać po kartce i kapać na stół. Po chwili kartka znowu była czysta. Zaczarowany dziennik. Harry zaklął w myślach. Czeka go poszukiwanie tego głupiego pióra, o którym pisał Milo. Teraz był tak ciekawy, że aż w nim wrzało.

— Accio magiczne pióro! — krzyknął, ale nic się nie stało. Oczywiście nie oczekiwał niczego innego. Po dziesięciu, czy dwudziestu minutach poszukiwań zrezygnowany wyszedł z ,,biblioteki" zabierając ze sobą dziennik Milo. Zaskoczony zauważył, że po korytarzach już kręcą się uczniowie. Spojrzał na zegarek. **8:12** Cóż... Najwyższy czas, żeby uczniowie zaczynali się budzić. Ruszył korytarzem.

— Potter! — usłyszał za sobą i uśmiechnął się słysząc ten dobrze znany mu arogancki ton. Blondyn o zgrabnie zaczesanych w tył włosach wyrównał z nim krok.

— Zastanawia mnie ile czasu minie, zanim zaczniesz mówić mi po imieniu, Draco — powiedział i skinął mu głową w geście przywitania. Malfoy wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie wiem Potter. Może to nigdy się nie stanie. — Harry nie odpowiedział. Dał Ślizgonowi mówić. — Mam do Ciebie prośbę.

Od razu do konkretów, co? — zapytał w myślach i zaśmiał się. Widocznie Draco ma coś niecierpiącego zwłoki. Zawsze owijał w bawełnę tak bardzo jak tylko mógł. Jak wtedy, gdy chciał, by pomógł mu dostać się do działu zakazanego.

— Nie dołączę do śmierciożerców. — powiedział z wrednym uśmieszkiem. Draco na początku ich znajomości zaproponował to dla żartów, ale Harry męczył go tym do tej pory. Malfoya niezmiernie to irytowało i zawsze się denerwował, ale umiejętnie to ukrywał. Sześć lat w towarzystwie węży zrobiło swoje. W końcu nie mógł pokazać na forum wszystkich swoich emocji i uczuć, więc je ukrywał. Musiał. Gryfoni tego nie robili. Nigdy.

— Nie proszę cię o to. I nie poruszaj więcej tego tematu, jeśli możesz. — Draco był bardzo wyczulony na temat śmierciożerców, od kiedy jego ojciec został zesłany do Azkabanu, za służbę u Czarnego Pana, blondyn stracił szacunek w oczach innych Ślizgonów. Nie szanowali go jak kiedyś i co gorsza dla Dracona – nie bali się go. Zwłaszcza Grabbe i Goyle, jego byli goryle, którzy teraz udają, że zaczęli myśleć i przyczepili się Blaise'a Zabini'ego.

— Jasne, co to za prośba? — zapytał z udawaną ciekawością, a Draco przybrał zadowolony uśmieszek.

— To prośba i również szansa dla Ciebie. — Gdy Draco mówił ,,szansa" to było coś, co naruszało regulamin. Przez te dwa miesiące nauczył się toku myślenia chłopaka. Zwłaszcza, że czasami miał wgląd do jego myśli. Ciekawe, jaka to ,,szansa".

— Szansa dla mnie, mówisz? A może ja nie chcę dostać żadnej szansy?

— Daruj sobie Potter. Obaj wiemy, że wykorzystasz każdą szansę, by zdobyć jakiekolwiek informację — odpowiedział, a Harry uniósł szybko jedną brew. Informacje?

— Skąd ten pomysł?

— Dział zakazany, Potter — przypomniał mu. — Myślałem, że taki prawdziwy Gryfon jak ty, nie zainteresuje się książkami o czarnej magii. Wiesz, Gryfoni to raczej dobre pieski. — Harry skrzywił się słysząc porównanie lwów do piesków. — Wolicie działać niż analizować.

— Analizować? — zapytał dociekliwie, a Malfoy warknął w udawanej irytacji.

— Nie udawaj debila. Nie będę ci tego tłumaczył.

— A ty nie udawaj, że wszystko o mnie wiesz, Draco. — odgryzł się.

— Prawda. Ty sam wiesz o sobie tyle, co nic. — Teraz Harry zatrzymał się a jego ręka powędrowała do kieszeni z różdżką. Draco widząc jego reakcje sięgnął po swoją, ale żaden z nich jej nie wyciągnął. Tylko wpatrywali się w siebie w oczekiwaniu.

— Może masz rację — powiedział nagle Harry, a młody Ślizgon spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. Harry zwykle nie przyznawał mu racji.

— Powiedziałbym raczej, że to ty nie masz racji, ale zostańmy przy poprzednim stwierdzeniu. — Harry potaknął i ruszyli korytarzem w milczeniu, obserwowani przez uczniów z innych domów. Nie często przecież widywało się lwa i węża idących ramię w ramię.

— No dobra. Mogę cię wysłuchać — powiedział w końcu. — Jednak, jeśli wyskoczysz mi z prośbą żebym zabił za Ciebie Dumbeldorea to możesz sobie odpuścić. — dodał szybko a Draco spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

— Skąd ci to wpadło do głowy? — zapytał niewinnie. — Czarny pan nie ufa już tak mojej rodzinie — dodał tak cicho, by tylko Harry mógł usłyszeć. Rozmowa o śmierciożercach i Voldemorcie zrobiła się dla nich naturalna. Nie jest to tabu, jakie utrzymuje reszta szkoły.

— Nie wiem — odparł trochę niezdecydowanie. Po Malfoy'u mógł spodziewać się wszystkiego.

— Dobra, zapomnijmy o tym. Chcę Cię o coś prosić. To dla mnie bardzo ważne.

— Cóż. Opowiedz mi o tym. Możesz od razu opowiedzieć o mojej życiowej szansie. — Draco zaprowadził ich do pustej klasy i otworzył ją zaklęciem, bo drzwi były zamknięte. Usiedli na ławkach.

— Potter, nie prosiłbym Cię o to, gdybym wiedział, że powiesz ,,Nie" — zaczął, a Harry westchnął ciężko. Teraz miał ochotę odmówić tylko po to, by wkurzyć Draco. — Chcę żebyś zleglimentował Blaise'a.

Stop! — krzyknął w myślach Harry. Jak to zleglimentować? Przecież Draco dobrze wie jak gówniany jest w tej dziedzinie. Dlaczego prosi go o coś takiego?

— Nic nie mów — rzucił, gdy Harry już otwierał usta. — Wiem, że to nie jest zwykła prośba, jestem tego świadomy. Jednak niesie to korzyści dla nas obu. — Harry chciał coś powiedzieć, ale słuchał. — Po pierwsze, twoje plusy. Śmierciożercy. Ja muszę wiedzieć, czy Blaise jest śmierciożercą, a tobie da to sporą przewagę nad swoimi wrogami. Wiesz, skoro Blaise jest śmierciożercą, to z pewnością ma jakąś misję do wykonania.

— Misję, która miała być twoją misją — zauważył Harry. Przecież to Draco mógłby być teraz sługą Czarnego Pana.

— To bez znaczenia. Ja chcę wiedzieć, a ty możesz się dowiedzieć. Z twoimi umiejętnościami...

— Draco, teraz to ty posłuchaj — przerwał mu ostro. — Nie będę leglimentował innych tylko dlatego, bo ty mnie o to prosisz. Jeśli Blaise jest śmierciożercą, to możesz z łatwością ujawnić jego znak. Jeśli ma do wykonania jakąś misję, możesz go obserwować i sam wywnioskować, co zamierza zrobić. Równie dobrze możesz uaktywnić swoje kontakty ze śmierciożercami. A tak w ogóle to dlaczego chcesz szpiegować swoich?! — ostatnio powiedział nieco głośniej. Po porostu się zdenerwował. Draco za dużo sobie pozwala.

— Skąd ci przyszło do głowy, że jestem po ich stronie? — Harry zmrużył oczy i zaczął wpatrywać się w blondyna. — Od kiedy mój ojciec został złapany już nie są moimi sprzymierzeńcami. Tłumaczyłem ci to.

Prawda. Draco ostatnio nie bratał się ze śmierciożercami. Raczej starał się trzymać dystans.

— A tobie? Co to da? Chyba nie zamierzasz nawrócić się na jasna stronę, co?

— I być pupilkiem Dumbeldore'a, jak ty? Dzięki, ale nie. Wolałbym już umrzeć w jakimś rowie.

— W takim razie, co to ci da? Chcesz go powstrzymać czy... — Prawda! Draco nie chce powstrzymać Blaise'a, on chce wykonać jego zadanie.

— Dobrze myślisz. — rzucił widząc, że Złoty Chłopiec już się domyślił. — Z twoją pomocą mi się uda.

— Skąd pomysł, że otrzymasz moją pomoc? Wiesz, że właśnie dałeś mi kolejny powód bym powiedział ,,Nie"? — Draco zaśmiał się.

— Niezły jesteś. Słuchaj i tak wisisz mi przysługę. — Harry zdziwił się słysząc to oświadczenie. Uniósł jedną brew i spojrzał przeszywająco w oczy ślizgona, na co jego kąciki ust poszybowały ku górze.

— Niby, za co?

— Za to, że pomagam ci na obronie i w nauce leglimencji. No, co się tak gapisz? Myślisz, że nie wyczuję jak wkradasz się do mojej głowy za każdym razem, gdy brakuje ci ciekawych zaklęć? Robiłeś to już podczas pierwszej lekcji. Poza tym ciesz się, że pozwalam ci ze mną ćwiczyć.

— Oh dziękuję, o wielki! Jesteś moim zbawieniem i mentorem zarazem — zakpił.

— Ależ niema za co. Jednak mogę przestać nim być jeśli mi nie pomożesz — odpowiedział równie nieprzyjemnym tonem.

— A proszę bardzo. Chcesz czy nie, potrafię już o wiele więcej niż podczas naszej pierwszej lekcji. — Draco rzucił mu wredne spojrzenie.

— Ale nadal nie dorównujesz do naszego poziomu. Może i jesteś potężny magicznie, ale brakuje ci tego czegoś.

— Przekonamy się?! — warknął i następnej sekundzie, celowali do siebie z różdżek. Harry'emu klątwa sama cisnęła się na usta, ale powstrzymał w ostatnim momencie.

— W drugiej klasie mieliśmy klub pojedynków — zaczął ślizgon. — Wyzywam Cię na pojedynek.

— Zgoda — odpowiedział szybko. — Jakieś zasady?

— Bez niewybaczalnych. Nie chciałbym cię zabić i stracić szansy na powrót. Nie używamy też tarcz. Same uniki. W końcu na lekcjach też rzadko używamy tarcz.

Harry kiwnął głową na znak zgody i obaj machnęli różdżkami odpychając ławki by zrobić im miejsce.

— Zaklęcia ofensywne bez ograniczeń? — zapytał, myśląc o tym jednym, konkretnym. Jednak nie był zdecydowany, by go użyć.

— Bez — potwierdził i stanęli tak blisko siebie, że Harry mógł poczuć na sobie jego oddech. Byli prawie równego wzrostu, ale ślizgon i tak go minimalnie przewyższał. Unieśli różdżki i wycofali się po dziesięć kroków. Następnie ostrożny ukłon i odliczanie.

Harry'emu przemknęło kilka myśli, jakich zaklęć mógłby użyć, ale postanowił ograniczyć się do tych zwykłych. W głowie miał już scenariusz pojedynku. Teraz chciał, żeby poszło tak gładko jak zaplanował.

— Raz.. Dwa... Trzy! — na ,,trzy" obaj krzyknęli:

— _Drętwota_!

— _Expeliarmus_! — krzyknął w tym samym momencie Harry, ale jego zaklęcie chybiło. Sam jednak musiał uskoczyć przed ogłuszaczem. Zaraz leciał w niego kolejny. Powstrzymał chęć rzucenia tarczy.

— _Accio_! — ryknął w stronę jeden ławki, która natychmiast poszybowała w jego stronę. Zaklęcie rozbiło się o nią. — _Expeliarmus_! — krzyknął ponownie zaklęcie rozbrajające, starając się dobrze wycelować, ale, mimo że trafił różdżka Malfoya nie drgnęła. Szybki unik przed fioletowym promieniem i wystrzelenie własnego - niebieskiego.

— _Petryficus_ _Totalum_! — usłyszał i zaklęcie minęło go o włos, ale jednak poczuł jak traci władzę w lewej ręce, a ta jakby zamarza. Nagle jakieś zaklęcie boleśnie uderzyło w jego brzuch i czuł jak wylatuje w powietrze, by wylądować na biurku. Zwinął się czując jakby niewidzialne noże wbijały mu się brzuch i rwały boleśnie. Splunął i zaklął. Czując, że Draco ma zamiar wysłać w jego stronę następne zaklęcie zeskoczył i schował się za ławką. Kłucie nie ustawało nawet na chwilę, tylko nasilało się z każdym ruchem. Zaklęcie czarnomagiczne?

— No dawaj Potter! Czy nie mówiłeś, że potrafisz więcej niż na początku roku?! — prowokował go, a Harry wychylił się akurat w momencie, gdy czerwony promień rozbił się na biurku, a malutkie drzazgi uderzyły w jego twarz. Nie sprawdził czy krwawi, nie miał na to czasu. Przestał o tym myśleć. Może go boleć, może krwawić i może wyć w agonii, ale już nigdy nie przegra! Te czasy się skończyły, gdy trafił do tej szkoły!

Wychylił się.

— _Confringo_! — ryknął, a ściana za Draco pękła. Ślizgon z przerażonym wzrokiem uchylił się i wycelował.

— _Conten Corpus_ *! — zobaczył pomarańczowy promień i z przerażeniem rozumiał, że tego zaklęcia nie uniknie. Było zbyt szybkie. Coś zawładnęło jego ciałem. Każdy mięsień napiął się do granic możliwości, a ciało wygięło się w łuk jak sprężyna. Wszystko zaczęło go boleć. Padł na ziemię czując jak mięśnie boleśnie pieką, ale zdołał wycelować ostatni raz.

— _Sovaro_! — widział szary błysk, a następnie Malfoya lądującego na podłodze. Działanie zaklęcia zostało przerwane. Doznał błogiego uczucia wolności. Coś pętającego jego mięśnie zniknęło bez śladu, a on był wolny. Wstał szybko i widząc ślizgona na podłodze podbiegł do niego.

— Cholera! — krzyknął.

Nie powinien rzucać tego zaklęcia. Przecież sam dokładnie nie znał jego działania! Nie wiedział co może się wydarzyć. O wiele zbyt mało czasu poświęcił na testowanie go i analizowanie, w jakim stopniu potrafi być destrukcyjne! Co teraz?!

— Draco! — wrzasnął. Uklęknął automatycznie i spojrzał spanikowany na nieprzytomnego blondyna. Nie wiedział jakie zaklęcie może mieć w tej chwili działanie. Przecież było nieprzewidywalne! Ale na ciele chłopaka nie było żadnej rany, ani śladu po niej. — Draco! Żyjesz?! — zapytał czując narastającą panikę, gdy ten nie odpowiedział. Ujrzał powolny ruch ust chłopaka, a kątem oka różdżkę wycelowaną w niego. Nie zdąży.

— _Drętwota_ — powiedział bardzo cicho, a słaby, czerwony promień ugodził Gryfona w pierś. Padł na ziemię wypuszczając różdżkę i czując odrętwienie rąk i nóg. Zaklął w myślach. Malfoy'owi nic nie jest! Jak mógł się na to nabrać! Idiota!

— Uznajmy to za remis — usłyszał po chwili i spróbował się ruszyć, ale odrętwienie mu nie pozwoliło. Gdyby mógł, to z pewnością przywaliłby mu takiego kopa, że żadne zaklęcie by temu nie dorównało! — _Finite._ — Odrętwienie zniknęło, razem z większością zdenerwowania.

Obaj usiedli zmęczeni, a Harry nieco obolały i wściekły. Brzuch nadal go rwał, ale nie był to już efekt zaklęcia tylko jego następstwo. Podejrzewał, że będzie go rwało jeszcze jakiś czas. Trudno, jakoś to przetrwa. Bywało przecież gorzej, nie? - zapytał się myślach i uśmiechnął głupio.

— Zmusiłeś mnie do użycia _portego_. Wiesz, co, jak co, ale to zaklęcie nie było całkiem niebezpieczne — powiedział mu i strzelił kręgami szyjnymi przechylając głowę.

— Dlaczego niby? — zapytał Harry, nadal trzymając się za brzuch.

— Nie rżnij głupa, Potter. Nie tylko ty znasz czarną magię — warknął.

— Oho! Powiedz jeszcze, że oszukiwałem! A jakim zaklęciem mnie potraktowałeś, że tak mnie rwie? — zapytał wskazując na brzuch. Już nie wspomniał o tym, co tak bardzo napięło jego ciało. Poza tym to zaklęcie znalazł w książkach z klas szóstych, a nie w dziale zakazanym. Draco zaśmiał się cicho.

— No dobra, może nie było to całkiem uczciwe, ale nie było też całkiem czarnomagiczne.

— _Sovaro_ też nie jest czarnomagiczne — rzucił szybko Harry.

— Wszystkie zaklęcia zablokowane przez Ministerstwo są czarnomagiczne, Potter. Gdyby nie miały nic wspólnego z czarną magią to nadal byłyby w użyciu. A to którym dostałeś... Nie martw się, ból przejdzie za kilka minut.

— Dzięki za pocieszenie.

— Ta... Mamy remis — dodał powoli.

— Gratuluję dedukcji. Sam do tego doszedłeś? — zapytał lekko podenerwowany.

— Cóż skoro mamy remis, to znaczy tylko jedno — ciągnął. — Że ty pomożesz mi, a ja tobie. — Harry zaśmiał się. — No co? Ja Cię proszę byś zleglimentował dla mnie Blaise'a, a ty w zamian możesz prosić o cokolwiek.

— Jesteś tego pewny? To ,,cokolwiek", bardzo mi się podoba — Malfoy wzdrygnął się słysząc jego ton.

— Mniej więcej — rzekł niepewnie, a Harry uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń. Draco szybko ją chwycił i uścisnął mocno. — No! To teraz do skrzydła szpitalnego.

— Po co? — zapytał zdezorientowany Harry.

— Twoja twarz — przypomniał, a uśmiech Harry'ego spełzł z ust, zastąpiony przez zaskoczenie. Dotknął twarzy opuszkami palców i poczuł jak te zaczynają się lepić. Krew.

W skrzydle szpitalnym pani Pomfrey dostawała szału, gdy Harry cały czas starał się umknąć od odpowiedzi na pytanie co mu się stało. Draco stał tuż obok przyglądając się jej poczynaniom, a Harry siedział w bezruchu pozwalając jej wyleczyć jego rany. Ta machała krótko różdżką wyrywając malutkie drzazgi. Za każdym razem bolało.

— Nie będzie blizn? Chyba nikt nie chciałby żeby twarz Złotego Chłopca została tak brzydko oszpecona — zadrwił Malfoy, a pielęgniarka spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem.

— Nie będzie blizn, panie Malfoy — powiedziała niezbyt przyjaźnie, a on z uśmiechem wstał, rzucił krótkie ,,Narka" i poszedł w kierunku wyjścia. Harry zastanawiał się dlaczego poszedł z nim aż tutaj. Jakby chciał się upewnić, że dojdzie na miejsce i nie padnie po drodze z braku przytomności. Pewnie przez to zaklęcie… Na szczęście ból brzucha już minął. Zostawił po sobie tylko nieprzyjemne uczucie mdłości.

— To co się stało, panie Potter?

— Wpadłem na drzwi — skłamał i syknął, gdy kolejna drzazga została wyrwana z jego policzka.

— I uderzył pan tak mocno, że powbijał pan sobie prawie dwadzieścia drzazg? O! I ostatnia! — dodała z tryumfem a on chciał wstać, ale silny uścisk na jego ramieniu go powstrzymał.

— Masz, chyba, że lubisz blizny na twarzy. — Harry wziął od pielęgniarki przeźroczysty eliksir i wypił go do dna. Miał ohydny smak, jakby pił sok pomarańczowy po umyciu zębów. Jeszcze chwilę wyjaśniał, jak to przez nieuwagę wpadł na bardzo niestabilne drzwi i się poranił, a później poszedł na śniadanie. Miał nadzieję, że do tego czasu małe linki, na jego twarzy, znikną.

* * *

* Conten Corpus — Conten od łacińskiego contentionum — co oznacza napiąć, a Corpus — ciało. (nie wiem czy to poprawnie, chyba używałem wtedy translatora xd)


	11. 9-Niezastąpiona

Witam i Bardzo Dziękuję Wszystkim za komentarze. Szczególnie **Mothyave** , bo wiesz, czytając twój komentarz, uśmiechnąłem się jak debil do monitora xd Fajnie wiedzieć, że ktoś postanowił poświęcić swoje 5 minut, żeby przeczytać rozdział, pomyśleć i wstawić komentarz, z owymi przemyśleniami. Co do rozdziału - ten będzie krótki, więc rychło spodziewajcie się kolejnego. Co do parringu(nie wiem czy to dobrze napisałem) - sami zobaczycie jak to będzie. Lihti i Marionetka, dzięki za wasze komentarze! JHoracy, fajnie, że to opowiadanie też ci się podoba. Mothy, jeszcze jedno słówko do ciebie - w twoich domysłach jest ziarnko prawdy. Ale to tylko ziarnko.

* * *

 **ROZDZIAŁ 9** Niezastąpiona

— Harry! — usłyszał krzyk za sobą i rozpoznał go, nie odwracając się. Jednak doznał uczucia, jakby miał Deja vu. Tylko tym razem nie wołał go Draco, tylko Ron.

— Siema — przywitał się i zasiadł razem z rudzielcem do stołu. On spóźnił się na śniadanie, bo siedział w księgarni - tak chyba może tak nazwać to pomieszczenie - a później znalazł dziennik i pojedynkował się z Malfoy'em. Cieszył się jednak, że nie spóźnił się, jako jedyny. Na Rona zawsze można liczyć, prawda? Taka męska solidarność.

— Mogłeś mnie obudzić, wiesz, że często śpię do południa — mruknął pod nosem rudzielec. — Szukałem cię po całej szkole — dodał jeszcze i nałożył sobie kilka dziwnych potrawek na talerz. — Gdzieś ty był?

— Zwiedzałem — odpowiedział zwyczajnie. Często używał tej wymówki, a Ron zwykle ją akceptował. Nie wiedział, że Harry ma już w głowie plan połowy zamku. Jednak nadal zdarzało mu się zatrzymać i zapytać samego siebie ,,Gdzie ja do cholery jestem?!" Ale zdarzało się to nadzwyczaj rzadko. Nie wiedział też, czemu, ale Ron i Hermiona potrafili go znaleźć w razie potrzeby.

Po chwili dosiadła się do nich Hermiona w towarzystwie Ginny. Widać było, że z zapałem o czymś rozmawiały, a rudowłosa płonęła czerwienią. Dosłownie. Była czerwona niczym burak. Przywitały się siadając naprzeciwko i patrzyły na nich z uśmiechem, jakby oczekiwały, że zwrócą na nie całą swoją uwagę. Po chwili jednak zawiedzione przestały i nachmurzyły się. Zaczęły jeść. Ron szepnął coś ukradkiem pod nosem, ale widocznie nikt tego nie usłyszał, ani nie zrozumiał, bo miał jak zwykle, usta zapchane jedzeniem. Chwilę później dyskretnie dźgnął Harry'ego łokciem. Było to takie nagłe, że prawie wypuścił łyżkę i ryknął ,,CO?!". Ale powstrzymał się widząc wyraz twarzy Rona. Ten latał oczami to na dziewczyny to na nich.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

Ron również i zrobił przy tym tak głupią minę, że Harry mimowolnie się roześmiał.

Ups! Obydwie na niego spojrzały.

— Z czego się śmiejesz? — zapytała Hermiona, uśmiechając się nieprzyjaźnie. Harry już widział ten uśmiech i nie wróżyło to nic dobrego. Zawsze się tak uśmiechała, gdy chciała zripostować Rona. Harry nie chciał, żeby nagle zaczęła ripostować jego.

— Z niczego — odpowiedział szybko. Za szybko. Zaśmiał się znowu i pokręcił głową.

— Przecież widzimy, że coś bardzo cię rozbawiło. Może nas też rozbawi? — Harry w tej chwili był zły na Rona, że ten milczy niczym mysz kościelna, ale mógł go zrozumieć. Narazić się Hermionie i Ginny naraz... Musiałby być Gryfonem z zapędami masochistycznymi.

— No dalej Harry. Pochwal się — zachęciła Ginny i przerażająco się przy tym uśmiechnęła. Aż ciarki go przeszły. Od kręgosłupa aż po palce u stóp. Spojrzał w jej brązowe oczu, uśmiechnął się najładniej jak potrafił i postanowił jakoś wybrnąć z tej tragicznej sytuacji. Może uda mu się pojedynkować jedynie z Hermioną. Czas wyeliminować Ginny z gry. W końcu, jeśli chodzi o nią, to miał miażdżącą przewagę.

— Pięknie wyglądasz, Ginny — powiedział głośno i starał się brzmieć uwodzicielsko. W końcu uznał, że mógł powiedzieć to trochę ciszej, bo kilka osób spojrzało w ich stronę i zachichotało. A sama Ginny zrobiła się jeszcze bardziej czerwona niż wcześniej.

Wtedy zrozumiał, że mimo, że on właśnie się uratował to wrobił Rona w wielką kabałę. Ginny zaczęła się głupio uśmiechać do siebie i poprawiać włosy, a Hermiona wręcz przeciwnie. Dyskretnie spojrzała na Rona w oczekiwaniu, by wziął przykład z Harry'ego, ale Ron niczego nie świadomy, zaczął pałaszować następnego tosta. Nawet, jeśli był świadomy to nie okazywał tego.

Schował się za jedzeniem.

Harry postanowił szybko wziąć z niego przykład, póki jeszcze może i uśmiechając się w geście tryumfu, również zaczął wcinać tosty. Biedne tosty. Ron je zabijał, bo nie można było nazwać jedzeniem tego, co on właśnie wyprawiał.

— Ron, z czego Harry się tak śmiał? — usłyszał jeszcze zanim parsknął panicznym śmiechem oblewając się sokiem dyniowym. Widział mord w oczach rudzielca.

To śniadanie było bardzo zabawne. Ron cierpiał katusze i jednocześnie wyżywał się na tostach. Świetny widok i dobra odmiana po bolesnej walce. Chwila! Czy on wtedy rozwalił ścianę?! Harry'ego nagle zaczęło zastanawiać coś innego. Modlił się, żeby Ginny nie dopowiedziała sobie więcej niż powiedział. Żeby nie wyobrażała sobie zbyt wiele i nie robiła nadziei. Prawda, była piękna, ale Harry miał teraz na głowie multum innych spraw.

Tak naprawdę to tylko to sobie wmawiał. Jednak zwiedzanie zamku i poznawanie czarodziejskiego świata zabierało prawie cały jego wolny czas. Dodatkowo musiał pomóc Draco. Chodzić na - oficjalnie - korepetycje z OPCM'u a - nieoficjalnie - mordował się tam próbując najechać umysł Snape'a. Dodatkowo ten zagadkowy dziennik do złudzenia przypominający dziennik Tom Riddlea. I kim był Milo?

— Za chwilę mam trening Quidditcha — powiedział Ron tuż po śniadaniu. — Po ostatnim roku musimy się przyłożyć... Nie dam Malfoy'owi zgarnąć tegorocznego pucharu!

— Jasne, ale z tego, co słyszałem to w zeszłym roku Krukoni wygrali — przypomniał mu, a Ron machnął lekceważąco ręką. Dla niego chyba liczyło się tylko to, by Malfoy nie wygrał.

Ron i Ginny poszli na trening. Harry też chciałby, ale wiedział, że będzie opóźniać drużynę, a poza tym nie miał pojęcia, na jakiej pozycji miałby grać. Szukający? Ścigający? Obrońca i pałkarze są zarezerwowani, a to pozycje, których nie chciał. Może za rok.

* * *

Szedł powoli korytarzami obserwując uczniów. Po kilku minutach bezmyślnego marszu zatrzymał się i rozejrzał. Był na czwartym piętrze.

— Panie Potter — odezwała się nauczycielka, która właśnie wyszła zza zakrętu. — Mogłabym prosić pana na moment? — Harry wyczuł dziwną nutkę w jej głosie, ale mimo to poszedł za nią. Znalazł się w jej gabinecie, który był nieskazitelny. Zero kurzu, wszystko poukładane. Więc takie pomieszczenia naprawdę istnieją...

— Usiądź — zachęciła go McGonagall gdy zatrzymał się przed biurkiem. — Chciałam z tobą porozmawiać.

— O czym? — zapytał szybko i zacisnął dłoń na poręczy krzesła. Może chodzi jej o tą nieszczęsną ścianę? Ale jak się dowiedziała?! Myśli zaczęły wirować wokół pojedynku. Małe blizny, co prawda zniknęły, ale przecież pielęgniarka mogła ją zawiadomić. Cholera! A może jednak znalazła tą ścianę?

— O tobie, panie Potter. Chodzi o pańskie oceny. — Oddech ulgi. — Dyrektor mówił, że twoje oceny z początku nie będą najlepsze i żebyśmy traktowali cię ulgowo. Jednak teraz widzę, że martwił się bez powodu. Twoje oceny z transmutacji są... — przerwała na chwilę patrząc w rubrykę z ocenami. — Na bardzo wysokim poziomie. Ciężko mi uwierzyć, że właściwą edukacje zacząłeś dopiero dwa miesiące temu.

— Staram się jak mogę, pani profesor — odpowiedział i rozluźnił się. Oceny nie są jego piętą achillesową, jak z początku podejrzewał. Cóż, to tylko i wyłącznie zasługa jego dziwnej umiejętności leglimencji. Pożyczanie wiedzy od innych było wręcz idealnym rozwiązaniem dla kogoś, kto prawie nic nie potrafił.

— Wydaje mi się, że aż za bardzo. Jesteś bardzo blady, masz podkrążone oczy... Wyglądasz jakbyś nie spał od tygodnia. — Harry wiedział o tym. Jego też to zastanawiało. Mimo, że nie miał koszmarów i można byłoby pomyśleć, że w końcu zacznie się wysypiać, to było całkowicie odwrotnie. — Uczysz się po nocach?

Harry spojrzał na nią i zastanowił się, co odpowiedzieć. Przecież nie powie jej prawdy. To z pewnością nic groźnego.

— Czasami — odpowiedział. — Czasami nie mogę zasnąć i się uczę, pani profesor — skłamał gładko. — Straciłem sześć lat i muszę wiele nadrobić. Wiele jeszcze nie wiem, a moja wiedza ogranicza się do książek z szóstego roku — wyjaśnił. Jednak mając dostęp do prywatnej księgarni może poszerzyć wiedzę.

— Jednak uważam, że nie powinieneś wymagać od siebie więcej, niż możesz. Jeśli nie możesz spać, zwróć się do pani Pomfrey i poproś o eliksir nasenny. Da ci to kilka godzin spokojnego i zdrowego snu. Nie przemęczaj się, nie chciałabym żebyś spał podczas transmutacji. I pamiętaj, że jeśli taka będzie twoja wola spędzisz w naszym świecie całe swoje życie, więc wszystko zdążysz poznać. Egzaminy możesz zdać w terminie lub jeśli będziesz chciał, będziesz mógł napisać je ponownie w innym. Powiedzmy, że otrzymasz specjalną taryfę ulgową.

Taryfa ulgowa? To w szkołach istniało takie określenie? Zaśmiał się w myślach. To byłoby zbyt piękne by było prawdziwe. Niema czegoś takiego.

— Oczywiście — powiedział cicho, tak spokojnym i aksamitnym głosem, aż włosy zjeżyły mu się słysząc własny ton. Czuł się jakby jakiś obcy głos nim zawładnął i na chwilę przejął kontrolę. Dziwne... Brzmiał jak Malfoy. — Postaram się nie przemęczać — dodał już nieco normalniej, a McGonagall spojrzała na niego dziwnie.

— Rozumiem, panie Potter — powiedziała spokojnie, ale po jej głosie rozpoznał, że coś jest nie tak. Zauważył też nieznaczenie drganie brwi. Jest zdenerwowana? — Może pan iść — rzuciła jeszcze szybko. Zbyt szybko.

Harry wstał zastanawiając się, co nią tak wzburzyło? Nie przychodziłam mu na myśl żadna sensowna odpowiedź. Pomyśli o tym kiedy indziej. Właśnie zauważył Blaise'a idącego samotnie przez korytarz. — Szczęście! — wrzasnął w myślach widząc, że akurat z jednej klasy wyszły dwie grupki uczniów. Błyskawicznie wtopił się w tłum i dyskretnie wyciągnął różdżkę.

— _Legilimens_ — wyszeptał najciszej jak potrafił, celując w chłopaka.

* * *

Za żadne skarby nie mógł znaleźć tego głupiego pióra! A był prawie pewny, że gdzieś tutaj jest! Tylko gdzie?! Księgarnia była ogromna. Potrzebował pomocy. Sam w życiu nie znajdzie pióra wśród stert podręczników i zeszytów. Dwie godziny szukania, a on nadal stał w miejscu, nie wiedząc gdzie teraz mógłby zacząć. Szukał wskazówek i co jakiś czas zaglądał do dziennika w poszukiwaniu pojawiających się wpisów. Ku jego rozczarowaniu nic się nie pojawiało, a pióro było nieuchwytne. Wypróbował również wszystkie dostępne dla niego pióra i atramenty by napisać cokolwiek w tym dzienniku, ale atrament zawsze był odrzucany. Spływał jak woda po kaczce.

Musiał komuś o tym powiedzieć. W końcu, co dwie głowy, to nie jedna. Jednak teraz postanowił znaleźć, tylko, dodatkową parę rąk. Jego głowa wystarczy za dwie. Hermiona odpadała, wczytałaby się w podręczniki, a pióra nie zauważyłaby nawet gdyby podłożył je jej pod nos. Draco również był do niczego, jeśli chodzi o szukanie czegoś. A zwłaszcza czegoś, co jest mniejsze niż on sam. Luny ani Neville'a o to nie poprosi, to nie ich sprawa. Zastanawiał się nad Ronem i Ginny... Dziewczyna wydawała się lepszą opcją, bo skupiłaby się na szukaniu, zwłaszcza, że jest w nim zadurzona i spełni jego prośby. Ron zasnąłby po pięciu minutach.

Dobra. Postanowił!

— Hej Ginny — powiedział siadając obok niej we wspólnym. Ciekawość zżerała go od środka. Musiał znaleźć te pióro. — Mogłabyś mi w czymś pomóc? — dziewczyna spojrzała na niego niepewnie.

— W czym?

— Yyy... Wiesz, to tajemnica. — Rozejrzał się dyskretnie sprawdzając czy nikt ich nie podsłuchuje i przysunął do dziewczyny, mrużąc oczy. — Nie chciałbym mówić o tym przy wszystkim. Może wyjdziemy? — zapytał i zauważył, że źle to zabrzmiało. Ginny mogła to odebrać całkowicie inaczej! A tego chciał uniknąć.

— A jakież to Złoty Chłopiec ma tajemnice? — zapytała cichutko. Teraz to ona przysunęła się do niego i oparła się ramieniem o jego ramie, przechylając lekko głowę w jego stronę. Byli blisko. Zbyt blisko jak dla Harry'ego. Ginny ewidentnie źle odbiera jego słowa. Świetnie! Zrozumiała to opacznie. Musi coś z tym zrobić.

— To bardzo wielka tajemnica — powiedział powoli. — Ginny, ja naprawdę potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

— A Ron? Albo Mionka? Czemu ich nie poprosisz? — zapytała dociekliwie i spojrzała w szmaragdowe oczy. Harry westchnął cicho.

— Oni się do tego nie nadają. Myślę, że tylko ty będziesz w stanie mi pomóc i... Zrozumieć mnie.

— Oho... Czyżbyś zaczął mnie...

— Doceniać — dokończył szybko za nią bojąc się, że ta powie jakieś niewłaściwe słowo. Sam nie wiedział, co mogłaby powiedzieć, ale wolał też nigdy się nie dowiedzieć. Chciałby jej powiedzieć, że aktualnie między nimi nie będzie niczego więcej niż przyjaźń, ale wtedy by mu nie pomogła. — To jak? Pomożesz mi? Naprawdę mi na tym zależy.

Ginny zaczęła się zastanawiać, albo udawała, że się zastanawia. Sądząc, po jej uśmiechu, to raczej to drugie.

— Zgoda, pomogę ci — powiedziała poważnie i uśmiechnęła się dziarsko.

— Świetnie! — krzyknął wesoło, jakby wygrał właśnie w malej loterii i ucichł. Połowa wspólnego spojrzała w jego stronę. Dziwiło go, że udało mu się przekrzyczeć te wszystkie głośne - Gryfońskie - rozmowy i zwrócić ich uwagę. On by nie zwrócił na siebie uwagi...

Po drodze na szóste piętro opowiedział Ginny jak w zeszłym miesiącu, pod koniec września, znalazł ukryty pokój na szóstym piętrze. Opowiedział jej, co nieco o tym co można tam znaleźć, ale temat dziennika ominął szerokim łukiem. Bał się, że może ją wystraszyć. W końcu dobrze pamiętała wydarzenia z dziennikiem Toma. Na szczęście poszła z tym do dyrektora i wszystko dobrze się skończyło. Jednak szkoda było mu bazyliszka.

— Łał! Hermiona czułaby się tutaj jak w niebie! — powiedziała, nie ukrywając zachwytu. Cóż, taka ilość ksiąg może robić małe wrażenie. To taka biblioteka, tylko, że trochę mniejsza.

— Dlatego jej tutaj nie przyprowadziłem — burknął i podszedł do jednego stołu.

—To, jakiej książki szukamy?

— Zdziwi cię to, ale nie szukamy żadnej książki — nie zdziwiła się. — Szukamy pióra. Nie wiem jak wygląda, ale to jedyne pióro, jakie będzie w tym pomieszczeniu.

— Pióro? Po co ci pióro?

— Podobno jest niewyczerpane — skłamał i zaczął szukać. Stoły, szafki, szuflady, podłoga, wszędzie. Zajrzał nawet czy pod sufitem niema żadnego schowka.

Ginny też szukała niestrudzenie. Nie zadawała też wielu pytań i od czasu do czasu przeglądała książki. Znalazła nawet te o Quidditchu i wpatrywała się w ruszające się fotografie. Zapamiętywała ruchy i widocznie chciała je powtórzyć na własnej miotle. Problemem było tylko to, że jej miotła nie była jedną z najlepszych, więc w przeciwieństwie do innych szukających nie wypadała najlepiej. Gdyby tylko miała lepszą miotłę...

— Znalazłam coś — usłyszał zza pleców i znieruchomiał. Jak to ,,Znalazłam coś" ?! Po niecałych dwudziestu minutach?! To przecież niemożliwe! On szukał ponad dwie godziny i jedyne co znalazł to szalik z napisem ,,Polska", stare rękawiczki, szklaną kulę i mugolski pilot do telewizora! Jak to możliwe, że ona coś znalazła?!

Podbiegł do niej szybko a ona pokazała mu mały łepek węża przytwierdzony do ściany. Nie było go tu wcześniej. Dziwne.

— Harry, to nie jest zwyczajny otwór — powiedziała mu, jakby było to oczywiste.

— Yyy... No tak! Przecież to wiem — zaśmiał się i zaczął przyglądać zielonym oczkom wężyka. Ginny stała w oczekiwaniu. — Ale on w ogóle nie chce się ruszyć — dodał szarpiąc go.

— Może jakieś zaklęcie? — zaproponowała i wycelowała różdżką. — Alohomora — nic się nie stało.

Harry nagle przypomniał sobie jak napuścił żmiję na Dudley'a i jego kumpli. Później nakazał czterem niegroźnym wężykom spadać na ramiona jego bandy, podczas gdy będą stać przed Harrym, pod jednym z drzew. Węże były przydatne. A on znał ich mowę.

,,Powinieneś trafić do Slytherinu. wtedy osiągniesz wielkość, bez wątpienia. Gryffindor ograniczy twój umysł!" — i znowu tiara. Dlaczego akurat teraz przypomniała mu się ta głupia rozmowa? Nadal uważał, że wybrał dobry dom.

— _**Otwórz się.**_ — wysyczał w jeżyku węży, a Ginny odskoczyła od niego jak poparzona, jej oczy rozszerzyły w przerażeniu. Harry zignorował to, później jej opowie o swojej umiejętności. Teraz wyciągnął z małej skrytki kartkę. Zawiódł się. Nie było pióra.

Harry ponownie tego dnia znieruchomiał czytając pierwsze linijki. Szybko odwrócił się od Ginny.

,,Odwróć się od niej"

 **,,Nie mów dyrektorowi"**

 _Witaj ponownie Harry. Chyba nie znalazłeś jeszcze pióra, co? Cóż, tak bywa. Ale skoro to czytasz, to znaczy, że postanowiłeś poprosić kogoś o pomoc. Zaufać komuś. Świetnie! Ten tekst będzie podpowiedzią. Po przeczytaniu, przerwaniu czytania, bądź pokazaniu komuś tej kartki w trakcie czytania... Spłonie. Więc czytaj to sam. Taki mały warunek. Później powiesz Ginny wszystko ustnie. Powiem prosto... Pióra niema w tym pomieszczeniu! HA! Można powiedzieć, że na swój sposób Cię sprawdzałem. Masz do wyboru trzy miejsca; Sowiarnię, Wieżę Astronomiczną, Gabinet Dyrektora. Pióro jest w jednym z tych miejsc. Jeśli nie trafisz z miejscem, pióro zniknie i będziesz musiał znaleźć kolejna wskazówkę. Daję ci ten oto rysik, którego użyjesz, jeśli nie znajdziesz pióra, jednak nie starczy ci na długo. Podam ci wskazówki do znalezienia następnej wskazówki. Ciekawszej!_

 _Powodzenia!_

 _Milo_

* * *

 _Za wszystkie błędny przepraszam!_


	12. 10-Strach Przeprosić

**ROZDZIAŁ 10** Strach Przeprosić

Po przeczytaniu tekst naprawdę spłonął. Harry teraz nie miał wyboru. Musiał opowiedzieć Ginny o zagadkowym dzienniku i jego poszukiwaniach. Przyjęła to chłodno, czyli tak jak się spodziewał. O wężomowę nie pytała, a on wolał nie opowiadać. Po jej oczach widział, że nie chce wiedzieć. Jeszcze... Jednak widział troskę w jej oczach i coś w rodzaju strachu. Bała się. Bała się, że ten zagadkowy dziennik i ten cały Milo mogą mieć jakieś powiązanie z dziennikiem Toma Riddle'a. Harry w to nie wierzył.

Milo wydawał się inny. Zmusił go teraz do wyboru. Tak łatwego i tak trudnego zarazem. Ciekawy człowiek.

— To, co robimy? — zapytała Ginny, gdy skończyli rozmawiać o dzienniku. Harry wyrwał się z zamyślenia i spojrzał na nią.

— Nie wiem. Pióra tutaj niema. Są trzy miejsca gdzie prawdopodobnie jest, ale kompletnie nie wiem w którym.

— Moim zdaniem nie powinieneś próbować się z nim skontaktować. To jest...

— To nie Tom Riddle! — syknął na nią, może troszkę za ostro, ale nudziło go już porównywanie Milo do Voldemorta.

— Chciałam powiedzieć, że to nie jest dobry pomysł! — prawie, że krzyknęła. Harry przewrócił oczami.

— Przepraszam.

— Nie szkodzi. Naprawdę chcesz się skontaktować z tym Milo? Jesteś pewny, że to bezpieczne? Może być śmierciożercą, a wiesz, że oni chcą teraz twojej głowy — Harry prawie o tym zapomniał. Śmierciożercy... Nie miał kontaktu z żadnym i niewiele o nich wiedział. Nie czuł przed nimi strachu tak jak inni, ale to właśnie dlatego, że nigdy wcześniej o nich nie słyszał. Zastanawiał się czy naprawdę są tacy jak o nich mówią.

— A co on może mi zrobić? Walnąć mnie Avadą przez dziennik? Udusić? Zapisać na śmierć? — zapytał, a ona skrzywiła się.

— Może tobą manipulować. Tak samo jak mną manipulował Tom Riddle.

— Ja... Nie... Ginny, on...

— Tak, wiem! Nie jest Sam-Wiesz-Kim! Powtarzasz to już setny raz! — krzyknęła zdenerwowana i machnęła w złości rękami. — Powinniśmy na niego uważać i... nie robić tego, co on chce.

— Jak to? Mam nie szukać pióra? — zapytał głupio i teraz to ona przewróciła oczami.

— Właśnie. Sam powiedziałeś, że cię okłamał. Powiedział ci, że pióro jest tutaj, a teraz okazuje się, że jest całkiem gdzie indziej. Może kłamie i tym razem?

— Wątpię. Uważasz, że sprawdza jak bardzo może mną pokierować?

— Właśnie! Rozumiesz to? Tom Riddle manipulował mną prawie rok, aż w końcu poszłam do dyrektora, gdy udało mi się na krótką chwilę wyrwać spod jego wpływu. On może zrobić coś podobnego!

Zastanowił się nad tym. Naprawdę nie sądził, że Milo chce nim manipulować. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale nie dopuszczał tego do świadomości. Milo obudził jego ciekawość. Nie ważne gdzie i jak, znajdzie to cholerne pióro i dowie się, kim jest człowiek z dziennika.

— Nie ważne. Musimy się zastanowić gdzie znaleźć pióro.. Na co stawiasz? — Ginny spojrzała na niego z politowaniem.

— Nie zrozumiałeś nic z tego, co przed chwilą powiedziałam? — zapytała i pstryknęła mu palcami przed nosem. — On może tobą manipulować! Tworzyć wokół ciebie pajęczynę niczym Tom Riddle i uwięzić cię w niej. — Harry nie wiedział dlaczego, ale przypomniał mu się obraz klatki jego umysłu. Skoro i tak jest już w klatce, to jaką różnicę zrobi odrobina pajęczyny?

— Jeśli nie chcesz mi pomóc, to nie będę cię zmuszał — powiedział zimno.

— Harry...

— Zawsze mogę poprosić o pomoc kogoś innego — nie jesteś niezastąpiona, dodał w myślach.

— Dobra! Skoro tak się uparłeś, to nie mogę cię teraz zostawić. Boże, jesteś jak dziecko! — nie odpowiedział tylko obserwował, jak ta rozgląda się po księgarni i rzuca niewerbalne przekleństwa pod nosem. — Musimy się najpierw nad tym zastanowić. Nie musimy od razu lecieć szukać tego twojego pióra, przecież masz rysik, nie? — mówiła jak Hermiona. Zastanowić, poczekać... Chyba jej przyjaźń z prefekt naczelną miała na nią jakiś wpływ. Nie była już taka gwałtowna.

— Tak, ale mam go użyć, jeśli nie znajdę pióra. Wątpię bym mógł go użyć dwa razy. — Chciał teraz nabazgrać w dzienniku cokolwiek by to sprawdzić, ale rozsądek kazał mu czekać na odpowiedni moment.

— Może powinniśmy powiedzieć o tym dyrektorowi? — Spojrzał na nią i uśmiechnął się.

— Nie — odpowiedział, a uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy. — To niema nic wspólnego z dyrektorem — oczywiście nie wspomniał jej o słowach napisanych grubym druczkiem.

— Już ma skoro w jego gabinecie może być pióro — zauważyła.

— Cóż, w takim razie wykluczam go z listy. Zostaje sowiarnia i wieża astronomiczna. — Dlaczego wybrał takie miejsca i tak łatwo wykluczył Dumbeldore'a? Może zwyczajnie nie chciał kłócić się z rudowłosą?

— Są od siebie całkiem daleko oddalone. Sowiarnia jest w zachodniej części, a astronomiczna we wschodniej. Kawałek je dzieli. — Usiadła na ławkę i zaczęła machać nogami. — Może się rozdzielimy?

Dobry pomysł, pomyślał Harry. Milo nie narzucił im żadnych zasad. Mieli znaleźć pióro, a jeśli im się nie uda to muszą mu tylko o tym napisać. Ale jeśli to co napisał, o zniknięciu pióra jest prawdą, to pojawi się ono tylko wtedy jeśli on będzie w którymś z tych miejsc.

To komplikuje sprawę.

— Ginny. — Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego słysząc swoje imię, a jej oczy zabłysły. — Zastanowię się nad tym. Dzisiaj nie będziemy szukać tego pióra — uśmiechnęła się. — Masz nikomu o tym nie mówić — dodał i ruszył w stronę drzwi a ona za nim.

— Harry?

— Tak?

— Nie zastanawia cię to?

— Co takiego? Pióro, dziennik, czy gra prowadzona przez Milo? — nazwał to grą... Może racja, tak to wygląda.

— Nie. Chodzi mi o to, że musiałeś _tego_ języka, by otworzyć skrytkę.

— To bez znaczenia — rzucił i otworzył drzwi. Gargulec odskoczył natychmiast wypuszczając ich z księgarni. Oboje ruszyli w stronę wieży.

Ginny chciała ponownie poruszyć temat dziennika, ale Harry ją uciszył. Nie powinni rozmawiać o tym na korytarzu. Hogwart ma uszy. A te uszy są bardzo wścibskie. Przyglądał im się każdy obraz, który mijali. Samo to już było podejrzane, bo przecież zwykle go ignorowały. Dlaczego nagle zaczęli się gapić, jakby zobaczyli nie wiadomo co?

— Hermiona mówiła, że będziesz zdawał w tym półroczu sumy — kontynuowała Ginny, nie mówiła za wiele, ale jakoś starała się podtrzymać konwersację. I dobrze. — Mówiła, że strasznie dobrze się uczysz i jesteś bardzo inteligentny. Naprawdę nie uczyłeś się wcześniej?

— Nie. O waszym świecie dowiedziałem się niecałe dwa tygodnie przed rozpoczęciem nauki tutaj. Wcześniej był tylko świat mugolski, ale tam olewałem naukę. I tak zdawałem nawet z najgorszymi oceanami.

— Jak to?

— Moje wujostwo to byli dość wpływowi ludzie. Nauczyciele zwyczajnie się bali, że mogą przysporzyć sobie kłopotu, jeśli nie zdam — wyjaśnił a ona zdziwiona uniosła jedną brew.

— A skąd masz, te... — przerwała na chwilę i wskazała palcem na jego plecy.

— Pięć lat temu uciekałem przez ogrodzenie. Kolczaste ogrodzenie — dodał i westchnął ciężko. — Zahaczyłem o nie plecami i poleciałem w dół. Połowa skóry z moich pleców dosłownie zwisała. Mam też całkiem ładną bliznę na nodze — Ginny skrzywiła sie niesmacznie wyobrażając sobie scenę, w której skóra zwisa z pleców chłopaka.

Milczała.

W pokoju wspólnym usiedli, dość blisko siebie, na kanapie, obserwowani przez innych uczniów. Był wieczór, więc trochę osób się zebrało. Harry zauważył, że Dean Thomas spogląda na niego wściekle. Świetnie. Ciekawe, kiedy usłyszy pierwsze plot...

— Siema! — wrzasnął nagle Ron wbijając się dosłownie do pokoju wspólnego w podskokach. Wszyscy spojrzeli w jego stronę. Jego twarz promieniała i wyglądał jakby był najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na ziemi — Harry! Ginny! — krzyknął wesoło gdy ich zauważył i siadł między nimi obejmując oboje ramionami — Co tam u was gołąbeczki? Jesteście szczęśliwi?!

— Ron! — syknęła rudowłosa rumieniąc się leciutko, wyrwała się z jego uścisku i zamachnęła, ale on uniknął ciosu zeskakując z kanapy i kłaniając się. — A ty co? Próbujesz udawać Freda i Georga? — Ron uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

— Czy muszę udawać moich braci, by móc przywitać się z siostrą? — zapytał i wtedy Harry zauważył jak coś błysło miedzy jego palcami.

— Co tam masz? — zapytał patrząc na zaciśniętą dłoń. Ron szybko schował to ,,coś" do kieszeni zaczął wymachiwać pustymi dłońmi. Powtórzył tę czynność kilka razy i spojrzał z uśmiechem na przyjaciela.

— Co się stało, że masz takiego bzika?

Ron zrobił niewinną minę i rozejrzał się po pokoju. Usiadł na fotelu, jednak był tak przepełniony energią, że nie mógł usiedzieć.

— Nic takiego! — krzyknął wesoło po chwili. — Po prostu jestem szczęśliwy! Nie mogę być szczęśliwy? — zapytał z wyrzutem. Zrobił przy tym strasznie dziwną minę, przypominającą grymas złości i rozczarowania połączony czystym idiotyzmem. Jednak zaraz po tym wybuchli śmiechem. Harry również. Za to również uwielbiał Rona. Zawsze potrafił go rozbawić.

— Nie, oczywiście, że możesz. Nie krępuj się. Skacz, wrzeszcz, biegaj, baw się — zachęcił go a Ron obsypał wszystkich w pokoju promiennym uśmiechem.

— Gadaj mi tu teraz! — ryknęła najmłodsza Weasley. — Co się cieszysz jak jakiś bałwan, któremu zamontowano marchewkę?! — Harry zaśmiał się słysząc porównanie. Ale to dlatego, że w dzieciństwie widział jak Dudley z kolegami wpycha bałwanowi marchewkę nie koniecznie tak gdzie miała robić jako nos.

— Nic mi przecież nie jest kochana siostro! Właśnie zauważyłem, że ten świat jest piękny! Haha! Widzicie to?! Hahaha! — Wszyscy spojrzeli się w miejsce wskazane przez Rona, ale nikt się nie roześmiał, bo wskazywał palcem szal z napisem ,,Polska" powieszony do góry nogami.

Dlaczego go to tak śmieszy? Naćpał się czy co? Jednak mógł to wykluczyć. Używki były nielegalne w Hogwarcie jak i w całym magicznym społeczeństwie. Były używane głównie w celach leczniczych, a z Ronem jest przecież wszystko w porządku. Nie mógł się naćpać. I raczej nigdy by tego nie zrobił. Jest zbyt porządny.

Ginny zaczęła wrzeszczeć na Rona, a on wyśmiewał jej słowa zmieniając temat i śmiejąc się ze wszystkiego, co go otacza.

— Haha... ha! Nie uwierzysz, co wczoraj widziałem! — mówił ucieszony. — Tego głupka, no... Blaise'a! Hahaha! Szedł korytarzem i nagle się wywrócił! To było bardzo zabawne, Ginny! Wywrócił się! Hahaha!

— Coś jest definitywnie nie tak — odezwał się Harry. Ron nie zachowywał się normalnie, cały czas się śmiał.

— No, co ty nie powiesz? — zapytała, już widocznie zirytowana zachowaniem brata. — Może poszukamy Hermiony?

— Nie! — krzyknął Ron. — Hahaha! Jak ona mnie zobaczy, haha, w tym stanie — teraz chciał się zaśmiać, ale zamiast tego zaczął kaszleć, bo gardło mu już chyba wysiadało. — To... Załaskocze mnie na śmierć! — krzyknął.

Bum! Harry poczuł jak jego mózg mu eksploduje. Takich słów się nie spodziewał... Mógł sobie wyobrazić wszystko. No może nie wszystko, ale naprawdę dużo. Bardzo dużo. Jednak widoku Hermiony, która łaskocze Rona, aż ten umiera w śmiechu, był widokiem którego za żadne skarby nie mógł sobie wyobrazić.

— Hermiona łaskocząca Rona... — powtórzył w szoku. W równym szoku była połowa pokoju wspólnego. Druga połowa prychała stłumionym śmiechem odganiając obrazy, które zobaczyli w głowach. Widać nikt nie chciał tego widzieć.

— Ron! Jesteś nienormalny — powiedziała Ginny najpoważniej jak potrafiła, a on po prostu zaczął się śmiać.

Nagle przestał i wszyscy od razu wiedzieli, dlaczego. Ktoś wszedł do wieży, a portret grubiej damy zatrzasnął się z hukiem. Osoba, która wtargnęła była z pewnością strzępkiem nerwów.

— Ronaldzie Weasley! — rozległ się potężny krzyk prefekt naczelnej - Hermiony Granger - Ron podskoczył słysząc swoje pełne imię, ale nadal cicho się śmiał. Gdy Hermiona mówiła do niego pełnym imieniem oznaczało to kłopoty. — Jak śmiałeś mi to ukraść?! — wrzasnęła. — Oddawaj natychmiast!

Teraz na twarzy Rona pojawiła się panika, która przeplatała się z uśmiechem. Trudno było stwierdzić, co rudzielec teraz czuje. Nagle szybko ruszył do ucieczki, ale został zatrzymany przez swoją młodszą siostrę, która była jednak bardziej lojalna wobec Hermiony. Chwyciła go mocno za nadgarstek i wykręciła. Ron szarpał się przez chwilę, ale ta wzmocniła uścisk, a on pisnął z bólu. Harry widział jak Hermiona sunie niczym szalony duch w stronę rudzielca, a na jej twarzy maluje się ogromny gniew.

Ona go zabije! - to pierwsza myśl Harry'ego, po której postanowił się wtrącić. Cóż, spontaniczne działanie zawsze było jego mocną stroną.

— _Citroima*_ — szepnął szybko pod nosem celując odrobinę przed twarzą Hermiony. Coś błysnęło jak lampa błyskowa aparatu oślepiając dziewczynę, przez co zatrzymała się w miejscu, a po chwili jej ruchliwe zdjęcie spadło na podłogę. Teraz Harry przeskoczył przez kanapę celując różdżką w rude rodzeństwo — _Depulso_! — w to zaklęcie włożył jak najmniejszą moc i ręka Ginny odepchnięta przez zaklęcie puściła Rona.

— Dzięki! — krzyknął uradowany i odskoczył od siostry. Harry chciał zaśmiać się widząc dziwną pozę, w której ten się zatrzymał, ale nie mógł, gdy rozjuszona Hermiona była tuż za nim.

— Niema czasu! — odpowiedział mu i pchnął go w stronę drzwi wyjściowych. Przebiegli tuż obok Hermiony, która nadal pocierała oczy i wybiegli przez portret. Nagle otrzymał mały zastrzyk adrenaliny i zaczął prędko uciekać. Byleby Hermiona go nie dorwała. Ruszył biegiem na niższe pięta. Ron tuż za nim.

— To było genialne! — krzyczał Ron w drodze, cały czas się śmiejąc. Miał wrażenie, że przebiegli pół szkoły i zatrzymali się przed wielką salą. — To było niesamowite! Uratowałeś mi życie! Dzięki! — mówił i dyszał w przerwach. — Hermiona by mnie rozszarpała — dodał na sam koniec i westchnął tak jakby całe zadowolenie z niego uciekło. — I z pewnością by to zrobiła. Ona nie zna litości.

— Zależy, co zrobiłeś... Dlaczego sie tak wściekła? — zapytał zdyszany, a Ron wzruszył ramionami.

— Ja tylko wypiłem jej eliksir. Nie wiem, dlaczego jest na mnie taka zła, przecież może zrobić sobie nowy.

— Eliksir? Jaki znowu eliksir?!

— No ten, no... uszczęśliwiający czy jakoś tak.

— Rozweselający?! — ryknął zaskoczony Harry i chwycił się za głowę. — Powaliło cię do reszty?!

— No co?! Też będziesz się na mnie darł? Efekt eliksiru już się skończył, nie czuję się tak jak przez ostatnią godzinę. Wiesz jak wszystko zmienia kolory? Nagle jesteś zadowolony i wszystko cię cieszy. Dosłownie — wyjaśniał z szerokim uśmiechem, a Harry żałował, że uratował Rona. Teraz to on jest współwinny.

— Ten eliksir... Rozweselający — sprecyzował. — Hermiona robiła go od zeszłego miesiąca na pracę dodatkową dla Slughorn'a, na jutrzejsze zajęcia. Miała wymyślić sposób jak zwiększyć jego efektywność i z tego, co widziałem, to się jej udało. I to całkiem nieźle, skoro skakałeś jak oszalały. Normalnie to byś się tylko uśmiechał czy śmiał, nie wiem. Z pewnością byś tak nie szalał... — Ron spojrzał na niego w szoku. Chyba właśnie zrozumiał, w co się wpakował. — Zniszczyłeś jej szansę na Wybitny...

— Co...? — szok malował się na jego twarzy, a później zmienił w przerażenie. — Harry... Ja, nie... Błagam... Proszę... Ratuj mnie! Ona mnie zamorduje!

— A myślisz, że mnie nie?! Dodatkowo wciągnie w to Ginny! Nie mamy szans, oboje umrzemy! — krzyknął w panice a kilka osób spojrzało w ich stronę.

— Ale ja nie chcę umierać! — krzyczał przerażony i oboje chwycili sie za głowy w zamyśleniu. Usłyszeli szybkie kroki na schodach.

— Hermiona! — syknął Ron i szybko pobiegli w stronę lochów. Tam nie powinna ich szukać. Wbiegli do pierwszej otwartej sali.

— Co robimy? — zapytał natychmiast Harry.

— Nie mam pojęcia! — odpowiedział i zaczął krążyć po pustej klasie. — Mam! Harry, przecież ty jesteś świetny w eliksirach! Tak jak Hermiona, no nie?

— Nie! — warknął wiedząc, co Ron chce mi zaproponować. — Nawet gdybym zrobił jej ten eliksir, to ona by go nie przyjęła. W końcu to nie jej praca. Zrozum Ron. Ona myślała nad ulepszonym składem przez miesiąc a ty w jednej chwili to zniszczyłeś.

— To, co mamy zrobić? — pytał załamany.

— Jest jeden sposób — powiedział bardzo poważnie.

— Jaki? — nadzieja pojawiła się w brązowych oczach.

— Zaklęcie zapomnienia — chwila ciszy. Ron nawet nie udawał, że to rozważa, tylko wypalił.

— Nie żartuj sobie Harry! Musimy coś wymyślić!

— Mógłbyś ją zwyczajnie przeprosić — zaproponował. To najlogiczniejsze wyjście. Co innego mogli zrobić?

— Zwariowałeś?! Dostanę jakimś ohydnym zaklęciem, jeśli mnie zobaczy!

— I tak cię zobaczy. Jutro mamy wspólne lekcje — przypomniał mu, a Ron pobladł. Widocznie bardzo sie tym przejmował, zwłaszcza, że pierwszą lekcją są właśnie eliksiry. Konfrontacja z Hermioną, to dla niego nie za dobra perspektywa. — Przeproś ją.

— Zabije mnie!

— Przeproś — naciskał dalej.

— Ona mnie zamorduje!

— Bezbronnego nie zamorduje.

— No żebyś się nie zdziwił! Nie spędziłeś z nią tyle czasu, co ja. Nawet nie mrugnie okiem — Harry nie odpowiedział. Powiedział już rudzielcowi, co ma robić i teraz czekał, aż ten to rozważy. Trochę to trwało, bo Ron kręcił się w kółko myśląc intensywnie, a Harry wpatrzył się w swoje paznokcie i uznał, że są trochę przydługie. Kilkoma _diffindo_ załatwił ten problem i teraz zaczął bawić się jakimś kapslem unosząc go ciągle nad głową Rona.

— Ała! — krzyknął Ron, gdy kapsel uderzył boleśnie w czubek jego głowy.

— Sorki. Niechcący — odpowiedział szybko Harry unosząc dłonie. Ron burknął coś pod nosem i zaczął ponownie kręcić się w kółko. — Dlaczego tak bardzo nie chcesz jej przeprosić?

— Wiesz... Nigdy jej za nic nie przepraszałem — wyznał cicho. — To jest po prostu dziwne. Przeprosić...

Harry załamał nad nim ręce. Nawet on wiedział, że trzeba przeprosić, jeśli zrobiło się coś złego. Nawet, jeśli wychowywał się w tak patologicznej rodzinie, jak Dursley'owie. Jednak rodzina Rona była całkowicie normalna. Cóż, łatwo jednak można się domyślić, dlaczego Ron nie chce jej przeprosić.

— Schowaj swoją durną dumę i ją przeproś. Ja wracam do pokoju.

— Zostawisz mnie?! W potrzebie?!

— Uratowałem cię, Ron! Gdyby nie ja to czort wie, jakbyś teraz wyglądał. Wiesz, twoja twarz mogłaby być teraz cała w pryszczach, mogłeś mieć długie na kilka cali zęby, złączone brwi, kobiece włosy, wygolone rzęsy, uszy jak u słonia... — z każdym słowem, które wypowiadał Harry, Ron krzywił się w udawanym bólu. Wiedział, że jeśli nie przeprosi, to będą najłagodniejsze skutki jego konfliktu z najmądrzejszą dziewczyną w Gryffindorze.

— Ktoś idzie? — zapytał Ron, słysząc kroki. — Ona tu idzie! — wrzasnął i zaklęciem zamknął drzwi.

— Skąd wiesz, że to ona? — zapytał, a Ron wytrzeszczył na niego oczy.

— Zabrała moją mapę! — krzyknął spanikowany.

Mapę? Jaką mapę? Mapę Hogwartu?! Przecież Hogwart jest nienaoszalny. Jak to ,,zabrała mapę"?

— Otwieraj Ron! Wiem, że tam jesteś! — krzyknęła i wzięła głęboki oddech. — Harry! Jeśli zaraz nas nie wpuścisz to też oberwiesz! — zagroziła, a on westchnął.

— Hermiono, Ron chciałby ci coś powiedzieć! — krzyknął w drzwi, przy których stał sparaliżowany ze strachu Ron. Miał nadzieję, że uda mu się opanować sytuację. — Chociaż sra teraz w porty ze strachu, to chyba wydusi z siebie dwa słowa!

— Mam gdzieś jego dwa słowa! Niech odda eliksir, który mi ukradł! — słysząc te słowa spojrzał na rudzielca.

— Ona wie, że go wypiłeś? — strach pogłębił się na twarzy chłopaka — O boże... Ona tego nie wie...

— Czego nie wiem?! Otwieraj! Alohomora! — zamek się otworzył. To koniec. — RONALD! — wrzasnęła i następne rzeczy potoczyły się same.

Hermiona zauważyła pustą buteleczkę w jego dłoni. Ginny pchnięta przez prefekt, wpadła na Harry'ego z cichym piskiem. Ron wywrócił się unikając jakiegoś zaklęcia. Harry i Ginny upadli na podłogę. Ron ugodzony czerwonym zaklęciem wyrżnął o stół. Hermiona zaczęła wrzeszczeć. Włosy Rona były różowe, a twarz pełna włosów, jak u małpy.

— Ty imbecylu! Tumanie! — wrzeszczała gestykulując rekami, a on nagle padł przed nią na kolana. Hermiona zamilkła w szoku. Wszyscy zamilkli.

— Mionka! Ja... Przepraszam! Wypiłem twój eliksir! Naprawdę przepraszam! Błagam, nie zabijaj mnie! — mówił składając dłonie i pochylając nisko głowę. Hermiona spojrzała na niego jakby wyrosła mu następna, a jej oczy wyrażały szok, chociaż przybrała kamienny wyraz twarzy. Harry, leżąc na zimnej posadzce i trzymając Ginny — która teraz wygodnie na nim leżała — obserwował z podziwem jej grę aktorską. Ron z pewnością tego nie zauważy.

Miała już otworzyć usta i coś powiedzieć. Pewnie by go zripostowała i wypomniała mu jego zachowanie, ale nagle ktoś stojący w drzwiach chrząknął.

No pięknie! — wrzasnął w myślach Harry podnosząc głowę. Nie wstał, bo Ginny schowała swoją głowę w jego ramionach. Wszystkich sparaliżowało. W drzwiach stał nie kto inny jak znienawidzony nauczyciel — Severus Snape.

Jednak Harry nie spoglądał teraz na Snape'a. Spoglądał na jakiegoś chłopaka, siedzącego w rogu klasy i piszącego coś w jakimś zeszycie. Ten nagle uniósł wzrok i spojrzał. Nim zniknął, Harry zdążył zobaczyć niebieski błysk w jego oczach.

* * *

 _* Cirtoima — Cito — z łacińskiego światło, Ima — skrót od image — z ang. — obraz._

 _Za błędy oczywiście przepraszam._


	13. 11-Lunatyk

**ROZDZIAŁ 11** Lunatyk

Całą czwórką wrócili do wieży Gryffindoru. Atmosfera między nimi była tak gęsta i napięta, że można było ją pokroić i nikt wokół nie śmiał choćby nawet pisnąć słowem. Hermiona była blada i wściekła, wyglądała jakby za chwilę miała kogoś zamordować, a uczniowie usuwali jej się z drogi. Harry szedł tuż za nią chowając ręce w kieszeni i łypiąc na każdego nieprzyjemnie. Ron, trochę bardziej wyluzowany, chociaż jego włosy nada były różowe a twarz owłosiona, co powodowało liczne szepty i śmiechy. Ginny szła jako ostatnia z głupkowatym uśmiechem na ustach.

Widząc, że kanapa przed kominkiem jest zajęta, zasiedli do okrągłego stołu. Przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu, które przerwała Hermiona.

— Dobrze, podsumujmy. — powiedziała, a Harry położył głowę na stół w geście rezygnacji. Podniósł ją jednak gdy poczuł na sobie przeszywające spojrzenie Gryfonki.

— Musimy? To męczące — powiedział jej i natychmiast pożałował tych słów. Wzrok Hermiony wyostrzył się jeszcze bardziej i czuł teraz jak wszystko w jego żołądku wywraca się do góry nogami. Prawie jak podczas lekcji leglimencji.

— Tak musimy! — warknęła. — Czy tego chcemy czy nie, musimy odrobić te punkty.

— Ta, jasne. Może najlepiej na lekcji obrony? — zakpił Ron i obie dziewczyny natychmiast spojrzały na niego gniewnie. To nie czas na takie żarty.

— Ronaldzie Weasley, czy mam przypomnieć, przez kogo to wszystko miało miejsce? — zapytała nadzwyczaj spokojnie.

— Już Cię przeprosiłem. Co jeszcze mam zrobić, byś w końcu dała sobie z tym spokój? — zapytał oburzony, a ona wzruszyła ramionami. Harry przyglądał się obojgu. Ron stracił najwięcej punktów...

— Przez ciebie Gryffindor jest uboższy o trzydzieści punktów Ronaldzie — przypomniała mu. — Dziesięć za krzyki, dziesięć za naganny wygląd i dziesięć za wypicie mojego eliksiru. — wymieniła. Ron skrzywił się nieznacznie. Chociaż punkty za wypicie eliksiru odebrała mu właśnie Hermiona.

— A ty jesteś zaraz po mnie, razem z Harrym — odparł. — Razem straciliście czterdzieści. Dziesięć za rzucanie zaklęć, dziesięć za wrzaski, dziesięć za to co Harry i Ginny wyprawiali na podłodze i dziesięć za chodzenie późnym wieczorem po szkole. — wymienił nieco zdenerwowanym głosem.

— Ronaldzie — zaczęła groźnie — nie przeginaj.

— Macie jakieś pomysły jak to odrobicie? — zapytała Ginny, a Harry ponownie położył głowę na stole.

— Ja odpadam — powiedział. — Jak chcecie to myślcie sami, jestem zmęczony. Miałem naprawdę ciężki dzień.

— A co takiego robiłeś? Ginny chyba nie jest taka męcząca — powiedziała mu Hermiona, a Ron odkaszlnął i spojrzał wrednie na Harry'ego.

— Hermiono, musisz wiedzieć, że aktualnie mam wiele innych zajęć. Bardzo, bardzo ważnych.

— Na przykład? — Harry westchnął. Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru opowiadać jej o księgarni. Nie miał zamiaru opowiadać jej o niczym. Prawda, jest jego przyjaciółką, ale nie czuł potrzeby by wiedziała, wystarczy, że jest przy nim. Tylko tyle oczekiwał. Opowie jej innym razem.

— Nauka. Jestem sześć lat w plecy — przypomniał jej. To samo powiedział również McGonagall. Świetnie, znowu dejavu.

— Przecież nie uczysz się całą dobę, prawda? Gdzie ostatnio gdzieś znikasz?

— Zwiedzam szkołę — odpowiedział i już sam nie wiedział ile razy dzisiaj użył tej wymówki podczas rozmowy z nią lub Ronem. Sześć? Siedem? A może siedemnaście?

— Harry! Nie jestem głupia! Dobrze wiem, że nie zwiedzasz szkoły, tylko chodzisz w jakieś konkretne miejsce! — wypaliła a on westchnął po raz któryś.

— Jeśli tak bardzo chcesz się przekonać, dobrze —powiedział cicho i spojrzał na Rona i Hermionę. — Śledźcie mnie. Jestem pewny, że ciebie też to ciekawi, Ron.

— Nie wiem. Jesteśmy kumplami, nie? Ufam Ci. — Hermiona spojrzała na niego mrużąc oczy.

— Dzięki — odparł Harry. — Hermiono, czy ty nie możesz mi zaufać, tak jak Ron?

— Nie — odpowiedziała natychmiast.

— Oh. To boli, naprawdę — powiedział teatralnie, kładąc rękę na piersi. — Myślałem, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

— Harry! — syknęła, a widząc, że wokół nich zebrał się mały tłumek ściszyła głos. — Nie odstawiaj tutaj komedii. Wszyscy wiemy, że coś ukrywasz. Prawda Ginny? — Ginny uśmiechnęła się głupio i zaczęła rozglądać. Harry zaklął w myślach. Brakowało jeszcze tego by Hermiona zaczęła przesłuchiwać Ginny.

— Hermiono — zwrócił się do niej szybko, głównie po to, by odwrócić jej uwagę od zakłopotanej przyjaciółki. — Ja naprawdę ciężko się uczę.

— W takim razie, co dzisiaj rano robiłeś z Malfoy'em, że oboje zniknęliście za drzwiami skrzydła szpitalnego? — zapytała, a on zrobił wielkie oczy. — Ptaszki ćwierkają Harry. To możesz to wyjaśnić? Chyba nie uczyliście się tak zaciekle, co?

— A jakie to ma znaczenie? — Hermiona uśmiechnęła się.

— Takie, że nas okłamujesz, Harry. Odpowiesz na moje pytanie?

— Pobiłem się z nim — teraz Ron uderzył dłonią w stół.

— Co?! — ryknął. — Walczyłeś z fretką i nic mi nie powiedziałeś?!

— Ron — zaczął powoli. — Nie muszę się wam ze wszystkiego spowiadać. Mam swoje tajemnice, a to, że znikam to tylko i wyłącznie nauka. Naprawdę — cóż, to była tylko półprawda.

Hermiona jednak nie wyglądała na przekonaną, a Ron na oburzonego, z powodu niewiedzy o pojedynku Harry'ego. Tylko Ginny siedziała spokojnie patrząc na obrazy w pokoju wspólnym.

— To jak odrobicie te punkty? — zapytała z uśmiechem, a tym razem cała trójka jęknęła. Wieść szybko się rozniesie. Prefekt naczelna dostała ujemne punkty!

* * *

Następnego dnia obudził się dość późno. Trochę przed pierwszą lekcją i musiał się sprężyć, by ogarnąć się na czas. Jednak musiał przyznać, że tego ranka wstawało mu się wyjątkowo ciężko. To głupie zmęczenie po zwykłym śnie zaczęło mu dokuczać. Jeszcze dzisiaj przejdzie się do pielęgniarki po eliksir nasenny.

— Lunatykujesz, stary — powiedział Ron, gdy Harry wrócił z łazienki. Spojrzał na Rudzielca ze wzrokiem mówiącym ,,Że co proszę?". Jednak nie skomentował stwierdzenia przyjaciela. Później o tym pomyśli. Teraz czas na eliksiry. Mają tylko dziesięć minut na zejście do lochów.

Cholera! Ja naprawdę lunatykuję? - nie wytrzymał. Musiał pomyśleć.

Spóźnili się o minutę czy dwie, ale uratowało ich to, że Hermiona zagadała Slughorna na temat eliksiru rozweselającego. Dzięki temu mogli wejść niepostrzeżenie i zająć swoje miejsca.

Całe szczęście profesor dał jej kolejny tydzień na stworzenie nowego, jeśli bardzo jej zależy.

— Eliksir dźwięku — usłyszał tylko i zamyślił się.

Lunatykuję? - To by wyjaśniało jego zmęczenie, ale musiałby przecież chodzić po całej szkole by być tak zmęczonym. Lunatykuję, lunatykuję, lunatyk... — powtarzał to w głowie niczym mantrę, ale jak się tego pozbyć? Chciałby się wyspać raz na jakiś czas, a dzisiaj było naprawdę ciężko. O normalnym spaniu nie było mowy. Musi przestać lunatykować.

— No przecież mówię. Obudziłeś mnie nad ranem, gdy dosłownie przechodziłeś przez moje łóżko — mówił Ron, gdy zajęcia się skończyły. — Na początku myślałem, że oszalałeś, ale później domyśliłem się, że możesz lunatykować. Ginny lunatykowała jak była mała, a ty wyglądałeś jak ona wtedy,

Zatrzymali się pod klasą OPCMu i nie miał nawet okazji zapytać, jak Ginny pozbyła się tej dolegliwości, bo stary nietoperz pojawił się tuż obok.

— Do klasy — rzucił ostro i machnięciem różdżki otworzył drzwi. On chyba też nie był w najlepszym humorze. Lekcja minęła niczym zajęcia z tortur, a nie z obrony przed nimi. Snape rozdał dwa szlabany, jeden dla Nevile'a Longbottoma a drugi dla jakiegoś Puchona. Harry starał się nie rzucać w oczy i na tej lekcji ani razu nie wszedł do umysłu Draco. Wiedział, że Snape zareaguje natychmiast, odbierze mu punkty wymyślając jakiś marny powód i przy okazji wlepi szlaban. A to było ostatnie, czego pragnął.

Po lekcji Malfoy zadał niewerbalny pytanie, a Harry spojrzał na niego wzrokiem mówiącym ,,Powiem Ci później". I tak rozeszli się w swoje strony. Harry na transmutację, a Draco na zaklęcia.

— Jak ją z tego wyleczyliście? — zapytał Rona podczas obiadu, bo po obronie całkowicie zapomniał, a na Transmutacji był zajęty zdobywaniem punktów. Zauważył, że ten przedmiot idzie mu całkiem dobrze. Zaklęcia są proste do opanowania, a od wypracowań miał Hermionę. Tej lekcji zaczął ogólną dyskusję o petryfikowaniu i transmutowaniu człowieka w przedmioty martwe. Bo skoro zwierzęta można, to człowieka również. Jednak nie zgłosi się na ochotnika, by to sprawdzić. Przynajmniej dostał kilka punktów od McGonagall.

— Nie wyleczyliśmy jej — odparł mu Ron. — Pewnego dnia samo przeszło. — Harry rozpłakałby się gdyby mógł. Czy to znaczy, że będzie się nie wysypiał do czasu aż jego genialny mózg uzna, że czas przestać zwiedzać szkołę po nocach i normalnie spać? Niezbyt przyjemna perspektywa, zwłaszcza, że naprawdę miał wiele do roboty.

— Ale wiesz, jeśli porozmawiasz z panią Pomfrey, to powinna ci jakoś pomóc — odezwała się nagle Hermiona, siadając obok. — W końcu od tego jest. Poproś o eliksir nasenny.

— Wiem. Profesor McGonagall też mi to poradziła.

— Rozmawiałeś o tym z McGonagall? — zapytała zdziwiona a Harry opowiedział jej, jego rozmowę z nauczycielką.

* * *

Pół godziny później, stał w drzwiach do skrzydła szpitalnego. Jakiś chłopak ze Slytherinu paskudnie wyrżnął na miotle i dość boleśnie złamał sobie rękę. Harry'emu zrobiło się niedobrze na sam widok. Wszędzie było pełno krwi i coś cuchnęło. Pewnie specyfiki pielęgniarki.

— Przepraszam — powiedział, nie chcąc czekać. A raczej nie chciał stać w tym odurzającym smrodzie. — Chciałbym poprosić o fiolkę eliksiru nasennego, mam pozwolenie pani McGonagall — Pani Pomfrey spojrzała na niego przelotnie, jednocześnie rzucając zaklęcia na złamaną rękę i kiwnęła głową w stronę półki przy jej osobistym stoliku. Harry podszedł do niego i wyszukał fiolkę z napisem ,,Eliksir Słodkiego Snu" Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Wziął fiolkę, podziękował i wyszedł.

— Potter — usłyszał natychmiast po wyjściu i ujrzał blondyna siedzące na krześle. — Złoty Chłopiec zwichnął sobie rączkę i musiał biec, by go uratowali?

— Uważaj, żeby tobie ktoś nie zwichnął rączki, Malfoy — odgryzł się i ruszył korytarzem. — Pewnie chcesz wiedzieć co planuje Blaise — dodał cicho a Draco przyspieszył, by się z nim wyrównać.

— Wiesz coś?

— Niewiele ale... Twoje podejrzenia mogą być trafne. Zrobiłem to trzy dni temu i... On może nim być — szare oczy Ślizgona zabłysły tryumfalnie. — Twoje drugie podejrzenia też są trafne, on ma mieć jakąś misję. Wiem tylko, że ma zamiar zrobić coś w Halloween.

— Cóż. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, to w tej szkole nigdy nie mieliśmy normalnej Nocy Duchów. Na pierwszym roku Troll, na drugim otworzono Komnatę tajemnic. Na trzecim odwiedził nas Black. Na czwartym to była czara ognia i Turniej. A w zeszłym roku uwolniono śmierciożerców z Azkabanu. Więc nie powiem, żeby mnie to zdziwiło.

— Mieliście wiele atrakcji — zauważył z uśmiechem.

— Chyba tak — chwila ciszy.

— Wiesz, co ma zamiar zrobić?

— Nie mam pojęcia. Starałem się poruszać po jego umyśle tak, by mnie wykrył. Wiesz, że on też ma osłony oklumencji? Strasznie marne, ale jednak coś tam ma.

Draco skrzywił się. Blaise i oklumencja? Nie chciało mu się wierzyć.

— Zawsze robisz taką głupią minę, gdy wątpisz?

— Zamknij się Potter. Nie powiedziałeś mi nic ciekawego. Naprawdę użyłeś na nim leglimencji?

— A widziałeś, żeby Blaise kiedyś potknął się kiedyś o własne nogi wylądował twarzą na ziemi?

— To musiał być przyjemny widok — powiedział zadowolony Ślizgon.

— Nie wiem tego. Byłem zajęty przeszukiwaniem jego wspomnień i muszę ci powiedzieć, że bardzo spodobało mu się pomiatanie Crabbem i Goylem. Są jak jego zabawki, które wysyła by przyniosły mu kapcie.

— Wiem. Nic nowego. Ci dwaj to idioci.

— Dlatego zadawałeś się z nimi tyle czasu? Potrzebowałeś kogoś z podobnym ilorazem inteligencji?

— Wiesz, mimo, że są idiotami, to nadal mają więcej rozumu niż przecięty Gryfon. — Harry uśmiechnął się słabo.

— Jaka szkoda, że nie jestem przeciętny.

— Prawda, Potter. Jesteś krytycznie poniżej normy — rzekł blondyn, a Harry zaśmiał i poklepał go po ramieniu, na co ten odtrącił jego dłoń i udał, że zrzuca niewidzialny pył.

— W takim razie, Draco. Nie jestem w stanie sobie wyobrazić jak bardzo głupi jesteś, skoro teraz ze mną rozmawiasz — Ślizgon uśmiechnął się złośliwie w odpowiedzi i wyprostował, by ponownie pokazać swoją wyższość, za co oberwał lekkim ciosem łokcia w brzuch i wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji.

— Za chwilę mamy obiad, Potter — powiedział masując miejsce gdzie trafił Harry. — Lepiej chodźmy do wielkiej sali. Chciałbym zająć jakieś dobre miejsce.

— Oczywiście, Książę Slytherinu — Draco zesztywniał, a Harry zaśmiał się ponownie. — Naprawdę Cię tak nazywali? — nigdy nie otrzymał odpowiedzi.

* * *

Na obiedzie usiadł jak zwykle obok Rona i jak zwykle pogrążył się w rozmowie o Quidditchu. Za tydzień - trzy dni po Nocy Duchów, Gryffindor gra ze Slytherinem! Dwa konkurencyjne domy. Na tych rozmowach minął mu obiad i wracał teraz do dormitorium po najnudniejszej lekcji zielarstwa. Nie lubił zielarstwa. Dużo roślin, nazw i innych głupot, które mu się nie przydadzą. Co prawda można było robić z większości eliksiry, ale na lekcjach dostawał wszystko i uczył się składników, a te na zielarstwie były jakby wzięte z nikąd. Na zielarstwie Nevile błyszczał, nawet wiedząc, że na karku ma przyszły szlaban.

W przerwach między lekcjami zastanawiał się jak odnaleźć pióro. Ten czas w większości spędzał z Ginny i zauważył, że dobrze im się rozmawia. Często próbowała z nim flirtować, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Starał się tylko, by nie przerodziło się to w nic więcej. Po lekcjach uczył się na szóstym piętrze, również często z Ginny, która zwyczajnie dotrzymywała mu towarzystwa i uczyła się do własnych zajęć. Czasami rozmawiał też z Draco na temat panów Blaise'a, ale nie wywnioskowali nic mądrego. Ślizgon postanowił ,,uaktywnić swoje kontakty" i napisać do ciotki. Może coś z tego wyjdzie.

Jednak w tym wszystkim lekcje leglimencji były najgorsze. Gorsze niż wszystko co spotkało go dotychczas. Dostać się do umysłu Snape'a to była prawdziwa katorga, ale coraz częściej zaczynało mu wychodzić. Ujrzał nawet jedno wspomnienie jakiegoś zaklęcia, którego formuły już nie pamiętał. Ten nietoperz oczywiście zamiast powiedzieć ,,Brawo Potter, zaczynasz łapać" powiedział ,,Żałosne, gdybym był Czarnym Panem, zabiłbym cię sześć razy" i tym samym dał Harry'emu kolejny powód by go nienawidził. A w pierwszy dzień szkoły myślał, że to spoko facet.

* * *

Teraz była późna noc, miał zamiar dzisiaj nie spać. Lunatykowanie w takie burzliwe noce trochę go przerażało. A gdyby wyszedł na zewnątrz i oberwał piorunem, albo coś w tym stylu. Życie jeszcze mi miłe, pomyślał. Jednak próba nie zasypiania była męcząca i bolesna. Blizna Harry'ego piekła niemiłosiernie. Chyba coś się wydarzy tej nocy. Z ciekawości otworzył dziennik i ujrzał całkiem nowy wpis. Pierwszy.

,, _Jasna i ciemna strona... Czym się różnią?"_ — Odpowiedź była oczywista. Chwycił rysik i usiadł.

 _,,Dobro i zło"_ — odpisał.

 _,,Czym, więc, jest dobro i zło?"_ — To właśnie jedno z tych trudniejszych pytań. Trudno sprecyzować to dokładnie. Harry nagle miał pustkę w głowie. Siedział na swoim łóżku w dormitorium i nie wiedział jak na to odpowiedzieć! Przecież to takie proste! Voldemort jest zły. Zabija, torturuje, rani innych. Jest złem. Więc, Dumbeldore byłby dobrem. Troszczy i martwi się o innych, stara się naprowadzić ich na właściwą ścieżkę. Chociaż Harry czasami myślał, że nie robi tego bezinteresownie. Najlepszym dowodem jest on sam. Sięgnął po rysik, by mu to właśnie odpisać, ale wtedy pojawił się kolejny wpis.

,, _Wybacz. Ja po prostu nie potrafię odróżnić ich od siebie — napisał Milo. — Ciemna i jasna strona są dla mnie jak dzień i noc. Nie mogą bez siebie istnieć. Pewnie myślisz, że Voldemort jest mrokiem, a Albus światłem, ale to nieprawda. Łatwo jest to pomylić. Voldemort nie jest mrokiem, a Albus nie jest światłem. Pomyśl, jeśli zniszczysz mrok, to niemożliwe, żeby pozostało same światło. Ktoś musi pilnować równowagi. Ktoś, kto nie jest ani mrokiem, ani światłem. Voldemort jest cieniem, a Albus jest pochodnia_.

Harry zaczął się teraz zastanawiać nad sensem tych słów. Nie rozumiał, co Milo ma na myśli. Równowaga ciemności i światła. Zniszczenie Voldemorta, zniszczenie mroku, tryumf światła, jasnej strony. Nie wiedział, co to wszystko znaczy. Pochodnia i cień? Nie wiedział, co Milo chce mu przekazać. Jednak wiedział, że ten człowiek z dziennika nie jest kimś zwykłym. Przeczuwał to.

Odłożył rysik.

To wszystko było dziwne. Zbyt dziwne.

Rozsiadł się wygodnie na fotelu we wspólnym i zaklęciem rozpalił ognisko. Senny. Tak bardzo senny. Oczy same mu się zamykały, ale przecież nie mógł iść spać. Nie chciał lunatykować. Gdy już myślał, że to koniec i zaśnie poczuł coś w kieszeni jego bluzy. No tak. Jak mógł zapomnieć?

Odkorkował eliksir słodkiego snu i nie zastanawiając sie nad tym gdzie jest wypił go do dna. Momentalnie ogarnęła go senność. Ręce opadły, oczy same się zamknęły i ogarnęła go senność.

Słońce wschodziło, a on szedł przez ulicę, na którą dopiero padały złote promienie. Po chwili szybkiego marszu, zatrzymał się i obrócił. Harry zauważył kilka domów, stojących bardzo blisko siebie, a następnie oślepił go blask czerwonozłotego światła. Budynki wyleciały w powietrze, a jego ogarnęła ciemność.

Ciemność i zimno.


	14. 12-Koszmar

**ROZDZIAŁ 12** Koszmar

Zawiał zimny jesienny wiatr i usłyszał szum drzew. Skulił się by uratować resztki ciepła, które jeszcze ogrzewały jego zmarznięte ciało, ale nic to nie dało. Ponownie ogarnęła go fala chłodu i chcąc nie chcąc otworzył oczy. Zostawił otwarte okna, czy co? Znieruchomiał jednak nie rozumiejąc tego gdzie się znajduje. Nie był w pokoju wspólnym! Szybko wstał wypuszczając z rąk dziennik. Rozejrzał się i po chwili zrozumiał gdzie się znajduje. Wieża astronomiczna.

Ale przecież wypił eliksir! Dlaczego tutaj jest?! Nie rozumiał. Miał pustkę w głowie. Co się w ogóle stało?! Przez krótką chwilę ogarnęła go panika, ale natychmiast się uspokoił. Spojrzał na zegarek. 8:12 Za niedługo rozpoczynają się lekcję. Ron i inni już pewnie zauważyli jego nieobecność. Ciekawe czy cokolwiek widzieli...

Westchnął ciężko. Cóż, stało się. Zimny wiatr. Znowu. Musi stąd iść. Wziął dziennik i zbiegł po schodach. Zatrzymał się jednak w połowie przypominając wskazówkę do odnalezienia pióra. Skoro jest już na wieży to równie dobrze może ją przeszukać. Wrócił. Mijały minuty, ale nic nie znalazł. Nigdzie. Wróci tu później o ile będzie mieć szansę. Jutro Halloween.

W wieży Gryffindoru pojawił się dopiero po dziesięciu minutach, a czasu starczyło mu tylko na umycie zębów i spakowanie się. Teraz biegiem na lekcje. Kolejne ujemne punkty nie brzmiały przecież zbyt zachęcająco.

Na szczęście zdążył w ostatnim momencie, gdy profesor Filtwick właśnie zapraszał uczniów do klasy. Jednak całą lekcję myślami był w innym miejscu, co skutecznie utrudniało mu pracę na zajęciach.

— Co się dzieje, stary? — zapytał Ron, tuż po lekcji.

— Aż tak bardzo to widać? — zapytał z niesmakiem. Jeszcze tego brakowało.

— Bardzo — wtrąciła Hermiona. — Brałeś eliksir słodkiego snu? Masz podkrążone oczy i wyglądasz strasznie. Sypiasz w ogóle?

— Tak Hermiono. Sypiam, a raczej lunatykuję, jak zauważyłem. Obudziłem się na wieży astronomicznej — wyjaśnił, a Ron gwizdnął przeciągle.

— Na Merlina. Myślałem, że Cię nie ma, bo znowu wstałeś wcześniej — wyjaśnił Ron. — Co tam robiłeś?

— Nie mam pojęcia, ale nie polecam. Jest tam bardzo zimno.

— Powinieneś powiedzieć pani Pomfrey. Może będzie mogła ci pomóc — powiedziała szybko Hermiona, a on przewrócił oczami i poprawił torbę, której pasek niewygodnie leżał na ramieniu. Przecież wypił eliksir, jaki jeszcze specyfik dostanie? Następny niedziałający? Nie. Nie pójdzie do pielęgniarki.

— Dobra, pójdę — ale Hermiona nie musi o tym wiedzieć.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i całą trójką weszli do sali transmutacji. Jak zwykle ruszył w kierunku swoje miejsca obok Rona, ale nagle coś, a raczej ktoś odciągnął go na Ślizgońską stronę klasy.

— Malfoy! Zostaw go! — powiedział groźnie Ron sięgając po różdżkę, ale Harry uspokoił go uniesieniem ręki.

— Mam do pogadania ze Złotym Chłopcem, Weasley, więc dzisiaj posiedzisz sam — powiedział mu wrednie i poszedł do ławki ciągnąć za sobą Harry'ego. Gryfon wysłał mu spojrzenie mówiące. - ,,Sorki, pogadamy później." - i poszedł za Ślizgonem.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie ściągnąłeś mnie na tę stronę tylko dlatego, bo się za mną stęskniłeś — wysyczał cicho, bo McGonagall właśnie rozpoczęła lekcję. — Wiesz, że cała klasa się na nas gapi? Nasze domy chyba naprawdę się nienawidzą. Jesteśmy prawie jak Romeo i Julia.

— Ucisz się już, chodzi o Blaise'a. Moja ciotka, Belatriks Lestrange — sprecyzował i zaczął udawać, że czyta książkę, gdy nauczycielka łypnęła na nich czujnym wzrokiem — powiedziała mi kilka ciekawych rzeczy.

— Takich jak?

— Takich jak to, że Blaise ma za zadanie gwizdnąć coś z gabinetu dyrektora — wyjaśnił szybko, a serce Harry'ego zatrzymało się na chwilę.

Dziennik Milo?! - krzyknął w myślach - Nie, ja mam dziennik Milo, więc co ma ukraść Blaise? - To było takie oczywiste! Przecież poza dziennikiem Milo był jeszcze jeden wyjątkowy artefakt i do tego czarnomagiczny! Więc on nigdy nie został zniszczony jak mówiła Ginny? Okłamała go, czy sama nie wiedziała? Nieważne. Ważne, że dziennik Toma Riddle'a, dziennik Voldemorta, jest w posiadaniu dyrektora i on o tym wie. Nie pozwoli by dziennik wrócił do właściciela. Blaise nie położy na nim swoich brudnych łap.

— Jak go powstrzymamy? — zapytał po dłuższej chwili.

— Chyba o czymś zapomniałeś Potter. Jesteśmy w przeciwnych drużynach. Powiedziałem Ci to tylko dlatego, bo zawarliśmy umowę — powiedział starając się nie ukazywać żadnych emocji.

— Nie blefuj mi, Draco. Ile razy tłumaczyłeś mi, że śmierciożercy nie są już twoimi koleżkami? Nagle zmieniłeś zdanie? A może sądzisz, że jeśli uprzedzisz Blaise'a, winy twojego ojca zostaną wybaczone? Uwierz mi na słowo, Voldemort nie wybacza. — Draco wzdrygnął się słysząc imię czarnoksiężnika i odwrócił wzrok. Harry nie wiedział, jaką decyzję podejmie blondyn. — Nie proszę Cię byś stanął po jasnej stronie czy takie tam inne brednie. Chcę byś zastanowił się czy śmierciożercy to dobry wybór.

— Zamknij się — warknął. — Stoimy po przeciwnych stronach — powtórzył uparcie, ale widać było niezdecydowanie w jego oczach. Mówił to każdy gest, który wykonywał. Leciutkie drgnięcie ręki, rozbiegane oczy, nieistotne podrapanie się po uchu i minimalnie przyspieszony oddech. Harry wiedział, że ten cały czas się zastanawia i nie zdecyduje natychmiast. Musi dać mu czas.

Teraz, co ma zrobić? Powiadomić dyrektora by ukrył dziennik Riddle'a? Ale przecież bazyliszek nie żyje i dziennik nie jest już taki niebezpieczny jak kiedyś, więc czemu Voldemort chce go odzyskać? I jak Blaise chce to zrobić?

Lekcja skończyła się dość szybko, ale to chyba dlatego, że Harry cały czas myślał o dzienniku Toma. Ginny mówiła, że mogła się porozumieć wtedy z Tomem Riddlem, a nie Lordem Voldemortem. Czy to właśnie po stworzeniu dziennika, Tom się zmienił? To chyba nieistotne. Tom to teraz Lord Voldemort.

Na obiedzie Harry, co jakiś czas spoglądał na stół nauczycielski. Dumbledore siedział jak gdyby nigdy nic, a Blaise - którego nie było dzisiaj przy stole Ślizgonów - mógł być teraz w jego gabinecie i zabierać dziennik. - Cholera! Dlaczego tak bardzo się tym przejmuję? Przecież ten dziennik to nie mój interes? - pomyślał wściekle. Ale ta sprawa nie dawała mu spokoju.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się, gdy zauważył, że Harry wpatruje się w niego i pomachał mu dyskretnie. Starzec jak zwykle był wesoły. Harry wstał od stołu i nie zwracając uwagi na wołania przyjaciół ruszył w kierunku wyjścia. Wrócił do wieży astronomicznej.

 _,,Nie znalazłem pióra"_ — napisał po jakimś czasie bezowocnych poszukiwań. Oparł się o barierki i czekał na odpowiedź. Ta przyszła po chwili.

 _,,Może w Halloween ci się uda_." — odpisał Milo, a on zaklął w myślach. Nie wiedział, czemu, ale teraz miał wrażenie, że ten Milo jednak jest powiązany z Tomem. W jakiś dziwny sposób, ale jednak. To nie mógł być przypadek! Cholera!

— Co robisz? — usłyszał i szybko odwrócił się w kierunku schodów. Stała tam Hermiona oraz Ron.

— Nic — odpowiedział chowając dziennik do torby. — Śledziliście mnie? — wymienili spojrzenia i Hermiona chyba przegrała tą walkę, bo zaczęła.

— Wiesz, Harry, bo my... Nie powiedzieliśmy Ci o czymś.

— O czym?

— Mamy pewną mapę — i tak dowiedział się o mapie Huncwotów. Mapie Hogwartu, która pokazuje każdego, kto w nim jest bez żadnych wyjątków. Wpatrywał się w trzy kropki oznaczone ich imionami na wieży astronomicznej i zastanawiał jak to możliwe. Przecież Hogwart jest nienanoszalny do cholery! No to jak?!

,, _Panowie Lunatyk, Glizdogon, Łapa i Rogacz mają przyjemność przedstawić mapę Huncwotów"_

Od razu rozpoznał trzy przezwiska, ale kim był Glizdogon? Łapa nigdy o nim nie wspominał. Cóż, jeśli to ich dzieło, to mogli rzeczywiście, jakimś sposobem, stworzyć mapę.

— Dostałem ją od Freda i Georga na trzecim roku — poinformował Ron.

— To dlatego Hermiona z Ginny znalazły nas wtedy w lochach — przypomniał sobie i zaśmiał. Więc to o tą mapę chodziło. Teraz jednak znając ich tajemnicę czuł, że musi im coś powiedzieć. Coś o dzienniku. Niekoniecznie wszystko, ale trochę, w końcu są przyjaciółmi. Więc zrobił to i spotkało się to z taką samą reakcją jak ze strony Ginny. No, może trochę bardziej gwałtowną.

— Harry! — Hermiona krzyknęła tak głośno, że przez chwilę nie wierzył, że dziewczyna ma taki głos. — To jest niebezpieczne! Oddaj ten dziennik dyrektorowi!

— Ale Hermiono... — próbował wytłumaczyć, ale nie słuchała.

— Nie patrz na mnie. Jestem po stronie Mionki. Ginny miała podobny dziennik i wierz mi, nie skończyło sie to dobrze — powiedział mu Ron.

— Wiem, ale to...

— Ale co?! Harry! Nie możesz zrozumieć, że ten ktoś z dziennika... Że już robisz to, co on chce, żebyś zrobił?! Pomyśl trochę! Czy ty z własnej inicjatywy zacząłbyś szukać tego głupiego pióra?! Na miłość boską! To jest niebezpieczne! Pokaż mi to!

— Hermiono... — zaczął spokojnie, ale ta wyciągnęła rozkazująco dłoń po dziennik. Wyciągnął go, a ona wyszarpnęła mu go z rąk i zaczęła kartkować.

— ,,Własność Milo. Nie mów dyrektorowi" — przeczytała szybko — Harry! On tobą manipuluje! — Przewrócił oczami. Ginny mówiła mu to samo setki razy, a w tym wszystkich chodziło tylko o te głupie pióro. — Musisz powiedzieć o tym Dumbledore'owi! — przerzuciła kolejne karki. — ,,Czym więc jest dobro i zło?'' — Hermiona teraz przymrużyła oczy jakby sama zaczęła myśleć nad odpowiedzią. Jednak czytając kolejną wypowiedź Milo zatrzasnęła dziennik i wcisnęła go do własnej torby.

— Hermiona! — krzyknął spanikowany. — Oddaj go! To mój dziennik!

— Twój? — zapytała — Wybacz, ale na pierwszej stronie już widać, że jest tam napisane jak byk ,,Własność Milo"! Wiesz w ogóle, kim jest ten Milo?

— Próbuję to ustalić, ale do tego potrzebuje tego cholernego pióra! — wykrzyczał wściekle. — Oddaj mi ten dziennik!

— I co oznacza to Halloween? — Zamilkł. Ron westchnął i wzruszył ramionami dając mu znać, że nadal stoi po stronie dziewczyny. — Kazał ci coś zrobić?! Mów Harry! To ważne!

— Hermiona! Przestań już!

— Kto jeszcze wie? No mów! Kto?! — milczał przez chwilę zastanawiając się czy jej to powiedzieć. Skoro nic nie wiedziała to znaczy, że Ginny milczała i nie pisnęła słowa. Jego szacunek do rudowłosej właśnie wzrósł.

— Ginny — odpowiedział cicho.

— Co?! — Tym razem to był Ron. — Powiedziałeś jej, a nam nie?! Ty w ogóle wiesz, co się stało na jej pierwszym roku?!

— Tak! Opowiedziała mi.

— Więc dlaczego na Merlina wciągnąłeś w to Ginny?! Wiesz jak ona może to teraz przeżywać?! Wiesz, jaki to może mieć na nią wpływ?! Pomyślałeś o tym?! — I Ron, i Hermiona, oboje na niego naciskali, a on był sam. Cóż, to nie pierwsza taka sytuacja w jego życiu.

— Wciągnąłem w to ją, bo wiedziałem, jaka będzie wasza reakcja — powiedział sucho.

— Wykorzystałeś ją!

— Nie! — obronił się. — Nigdy bym jej nie wykorzystał Ron! Wiesz o tym!

— Ta, jasne... Wiesz co? Wkurzyłeś mnie! — Na szczęście Ron był na tyle Gryfoński, że miał odwagę powiedzieć mu to wprost, a nie dąsać się z boku, jak niedojrzałe dziecko, albo, co gorsza, obrabiać za plecami. Harry przynajmniej wiedział, na czym teraz stoją.

— Ron, nie rób mi wyrzutów. Cholera! Nawet Ginny nie jest taka nerwowa jak wy!

— Ciekawe dlaczego? — zakpił Ron, a Harry już na to nie odpowiedział.

— Harry. Idziemy do dyrektora — postanowiła Hermiona i już schodziła schodami, podczas gdy oni wymieniali wściekłe spojrzenia. Ruszyli za nią dopiero wtedy, gdy przestali słyszeć jej kroki.

— Jesteś kretynem — powiedział Ron.

— Bo zaufałem Ginny?!

— A nam nie ufasz?! Ja tobie ufam!

— Wiem Ron, ale to... To, co innego — Ron zamilkł.

Po chwili całą trójką stali przed kamiennym gargulcem. Hermiona powiedziała ,,Kremowe orzeszki" i weszli do środka. Harry właśnie zrozumiał, że wchodzi tutaj po raz pierwszy. Po usłyszeniu cichego ,,Proszę" weszli i jego oczom ukazał się piękny gabinet. Wszędzie były jakieś wazony, stare szafy, portrety, po drugiej stronie coś, co przypominało szeroki talerz, bez spodu, który był wypełniony dziwną cieczą. Wszystko tutaj robiło wrażenie. Zwłaszcza wielki ognisty ptak. Feniks.

— Witam, panno Granger — przywitał się dyrektor i skinął Ronowi i Harry'emu. — Co was do mnie sprowadza?

— Dzień dobry dyrektorze. Pewien dziennik — chyba nie chciała owijać w bawełnę i od razu wręczyła go dyrektorowi. Dumbledore otworzył go i zaczął czytać. Po chwili spojrzał na Harry'ego pytającym wzrokiem.

— Usiądźcie — wskazał im kanapę. Harry usiadł wpatrzony w biurko. Dziennik Toma musi być właśnie tam. Był tego pewny tak jak jest teraz pewny, że siedzi na tej głupiej, czerwonej kanapie między swoimi przyjaciółmi. Ale czy naprawdę są jego przyjaciółmi? Czy starają się go zrozumieć? Gdyby tak było nie pognaliby natychmiast tutaj! A może się zwyczajnie martwią? Myśli nie pozwalały mu się skupić.

— Profesorze — zaczęła prefekt — czy ten dziennik może być niebezpieczny?

— Nie wiem, panno Granger — odpowiedział szczerze i spojrzał na kartki. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się natychmiast. Harry wstał i podszedł do niego. Co on tam zobaczył?! - myślał gorączkowo.

,, _Witaj Albusie. Nie musisz się martwić, nie mam złych intencji. Twój Złoty Chłopiec jest bezpieczny. Milo_." — taki napis widniał na jednej z pustych stron.

— Usiądź Harry — polecił zmęczonym głosem. — Panno Granger, nie mam pojęcia czy ten dziennik jest niebezpieczny. Jednak z pewnością wiem, że absolutnie nie powinniście nic w nim pisać. Od kiedy go posiadacie?

Wszyscy spojrzeli na Harry'ego.

— Od niedawna — odpowiedział wymijająco. Ma go dopiero od niedawna i już ma go stracić? Cholera! To takie niesprawiedliwe! No tak, przecież sprawiedliwości nie ma, przypomniał sobie. Milo nie może być zły! Może wydaje się pokręcony, ale z pewnością nie jest zły.

— Tylko my o nim wiemy. I jeszcze Ginny — uprzedziła pytanie dyrektora, na co on powoli skinął jej głową.

— Mogę go odzyskać? — zapytał po chwili Harry, chowając rękę w kieszeń i zaciskając dłoń w pięść. Nie chciał oddawać dziennika dyrektorowi.

— Harry, gdzie go znalazłeś? — zapytał dyrektor.

— Ja... No... W szkole — powiedział okrężnie zastanawiając się, jakie kłamstwo byłoby najlepsze. — Ale nie musi się pan martwić. Milo nie jest niebezpieczny. Nie zrobił nic złego ani mi, ani Ginny. Po prostu daje nam wskazówki do znalezienia pióra, bym mógł się z nim porozumiewać. To wszystko.

— A ty chcesz odnaleźć pióro?

— Właśnie — potwierdził.

— I mój gabinet był jednym z miejsc, w którym może ono być, czy tak? — zauważył patrząc na zapisaną kartkę.

— Tak, ale postanowiłem poszukać go na wieży astronomicznej, a tam go nie znalazłem, więc biorąc pod uwagę to, co napisał Milo, to mam otrzymać nową wskazówkę — wyjaśnił mając nadzieję, że dyrektor odpuści i odda mu dziennik.

— Halloween — szepnął Dumbledore, a Harry skrzywił się. To była właśnie ta wskazówka. —Harry. Chciałbym zatrzymać dziennik i sprawdzić czy jest bezpieczny czy też nie. Z pewnością wiesz, co się wydarzyło w naszej szkole kilka lat temu.

— Wiem — odpowiedział najspokojniej jak potrafił i ukrył swoją złość. Nie chciał wybuchać przy nich.

— Więc z pewnością rozumiesz, moje obawy, prawda?

— Tak, dyrektorze — powiedział już trochę bardziej niż wściekły. Więc stracił dziennik na czas nieokreślony.

* * *

Wieczorem Dumbledore siedział przy swoim biurku głaszcząc Fawkesa po jego gładkim grzbiecie. Dumny ptak po chwili wzbił się w powietrze i wylądował na wyczarowanej niedaleko gałęzi śpiewając spokojnie. Dziennik Milo leżał na blacie a on wpatrywał się w niego intensywnie. Czym jest ten dziennik? Może to... Nie. To niemożliwe.

— Jak myślisz Fawkes? Powinienem mu już powiedzieć? — zapytał, a ptak w odpowiedzi kiwnął mądrze głową. — Więc postanowione.

* * *

Harry przez całą noc nie zmrużył oka. Cały czas był zdenerwowany na Rona i Hermionę. Chociaż na Hermionę o wiele bardziej. Gdyby nie ona, to nadal miałby przy sobie dziennik! Mimo, że miał go dopiero od tych kilku dni to w jakiś sposób przywiązał się do niego. Wierzył, że Milo chce mu coś przekazać, a teraz się tego nie dowie.

— Cholera, dlaczego się do niego tak przywiązałem? — zapytał w przestrzeń. Ron już spał, tak samo inny domownicy, więc nic nie stało na przeszkodzie by poprowadził sobie monolog

— Milo, o co Ci chodziło? Dobro i zło? Pochodnia i cień? O co ci w tym wszystkim chodzi, czego chcesz? Powiesz mi? — odpowiedziało mu tylko uderzenie wiatru o okno.

Spojrzał na szafkę należącą do rudzielca i wyciągnął z niej mapę. Dumbledore'a nie było w gabinecie. Mógłby tak teraz się wkraść, zabrać dziennik Milo i wyjść, ale dyrektor z pewnością nałożył jakieś głupie zabezpieczenia. A nawet gdyby udało mu się ukraść dziennik to byłoby to zbyt podejrzane. Dumbledore od razu by się domyślił i mogłyby wyniknąć z tego przykre konsekwencje, takie jak zawieszenie. Jednak czy naprawdę by go zawiesił? Przecież sam nakazał sprowadzenie go do szkoły. Do magicznego świata. A to wszystko z powodu Voldemorta. Co on miał zrobić? Zabić go? To śmieszne.

Śmierciożercy. To słowo pojawiło mu się w głowie na samą wzmiankę o czarnoksiężniku. Blaise naprawdę mógł być śmierciożercą? Nie sprawdził jego umysłu tak dogłębnie. Obejrzał go tylko powierzchownie, a wspomnienia o tym czy jest bądź nie, są z pewnością ukryte głębiej. Może dowiedziałby się, co takiego chce ukraść. Czy chodziło o dziennik Toma, czy może o jakiś ładny wazon leżący na szafce. Teraz błądził wokół innego pytania — Czy powiedzieć dyrektorowi?

Nim się obejrzał jego powieki zamykały się same, oddech zrobił się senny, a całe dormitorium zaczęła pokrywać błoga ciemność. Wiedział, że zasypia i ostatnim momentem, jaki wyczuł świadomie, było bolesne pulsowanie blizny.

Otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się w panice. Stał między Voldemortem, a jakimś mężczyzną w masce.

— Błagam, mój panie... Błagam — mówił skulony, klęcząc i pochylając nisko głowę.

— Milcz! Zawiodłeś mnie Rudolfie — powiedział zimno Czarny Pan, a jego czerwone oczy zabłysły. — To w twojej skrytce ukryłem cenny dla mnie artefakt, a teraz wmawiasz mi, że zniknął? Zawiodłeś mnie, o tak. Bardzo mnie zawiodłeś.

— Panie, pozwól mi... — zaczął, ale jego pan już celował w niego różdżką.

— Milcz! _Crucio_! — wrzasnął, a jego głos odbił się echem po pomieszczeniu. Widok Harry'ego ograniczał się tylko do tej dwójki. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że Voldemort powstrzymywał tę wizję, ale nie całkowicie. W oddali widział inne zamaskowanie postaci, ale były tylko sylwetkami dymu. Resztę ogarniała ciemność. Po długiej chwili, i wielu krzykach Rudolfa Voldemort przerwał działanie zaklęcia.

— P-panie, wybacz... — wycharczał, a krew spłynęła mu z nosa, poprzez suche wargi i kapiąc z brody. Ciemne oczy torturowanego mężczyzny, widoczne tylko przez maskę były zaszklone. Łzy? Łzy śmierciożercy?

— Nie, Rudolfie. — powiedział powoli i przykucnął przy nim celując rózdżką w odsłoniętą szyję — Nie wybaczę ci. Lord Voldemort nie wybacza. Ani nie zapomina. Zginiesz Rudolfie. Zginiesz niczym zwykła szlama, bo tak kończą ci, którzy nie są wierni. Dałeś się omotać temu słabemu starcowi. Jesteś słaby jak oni wszyscy. Nie powinieneś żyć, Rudolfie Lestrange, zhańbiłeś nazwisko swojego ojca. — Rudolf powstrzymał krzyk cisnący mu się do gardło. Wbił spojrzenie w ziemię.

— _Crucio_! _Crucio_! _CRUCIO_! — Voldemort jest w podłym humorze. Harry starał się nie patrzeć na cierpiącego mężczyznę, ale nie chciał też zamykać oczu. Przyglądał się temu, który niegdyś znany był, jako Tom Marvolo Riddle.

— _Crucio_! — To zaklęcie torturujące wysłane było przez kogoś innego. Przez kobietę o bujnych, kręconych włosach koloru nocnego nieba. Od razu ją poznał, bo raz zobaczona na plakacie nigdy nie zostanie zapomniana. Belatriks Lestrange, ciotka Draco. Więc ten... To jej mąż?

— _Tradiuspati_! — Teraz było słychać trzask łamanej kości. Na szacie Lestrange'a natychmiast pojawiły się ciemne plamy, oznaczające, że mocno krwawi. Nic dziwnego. Trzy zaklęcia torturujące to niezbyt przyjemny koniec. Kości łamały się, by po chwili zrosnąć na nowo połamać się ponownie. Znowu głośny krzyk umierającego. Harry patrzył na to i z przerażeniem cofnął się o krok, nie będąc nawet świadomym, że stanął teraz tuż obok Voldemorta. Nie myślał jednak o tym, bo zrobiło mu się słabo. Maska przełamała się z trzaskiem, czerwone cięcia pokryły twarz ofiary, gałki oczne Lestrange właśnie pękły. Ręce łamały się pod dziwnym kątem, paznokcie odpadały, szyja puchła, plecy trzeszczały. Jego ciało z każdą chwilą było coraz bardziej zdeformowane.

— _Diffindo_ — powiedział ktoś i język również wylądował na nagiej podłodze. Teraz nawet nie mógł krzyczeć, tylko dławił się krwią.

— Przestań — szepnął Harry. — Błagam, przestań — powtórzył. Widząc tak wielkie cierpienie nie mógł niczego nie powiedzieć. Nawet, jeśli wiedział, że nikt z nich go nie usłyszy. Gdy w efekcie kolejnego nieznanego zaklęcia skóra na twarzy więźnia zaczęła topnieć i spływać niczym wosk ze świeczki, krzyknął. — Zabijcie go! — nie oczekiwał żadnej reakcji. Chciał tylko, by już przestali. Przecież on cały czas żył! Mordercy! Sadyści! Cholerni śmierciożercy! — Zabij go, Tom! — wrzasnął najgłośniej jak potrafił.

I wtedy spostrzegł zielone światło tuż obok niego. Voldemort z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy stał wyprostowany spoglądając z góry na już martwe i zmasakrowane zwłoki, z których unosił się nieznaczny dym. Voldemort. Wyższy od Harry'ego i potężniejszy. Teraz zrozumiał, że nie ma z nim szans. To niemożliwe! To za dużo! Przerażony cofnął się pod wpływem jego spojrzenia.

— _**Jak sobie życzysz, Harry**_. — powiedział długim i nieznośnym dla uszu sykiem. Mowa węży! On wie! Wie, że jest w jego głowie! Musi uciekać! I to teraz! Szybko! Szybko! Szybko!

Tak jak z umysły Snape'a, czy Draco! Szybko! Natychmiast! Próbował oczyścić myśli, odepchnąć wszystko, co zbędne, wszystko, co je zaśmiecało. Tak jak mówił Snape! To podstawa oklumencji! Cholera! Przecież nigdy naprawdę jej nie ćwiczył! Gdzie jest teraz jego klatka?!

— _**Nie możesz stąd odejść**_ — wtedy też zrozumiał, że tak naprawdę pierwszy raz stoi naprzeciw niego. Był głupi, że kiedykolwiek pomyślał, że Voldemort nie jest przerażający! Taki głupi! — _**Mam nadzieję, że podobało Ci się przedstawienie. Zorganizowałem je specjalnie dla Ciebie.**_ — Więcej nie mógł znieść. Zakręciło mu się w głowie, prawie upadł, ale wytrzymał. Musiał wytrzymać.

— Wypuść mnie! — krzyknął, a ten spojrzał na niego z niesmakiem i zaczął iść w jego stronę. Harry cofał się szybko, aż w końcu natrafił na ścianę. Wtedy stało się coś, co myślał, że nigdy nie może się stać, podczas gdy są połączeni tylko umysłami. Voldemort chwycił go za podbródek, ścisnął mocno i uniósł wpatrując się w szmaragdowe oczy. Jego szkarłatne płonęły.

— _**Taki słaby. Taki kruchy. Mógłbym zniszczyć Cię teraz machnięciem ręki, ale czuję, że wykańczanie Cię powoli będzie bardziej fascynujące**_ — Harry sięgnął do kieszeni z różdżką tylko po to by zauważyć, że jej tam nie ma. Starał się teraz tylko powstrzymać panikę. Tylko to. Jednak nie potrafił — _**Gdzie Dumbledore ukrył puchar?**_

Jaki puchar?! - krzyknął w myślach. Pierwsze słyszy o jakimś pucharze. Czego Voldemort chce?! Niech go wypuści.

— _**Zostaw mnie!**_ — Tym razem zrezygnował z angielskiego. Czarny Pan, ku jego zdziwieniu, uśmiechnął się. Jednak był to przerażający uśmiech.

— _**Wiedziałem, że to potrafisz. Taki słaby. Taki... wyjątkowy. Jest w tobie tyle gniewu i tyle mocy. Jesteś słaby, bo nie potrafisz tego wykorzystać. Mógłbyś być potężny. Mógłbyś być podobny do niego...**_ — Harry spróbował ponownie zamknąć oczy i umysł, ale jednym machnięciem różdżki został powstrzymany. — _**Nie bój się, Harry. Nie mam zamiaru cię skrzywdzić... Jeszcze nie**_. — to ,,Jeszcze" przyprawiało go o ciarki na plecach. — _**Pomyśl, czego Dumbledore od Ciebie chce. On Cię wykorzystuje Harry. Udaje dobrego, a w rzeczywistości jest zgniły i zepsuty. Wykorzysta cię jak narzędzie, jak niegdyś mnie. Pomyśl, dlaczego nie trafiłeś do Hogwartu, gdy byłeś młodszy? On to zaplanował, on nie chciał, żebyś tam był. Bał się ciebie, bał się, że twoje istnienie pokrzyżuje jego plany. Jesteś dla niego tylko pionkiem, ale dla mnie...**_

Harry nigdy nie dowiedział się, kim jest dla Voldemorta, bo poczuł jak jakieś silne ręce chwytają go za ramiona i ciągną w górę. Czarny Pan puścił go, a on dał się ponieść. Znowu ogarnęła go całkowita ciemność. Jego serce biło tak szybko, że myślał, że zaraz wybuchnie. Myśli szalały tak, że myślał, że zaraz wylecą mu z głowy. Jego dłonie trzęsły się tak, że miał wrażenie, że te pękną niczym te należące do Lestrange'a.

Wszystko zawirowało o przez zaciśnięte powieki ujrzał czerwone światło.

— Voldemort! — usłyszał swój krzyk i krzyknął ponownie. — Voldemort! Voldemort! Zostaw! Nie dotykaj mnie! — słowa bez jego zgody wychodziły z jego ust.

— Spokojnie Harry, już wszystko dobrze — powiedział jakiś uspokajający głos. Tak cichy, a jednak słyszalny. Mógł należeć tylko do jednej osoby. Dumbledore.

Czuł jak ktoś brutalnie otwiera mu usta i wlewa w nie jakąś obrzydliwą w smaku ciecz. Zapiekła go w gardło i miał ochotę wypluć ja w twarz temu, kto mu ją w lał. Jednak nie miał na to sił.

— Już, spokojnie. Wszystko jest już dobrze, Harry. Uspokój się. — Zaczął się uspokajać i po chwili zyskał na tyle siły, by mógł otworzyć oczy. Z trudem, ale udało się. Były posklejane od zaschniętych łez i czuł jak rzęsy boleśnie kłują jego białka.

— Profesorze — powiedział bardzo powoli i bardzo cicho. Nie mógł powiedzieć nic więcej, jego głos był za słaby i zbyt ochrypły. Musiał krzyczeć bardzo długo i bardzo głośno, żeby doprowadzić je do takiego stanu. Widział jak Dumbledore wzdycha z widoczną ulgą.

— Co widziałeś, Potter? — zapytała postać stojąca po drugiej stronie. Czarny płaszcz od razu skojarzył się ze śmierciożercami i mimowolnie się wzdrygnął. Snape. Harry chciał coś powiedzieć, ale dyrektor zaczął za niego.

— Nie zamęczajmy go pytaniami, Severusie. Harry teraz musi odpocząć.

— Pu... Puchar — udało mu się wydyszeć nim znowu pociemniało mu przed oczami. Wtedy zadał sobie pytanie: Czy to, co mówił Voldemort to prawda? Nie, nie chciał o tym myśleć. Chciał zasnąć. I zasnął.

— Piękne rozpoczęcie Halloween — zakpił Snape, a Dumbledore spojrzał na niego smutno.


	15. 13-Nienawidzę Halloween

**ROZDZIAŁ 13** Nienawidzę Halloween

Ciemność. Obudził się czując pulsowanie w okolicach skroni. W jednej chwili wspomnienia z koszmaru, z Voldemortem w roli głównej, wróciły. Skrzywił się na same wspomnienie szkarłatnych oczu. Nie podniósł powiek, by sprawdzić gdzie jest. Czuł już ten nieprzyjemny zapach. Czuł też na sobie czyjś wzrok i cichy szept.

— Mamy dzisiaj wieczór, trzydziesty pierwszy października. Nie powiem, żeby był to mój ulubiony dzień. Zawsze muszę zmieniać swój grafik i lecieć gdzieś gdzie myślałem, że moja noga nigdy więcej nie postanie. Mam dzisiaj naprawdę ważne spotkanie Harry... Wiesz, że obudziłeś połowę Gryffindoru, a twoi przyjaciele siedzieli tutaj prawie dwie godziny? — Osoba, która opowiadała mu to wszystko przerwała i czekała na odpowiedź.

Harry czuł jak ten intensywnie się w niego wpatruje i wiedział, że on wie, że już nie śpi. Otworzył oczy i ujrzał czarnowłosego chłopaka o zgrabnie ułożonych włosach i przenikliwych niebieskich oczach.

— Kim jesteś? — zapytał dziwiąc się, słysząc własny głos. Był słaby i ochrypnięty.

— Cóż, wydaje mi się, że wiesz, albo się domyślasz. — Na jego szacie nie było godła żadnego domu. — Wracając do twoich przyjaciół, to muszę powiedzieć, że są strasznie upierdliwi. Siedzieli tutaj dwie godziny i nie miałem jak wejść, do tego ta pielęgniarka... Nie lubię jej. Zawsze trajkota i trajkota, sam rozumiesz.

Harry milczał przyglądając się chłopakowi. Wydawał się przyjaźnie nastawiony. Cholera! Wizja nadal latała mu po głowie. Nie może się przecież teraz zastanawiać nad intencjami każdego człowieka, którego zobaczy. Nie jest paranoikiem! Jednak, mimo że ten chłopak wydawał się przyjazny otaczała go dziwna aura. Jakby usilnie powstrzymywał wrogość.

— Dobrze się czujesz?

— Tak — powiedział już nieco normalniej, a niebieskooki podał mu szklankę wody. — Dzięki.

— A jak twoja głowa? Ta wizja z pewnością nie byłą przyjemna, skoro wylądowałeś w skrzydle szpitalnym. — Harry zamarł.

— Skąd wiesz?

— Cóż, biorąc pod uwagę, że na twoim ciele nie ma żadnych urazów, a z tabliczki wyczytałem, że chorujesz na straszny ból głowy, to mogę się domyślić. Zwłaszcza, że twoje połączenie z Sam-Wiesz-Tomem, nie jest dla mnie tajemnicą.

— O czym ty mówisz? — zapytał starając się brzmieć jak najbardziej naturalnie. Z tego, co Dumbledore powiedział, to nikt nie powinien wiedzieć o tym połączeniu. Nikt. Więc dlaczego...? To robiło się coraz bardziej dziwne.

— Błagam, nie udawaj, strasznie tego nie lubię. Gdy ludzie zaczynają udawać, kłamać... Robią to później całe życie — powiedział spokojnie i spojrzał na Harry'ego ciekawskim spojrzeniem. — Domyślasz się już, kim jestem?

— Nie.

— Ech... Tak jak myślałem, nie jesteś najbystrzejszym człowiekiem na tym świecie. Może, dlatego nie znalazłeś pióra — Harry wstrzymał oddech. Nagle złożył wszystko w całość. Wiedza chłopaka i pióro! Więc osoba siedząca tuż obok, to jest, Milo?! Myślał, że jest starszy, a on wydaje się być bardzo młodym, chyba nawet jego rówieśnikiem.

— Co? Ja... — zaczął i uspokoił się. Nie myślał, że tak szybko się spotkają, w ogóle wątpił, że to nastąpi. — Więc to ty?

— Dokładnie. Szczerze to się zawiodłem. Myślałem, że dotrzesz przynajmniej do trzeciego punktu, ale cóż mogę teraz zrobić? Gra trwa nadal, ale trochę się zawiodłem. Nie nakładałem ci żadnych nakazów, prosiłem tylko o jedno. Nie mów dyrektorowi.

— To nie moja wina — obronił się szybko.

— To bez różnicy. Musisz odzyskać mój dziennik, przecież powiedziałem, że będę twoim pisemnym przyjacielem. Oddałbyś swojego przyjaciela człowiekowi, którego nie lubi? — Harry ponownie nie odpowiedział. Nie wiedział, co mógłby powiedzieć.

Pisemny przyjaciel? Więc dlaczego mu się pokazał.

— Co miałeś na myśli pisząc, o Halloween?

— Nie połączyłeś faktów?

Harry zamyślił się. Prawda, nie było to trudne, tylko pogmatwane. Wszystko przecież sprowadzało go do gabinetu dyrektora. Jest tam dziennik Milo, dziennik Toma, Blaise miał coś z niego ukraść. Był tam też Dumbledore, który z pewnością może posiadać to pióro, dlatego był taki podenerwowany podczas rozmowy o dzienniku. Do tego wszystkiego dzisiaj jest Halloween. Nie będzie go w gabinecie!

— Gabinet Dumbledore'a — powiedział cicho, a Milo potaknął i klasnął raz w dłonie.

— Tak. Miałem Ci to napisać, ale jako, że dziennik jest u dyrektora muszę ci to powiedzieć. Wiesz już, co Blaise chce ukraść?

— Skąd o tym wiesz? — zapytał szybko. Skąd Milo może to wiedzieć? Przecież nie pisał mu o tym.

— Nie ważne... A dobra, powiem Ci — zdecydował i uśmiechnął się słabo. — Ktoś mi to powiedział.

— Nic mi to nie mówi — stwierdził cicho i rozejrzał się. W skrzydle szpitalnym byli tylko oni. Reszta łóżek była wolna. Wydawało się to dziwne, jeszcze nigdy nie widział, żeby nie było tutaj pani Pomfrey. W końcu to jej królestwo.

— I dobrze. Wiesz, radzę ci się ruszyć, bo Blaise zmierza właśnie, do gabinetu dyrektora. — Harry natychmiast zrzucił z siebie kołdrę i ubrał się w szkolne szaty. Milo zaśmiał się pod nosem i podał mu różdżkę z szafki. — Nie zapomnij zabrać mojego dziennika.

— Jasne — odpowiedział i ruszył w powoli drzwi. Musi go powstrzymać, dyrektor z pewnością nic o tym nie wie. — Idziesz?

— Nie mogę. Przyszedłem tutaj tylko po to by z tobą porozmawiać. Nie zrozum mnie źle, lubię Hogwart, ale nie mogę spędzać tu zbyt wiele czasu. Mam dzisiaj bardzo ważne spotkanie. Poza tym, nienawidzę Halloween. — Harry nie rozumiał, ale nie pytał. — I pamiętaj. Ani słowa dyrektorowi — skinął mu głową na pożegnanie i wyszedł.

Gdy tylko minął drzwi skrzydła szpitalnego zatrzymał się gwałtownie. Spotkanie z Milo uderzyło w niego niemal natychmiast, chciał zapytać go jeszcze o kilka rzeczy. O bibliotekę i dlaczego wie to wszystko. Kim on w ogóle jest i co robi w szkole? Dlaczego też nie może przebywać w niej zbyt wiele czasu? Wrócił do skrzydła, ale nikogo już tam nie było. Jakby ten rozpłynął się w powietrzu, za to pani Pomfrey krzątała się ścieląc łóżka. Nie czekał aż go dojrzy i ruszył prędko w stronę gabinetu dyrektora.

— Potter! — usłyszał zza zakrętu, po niecałej minucie marszu. Spojrzał w tamtą stronę i zobaczył Draco Malfoya — Nie powinieneś być w skrzydle szpitalnym? — Harry powstrzymał się, by nie spojrzeć na blondyna tak, jakby miał zamiar go zabić. Zamiast tego uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

— Mam zamiar wysłać tam Blaise'a — powiedział mu szybko, a ten spoważniał. Wyrównał z nim szybki krok i bez słowa ruszył za nim. Harry zrozumiał przekaż, Draco chce mu pomóc. To znaczy, że sprzeciwi się śmierciożercom. Może jednak jest jeszcze dla niego szansa. Jego ojciec jej nie miał, ale Draco nie jest swoim ojcem. Miał wybór, mógł dołączyć do śmierciożerców, albo trzymać się od niech z daleka. Najlepiej jak najdalej od tej wojny.

— Jesteśmy — zauważył blondyn zatrzymując się przed kamiennym gargulcem. Na korytarzach nie było nikogo, ani niczego, prócz ozdób Halloweenowych. Wszędzie wisiały dynie, a sufit pokrywało ciemne, pochmurne niebo. Ewidentnie byli tutaj sami, nieobserwowani przez nikogo. — Masz jakiś plan?

— Plan? — zapytał Harry i zaklął w myślach. Nie zastanawiał się nad tym. Nie miał czasu się nad tym zastanowić. Przecież nie wiedział, że koszmar z torturami wpłynie na niego tak bardzo, że straci przytomność na kilkanaście godzin. Myślał, że będzie mieć czas zaplanować wszystko i powstrzymać Blaise'a. Teraz miał jednak mało czasu.

— Tak, plan! — warknął Draco niezbyt przyjemnym tonem — Wiesz co? Zmieniam zdanie o tobie. Taki z ciebie Ślizgon, jak ze mnie Gryfon. Ślizgon nie ruszyłby na akcję bez planu — powiedział zgryźliwie. — Dobra, jesteś pewny, że on tam jest?

— Tak myślę — odpowiedział po krótkim zastanowieniu. Milo powiedział, że Blaise idzie do gabinetu, a nie, że w nim jest. To sprawiło, że zaczął się zastanawiać jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej. Draco ma rację, plan się przyda.

— A wiesz, co ma zamiar ukraść? — teraz Harry zawahał się.

— Podejrzewam. — Draco znowu przewrócił oczami. — Ale jeśli tam jest, to znaczy, że na pewno szuka tego, co ma znaleźć, prawda? Mamy nad nim przewagę zaskoczenia, chyba, że powiedziałeś mu, że mam zamiar powstrzymać to, co ma zamiar zrobić. — Draco milczał. — Wchodzimy?

— No nie wiem — powiedział niezdecydowany.

— To wchodzimy. Kremowe orzeszki. — Był pewny, że to prawidłowe hasło, ale gargulec ani drgnął. Dziwne, przecież Hermiona, użyła wczoraj tego hasła. Czyżby dyrektor je zmienił? Może jednak wiedział, że ktoś ma zamiar dostać się do gabinetu?

— No i co teraz Potter? Twój plan się nie powiódł? Oh, to takie zaskoczenie — zadrwił blondyn.

— Zamknij się Draco — rozkazał. — Dyrektor musiał zmienić hasło.

— To, co robimy? Czekamy? — zaproponował, a Harry po wypowiedzeniu wszystkich znanych mu nazw słodyczy odpuścił i dosiadł się do Ślizgona na ławce w korytarzu. Zaczął się zastanawiać gdzie jest Ron i Hermiona. Pewnie siedzą w wielkiej sali. On ominął ją szerokim łukiem, by uniknąć wścibskich oczu Gryfonów, których, jak powiedział Milo, obudził. Był wieczór, więc to oznacza, że był nieprzytomny dość długo. Voldemort wspomniał coś o pucharze, może... Może Blaise ma ukraść puchar, w gabinecie jest ich pełno. W końcu Czarny Pan uważa, że Dumbledore, ma puchar, który jest ważnym artefaktem. Cholera! Od tego myślenia znowu zaczęła boleć go głowa. Razem z Draco milczeli w oczekiwaniu wpatrując się w gargulca. Blaise powinien za moment wyjść, bo siedzi tak już prawie dziesięć minut.

— Może powinniśmy wymyślić jakiś plan? — zaproponował Draco, a Harry zgodził się. Plan był genialny w swojej prostocie. Mieli zaskoczyć Blaise'a, obezwładnić, zabrać to, co ukradł, przesłuchać, a później wyczyścić pamięć. Draco próbował wymyślić jakiś plan ze skradaniem, skomplikowanymi zaklęciami śledzącymi, zaklęciami kameleona i wszystkimi dziwacznymi niedogodnościami. Ślizgońskie plany naprawdę mają wiele, wiele punktów. Nie to, co Gryfońskie. Wparować, obezwładnić, dowiedzieć się: Co, jak i dlaczego? Żadnych przeszpiegów.

— Coś długo nie wychodzi — niecierpliwił się Harry. Blaise siedzi tak już prawie pół godziny. — Może spróbujemy tam wejść?

— Przecież nie znamy hasła. — przypomniał mu Draco, a Harry walnął się z pięści w głowę. Jak mógł być taki głupi?!

— Zaklęcie! — krzyknął. — Mógł zamknąć gabinet zaklęciem! Czemu wcześniej o tym nie pomyślałem? — Draco wyglądał na zadowolonego i jednocześnie zdenerwowanego, że zmarnowali tyle czasu.

— Więc wchodzimy! — obaj ruszyli ku gargulcowi, ale obaj też zatrzymali się tuż przed nim.

— Eee... Znasz jakieś dobre zaklęcie? — zapytał Harry.

— Co?! Myślałem, że ty jakieś znasz! Chcesz powiedzieć, że nadal nie wiemy jak się tam dostać?! Dobra, Potter! Zapytam wprost! Robisz z siebie idiotę, czy tylko udajesz?!

— Zamknij się! Z tego, co pamiętam, to ja całe życie spędziłem wśród mugoli i to ty powinieneś znać jakieś zaklęcie, które umożliwi nam wejście! — odgryzł się, a Draco spojrzał na niego wściekle. Harry przez chwilę myślał, że ten krzyknie w irytacji, ale tak się nie stało.

— Dobra, odsuń się — warknął. — _Alohomora_! Co się śmiejesz?! _Liberere_! — Nadal nic. — _Dunamis_! — Harry zaśmiał się o wiele głośniej niż wcześniej.

— Widzę, że książę Slytherinu nie potrafi się pozbyć nawet głupiego gargulca. — Draco posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie, ale odniosło przeciwny efekt do zamierzonego. Harry zaśmiał się ponownie.

— To ty spróbuj bystrzacho — powiedział najwredniej jak potrafił.

— Daj mi chwilkę — poprosił i wytężył mózg w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniego zaklęcia. Pamiętał jakieś, które podobnie jak _Sovaro_ zostało zablokowane przez ministerstwo. No tak! Zostało zablokowane, bo miało straszny efekt uboczny. Osłabiało rzucającego. Wycelował różdżką, przełknął ciężko ślinę niepewny, co się zaraz wydarzy.

— _Aperta_ _Sanguine_ — wyszeptał spokojnie i natychmiast pożałował, że użył tego zaklęcia. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze, a w żołądku zawirowało, jak w mugolskiej pralce. Powstrzymał chęć zwymiotowania i z pewnością upadłby, gdyby Draco nie podtrzymał go na nogach. Miał mroczki przed oczami.

— Coś ty zrobił, cholera?! — syknął Ślizgon, a Harry, mimo że nadal źle się czuł, odepchnął go od siebie. Mroczki przeszły.

— Otworzyłem te cholerne drzwi — odpowiedział słabo widząc, że gargulec otworzył im przejście. — Mieliśmy rację, Blaise postawił jakąś barierę.

— To zaklęcie, które rzuciłeś. Dlaczego tak zbladłeś?

— To coś w rodzaju magii krwi. Używa siły witalnej zamiast mojej magii, dlatego jest tak niebezpieczne. Pierwszy raz go użyłem — wyjaśnił, a Draco skrzywił się. — Włazimy, póki nikt nas nie zauważył — i weszli, zatrzymując się na górze schodów.

Harry zaczął myśleć, co mogą tam zastać. A jeśli wpadną w pułapkę? Ich plan tego nie uwzględniał. Ogólnie, to nic nie uwzględniał.

— To zaklęcie kameleona, o którym mówiłeś... — zaczął, ale Draco szybko załapał. Machnął dwa razy różdżką nakładając na nich zaklęcie. Harry doznał niemiłego uczucia, jakby ktoś rozbił mu nieświeże jajko na głowie.

— Wchodzimy. — Otworzył ostrożnie drzwi i wycelował różdżką w Blaise'a siedzącego przy biurku i opróżniającego szafki. Gdy ten przeniósł wzrok na drzwi Harry wyszeptał:

— _Confundus_ — zaklęcie zadziało tak jak chciał. Blaise natychmiast spojrzał w stronę okna, a oni mogli prześlizgnąć się za kanapę.

— Co jest? — zapytał głos z pewnością nienależący do Blaise'a. Problem polegał na tym, że nie mogli wyłowić wzrokiem mówiącego.

— Peleryna niewidka — szepnął mu Draco.

— Skończyłeś, Zabini? — zapytał Crabbe stojący na schodach prowadzących pewnie do prywatnej kwatery. W dłoni obracał czerwoniutkie jabłko, a w drugiej różdżkę. Harry zauważył, że wszystkie obrazy były zasłonięte przez czarne materiały. Pewnie dlatego, żeby nie widziały sprawców. Część gabinetu, gdzie stał Crabbe, była mniej oświetlona niż reszta, ponieważ żyrandol wiszący tuż nad nim był zgaszony.

— A widzisz żebym kończył?! — warknął na niego. — Siedź cierpliwie! I tak obżerasz się tymi wszystkimi słodyczami starca.

— Ale on może w każdej chwili wrócić, nie? — zapytał głos przy ścianie. — Mieliśmy tylko wejść i wyjść, sam tak mówiłeś.

— Na Slytherina, Goyle! Mógłbyś przez pięć minut przestać marudzić? Naprawię wszystko jak znajdę ten cholerny pierścień!

Pierścień? - pomyślał Harry - Jaki znowu pierścień? Cholera! Dziennik, puchar i pierścień?! Czego ten Voldemort w końcu chce?!

— _**Haaaarry**_ — rozległ się groźny szept, a on poruszył się niespokojnie. Spojrzał na Draco, ale ten wydawał się nie słyszeć tego głosu. — _**Harry, znów się spotykamy.**_

— Nie — szepnął pod nosem. To nie mogła być prawda! On nie może tutaj być! Po prostu nie może!

— _**Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jak wiele nas teraz łączy. Dumbledore był głupcem. Co by uczynił wiedząc, że jego Złoty Chłopiec używa przerażającej magii, by otworzyć jego gabinet? On jest słaby, Harry, TY jesteś silny! Nie daj się wykorzystywać, jak tym marnym mugolom. Stań się potężny, bo tylko to istnieje! —**_ mówił cichym i wdzięcznym głosem, który mógłby brzmieć nawet zachęcająco gdyby nie ta nutka grozy. _ **— Nie boisz się poznawać mocy, potęgi. Widzę, że nie jesteś głupcem. Przyłącz się do mnie, a już nigdy nie będziesz taki jak kiedyś! Twój strach zniknie razem z bezradnością. Zabij ich Harry, zabij a pokażę Ci drogę, którą powinieneś podążyć**_ — te słowa były niczym trucizna, która ktoś uparcie próbuje mu zaaplikować. Ale temu wężowi nie uda się go otruć!

— Harry. Co robimy? — zapytał dyskretnie Draco, uważając, by jego głos nie uniósł się wyżej niż cichutki szept. Harry obawiał się, że jeśli się odezwie, to Draco wyczuje minimalne drżenie jego głosu. Wskazał mu palcami, że mają ściągnąć najpierw Goyle'a ukrywającego się pod peleryną niewidką, a później dopiero Zabiniego i Crabbe'a. Draco potaknął na znak, że rozumie i obaj ruszyli w inne strony sali.

A jeśli Voldemort ma rację? Jeśli Dumbledore go wykorzystuje w jakiś sposób? Nie! To nie możliwe! Tom... Voldemort się myli! Dumbledore zawsze ma na sercu większe dobro. Syriusz tak mówił, Lupin tak mówił, jego przyjaciele tak mówili. A to znaczy, że mają ku temu podstawy. Ale jeśli nie zawaha się poświęcić dla tego celu jednostki? Jeśli ściągnął go tutaj tylko po to, żeby wykorzystać?

Nagle przechodząc obok jednego z porcelanowych dzbanków strącił go łokciem. W spowolnieniu widział jak ten upada z trzaskiem i pęka na setki kawałków. Wszyscy skierowali wzrok w jego stronę.

— _Avada Kedavra_! — krzyknął natychmiast ukryty Goyle, tym samym uświadamiając Harry'ego, gdzie się skrywa. Przy oknie!

Szybkim skokiem - podczas którego zaklęcie kameleona opadło - uniknął zaklęcia i wysłał swoje celując, chyba w korpus przeciwnika, ale w locie trudno jest wycelować.

— _Diffindo_! — Peleryna spadła ze Ślizgona, ukazując długie i głębokie cięcie na jego dłoni, które od razu bryznęło krwią. Następnie został zmieciony przez zaklęcie Draco i padł nieprzytomny na ziemię, uprzednio rozbijając sobie głowę o kant szafki. Harry spojrzał na to z przerażeniem, ale teraz Zabini i Crabbe szarżowali w ich stronę zaklęciami. Nie miał czasu teraz myśleć o urazach pierwszego przeciwnika. Cieszył się tylko, że nie oberwał _Avadą_. Goyle'owi się należało. Cholerny świr!

— _Protego_! — wrzasnął i różnobarwne zaklęcia zaczęły rozbijać się o tarczę. — Draco! — krzyknął w panice. Długo tak nie wytrzyma. Pod naporem dwóch przeciwników trudno było się ukryć, a co dopiero trzymać tarczę stojąc na widoku.

— Nie pozwolę Ci! — ryknął Blaise i wycelował w Malfoya — _Crucio_!

— _Protego_!

Trafił! Żadna tarcza nie powstrzyma zaklęcia niewybaczalnego. Draco zaczął wić się z bólu na podłodze i po chwili znieruchomiał w dziwnej pozycji, blednąc przy okazji.

— Zostaw go! — krzyknął Harry i opuścił tarczę machając szybko różdżką i wysyłając niewerbalne zaklęcie tłuczące. Następnie usłyszał tylko chrupot łamanych kości i Zabini wyrżnął na ziemię, niczym lalka, wypuszczając różdżkę, wyjąc i rycząc z bólu. Kątem oka ujrzał niebieski promień lecący prosto w jego twarz. Sekunda później, leżałby jak Goyle. Odsunął głowę w tył. Zaklęcie go minęło o cal. To pewnie rozbrajające.

— _Crucio_! _Crucio_! — krzyczał wściekle Crabbe przechylając się przez barierki. — Dorwę cię, Potter i zostanę nagrodzony przez Czarnego Pana, jak nikt inny! — wrzeszczał jak oszalały i po każdym słowie wypalał czerwony promień zaklęcia torturującego. Harry schował się za solidną szafą, ale i ona miała swoją granicę wytrzymałości. — Wyłaź stamtąd żebym mógł cię rozwalić!

Crabbe stał na balkonie u szczytu schodów. Miał lepszą pozycję. Dużo lepszą. Harry za szafą pod naporem zaklęć niewiele mógł zrobić. Jeśli oberwie, to padnie równie szybko jak Malfoy. Musi coś wymyślić! I to szybko, bo naprawdę może mocno oberwać!

— _Deprimo_! — krzyknął Harry, wychylając się na krótką chwilę, by wycelować. Jednak nie celował w Crabbe'a, tylko w łańcuch żyrandolu tuż nad nim. Ten zahuśtał się niebezpiecznie, gdy zaklęcie drasnęło. Harry prawie oberwał, klątwa minęła o cal, jak wtedy rozbrajająca i poczuł nieprzyjemne mrowienie na twarzy.

— Chyba masz zeza Potter! A to mi mówią, że jestem nieudolny! _Crucio_! — zaklęcie rozerwało górną część szafy i Harry zmuszony był kucnąć. — Jak widzisz, w czarnej magii jestem całkiem niezły! Nie wiem jak przeszedłeś barierę Goyle'a, ale on zawsze był kretynem! — Harry dawał mu chwilę na wygadanie, zwłaszcza, że gdy mówił rozpraszał się i nie rzucał zaklęciami tak często. — Ale to ja zawsze byłem najgorszy! Malfoy tylko się nami wysługiwał! Teraz jest inaczej i nie zniszczysz tego! Rozumiesz?! Nie pozwolę Ci!

— _Deprimo_! — Miał już dość tych bzdur. Crabbe i Goyle na czele Slytherinu, jako czarnoksiężnicy? Nieprawdopodobne i głupie! Już prędzej w tej roli wyobraża sobie zidiociałą Pansy Parkinson. Łańcuch pękł. Żyrandol poszybował w dół

— Uważaj! — wrzasnął najgłośniej jak potrafił, ale Crabbe nie ruszył się nawet o krok, miał już klątwę na ustach. Chwilę później żyrandol przygniótł go bezlitośnie.

Harry wpatrywał się w miejsce, gdzie chwilę temu stał Crabbe i miał tylko nadzieję, że go nie zabił. Nie żeby się o niego tak bardzo martwił, po prostu nie chciał mieć na sumieniu takiego nic nieznaczącego robaka. Spojrzał na Goyle'a, który na szczęcie nie odzyskał przytomności. Dobrze, że pozbyli się go na samym początku, był chyba najniebezpieczniejszy z całej trójki. W końcu tylko on odważył się użyć zaklęcia uśmiercającego.

— Draco — wyszeptał i podbiegł do blondyna. — Nie odlatuj mi tutaj. _Enervate_! — Draco otworzył oczy i gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze, jakby było jedynym, czego pragnął. Spojrzał na Gryfona z nadal rozszerzonymi oczyma i podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej.

— Wy szlamy! Zdrajcy krwi! Czarny pan was pozabija! — Teraz dopiero Harry domyślił się, że Blaise nie stracił przytomności po jego ataku na niego. — Wszyscy zginiecie.

— Żebyś się nie zdziwił! — krzyknął Książę Slytherinu i wstał celując różdżką we współdomownika. — Widzę, że Potter połamał ci nogi. _Accio różdżka_. — różdżka Blaise'a znalazła się w wolnej ręce Draco.

— Czego tu szukałeś? Co Voldemort chciał żebyś ukradł? — zapytał, a Blaise splunął.

— Prędzej zdechnę niż ci powiem zdrajco! Zdradziłeś nas! Zdradziłeś Czarnego Pana, śmieciu! Jesteś kolejnym pionkiem Dumbledore'a! Szlama! Nic ci nie powiem! Będziesz musiał mnie zabić! — krzyczał, a jego głos załamał się pod sam koniec, nadając mu żałosny ton.

— To da się szybko załatwić. Lepiej gadaj — zagroził spokojnie Draco, nie zwracając chyba najmniejszej uwagi na jego słowa. Nie było sensu się unosić, miał przewagę. Blaise miał połamane w kolanach nogi i nie miał broni.

— Nie zabijesz mnie, Draco. Nie masz na to jaj. — Wzrok Malfoya szybko zmienił na ten wyrażający wściekłość. Prawdziwą wściekłość.

— Zostaw go, Draco — wtrącił Harry widząc, jaki ruch różdżką wykonuje Ślizgon. Nie chciał widzieć jak go torturuje. — Wejdę do jego umysłu i sam się dowiem.

— Heh... odpuść sobie, Potter. Mogę ci już powiedzieć, i tak w najbliższym czasie zdechniesz. Szukam pewnego pierścienia. Inni kazali mi go odnaleźć i przynieść. Mówili, że jest w gabinecie dyrektora, ale on ma tutaj tylko te cholerne książki. Zaklęcie _Accio_ nie działa. To znaczy, że go tutaj nie ma.

— Dlaczego Voldemort chce ten pierścień? — zapytał, ale nie wierzył, że ten zna odpowiedź. Jednak to wszystko nie trzymało się kupy. Jak puzzle, z nie wszystkimi kawałkami, potrzebnymi do ich ułożenia. Jeszcze wiele brakuje.

— Nie mnie pytaj, Potter. Co ze mną zrobicie?

— Tak jak ustalaliśmy, Draco. Zrób to — polecił Harry wstając i wpatrując się w brązowe oczy Blaise'a.

— _Obliviate_ — brązowe oczy leżącego Ślizgona na moment straciły blask, a później uciekły w głąb czaszki. Po chwili stracił przytomność. — No to teraz Crabbe i Goyle. Że te półgłówki znają się na magii. Cholera, nie wierzę. Zawsze byli idiotami.

— Nie wiem, Draco. Nie znałem ich.

— A ja znałem i... — nie dokończył. Dla Harry'ego czas stanął w miejscu, nie zdolny do cofnięcia lub ruszenia. Obraz Draco Malfoy'a trafionego zielonym promieniem na zawsze wyryje mu się w pamięci. Widział gasnący blask szarych oczu i dłonie wypuszczające różdżkę, bo straciły swoją siłę. Widział włosy, już nieułożone tak jak wcześniej, teraz opadające na czoło i wirujące w powietrzu. Czy to może być możliwe? Czy to, co widzi to prawda czy złudzenie? Może kolejna wizja Voldemorta? Wolałby żeby była to wizja! Nie chciał w to wierzyć! To nie tak miało być! Dlaczego Draco?! Harry krzyczał w myślach wszystkie przekleństwa, jakie tylko znał, ale nic nie uśmierzy bólu jego serca. Przecież to niemożliwe. Draco Malfoy... Nie mógł umrzeć!

Czas wrócił do normalnego stanu. Draco z nieobecnym wzrokiem padł na ziemię. Harry nie wierzył. To nierealne! On nie może umrzeć! Spojrzał się na mordercę. Goyle! Nim ten się otrząsnął wycelował.

— _Sovaro_! — Miał nadzieję, że zaklęcie rozerwie go na strzępy i nie pozostanie po nim nic, jak tylko wspomnienie. Miał nadzieję, że jego mordercze myśli wystarczą, by zaklęcie zmiotło skurwiela z powierzchni ziemi! Niech nie pozostanie po nim nawet popiół! Niech umrze!

Golye gwałtownie ponownie padł na ziemię niczym szmaciana lalka. Bez widocznych ran. Harry osłupiały spojrzał się w sufit. Myśli szalały.

— Draco — wyszeptał klękając przy ciele chłopaka. — Żyj chłopie! Żyj! Nie zostawiaj mnie w tym gównie samego! _Enervate_! Zaufałem ci, cholera! Dwaj! _Enervate! Enervate!_ Wstawaj!— wrzeszczał, krzyczał mu do ucha, ale to nic nie dawało. Draco Malfoy był martwy.

Ostatnim, co pamiętał zanim wybiegł z gabinetu było to, że usunął wszystkim pamięć, zabrał dwa dzienniki i wyważył zaklęciem drzwi, po czym wybiegł spadając przy tym ze schodów. Powstrzymywał łzy cisnące mu się na oczy, ale te płynęły. Płynęły nieustannie. Ruszył biegiem jakby miało to coś zmienić, ale nie zmieni! To wszystko było popieprzone! Biegł, mając gdzieś spojrzenia wszystkich wokół. Wydawało mu się, że widzi Rona i Hermionę idących pod rękę, ale to nie ważne! To było nieważne! Jego przyjaciel umarł! W końcu zatrzymał się po szaleńczym biegu, spostrzegł gdzie się znajduje. Szóste piętro — księgarnia.

— KURWA! Dlaczego?! To niemożliwe! Niemożliwe! SZLAG! — wrzasnął wściekle kopiąc w stół i wywracając kolejny. Na podłodze było już morze ksiąg. To niemożliwe! To nie może być prawda, to sen! To tylko cholerny sen, do cholery! Draco nie może umrzeć! Wrzucił do torby wszystko, co ze sobą przyniósł i usiadł w kącie szlochając cicho. Potem usłyszał jak ktoś otwiera drzwi. Chciał zniknąć. Umrzeć.

— Harry? — Nienawidził siebie.


	16. Bonus-2

**Bonus 2**

* * *

W pałacu królowej Elżbiety - królowej Anglii - trwało małe zamieszanie. Po ataku na Heaven Tower nastąpiły dwa kolejne, jednak już na trochę mniejszą skalę. Jeden na muzeum narodowe. Ta wieść wstrząsnęła całą Wielką Brytanią. Nikt przecież nie zniszczyłby muzeum, w którym przetrzymywane były wszystkie pamiątki ich ludu z dawnych lat. Najważniejsze obrazy, rzeźby, pamiątki. Mówiąc prosto antyki narodu. Gdy doszło do wybuchu i w skutku zawalenia, nikogo nie było w środku. Nawet ochrony. Nikt nie ucierpiał, zraniona została tylko duma krajowa. Drugi atak nastąpił w wieczór przed Halloween, czyli wczoraj. Cztery stare i zabytkowe domy, do których nikt nie odważył się wchodzić, zawaliły się. Świadkowie zarzekali się, że to sprawa bomb, bo słychać było głośny wybuch później trzask walących się ścian. W tych budynkach od wieków nikt nie mieszkał, ani nikt się do nich nie zbliżał. Wydawały się nieistotne, ale były widocznie powiązane ze sprawą.

Teraz minister obrony narodowej kierował się do sali narad, umieszczonej na drugim piętrze pałacu.

— Nie wstawajcie, proszę — powiedział, widząc, że osoby siedzące chciały się podnieść. To nie czas na grzeczności. Ujrzał dwie nowe twarze. Wysokiego i dobrze zbudowanego bruneta i siedzącego tuż obok niego młodego chłopaka o bladoniebieskich oczach i czarnych włosach - ten wyglądał bardziej jak chuchro. Nie zdziwił się, że ktoś tak młody jak on siedzi razem z nimi, bo zobaczył zielony pasek przyczepiony do jego ramienia. To oznaczało, że on jest inny.

— Możesz zaczynać Michaelu — powiedziała smutno królowa. Wyglądała na bardzo przejętą.

— Cóż, dla wszystkich, którzy jeszcze mnie nie znają. Nazywam się Michael Wagner, z pewnością każdy z was zna mój stopień — wszyscy potaknęli. — Zacznijmy — dodał i podszedł do korkowej tablicy. — Wieża Heaven Tower, Muzeum Narodowe i tak zwane, przez obywateli, nawiedzone domy... — zaczął i przez kolejną godzinę wszyscy zastanawiali się, co łączy te trzy miejsca, dlaczego ktoś je zaatakował, kim jest i jakie ma motywy? I najważniejsze - jakie działania podejmą w tej sprawie?! To było teraz najważniejsze, musieli go złapać i to jak najszybciej. Pewnym dla nich było, że nie pracuje sam. Ludzie powoli zaczynali się bać, ale całe szczęście nikt nie ucierpiał podczas tych ataków. To dawało obywatelom złudne poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Ale w takiej sytuacji lepsze złudne uczucie niże jego brak. To wszystko wyglądało na zamierzone działanie zamachowca. Zebranie się skończyło. Postanowiono powołać służby specjalne i telewizję, by uspokoić społeczeństwo. Wysłano też list gończy z dość wysoką nagrodą. Chyba nikt nie oprze się milionowi funtów. Niech zapolują na bydlaka.

— Michaelu, zostań jeszcze chwilę — poprosiła królowa, a on został. Zwykle nie uczestniczyła na zebraniach, ale teraz sprawa była zbyt poważna, by siedziała bezczynnie. On, jako minister obrony musiał zaostrzyć środki bezpieczeństwa w pałacu, skoro i ona tutaj jest. Lepiej dmuchać na zimę.

— Tak, królowo? — zapytał uprzejmie. Kiedyś wiele rozmawiali, ale zaczęła zajmować go praca. W końcu oddał się jej cały.

— Chciałam ci kogoś przedstawić. To pan Darwir Price, a to jego syn, Milo Price — Michael uścisnął im dłonie, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie. Oboje mieli zielone paski na ramieniu. Byli inni. Tak jak jego brat.

— Z pewnością domyślasz się, kim są — zauważyła i usiadła ponownie.

— Tak, królowo — odpowiedział jej i zwrócił się teraz do nich, starając się brzmieć uprzejmie. — Waszych zielonych plakietek nie sposób nie zauważyć. W magicznym społeczeństwie wszystko w porządku?

— Obawiam się, że nie, panie Wagner — odpowiedział starszy Price. — W naszym świecie trwa wojna domowa, a te nieszczęśliwe wypadki w waszym świecie dotyczą również nas. U nas zdarza się to coraz częściej i królowa poprosiła nas, o zbadanie sprawy.

— Rozumiem. Ale nie możemy wykluczyć, że ten terrorysta może być zwyczajnym człowiekiem. Nie musi być od razu jednym z was.

— Znaleźliście bomby? — zapytał nagle Milo Price podchodząc do tablicy i przypatrując się wszystkim zdjęciom i notatką. Splótł ręce z tyłu pleców, wiedział, że jest obserwowany. Wiedział też, że nie znaleźli. Bo jej tam nie było. Żadnych jej potencjalnych zdjęć również. Michael nie musiał nawet odpowiadać - Skoro nie znaleźliście bomby, oznacza to, że jej tam nie było. — Teraz spojrzał w jasne brązowe oczy ministra ON. — Słyszał pan o Lordzie Voldemorcie?

— Tak. Mój brat mi o nim opowiadał — odpowiedział, obserwując każdy ruch chłopaka. Coś mu w nim nie pasowało.

— Pański brat? — zapytał z uniesieniem brwi.

— Tak. Jest lekarzem w waszym świecie. Jednym z najlepszych od urazów. — Milo uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Więc ten Wagner i tamten Wagner to bracia? Niesamowite, jaki ten świat mały.

— Wracając do Lorda Voldemorta — zaczął ostrożnie.

— Milo — syknął na niego Darwir Price. Darwir należał do grupy ludzi, którzy nie trawią tego imienia.

— Wybacz, jeśli musisz zatkaj sobie uszy — zakpił, ale to było zaplanowane. Michael i królowa musieli wiedzieć, kto z ich dwójki jest dominujący. — Voldemort jest odpowiednikiem terrorysty w naszym świecie. Podburza społeczeństwo, zabija, torturuje. Krótko mówiąc próbuje przejąć całkowitą władzę. Nasze społeczeństwa różnią się, ale jednak mamy pewne podobieństwa. To są właśnie tacy ludzie. Wy mieliście Hitlera, Stalina i innych, a my mamy Lorda Voldemorta, wcześniej Grindelwalda.

— Uważasz, że ten wasz Voldemort chce przejąć władzę również w naszym świecie?

— Wątpliwe. On pragnie was wszystkich pozabijać — powiedział, a Michael skrzywił się nieco. — Nienawidzi mugoli, uważa, że ludzie bez magii są gorsi niż karaluchy, którymi tak często się delektuje — przerwał na chwilę. — Uważam, że Lord Voldemort naprawdę chce was wybić, a to, co się dzieje to dopiero początki wojny.

— Więc uważasz, że chce wywołać wojnę? Ale jak? — zapytał zdziwiony.

— Bomby atomowe — powiedział od razu, jakby było to czymś oczywistym. — Wystarczy mu jedna. Jedna bomba, by wywołać trzeci konflikt światowy. Niech zrzuci ją gdziekolwiek, a ludzie oskarżą kogokolwiek. Rozpęta się atomowa wojna. Wszystko... spłonie. Totalny chaos. — Minister już otwierał usta, żeby zapytać, ale MIlo postanowił go uprzedzić. — Magia wykracza poza pańskie wyobrażenie, panie Wagner, wystarczy mu jedno zaklęcie, żeby zmusić nawet królową do wywołania wojny. Jedno zaklęcie, panie Wagner - zakończył cicho i z uśmieszkiem. Michael Wagner wyglądał na wzburzonego i chyba przerażonego. Czegoś takie chyba się nie spodziewał. Przecież to były tylko ataki terrorystyczne!

— Można jakoś powstrzymać, tego Voldemorta?

— W naszym świecie jest pewna organizacja. Zakon Feniksa. Przewodzi nią Albus Dumbeldore. Niestety ja nie mam z nimi kontaktu, ale pana brat z pewnością ma. Słyszałem o nim. Wybitny chirurg urazów magicznych. Radzę wam skontaktować się z Albusem, póki Voldemort nie wykonał jeszcze stanowczych kroków. Tylko mam jeszcze jedna prośbę.

— Jaką? — zapytał widocznie zaciekawiony. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czego Milo może chcieć w zamian za te informacje i pomoc.

— Nie wspominajcie mu o mnie. Nie mogę wam wyjaśnić, ale naszym światem kierują dziwne zasady, których nie będziecie potrafili pojąć. Jeśli zapytają się skąd posiadacie takie informacje... Przedstawcie im Darwira.

Michael nie wyglądał na przekonanego. Jednak Milo widział w jego oczach, że dostosuje się do prośby. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy nie użyć na nim zaklęcia milczenia, ale nie chciałby, by coś podejrzewali. Równie dobre mogło być _Imperio_ , ale to zbyt ryzykowne. Musi być czysty, póki co. Posiada już dostęp do informacji służb specjalnych. A mając jeszcze informacje Zakonu przekazywane przez Michaela lub Darwira... Będzie miał przewagę. Nigdy nie nadziwi się naiwnością ludzi. Teraz musi załatwić wszystko, zanim przejrzą jego kłamstwo.0

Wszystko idzie po jego myśli.

Po spotkaniu, gdy minister i królowa wyszli, podszedł szybko do Darwira.

— W kwaterze Zakonu Feniksa, jeszcze dzisiaj, pojawi się mój człowiek. Dasz mu to i powiesz, od kogo to masz. Poczekasz na odpowiedź i natychmiast mi ją dostarczysz, rozumiesz? — zapytał wręczając towarzyszowi białą kopertę.

— Tak. Gdy tylko uda mi się dostać do kwatery.

* * *

ON* — obrona narodowa


	17. 14-Zaklęcie i pierścień

**ROZDZIAŁ 14** Zaklęcie i pierścień

— Zabiłem go Ginny — powiedział dobitnie, przecierając rękawem zaschnięte na policzkach łzy. — Przeze mnie umarł. Gdybym go ze sobą nie wziął... Gdybym trzymał go z daleka od tego wszystkiego, to nigdy by się nie wydarzyło! — krzyknął żałośnie i wściekle, ale zaraz ogarnął go spokój. Ginny gładziła jego ramię i słuchała. Nie wiedział nawet ile czasu ona tu jest i ile czasu z nią rozmawia. Chociaż nie mógł nazwać tego rozmową. Raczej - burzliwym monologiem. Pełnym negatywnych emocji i smutku.

Ginny mimo wszystko słuchała. Z tego, co pamiętał to opowiedział jej o tamtej walce, ze szczegółami. Opowiedział jak zaczęło się od pojedynku z Malfoy'em w wolnej klasie, a skoczyło na walce ramię w ramię, przeciw przyszłym śmierciożercom. Opowiedział jej o ich rozmowach, w których się obrażali i byli z tego zadowoleni, bo tylko tak mogli się porozumieć i poznać. Dopiero teraz zrozumiał, że Draco stał się jego przyjacielem. Ale nie takim jak Ron czy Hermiona, tylko takim, przeciw wszystkiemu i wszystkim. Nie interesowało go zdanie innych na temat ich znajomości. Często słyszał szepty za plecami. Draco z pewnością też, ale nie zwracali na to uwagi. Tak, Draco stał się jego prawdziwym przyjacielem, mimo wszystko.

Teraz jego przyjaciółka go wysłuchiwała. Czuł się z tym źle. Chciał zniknąć. To nie powinno się nigdy stać, to on powinien umrzeć, a nie Draco! Kiedyś myślał, że potrafiłby zabić człowieka, na przykład Vernona, a teraz wiedział, że to tylko złudzenie. Nie potrafił nawet zabić Goyle'a, chociaż zaklęcie miał już praktycznie na ustach. Nie potrafił i to go denerwowało! Myślał, że jest silniejszy.

— Jesteś silny, Harry — powiedziała Ginny przytulając go czule. — Musisz być. Jesteś wielkim czarodziejem, ale nie możesz się obwiniać. To nie była twoja wina.

— To kłamstwo — przerwał jej. — Kłamstwo. Powinienem móc coś zrobić! Ostrzec go, zauważyć, że Goyle jednak jest przytomny. Być bardziej czujny! Opuściłem gardę, Ginny. Nigdy więcej tego nie zrobię. Jeśli wielkość opłacana jest stratą, nie chcę jej — przerwał na moment, bo pewna myśl pojawiła się w głowie. — Voldemortowi się udało... A skoro mu się jakoś udało to musi być sposób! — Ginny nie zrozumiała sensu tych słów. Nie mogła zrozumieć. Harry wiedział, że ten wąż w jakiś sposób powstrzymał śmierć. Więc to oznacza, że można ją też odwrócić! — Mam nadzieję, że ten drań zdycha teraz na stole operacyjnym — powiedział zimno, a Ginny wzmocniła uścisk.

— Nie, Harry. Nie mów tak. Wcale tak nie myślisz — mówiła uspokajająco i o dziwno zaczął się uspokajać. Zanim tu weszła miał praktycznie myśli samobójcze, a teraz zaczynał myśleć trzeźwo. Nie wiedział ile czasu minęło i nie chciał wiedzieć. Czas nie miał teraz żadnego znaczenia.

— Dziękuję Ginny. Dziękuję, że ze mną jesteś. — Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się smutno i dotknął jej twarzy. Była ciepła. Cieplejsza od jego własnej. On był teraz niczym lód. Zimny i twardy, a to ciepło zaczynało go roztapiać. Niszczyć skorupę, którą stworzył dawno temu. Nie mógł na to pozwolić. Cofnął rękę.

— Harry, co teraz zrobimy?

— Zastanawiam się, czy nie powinienem uciec. — Ginny kompletnie zaskoczyły te słowa. Była Gryfonką, słowo ,,ucieczka" nie egzystowało w jej słowniku. Jednak on był jeszcze w połowie Ślizgonem. To całkiem, co innego. Jednak wybrał Gryffindor. Czy powinien uciekać?

* * *

— Promohibe Virtae — przeczytał patrząc w grubą i starą księgę. — Nie wiedziałem, że taka magia istnieje.

— Albusie! — upomniał go ostro zniecierpliwiony nauczyciel obrony. — Nie odlatuj w takiej chwili! Co teraz zrobimy?!

— Cóż, wydaje mi się, że niewiele musimy robić, Severusie. Twoim Ślizgonom wyczyszczono pamięć, więc nie mają pojęcia o tym, co się wydarzyło w tym pomieszczeniu. — Jego oczy posmutniały. — Jednak to bardzo przykre, Severusie — dodał patrząc na w stronę rozbitego okna. Tak naprawdę to cały gabinet był jednym, wielkim pobojowiskiem. Wszystko było poniszczone i dobrze, że Fawkes wyleciał na wieczorne łowy.

— Albusie, Draco... — zaczął, ale ten przerwał mu, jak zwykle unosząc dłoń.

— Nie musisz mi tego mówić, przyjacielu. Teraz najważniejsze jest to, co musimy zrobić, a musimy znaleźć Harry'ego — przerwał gładząc swoją brodę i myśląc. — Dodatkowo pojawił się kolejny problem. Bardzo poważny.

— Co znowu? Nie wystarczy to, co się tutaj stało?!

— Severusie, one zniknęły — znieruchomiał słysząc te słowa. — Dziennik i pierścień. Ktoś je ukradł. Powalił uczniów, wyczyścił im pamięć i uciekł — Severus Snape zaklął szpetnie pod nosem, a dyrektor udał, że tego nie słyszał. To, że zniknęły nie było zbyt dobrą perspektywą na przyszłość. Zwłaszcza, że mogą być teraz w rękach śmierciożerców. Z pewnością trafią do Czarnego Pana, a tego przecież chcieli uniknąć. Jedna sprawa też go zastanawiała. Kto się o tym dowiedział? Potter?!

— Albusie, nadal nie wiemy, co dokładnie się tutaj stało. Trzech moich uczniów leży nieprzytomnych w skrzydle szpitalnym, jeden z nich w stanie krytycznym! A jeszcze jeden...

— Dobrze wiem, co się tutaj wydarzyło, Severusie. Jednak sprawa pana Malfoya, musi zostać utajniona.

— Utajniona? — zapytał unosząc pytająco brew. — Co masz na myśli?

— Wydaje mi się, że młody pan Malfoy wtargnął tutaj, by powstrzymać tą trójkę, jednak w jakiś sposób przegrał — wyjaśnił, a mistrz eliksirów warknął z irytacją. Ile można się powtarzać?!

— Nawet nie starasz się rozważyć tego, co ci powiedziałem! Mówiłem przecież, że Potter też tu był. Są świadkowie, że wybiegał z twojego gabinetu, dlaczego nie chcesz w to wierzyć?!

— Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że w to nie wierzę — Severus pomyślał, że zaraz go szlag jasny trafi. Nawet, jeśli miał jeden dzień wolny, to musiało się wydarzyć właśnie coś takiego! I to w dodatku z uczestnictwem Pottera! Ten gnojek mu za to zapłaci. Tak, z pewnością to zrobi. On już mu pokaże, niech go tylko spotka. — Zostawmy chwilowo sprawę Harry'ego i zajmijmy się panem Malfoy'em. Zaklęcie, którego trafiło jest...

— No jakie? Jakie jest?! — Nie wytrzymał już. Dumbledore zbyt długo trzymał go w niepewności.

— Bardzo dla niego niebezpieczne. Nazywa się _Promohibe Virtae_. Jego działanie nie jest dla mnie do końca jasne, to dziedzina bardzo ciemnej magii, Severuie. Zatrzymuje akcje serca i wprowadza w stan podobny do hibernacji. Pozoruje stan śmierci, dlatego towarzysz młodego pana Malfoya uciekł w takim pośpiechu. To coś podobnego do wywaru żywej śmierci, tylko bardziej niebezpieczne. Jego życie nadal jest zagrożone.

Severus zamyślił się na chwilę. Gdy wszedł do tego gabinetu i zobaczył swojego chrześniaka leżącego na ziemi... Nigdy nie panikował tak jak wtedy. Ktoś z boku mógłby rzec, że zachował zimną krew, ale tak nie było. Jego mózg zaczął szaleć, nie wiedział, co ma zrobić, do czasu aż przyszedł Dumbledore i powiedział, że Draco jednak żyje. Poczuł wtedy niesamowitą ulgę. Przez sześć lat wpajał młodemu Ślizgonowi, by trzymał się z dala od śmierciożerców. Oczywiście robił to w tajemnicy i niepozornie, bo gdyby Lucjusz się dowiedział, to niewiele by z niego pozostało. Nie chciałby, by chłopak zmarł właśnie w walce z nimi, w tak młodym wieku. Zwłaszcza, że byli jego kolegami z domu.

— Ale żeby przenosić go na Grimmauld Place? I sprowadzać tam Narcyzę? Poza tym jest tam Black! A wierz mi, nie jest najlepszym opiekunem! — Na samą myśl, że Draco jest obserwowany przez tego kundla robiło mu sie niedobrze.

— Czy to nie ty przypadkiem wspominałeś, że pan Malfoy pragnie normalnego życia? Że nie chce żyć w ciągłym strachu, że śmierciożercy zabiją go, gdy powie lub zrobi coś nie tak? Teraz ma doskonałą okazję, by się wyrwać, a nieszczęśliwy zbieg wydarzeń umożliwił mu to wszystko.

— Jeśli Czarny Pan dowie się, że go oszukał, będzie ścigany, aż go wytropią i zabiją. Będą go szukać choćby mieli zginąć z głodu po drodze. Czarny Pan mu tego nigdy nie wybaczy, zostanie zdrajcą.

— Żeby kogoś zdradzić, trzeba być z nim ściśle powiązanym. A Draco jest powiązany tylko poprzez swoją rodzinę, nie siebie. — Snape zacisnął zęby. To wystarczyło, żeby Czarny Pan uznał kogoś za swojego sługę! Za swoją własność. — A przecież członkostwo w zakonie nie jest takie złe, nawet, jeśli to się wyda, może zrzucić wszystko na śpiączkę. Teraz Voldemort potrzebuje nowego Malfoy'a w swoich szeregach i postara się uwolnić Lucjusza z azkabanu. Znamy jego następny ruch.

— Jesteśmy krok przed nim, czy krok za nim, to nie ma różnicy, Albusie! To Potter je zabrał, sam tak powiedziałeś! A teraz pewnie nie ma go w Hogwarcie, bo obawia się, że zostanie złapany za to, co się tutaj wydarzyło! Stchórzy jak każdy Potter!

— Severusie — powiedział poważnie Dumbledore i spojrzał w czarne oczy Snape'a. — Tylko nasza dwójka wie, co się tutaj wydarzyło i wierzę, że dochowasz tajemnicy. Moje biuro wymaga remontu — ostatnie dodał jakby do siebie. Snape warknął w irytacji. Więc Potter'owi się upiecze!? Jak zwykle, mógł się domyślić, że Dumbledore będzie go faworyzować ponad wszystko inne!

— Nawet nie wiemy gdzie on jest! — krzyknął już nieco bardziej wściekły. — Jak chcesz go znaleźć w tym wielkim zamku?!

— Mam swoje sposoby, Severusie. Nie wiem czy zauważyłeś, ale magia Harry'ego jest bardzo wyczuwalna, gdy się denerwuje. A teraz z pewnością jest kłębkiem nerwów i nietrudno będzie mi go znaleźć.

— Więc, gdzie on jest? — zapytał trochę zrezygnowanym tonem.

— Masz świętą rację, Severusie, musimy go znaleźć i przekazać, że Draco nic się nie stało — powiedział w zamyśleniu Dumbledore, a Snape prychnął. Jak dla niego to Potter mógłby się nigdy nie dowiedzieć i umrzeć z poczucia winy. Nie obchodziło go to. — Pewnie jest zdruzgotany. Chodźmy, Severusie.

— Gdzie?! — zapytał, przechodząc nad rozbitą szafą.

— Na szóste piętro oczywiście — odpowiedział jakby było to niemal oczywiste i ruszył w kierunku schodów. Starzec jest szybki jak na swój wiek, pomyślał Snape.

Wchodzili po schodach, piętro za piętrem, a Albus błądził po korytarzach, nie wiedząc gdzie dokładnie się kierować. Severus przejrzał wszystkie gabinety na tym cholernym szóstym piętrze, ale Pottera nigdzie nie było! Dosłownie nigdzie! Jednak Albus był pewny, że właśnie tutaj się znajduje. Tylko nie miał pojęcia gdzie. Coraz częściej zaczęli błądzić wokół kamiennego gargulca przy ścianie.

Może tutaj jest wejście? – pomyślał Snape i wycelował różdżką. Szybkie machnięcie i ten odskoczył ukazując drzwi.

— Oh! Genialne, Severusie, genialne! — pochwalił go, wesołym głosem. — Ale mogę cię prosić jeszcze na słówko?

— O co znowu chodzi, Albusie? — zapytał widocznie zirytowany i poszedł za dyrektorem do innej sali tylko po to by wysłuchać dwuminutowego wyżalenia się, że zniszczone zostały jego cytrynowe dropsy i kolekcja fasolek wszystkich smaków. Severus wściekły wybiegł z gabinetu i ruszył ku drewnianym drzwiom bez numerka.

— Teraz, chyba możemy już wejść — powiedział cicho Albus, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Usłyszał krzyk dziewczyny i wrzask Snape'a, gdy ten tylko wszedł do ukrytego pomieszczenia.

— Potter! — ryknął Snape, wkładając w wypowiedzenie tego nazwiska całą swoją nienawiść. Ku jego zdziwieniu, chłopak nie był sam. Ginewra Weasley natychmiast stanęła między nimi.

— Nie! To nie tak jak pan myśli, profesorze! To nie wina Harry'ego! — wykrzyczała w panice. Widać było, że nie spodziewali się nikogo jeszcze przez jakiś czas.

— Proszę zejść z drogi, panno Weasley — wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Albo będę zmuszony...

— Do niczego nie będziesz zmuszony, Severusie — wtrącił spokojnie Albus Dumbledore i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Chwilę rozglądał się po rozwalonych na wszystkie strony książkach i w końcu spojrzał na dwójkę Gryfonów. — Zaszło wielkie nieporozumienie, panno Weasley. Czy mogłabyś poczekać w pobliżu, na zewnątrz najlepiej? Chcielibyśmy porozmawiać z Harrym.

— Harry nie zrobił nic złego! — krzyknęła szybko. — On i Malfoy chcieli ich tylko powstrzymać! To nie wina Harry'ego. To, co się stało z Draco to nie jego wina! — powtórzyła i łzy pojawiły się w jej oczach.

— Oczywiście, wiem to, panno Weasley, jednak młody pan Malfoy jest w bardzo złym stanie i chcielibyśmy zapytać Harry'ego o kilka szczegółów z całego wydarzenia. Swoją drogą, twoja lojalność wobec Harry'ego jest godna pochwały. Nie często to się zdarza. Widać, że darzycie się wzajemnym zaufaniem. — Severus prychnął z pogardą słysząc oświadczenie dyrektora.

Harry stał, cały osłupiały, nie zdolny do jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Nie wiedział czy to, co usłyszał było prawdą, kłamstwem czy tylko mu się przesłyszało, ale dyrektor z pewnością powiedział ,,złym stanie". A może chodziło, o Goyle'a? Bo przecież widział na własne oczy jak Draco zostaje trafiony zielonym promieniem! Czy to możliwe, że on?... Nie! Okłamują go, to niemożliwe!

— Więc chce pan powiedzieć... — zaczęła w szoku.

— Tak, pan Malfoy jest teraz... — teraz to Dumbledore'owi przerwano.

— Wyjdź Ginny — powiedział cicho Harry, ale na tyle głośno, by wszyscy obecni go usłyszeli i zrozumieli, że to nie jest żadna prośba. To polecenie, bez możliwości odmowy. Ginny to zrozumiała, bo migiem wyszła, jednak w jej oczach widać było obawę.

— Harry, opuść różdżkę — powiedział łagodnie dyrektor, gdy zauważył, że Gryfon zaciska ją w dłoni i unosi nieznacznie celując w podłogę przed sobą. — Wiemy już, co się stało w moim gabinecie. Wiemy, że ty i Draco staraliście się powstrzymać trójkę Ślizgonów. Wiemy też, że pana Malfoya trafił zielony promień, prawda?

— Tak — odpowiedział dobitnie. — To Goyle, on to zrobił. To przez niego Draco teraz... — nie dokończył, słowo ,,nie żyje" nie mogło mu przejść przez gardło

— Spokojnie, Harry. Draco żyje, nie jest w najlepszym stanie, ale jego życiu nie zagraża już niebezpieczeństwo. — Wyjaśnił Harry'emu, że zaklęcie zatrzymało funkcje życiowe Malfoy'a, ale nie zabiło go. Wydawał się nie wierzyć. Nie potrafił logicznie myśleć, to było takie nieprawdopodobne. Przecież widział!

— Chcę go zobaczyć — zdecydował. — Nie uwierzę wam, jeśli go nie zobaczę.

— Zgoda, tak myślałem, ze będziesz tego chciał. Chodźmy. — I całą tróją wyszli. Harry czuł na plecach czujny wzrok Snape'a.

— Harry! — krzyknęła Ginny, gdy ten wyszedł. — Gdzie cię zabierają? — zapytała patrząc przerażona na Snape'a i dyrektora.

— Ginny. On, chyba... Chyba żyje. Ja muszę wiedzieć — wyjaśnił powoli i chwycił jej dłoń. — Porozmawiamy, gdy wrócę. Obiecuję.

Harry zniknął za korytarzem. Pewnie szli do gabinetu dyrektora. Usiadła przy gargulcu obejmując nogi rękoma i kołysząc się lekko. Czy Malfoy naprawdę przeżył i Harry do niego idzie? Czy zabierają go do ministerstwa?! Tyle myśli zaczęło krążyć jej po głowie. W myślach widziała rozprawę sądową Harry'ego i wiedziała, że w takiej sytuacji nie będzie mogła wiele zrobić. Drugą wizją było to, że Draco jednak żyje i Harry wraca do niej cały i zdrowy. Chciała tego. Bardzo chciała. Nagle usłyszała cichy głos w swojej głowie.

— _Zabierz moją torbę. Nie zaglądaj do niej, póki nie wrócę_ — znała ten głos aż za dobrze! Uśmiechnęła się.

To Harry! - krzyknęła w myślach i w następnej chwili miotała się po księgarni szukając torby Harry'ego. Znalazła ją wciśniętą między dwa wywrócone stoły. Założyła ją przez ramię i ruszyła w stronę domu lwa. - On do mnie wróci - pomyślała zadowolona. - Powiedział, że wróci.

* * *

Harry stał nad nieprzytomnym Ślizgonem i nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Nie potrafił. Widział jak trafia go zielony promień. Promień śmierci. To była nieprawda? Dumbledore opowiedział mu o dziwnym zaklęciu pokazując przy okazji księgę, ale nadal było to trudne. Widział matkę Draco, która płakała na schodach pocieszana przez Syriusza. Ale czy ona naprawdę płacze ze smutku? Na jej ustach gościł smutny uśmiech. Płakała ze szczęścia?

— Harry? — Dumbledore stanął obok. — Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać. O czymś bardzo ważnym.

— Słucham.

— Nie tutaj, mój chłopcze. Chodźmy do pokoju. — Poszli do pokoju przez schody i wtedy stało się coś, czego się nie spodziewał. Narcyza Malfoy chwyciła go za rękę i wyszeptała.

— Dziękuję. Dziękuję, że go zmieniłeś. Nigdy Ci tego nie zapomnę. — Syriusz wyglądał jakby miał wybuchnął smutnym śmiechem, a Dumbledore był zadowolony, jak zwykle. Tylko Harry nie wiedział jak się zachować, więc tylko skinął jej głową i poszedł za dyrektorem.

— Za co mi dziękowała? — zapytał, gdy znaleźli się sam na sam.

— Draco, jakby ci to powiedzieć... Wahał się między dwiema stronami. Mroczną i jasną. Severus przez sześć lat starał się go nawrócić, ale to właśnie tobie się udało. Draco zaufał Ci i z pewnością myśli o tobie jak o swoim przyjacielu. — Harry uśmiechnął się w myślach, ale zachował kamienną twarz. On też uważał Draco, za przyjaciela.

— Dziękuję, że go pan uratował. Syriusz mówił, że niewiele brakowało i gdyby ktoś zwlekał to mógłby... Mógłby się nigdy nie obudzić. — Sama myśl o tym, że Draco mógł się nie wybudzić była paskudna. — A ja go zostawiłem — zakończył smutno.

— Nie musisz się tłumaczyć Harry. Wielu postąpiłoby tak samo na twoim miejscu. Taki widok, jest dla nas naprawdę ciężki do zniesienia i potrzebujemy wtedy... Separacji. Na szczęście znalazła cię Ginny.

— Tak — potwierdził z leciutkim uśmiechem. Jak sobie pomyśli ile Ginny nasłuchała się jego żalów to robiło mu słabo. Był taki żałosny. Odsłonił swoją stronę, której nigdy nie pokazał nikomu. — O czym chciał pan porozmawiać?

— O Voldemorcie. — Harry zmienił się w słuch. — Wpierw muszę spytać. Słyszałeś kiedyś o Horkruksach?

Wyjaśnienia dyrektora odnośnie Horkruksów były nieprawdopodobne. Oddzielona od ciała cząstka duszy. Straszna magia. Zła magia i zbrukana. Dająca tylko złudne uczucie nieśmiertelności. Dumbledore oprócz wyjaśnień pokazał mu też wspomnienie Horacego Slughorn'a gdy rozmawiał z Tomem za lat, gdy jeszcze się uczył. Harry rozpoznał go od razu, zbyt często go widział w swoich snach, które samowolnie wywoływał, jednak miał wrażenie, że gdzieś już go widział. Milo wyglądał podobnie, ale wspomnienie ze skrzydła szpitalnego było całkowicie zamazane. Tom był jak zwykle... Przerażający.

— Więc stworzył ich więcej niż jeden? — zapytał, by się upewnić.

— Tak, to pewne. W moim posiadaniu były dwa. Dziennik, którym opętał Ginny Weasley na jej pierwszym roku i pierścień rodu Gaunt, należący do jego matki. Oba zniknęły po twojej walce w moim gabinecie. Harry, wybacz, że Cię podejrzewam, ale to bardzo ważne. Zabrałeś je stamtąd? — pytanie Dumbledore'a było bardzo poważne i wiedział, że żąda szczerej odpowiedzi. Harry westchnął ciężko.

— Nie — odpowiedział spokojnie. — Zanim Draco usunął Zabiniemu pamięć, mówił, że szuka pierścienia. Wtedy nie wiedziałem, o co może mu chodzić. Powiedział, że go nie znalazł, że zaklęcie _Accio_ nie działa. Później zanim wybiegłem przeszukałem gabinet w poszukiwaniu dziennika Toma Riddle'a lub Milo. Nie znalazłem żadnego z nich. — Miał nadzieję, że kłamstwo z dziennikiem przejdzie. Odda go dyrektorowi, gdy tylko coś sprawdzi. Musi to sprawdzić.

— Rozumiem — powiedział smutno.

Po jeszcze kilku minutach rozmów na temat Horkruksów i nieznanym im sposobie ich zniszczenia, Harry wrócił do salonu na Grimmuald Place 12. Draco nadal był nieprzytomny i choć chciał z nim porozmawiać, nie mógł. Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, kiedy Draco się wybudzi.

— Harry — odezwał się nagle Syriusz. — Jak się czujesz, dzieciaku?

— Dobrze. W tej chwili dobrze. Ja... Cieszę się, że Draco żyje — wyznał. Syriusz go zrozumie.

— Zaprzyjaźniliście się? — zapytał nie ukrywając zdziwienia. Chociaż i tak pewnie się tego spodziewał, a pytanie było tylko dla upewnienia się.

— Biliśmy się ze sobą, sprzeczaliśmy i walczyliśmy ramię w ramię. Rozumiemy się wzajemnie. Trudno się nie zaprzyjaźnić. — Syriusz zaśmiał się wesoło i poczochrał mu i tak rozczochrane już włosy — A ty, co myślisz o przyjaźni węża i lwa?

— Uważaj żeby go nie zdeptać — skomentował tylko i z uśmiechem wrócił do rozmowy z Narcyzą.

— Remus! — krzyknął wesoło Harry, widząc znajomą twarz w progu.

— Witaj Harry. Szmat czasu, co? — oboje uśmiechnęli się. — Przynoszę wieści Albusie. Alastor zaczyna się wybudzać ze śpiączki. — Dumbledore zbladł momentalnie.

— Severusie — szepnął nie patrząc nawet na nauczyciela eliksirów. — Odprowadź Harry'ego do Hogwartu — Snape parsknął, a Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, co się stało Alastorowi. Wyczytał tylko, że został ciężko ranny. Po niecałych pięciu minutach szedł schodami w kierunku wieży Gryffindoru. Powiedział hasło i przeszedł przez portret. Widział też jak Snape kieruje się z pewnością na szóste piętro...

— Harry! — krzyknął Ron — Gdzieś ty był?

— Właśnie! Podobno uciekłeś ze skrzydła szpitalnego, a później latałeś po szkole jak opętany! Martwiliśmy się, zwłaszcza przez to, co się stało rano — mówiła wzburzona Hermiona. Jej głos podpowiadał mu, że może jej powiedzieć. Była jego przyjaciółką, nie mógł dłużej trzymać tego w tajemnicy. Zaprowadził ich do jego dormitorium, gdzie o dziwo czekała na niego Ginny. Uśmiechnął się do niej wymownie i usiadł obok.

Razem z nią opowiedzieli dwójce, co się wydarzyło. Harry jednak całkowicie pominął temat Horkruksów i użycia przez niego czarnej magii. O tym wiedziała tylko Ginny. No może, nie o Horkruksach. Ku jego zdziwieniu Hermiona i Ron przyjęli tę opowieść dość... dobrze. Cieszyli się, że Harry w końcu im zaufał. On też. Źle się czuł, gdy ich oszukiwał. Opowiedział im również o pomieszczeniu na szóstym piętrze i Hermiona od razu chciała tam iść, ale zatrzymał ją mówiąc, że jest tam straszny bałagan i jeden wielki nietoperz.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore pojawił się w szpitalu św. Munga najszybciej jak pozwalały mu na to zabezpieczenia ministerstwa przed długodystansową teleportacją. Gdy pojawił się w sali, Alastor był już przytomny. Jego lewa ręka była zastąpiona protezą, sięgającą ramienia. Na szczęście, na twarzy nie miał nowych blizn. Tyle dobrego.

— Witaj Alastorze — powiedział i usiadł obok łóżka. Moody spojrzał na niego krzywo, i założył opaskę w miejsce gdzie powinno być magiczne oko.

— Albusie — przywitał się. — Mam informację, które mogą cię zainteresować. Ten napastnik, to młody chłopak. Nie jest jeszcze pełnoletni, to pewne — Dumbledore spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Tak młody chłopak wydaje im wojnę? — Wiem, że teraz na niewiele ci się przydam, najwyżej na wieszak, albo co, ale... Pozwól mi wrócić, a przysięgam, że złapię tego gnojka i postawię go przed tobą, by odpowiedział za swe zbrodnie.

— Alastorze.

— Nie odmawiaj mi Albusie. Tam mógł umrzeć i Kingsley, a ten chłopak nie jest nieuchwytny. Dorwę go choćby na końcu świata. Tylko mi pozwól. — Albus widział zdeterminowanie na twarzy Alastora. Nie mógł mu odmówić, ale auror musiał wpierw wyzdrowieć na tyle, by samodzielne wstać.

— Gdy wyzdrowiejesz — postanowił. — Ja również mam dla Ciebie wieści. Śmierciożercy prawdopodobnie będą chcieli zaatakować Azkaban, a my im to uniemożliwimy. — Moody uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie. Każde zwycięstwo nad nimi było olbrzymim krokiem w przód. — A Harry z każdym dniem staje się potężniejszy. Jedyne, czego mu brakuje to doświadczenia, ale powoli zaczyna wybijać się w górę — i opowiedział mu całe zajście, jakie miało dzisiaj miejsce. Opinia Alastora jest dla niego bardzo ważna. Może coś przeoczył? Czasami to się zdarza, gdy jego myśli są gdzieś daleko. A te dzisiaj były porwane przez poranną wizję Harry'ego i jedno słowo ,,puchar". Od razu to wiedział. To kolejny Horkruks. Tylko gdzie? To oznaczało, że ktoś ukradł Horkruks Voldemorta. A Voldemort myśli, że to jego sprawka.

— Albusie, wybacz mi, ale uważam, że twoje artefakty... Ten pierścień i dziennik... Wydaje mi się, że to właśnie Potter je teraz ma. Że cię okłamał. — Albus nie chciał wierzyć. Harry nie mógł go okłamać.

— Panie Dumbledore. — Spanikowany lekarz wbiegł przez drzwi do sali. Na pierwsi miał plakietkę z napisem: Mons Wagner — Czy mógłbym z panem porozmawiać?

* * *

Harry siedział na łóżku obracając w palcach pierścień z dziwnym znakiem. To sygnet jakiegoś rodu, znalazł go w plecaku, który przyniosła mu Ginny. Dumbledore mówił o podobnym pierścieniu. Że to Horkruks. Może to jest właśnie ten Horkruks? Mówił, żeby nie zakładać go na palec, ale pierścień szeptał do niego. Nie rozumiał jego słów, były jakby zagłuszone, ale wiedział, że chciał, żeby go założył. Powoli wsunął go na palec, czując bijącą od niego magię. Miał przed tym obawy, moc pierścienia prawie zabiła dyrektora, ale dzięki Snape'owi nic mu nie będzie. Spojrzał na pierścień, na palcu. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo.

Teraz jednak ogarnęło go uczucie strachu. Ten pierścień nie jest zwyczajny! Budził w nim strach! Chciał go ściągnął, ale nie mógł, jakby pierścień przytwierdził się do palca i nie mógł zejść. Zaczął panikować i miotać się po łóżku. Coś w głowie jednak mówiło mu, że to w porządku, że tak powinno być. Że pierścień go zaakceptował. Nagle stał się senny. Ściągnie go jutro rano. Teraz... Chciał tylko zasnąć.

* * *

 **Od aurora:**

Dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze, kolejny rozdział pojawi się niebawem! Moony, fajnie, że Voldemort ci się spodobał, później będzie go więcej. Tymczasem będzie nieco Dumbledore'a w tle, a Milo od czasu do czasu też się pojawi. JHoracy, twoje podejrzenia odnośnie horkruksów były dobre, ale muszę ci powiedzieć, że Dziennik Toma - nie został zniszczony. Cały czas jest sprawny i można go używać, ale czy Harry to zrobi, tego nie wiem. Dobra, mam nadzieję, że rozdział się podobał!  
Do następnego!


	18. 15-Upierdliwy Pierścień

**ROZDZIAŁ 15** Upierdliwy Pierścień

Kiedyś myślał, że sprawiedliwości nie ma. Bo czy sprawiedliwym było, że przez prawie szesnaście lat znęcano się nad nim, a gdy trafił do szkoły i poznał inne dzieci, nic się nie zmieniło? To nie było ani trochę sprawiedliwe, nawet nie próbował tego zrozumieć. Zaakceptował niesprawiedliwość. Czy sprawiedliwym było to, że nagle trafił do magicznego świata tylko po to, by ruszyć w pierwszym szeregu na wojnę? Czy sprawiedliwym było to, że nawiedzały go koszmary nasyłane przez Voldemorta, a on nie mógł się przed nimi bronić? Nie, oczywiście, że nie.

Jednak to wszystko miało dobre strony. Drugą strona medalu. Poznał przyjaciół i starał się to zrozumieć. Z początku nie wiedział, co dokładnie oznacza słowo ,,przyjaciel", chociaż używał tego określenia kilka razy, gdy rozmawiał z Ronem, czy Hermioną. Później poznał, co to oznacza. Przyjaciel to ktoś, kto bez względu na wszystko, stanie po twojej stronie. Ktoś, kto ruszy Ci na pomoc nie zadając zbędnych pytań. Osoba, z którą może dzielić smutek i szczęście. Nigdy nie sądził, że będzie mu dane mieć przyjaciół. Nigdy.

Teraz ich miał. Od kiedy trafił do Hogwartu. Nie musiał ich szukać, sami go znaleźli. Tak jakby od dawna na niego czekali. Tak właśnie myślał i cieszył się z tego. Teraz nie jest sam.

Z takimi myślami podniósł się z łóżka i natychmiast ujrzał bladoróżową kopertę na jego nocnej szafce. Była zapieczętowana, ale nie przyglądał się temu, tylko odpakował ją i zaczął czytać. W oczy od razu rzuciło mu się staranne, wręcz nieskazitelne pismo i już wiedział, że to nie jest list od ucznia lub jakiejś fanki.

 _,,Drogi Harry!  
_ _Z wielką przyjemnością zapraszam Cię na organizowane przeze mnie przyjęcie, które odbędzie się dzień przed świętami Bożego Narodzenia. Mam nadzieję, że przyjdziesz w towarzystwie._

 _Z wyrazami najgłębszego szacunku  
_ _Horacy E.F. Slughorn_ "

Do listu dołączone były dwa zaproszenia. Cóż, to aż dziwne, że Slughorn napisał do niego tak późno. Słyszał, że wcześniej już zorganizował przyjęcie, albo dwa, ale nie otrzymał podobnego zaproszenia, ani nie został powiadomiony. Mimo wszystko czuł się odrobinkę pominięty. Westchnął i ponownie spojrzał na kartkę. Więc to jest to wyjątkowe przyjęcie, o którym mówił podczas pierwszej lekcji eliksirów. Cóż, musiał iść. W końcu ma być gościem Honorowym.

Do bożego narodzenia jeszcze trochę czasu i dobrze być powiadomionym zawczasu. Teraz jednak odłożył list do koperty i poszedł w kierunku łazienki. Gdy ściągnął koszulę, by wejść po zimny prysznic zauważył pierścień na swoim palcu.

— Pierścień Gaunt'ów — szepnął do siebie i spróbował go zdjąć, ale nic nie działało. Wylewał na niego mydło, płyny, szarpał nim, używał zaklęć, ale nic nie pomagało. Nie przeszkadzał mu, był nawet fajny, ale Dumbledore... Jeśli dyrektor zobaczy, że nosi na dłoni horkruksa, to będzie naprawdę źle.

— Ron, znasz jakieś porządne zaklęcie maskujące? — zapytał wchodząc do dormitorium i przecierając głowę ręcznikiem. Nie zakładał już koszuli, by zakryć blizny i tak wszyscy wiedzieli. Ron zamrugał zdziwiony.

— Nie za dobre — rzekł. — Może Mionka będzie jakieś znała. A dlaczego pytasz? — Harry w odpowiedzi pokazał mu pierścień na swoim palcu. Ron najpierw wybałuszył oczy, a później wybuchł śmiechem.

— Pierścionek? — zapytał głupio Nevile podchodząc i przypatrując się ozdobie na palcu.

— Raczej sygnet. Znalazłem go i teraz nie mogę zdjąć. Zaklęcia na niego nie działają, więc... — starał się wytłumaczyć.

— Może spróbuj _Hide Signet_ — zaproponował. — To standardowe zaklęcie, ale powinno zadziałać. Harry wycelował różdżką.

— _Hide Signet_ — powiedział z mocą, i poczuł jak zaklęcie uderza w pierścień, spływa po nim i rozpływa mu się na dłoni.

— Chyba nie działa — zauważył nadal roześmiany Ron. — Chyba będziesz zmuszony latać z pierścionkiem na ręce! — krzyknął przez śmiech. Dla Harry'ego nie było to ani trochę śmieszne.

— Ron, prosisz się o napis ,, _Kocham Mionkę_ " z trzema wykrzyknikami na czole — zagroził mu i Ron jednej chwili przestał się śmiać. A to, dlatego, że zrobił się cały czerwony i zamilkł wymownie.

— Nie zrobiłbyś tego — powiedział przerażony.

— Założymy się? — zapytał z uśmieszkiem i zamrugał kilka razy dla efektu. Wycelował różdżką w czoło rudzielca, ale ten szybko zasłonił je poduszką.

— Przestań! Jeśli to zrobisz to obiecuję Ci, że nie zbliżysz już się do Ginny! — wykrzyczał mając nadzieję, że Harry się wycofa, ale stało się coś odwrotnego. Różowy promień zaklęcia musnął poduszkę Rona.

— Zaryzykuję. Dawaj Ron! Pośmiejemy się — mówił z przerażającym uśmiechem. Nevile i Seamus śmiali się widząc reakcję Weasleya, który schował się pod kocem i widocznie nie miał zamiaru wystawić z niego nawet nosa. .

— Wal się Harry! Jesteś sadystą! — wykrzyczał. — Spetryfikuję Cię! — Harry roześmiał się słabo i opuścił różdżkę. W dormitorium nadal się śmiali, ale już nie tak bardzo. Po chwili śmiechy ucichły i wrócili do rozwiązania pierwszego problemu. Harry wypróbował ponad pięć zaklęć, ale żadne nie działało. Za każdym razem efekt był ten sam. Zaklęcie mijało pierścień jakby nigdy go nigdy nie było.

— To może s _Senponanevero_? — zaproponował Seamus z trudem czytając zaklęcie z jakiejś księgi. — To stare zaklęcie, ale silne. — Harry przeniósł wzrok z chłopaka na księgę. — A, to! To książka starożytnych zaklęć. Profesor Filtwick mi ją dał jakiś czas temu i jest w niej trochę o starszej magii. Całkiem przydatne, ale wymagają ponadprzeciętnych umiejętności. — Harry wycelował w pierścień.

— Sempona... Senpanene... Semponena... Cholera! — warknął. Zaklęcie, o dziwo, było trudne do wypowiedzenia. Spróbował jeszcze kilka razy łamiąc sobie prawie język, aż w końcu mu się udało — _Senponanevero_! — ryknął szybko, bo miał wrażenie, że zaraz się pomyli i wszystko spartoli. Biała iskierka poszybowała z różdżki, uderzyła w oczko pierścienia i... Odbiła się. Uderzyła go prosto w nos i stracił równowagę. Nevile szybko chwycił go, by nie upadł.

— Ała! Cholera! — zaklął po nosem pocierając się o niego. — Dzięki Neville.

— Nie ma sprawy, stary. Chyba będziesz musiał chodzić z tym pierścieniem, aż sam zejdzie. Moja babcia też nosi dużo pierścionków — powiedział mu, a Harry miał tylko nadzieję, że nie spotka dzisiaj dyrektora.

— Dobra, zbieramy się na lekcję — powiedział Ron, a wszyscy jęknęli. Czas na lekcję zaklęć.

Zaklęcia minęły rutynowo, tylko Hermiona uczepiła się jego sygnetu i sama aż zaczęła rzucać na niego zaklęcia, nie wierząc, że się im opiera. Ale mimo wszystko uważała, że Harry wygląda z nim bardziej męsko. Teraz, zrezygnowany, wszedł do klasy transmutacji. A jakby transmutować pierścień w na przykład orzeszek? Rzucił zaklęcie, ale wynik był oczywisty. Odpowiedź była tylko jedna - Horkruks odrzuca wszelkie zaklęcia.

Na lekcjach ze Ślizgonami wszyscy zastanawiali się gdzie podziała się ich sławna czwórka. Nawet inni z domu węża wydawali się tego nie wiedzieć, to znaczy, że nic nie wyszło spoza ścisłego kręgu. Oczywiście Harry, Hermiona i Ron wiedzieli wszystko. Blaise Zabini i Vincent Crab byli w skrzydle szpitalnym, a Gregory Goyle w św. Mungu. Harry nie żałował żadnego z nich, a zwłaszcza Goyle'a. Ten drań zasłużył na to sobie każdym calu. Niech gnije tam całe swoje życie. Żałował tylko, że nie wie jak zadziało na niego jego zaklęcie.

Minęła transmutacja i historia. Harry na każdej z lekcji usilnie starał się ukrywać pierścień, aż Hermiona zlitowała się nad nim i dała mu czarną rękawiczkę, która, mimo że wyglądała na typowo kobiecą, to jednak była przydatna. Mógł przynajmniej wymachiwać obiema rekami. Jednak, gdy McGonagall powiedziała, że do twarzy mu z rękawiczką i powinien nosić je na obu dłoniach miał ochotę ją zedrzeć i wtrącić w czeluści piekieł. Rękawiczkę oczywiście, McGonagall nie dałaby się tak łatwo.

Nadeszła lekcja, której obawiał się najbardziej ze wszystkich innych. Obrona Przed Czarna Magią! Wszedł niepewnie do klasy i gdy w końcu mieli dobrać się w pary nie wiedział, co ma zrobić. Zawsze ćwiczył z Malfoy'em, a teraz go nie było. Ogarnęło go strasznie nostalgiczne uczucie i momentalnie stracił zapał do lekcji.

— Harry — szepnął mu Ron i przywołał go gestem. — Dawaj tutaj. — Cóż, dzisiaj poćwiczy z Ronem.

Musiał jednak przyznać, że rudzielec, mimo iż nie był tak dobry jak Ślizgon, to sporo potrafił. Ale jego wiedza nie wykraczała poza tą przeciętną.

Gdy lekcja zmierzała ku końcowi zauważył, że Snape wpatruje się w jego rękawiczkę. Profesor jednym okiem spoglądał na niego, a drugim rozglądał się po klasie. Przez chwilę wyglądał bardzo dziwnie. Jednak Harry modlił się, by nie kazał mu jej ściągnąć. Z pewnością powiedziałby dyrektorowi albo coś. A przecież nawet nie wiedział skąd ma ten pierścień! Nie pamiętał, żeby zabierał go z gabinetu. Dumbledore może uwierzyłby w taką wersję, ale nie Snape. Od razu oskarżyłby go o kradzież i brak lojalności. Wolał uniknąć kłótni z TYM nauczycielem.

Ten na szczęście nie zatrzymał go po zajęciach.

Siedział teraz na obiedzie i wraz z Ronem pożerali wszystko, co było pod ręką.

— Jecie jak ŚWINIE! — warknęła obudzona Hermiona.

— No, co?! Jesteśmy bez śniadania — odpowiedział jej Ron, bo Harry właśnie mielił kawałek kotleta z zawrotną szybkością.

— Wiem! Wparowaliście, gdy się skończyło, ale to nie znaczy, że powinniście teraz jeść w taki sposób — upomniała ich, a Ron wzruszył tylko ramionami. Hermiona spojrzała na nich z obrzydzeniem i wbiła spojrzenie w książkę do runów.

— Za tydzień jest wycieczka do Hogsmeade! — wypaliła nagle Ginny, która pojawiła się z nikąd i usiadła obok Hermiony. Widać było, że jest przeszczęśliwa. Harry przewrócił oczami. Przecież dzięki mapie mogli codziennie zrobić sobie ,,wycieczkę" do Hogsmeade. Więc, z czego Ginny się tak cieszy?

— No. Wiemy — burknął pod nosem Ron.

* * *

Przed osiemnastą Harry skierował się na lekcję leglimencji do gabinetu Snape'a. Znowu będzie się mordował z tym nietoperzem. Pocieszała go tylko myśl, że będzie mógł stamtąd wyjść. Zmęczony i styrany, ale wyjdzie.

— Dobra, Potter. Dyrektor prosił, bym zapoznał Cię jeszcze raz z oklumencją. — Harry spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

— Ale przecież...

— Bez dyskusji! Uwierz mi, Potter, gdybym mógł, to oddałbym cię pod opiekę centaurom, niż cię szkolił. Jesteś magicznym beztalenciem, do tego czasu powinieneś opanować podstawy leglimencji, a tymczasem stoisz w miejscu, jakbyś zapuścił korzenie. — Harry chciał mu wygarnąć, że z niego taki nauczyciel jak z niego drzewo, ale nie zdobył się na to.

— Dobrze, teraz oczyść umysł Potter — Harry przyzwyczaił się już do tego jadowitego tonu i oczyścił umysł.

— _Legilimens_! — ryknął Snape i zaklęcie trafiło w Harry'ego.

Harry nie spodziewał się niczego innego jak klatki i ją właśnie ujrzał. Tylko teraz była inna. Obszerniejsza, zdolna pomieścić naprawdę wiele osób, a nie tylko jego samego. Klatka też wizualnie była inna. Zamiast metalowych krat i ostrych prętów była zrobiona z drewna i pięknie wyrzeźbiona. Nie było kolców tylko wtopione w drzewo, szklane szyby. Wyglądało to zachwycająco i nie tak mrocznie, jak ta poprzednia. Podszedł do jednego szklanego okna i położył na nim dłoń. Poczuł ciepło i pojawiło się długie od góry do dołu pęknięcie. Intuicyjnie cofnął dłoń.

— Co to jest, Potter? — zapytał zgryźliwy głos, należący do nauczyciela obrony. Harry spojrzał w jego stronę i ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że ten stoi tuż obok niego. Jest w jego klatce. Jego więzieniu.

— Nie wiem — odpowiedział po prostu, patrząc na pęknięcie. Wyciągnął dłoń ponownie, tylko tym razem dotknął drewna, a to odsunęło się tworząc nową wolną przestrzeń. Severus przyglądał się temu z milczeniu.

— Zniszcz to szkło — powiedział w końcu. Harry niechętnie wyciągnął dłoń i gdy już prawie go dotknął usłyszeli trzeci głos.

— Nie chcesz tego — gwałtownie odwrócili się w tamtą stronę. Postać odziana na czarno, z niewidoczną przez ciemność twarzą, stała za klatką. — Jeśli to zniszczysz, będziesz żałował do końca życia. Jeszcze nie czas. — Po głosie poznał, że to mężczyzna.

— Kim jesteś?! — krzyknął mistrz eliksirów. — Gadaj natychmiast! Dlaczego nas tu zamknąłeś? — Gdy postać nie odpowiedziała wycelował różdżką. — Gadaj albo rozniosę to miejsce! — Snape stracił nad sobą kontrolę? Chyba nigdy nie był w takiej sytuacji.

— Nie masz tutaj mocy — powiedział spokojnie, a gryfon zobaczył błysk czerwonych oczu spod kaptura. — Spróbuj, jeśli chcesz. Tutaj wszystko zależy tylko i wyłącznie od Harry'ego — spojrzał w stronę Złotego Chłopca. — Proszę Cię, nie niszcz tego. To twoja tarcza przez złem.

— Tarcza przed złem?! Co ty wygadujesz? Nie rozumiem — wycedził Snape.

— To, czy TY rozumiesz, nie jest ważne. Ważne, że Harry to rozumie. Oklumencja to wyciąganie wspomnień. Twoje wspomnienia są z tobą Harry. Ta klatka jest twoją obroną. Nikt, prócz Ciebie, nie będzie w stanie jej zniszczyć. Nikt. Jednak nie zablokuje nasyłanych od nas wizji. One staną się twoimi wspomnieniami i zostaną z tobą.

— Potter! Zniszcz to! — warknął rozkazująco. Harry spojrzał na profesora. Jeśli to, co powiedział ten cień to prawda to nie może jej zniszczyć. To jego automatyczna oklumencja. Nie zniszczy jej. To jak dźgnięcie samego siebie nożem.

— Nie — powiedział cicho i wszystko się rozpadło. Znów leżał na podłodze w gabinecie Snape'a tylko z tą różnicą, że Snape również leżał. Zaczyna się teraz nieprzyjemna część.

— Potter — szepnął i wstał nie trudząc się wyczyszczeniem trochę zakurzonej szaty. — Nie kwestionuj moich rozkazów — wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Dyrektor prosił, bym nauczył cię oklumencji, ale ty uparcie wierzysz w tę ,,klatkę". Twój umysł jest w niej uwięziony Potter. Póki tego nie zrozumiesz nie będziemy kontynuować lekcji.

Harry poczuł, że skamieniał. Jak to nie będzie kontynuować lekcji? To znaczy, że nie będzie już ćwiczył magii umysłu? Nie powie, że będzie mu tego brakować, ale nie brzmiało to dobrze. Snape po chwili warknął, żeby się wynosił i tak właśnie zrobił. Wyszedł. Pierwszy raz nie był zmęczony.

* * *

Dni mijały, a wieści o stanie Draco nie przychodziły. Napisał do Syriusza, ale nie otrzymał jeszcze żadnej odpowiedzi. Obawiał się, że Draco nadal jest w śpiączce, a jego ojciec chrzestny nie chce go martwić. Trochę się niepokoił, ale wierzył, że wyjdzie z tego. Draco nie jest slaby, a Zakon nie pozwoli mu umrzeć. Dumbledore mu to obiecał.

Teraz leżał z małym bólem głowy, bo wczoraj odbyła się wielka impreza z powodu wygranego meczu Quidditcha. Nie powinien wypijać tyle kremowego piwa, ale przegrał zakład i nie miał wyboru. Zakład to zakład a stawką była duma! Dziewięć kufli to chyba nie tak dużo, a poza tym i tak nie da rady się tym upić. Kremowe działało tylko na skrzaty. Na ludzi to chyba lepsza jest Ognista Whiskey, której nie udało im się zdobyć. Dodatkowo pomijając już jego nocną imprezę miał wrażenie, że nie spał nawet pięciu minut.

— Wstawaj. Wstawaj Harry — lamentował mu nad uchem Ron. — Musimy tu ogarnąć. Jest chlew jak w oborze.

— Rooon... — jęknął przeciągle. — Hermiona i tak mówiła, że jemy jak świnie — zauważył. — Co tam dla nas obora? — Ron parsknął śmiechem słysząc tłumaczenie przyjaciela i usiadł na swoje łóżko.

— Lepiej posprzątajmy, bo Hermiona nas zabije, jak to zobaczy.

— Błąd — szepnął. — Ona zabije Ciebie. Do mnie nic nie ma.

— W takim razie pójdę po Ginny — Harry od razu zerwał się z łóżka niepewny, dlaczego właśnie tak zareagował. Spojrzał z wyrzutem na uśmiechniętego Rona i już po chwili starali się ogarnąć ich część dormitorium. Seamus i Nevile nadal smacznie spali.

— Udało się — powiedział Ron po prawie godzinnej mordowni, podczas której zrobili jeszcze więcej bałaganu i znowu musieli sprzątać. Przy okazji obudzili współlokatorów.

— Chodźmy na śniadanie — zaproponował Harry zakładając na rękę nową rękawiczkę z godłem lwa. Był to mały prezent od Ginny i uznał, że nawet mu się podoba. Chociaż było zbyt dużo czerwonego. Teraz mógł wejść do wielkiej sali bez obaw, że dyrektor zobaczy horkruks na jego dłoni. A jeśli chodzi o horkruksy, to nie mógł się zmusić, żeby, chociaż otworzyć dziennik Toma. Dziennik Milo trzymał pod poduszką i co jakiś czas spoglądał na krótkie wpisy.

,, _Slughorn to grubas. Uważaj na McGonagall, starucha chyba ma okres. Snape to straszny cienias. Hermiona czyta fajne książki, jest jak mol. Nevile to naiwniak. Spróbuj nie kąpać się dwa tygodnie! Bądź cwany i uważaj no spadające łajno_." — Te wpisy były bardziej śmieszne niż pomocne. Harry w ogóle czasami nie rozumiał, dlaczego Milo pisze te wszystkie głupoty? Jednak to z łajnem się sprawdziło. Gdy wyszli na błonia na niebie przeleciało stado ptaków, które wypróżniły się na grupkę Puchonek. To był najzabawniejszy widok tamtego dnia. Zaczął się też zastanawiać czy to nie jest przypadkiem jakiś szyfr, ale po konsultacji z Hermioną i nauczeniu się kilku mądrych szyfrów i rozszyfrowujących zaklęć uznał, że to zwykłe, idiotyczne wpisy.

Powoli zbliżała się wycieczka do Hogsmeade. Harry nawet nie zdążył się obejrzeć i już każdy zaczynał plotkować, z kim pójdzie Złoty Chłopiec. Cholera! Przecież to wycieczka do Hogsmeade, a nie zlot randek! Chciał iść z przyjaciółmi, ale widząc jak latają wokół siebie, postanowił dać im chwilę wolnego. I tak spędził z nimi więcej czasu niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Z przerażeniem też zauważył, że Ginny coraz częściej kręci się wokół niego, niczym sarna. Prawda, był jej wdzięczny za wszytko i ufał jej jak nikomu innemu, ale była jego przyjaciółką i siostrą Rona! Dodatkowo nie chciał mieć dziewczyny w najbliższym czasie. Mógł ściągnąć na nią niebezpieczeństwo a to ostatnie, czego chciał.

— Wycieczka do Hogsmeade? — zapytał udając, że nic nie wie na ten temat.

— Nom. Z kim idziesz? — zapytał rudzielec.

— Nie wiem. Chyba pójdę sam — odpowiedział, a ten spojrzał na niego jak na ducha. — No, co?

— Nie idziesz z Ginny? — Teraz to Harry spojrzał na niego podobnie, ale nie odpowiedział. — Wiesz, że ona cały czas ma nadzieję, że ją zaprosisz?

— A ty zaprosiłeś Hermionę? — odgryzł się szybko.

— Nie musiałem. Jakoś weszliśmy sobie w słowa i... Tak jakoś wyszło — wyjaśnił oględnie. — Lepiej zaproś Ginny, bo naprawdę się na Ciebie wkurzę. Najpierw wyglądacie jak para gołąbków, jesteście ze sobą naprawdę blisko, a później ją odpychasz. To naprawdę denerwujące. Jesteś strasznie niezdecydowany.

— Odwal się, Ron. To skomplikowane.

— Skomplikowane?! A co w tym skomplikowanego?! Albo na nią lecisz, albo nie. A jeśli nie to powiedz jej to, im prędzej tym lepiej. Niech nie żyje w kłamstwie! — powiedział wściekle i obrócił się na swoim łóżku, tym samym odwracając się do Harry'ego plecami. Pięknie. Kłótnia z Ronem, tylko tego jeszcze brakowało.

Gdy następnego dnia się obudził i zszedł do wspólnego ludzie rozmawiali tylko na jeden temat.

HOGSMEADE!

Błądząc między uczniami starał się być niewidzialny i poruszać się niczym jakiś ninja z mugolskiego filmu. Starał się przeniknąć przez tłum do wyjścia i nie zostać odciągniętym na przeciwny koniec sali i wypytywany o cokolwiek. Idąc tak między nimi zauważył, że prócz tego, że został zauważony przez połowę osób, będących we wspólnym, to jest całkiem nieźle. Udało mu się wymknąć ,,niepostrzeżonym".

Postanowił, że pójdzie do Hogsmeade sam. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Ginny się nie obrazi i zrozumie. Chociaż, od kiedy skończyły się jego wieczorne lekcje leglimencji miał troszeczkę więcej czasu, ale i tak podejrzewał, że dla Ginny musiałby zarezerwować go nieco więcej. Zatrzymał się przed wielką salą i zaczął zastanawiać czy iść na śniadanie, czy też nie?

— Harry? — usłyszał za sobą głos i zdębiał. Powoli odwrócił się i spojrzał w niebieskie oczy dyrektora.

— Dzień dobry, profesorze. — powiedział ostrożnie i postarał się uśmiechnąć.

— Dlaczego nie wchodzisz do sali? — zapytał.

— Emm... Wie pan, profesorze, bo... no, bo... Ja... — zaczął i zwiesił się. Powiedzenie dyrektorowi czegoś tak banalnego i prawdziwego nie wchodzi w grę. W końcu, dlaczego ma mu mówić o swoim życiu prywatnym? — Chyba nie jestem głodny — skłamał.

— Oh, Harry, przypominasz mnie w twoim wieku. Ja również często nie byłem głodny, powody były przeróżne. Nocne bale, ból głowy, zmęczenie, niechęć, nauka i... dziewczyny — Harry zaklął w myślach. Czy ten starzec zawsze musi wszystko wiedzieć? — Ale musimy stawić czoła naszym problemom. A wierz mi na słowo, najlepiej to robić przy dobrym jedzeniu. — Harry ujrzał błysk w jego oczach.

— Dziękuję, chyba dostosuję się do tej rady — rzekł i już chciał iść, ale usłyszał kolejne pytanie.

— Swoją drogą, Harry, ładna rękawiczka. Skąd ją masz? — Harry odwrócił się, powstrzymując nagle narastający gniew. On pyta o rękawiczkę czy o horkruksa!? Nie ważne, nie odbierze mu go!

— Jakiś czas temu oparzyłem się dłoń. Nie było to tak poważne, żeby iść z tym do pani Pomfrey. Hermiona rzuciła na to jakieś zaklęcia leczące, a Ginny dała rękawiczkę, bym ją nosił aż dłoń się zagoi — skłamał szybko, po czym skinął dyrektorowi i wparował do wielkiej sali. Nie wiedział, czemu, ale był zdenerwowany. Ostatnio denerwowało go każde pytanie na temat horkruksa, czy rękawiczki, nie ważne, kto o to zapytał. To jego horkruks, jego! Nie odda go!

Cholera! Czy naprawdę tak myślę? - zapytał się w myślach, gdy zasiadł na jakimś wolnym miejscu z dala od wszystkich - Przecież to horkruks, cząstka duszy Voldemorta. Jest złą i splugawiona... A jednak chciałbym ją zatrzymać. - Odepchnął od siebie chęć ściągnięcia rękawiczki i dotknięcia go. Spojrzał na jedzenie przed nim i stracił apetyt. Kątem zauważył idących w jego stronę przyjaciół. Hermiona chwyciła nagle Rona za ramię i posadziła obok siebie. Sama usiadła obok kogoś z piątej klasy. Harry nie pamiętał imienia tego chłopaka. Zauważył jak Ginny idzie powoli w jego stronę i nieświadomie skupił na niej całą swoją uwagę. Jednak coś się stało.

Cholerny Dean Thomas podbiegł do niej, chwycił za dłoń i obrócił ku sobie. Harry poczuł ukłucie zazdrości. Co on sobie wyobraża, do cholery?! Widział jak o czymś rozmawiają. Horkruks zapulsował jak szalony. Przeskoczył wściekły na drugą stronę stołu ignorując dziwne spojrzenia i już po chwili stanął przed Ginny wyrównując się z Thomasem.

— Czego od niej chcesz? — zapytał spokojnym i jadowitym głosem, starając się naśladować mistrza eliksirów. Stanął w pozycji, z której może dobyć różdżki zanim ktokolwiek się zorientuje. Niczym wąż, cały czas gotowy do ataku. Niech da mu tylko pretekst.

— A co cię to obchodzi? — zapytał ponuro Dean.

— Wyobraź sobie, że obchodzi. — Dean wziął głęboki oddech. — Zabierasz mi powietrze — warknął starszy Gryfon. — Zejdź mi z oczu, pókim dobry. No, już, zmykaj. — Chłopak jakby nie zrozumiał tych słów uparcie stał przed nim, z zaciśniętymi dłońmi, wyprostowanymi wzdłuż tułowia. Ginny natomiast stała za Harrym obserwując całą scenę.

— Nie — powiedział Dean.

— Nie? — zapytał zaskoczony. — Jak elokwentnie. Opowiedz mi o tym. — Pulsowanie pierścienia nasiliło się tak bardzo, że musiał zacisnąć mocno dłoń. Nagle zapragnął wyciągnąć różdżkę i zwyczajnie zaatakować Dean'a. Całą siłą woli starał się to powstrzymać. Nie ulegnie przecież Horkruksowi.

— Zamknij się, Potter, chciałem porozmawiać z Ginny — wypalił, a Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko. Gryfoni jednak lubią stawiać sprawę jasno. Gdyby to Draco przed nim stał, to przekomarzaliby się jeszcze chwilę zanim doszłoby do sprzeczki.

— Nie teraz, Thomas. Jak to powiedział pewien siwobrody ,,Nie przejdziesz"! - Kilka osób zachichotało. - Tak się składa, że wciąłeś mi się w kard, gdy powinieneś potulnie czekać za futryną. Powiem to tak, żebyś nawet ty zrozumiał, lwi móżdżku: Nie porozmawiasz teraz z Ginny. — Po tych słowach odwrócił się, delikatnie ujął dłoń dziewczyny i zaprowadził do miejsca, w którym chwilę temu siedział. Dean cały kipiał ze złości i Harry uśmiechnął się w geście tryumfu. Pierścień przestał pulsować i wysyłać dziwne myśli. Głupi Horkruks.

Zauważył, że Ginny cały czas wpatruje się w niego, ciekawa, dlaczego się tak zachował. Ciekawska dziewczyna, pomyślał. Ale musi coś chyba powiedzieć. Taka reakcja z jego strony... Mogła to źle zrozumieć. Cholera! Połowa sali mogła to źle zrozumieć, to wyglądało jak walka o dziewczynę. Cholera! Harry przez chwilę żałował, że tak zareagował. Nie wiedział nawet, dlaczego!

— Ginny? — zaczął powoli i ostrożnie, jakby wszedł właśnie na cienki lód. — O czym rozmawiałaś z Dean'em — zapytał jakby jego kłótnia z nim nigdy nie miała miejsca. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego zaskoczona i uśmiechnęła się.

— Jesteś zazdrosny, Harry? — zapytała przechylając leciutko głowę i odgarniając kilka niesfornych włosów za ucho.

— Zazdrosny? Nie, dlaczego? Jestem... Jestem po prostu ciekawy. Wiesz, bo... On... Znaczy się... Nie zawsze za tobą biegnie i... Ech... — znowu zaczął się jąkać. Nie wiedział, co miałby powiedzieć. Znaczy wiedział, ale nie miał pojęcia jak jej to przekazać.

— I co? — dopytywała podśmiechując się pod nosem. — Chodzi ci o to, że złapał mnie za rękę, czy ze mną rozmawiał? — Harry zaklął w myślach.

— Nic, Ginny — odpowiedział szybko. — Zapomnijmy o tym, dobrze?

— Jesteś słodki jak robisz się zazdrosny — mówiła uparcie. — Chyba zacznę robić to częściej?

— Co robić? — Teraz uśmiech Ginny poszerzył się jeszcze bardziej.

— Rozmawiać z Deanem. — Harry poczuł jak coś skręca jego żołądek. Jakby ktoś włożył go w imadło, ścisnął mocno i okręcał, aby zobaczyć ile razy się obróci zanim się rozerwie. Postanowił zmienić temat.

— Dziękuję za rękawiczkę — powiedział spokojnie.

— Nie ma, za co, ale przydałoby się jej pewne usprawnienie. — Harry chciał zapytać, jakie, ale ona już wycelował różdżką i wypowiedziała jakąś inkantację, celując w palce. Chciał ją ostrzec, że horkruks odbije zaklęcie, ale ugryzł się w jeżyk. Zamknął oczy i usłyszał rwanie materiału.

— Już. Hej, co ty? To nic takiego — powiedziała rozbawiona a on otworzył zaciśnięte oczy. Ucięła mu palce. Znaczy palce od rękawiczek, jego są nieruszone. Kurde, czemu nie wpadł na to wcześniej? Teraz wygląda o niebo lepiej, a sygnet nadal był ukryty.

— Dzięki — powiedział jeszcze raz przypatrując się swojej dłoni.

— Mogę zapytać skąd go masz? — Spojrzał na nią dziwnie. — Ten pierścień — sprecyzowała. Harry spojrzał na stół nauczycielski. Nie było ani Dumbledore'a ani Snape'a.

— Znalazłem go. — Cóż, to akurat była prawda. — I uważam, że jest magiczny, denerwujący i wredny. Próbowałem wszystkiego żeby go zdjąć, ale...

— Nic nie pomaga? — dokończyła za niego, a on potaknął. — Mogę go dotknąć? — Prawda, Harry nigdy nie pozwolił nikomu choćby go tknąć. A tym bardziej Ginny. To horkruks, jak dziennik. Nie, nie może na to pozwolić. To dla niej zbyt niebezpieczne.

— Ginny, wiesz, ten pierścień jest magiczny. I to chyba niezbyt dobra magia — to zaskoczyło Ginny. — Nie mogę Ci powiedzieć, czym dokładnie jest, ale nikt prócz mnie nie może go dotknąć. To niebezpieczne.

— Powinieneś powiedzieć...

— Nie, Ginny. Nie mogę tego zrobić, to zbyt skomplikowane. Tu nie chodzi tylko o mnie, Dumbledore'a czy pierścień. Tu chodzi o wiele więcej. — Ginny chciała coś odpowiedzieć, ale rozległo się bicie dzwonu alarmujące, że czas na wycieczkę do Hogsmeade. Teraz Harry zapragnął się ulotnić niczym dym.

— Idziemy? — zapytał zamiast tego.

— Więc w końcu zdecydowałeś się mnie zaprosić, zamiast mnie unikać? Chyba częściej będę wywoływała u Ciebie zazdrość — zaśmiała się.

— Miałem Cie zaprosić? Myślałem, że to z góry ustalone, że idziemy razem. Tak jak Ron i Hermiona, chociaż jeśli chodzi o niego, to nie jest zbyt bystry w tych sprawach.

— Ty też. — Skrzywił się. — Chodźmy już, nie chcę wyruszyć tam ostatnia. Wykupią wszystkie gadżety u Zonka, jeśli się nie ruszymy. — Harry zastanawiał się czy w Hogsmeade jest jakiś magiczny bankomat, z którego będzie mógł wypłacić pieniądze.

* * *

Na jego szczęście był. Dyskretnie oddalił się od Ginny podszedł do ,,bankiera" w ,,banku'' i wypłacił pokaźną sumkę. Nigdy nie wiadomo, co Ginny sobie zamarzy. Może powinien pożyczyć trochę Ronowi? Przecież jego rodzina nie jest bogata tak jak on. Tylko jak znaleźć tego rudzielca w takim tłumie?! Była tu prawie połowa szkoły! W tej chwili zapragnął też, żeby zniknąć i pojawić się gdziekolwiek indziej.

— Harry! — usłyszał krzyk Ginny i znalazł ją przed sklepem Zonka. W środku jego oczom ukazał się sklep z przeróżnymi - jak to Ginny nazwała - żartobliwymi niespodziankami. Cóż chyba nie powinien się dziwić, że najmłodsza Weasley interesuje się takimi rzeczami. W końcu sporo nasłuchał się o jej braciach. Kupili kilka ,,zabawek" i wyszli. Musiał się sporo namęczyć, by namówić dziewczynę, że on płaci, ale w końcu się udało. Następnym celem było ,,Miodowe Królestwo"

Zwiedzili Miodowe Królestwo, zajrzeli do kilku innych sklepów, byli nawet w sklepie z jakimiś ciuchami i Harry dziękował bogu, że Ginny nie zaczęła przymierzać tego wszystkiego. Teraz błądzili po wiosce, patrząc na pokryte śniegiem dachy i ulice. Atmosfera była iście świąteczna, stało tam nawet kilka choinek i ozdób, w tym mrygające lampki i śpiewające aniołki. Zaczęli rozmawiać. Najpierw trochę niezdarnie i niepewnie, bo żadne z nich nie wiedziało jak zacząć. Widział, że Ginny robi się podenerwowana i zmienił kierunek rozmowy na ich wspólny temat – Quidditch. Po chwili nawet nie zauważyli jak rozgadali się o tym sporcie i przenieśli na inne tematy. Szkołę, wakacje, święta. Harry nawet nie zauważył jak zaczął jej opowiadać o mugolskim świecie. Ona odwdzięczała się opowiadając o magicznym. I tak rozmawiali o sobie nawzajem, aż zatrzymali się gospodą ,,Trzy Miotły"

Gdy tylko weszli, ujrzeli Rona i Hermionę. Harry uśmiechnął się na myśl, że nie będzie musiał siedzieć sam na sam z Ginny, bo powoli kończyły im się tematy do rozmów, a gdy tematy sie kończą zaczyna się, co innego. Jak na razie wolał tego uniknąć. W ogóle nie miał ochoty tutaj przychodzić, ale tak jakoś wyszło.

— Usiądziemy z nimi? — zapytał ściskając leciutko jej dłoń. Tak! Zgodziła się! — Pójdę coś zamówić. Co dla Ciebie?

— Kremowe — odpowiedziała i poszła w stronę dwójki. Harry zauważył, że ci nie piją kremowego.

— Cztery piwa kremowe — powiedział uprzejmie. Z tego, co wiedział właścicielka nazywa się madame Rosmerta.

— Oh! Jak miło widzieć stałego klienta! Już podaję — powiedziała ucieszona i zabrała się do nalewania piwa.

— Stałego klienta? — zapytał ciekawy, a ona spojrzała na niego nieco speszona. Spojrzała w jego oczy.

— Oh, wybacz. Pomyliłam cię z kimś — powiedziała po chwili i podała mu tacę z napojem. — Miłej zabawy chłopcze.

Harry ostrożnie ruszył w stronę ich stolika. Ron od razu zagadał go Quidditch'em, proponując, by przyłączył się do drużyny na miejsce szukającego lub ścigającego w następnym roku. Harry'ego ucieszyło to, że Ron sam mu to zaproponował. Jednak teraz zaczął nawijać o Armatach, drużynie Quidditch'a. Dziewczyny również znalazły wspólny język.

Harry przeniósł wzrok z Rona na bar i ujrzał znajomą postać, która przywołuje go gestem.

— Emm... przepraszam na chwilę, ktoś… — nie dokończył, tylko wskazał palcem w stronę baru i odszedł, nie patrząc na zdziwionych przyjaciół. — Milo, co ty tu... — zaczął, gdy stół jego przyjaciół zniknął mu z pola widzenia.

— Spokojnie Harry. Chciałem z tobą tylko pogadać. Wiesz, jak przyjaciele — wyjaśnił. Harry nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że Milo mu kogoś przypomina.

— Tak, twoje wpisy w dzienniku są naprawdę przyjacielskie, zwłaszcza jak obrażasz wszystkich dookoła.

— Więc to czytasz? — zapytał widocznie zaskoczony i prychnął. — Masz — dodał i wręczył Harry'emu dziwne pióro. Było trochę niekształtne, ale dobrze sie trzymało. — Zrezygnowałeś z poszukiwań, więc muszę ci to dać. Jak myślę, Dumbledore powiedział ci o zabawkach Toma?

— Skąd o nich wiesz?! — syknął po chwili, bo z początku nie zrozumiał, o jakie ,,zabawki" chodzi.

— Spokojnie, kochasiu. Ciekawię się tylko, zwłaszcza, że jeden masz na palcu.

— Wiesz jak go ściągnąć?

— Nie mam pojęcia, ale on teraz dzieli z tobą magię. Jeśli dyrektor będzie chciał go zniszczyć, powiedz mu, że niszcząc go zniszczy też twoją magię, robiąc z ciebie charłaka. — Harry nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Nie wiedział tego. Ale jak w takim razie mają zniszczyć wszystkie horkruksy?! Harry miał dwa - dziennik i pierścień. Ile ich jeszcze jest?

— Chcesz powiedzieć, że jestem z nim połączony?

— Dokładnie. Ma to również dobre strony. Nikt tak naprawdę nie będzie mógł ci bardziej zaszkodzić, bo ta zabawka będzie Cię bronić na wszystkie możliwe sposoby. Jesteś tymczasowym źródłem jej potęgi takie tam książkowe pitolenie. Zakładając pierścień umocniłeś też swoje połączenie z Tomem i wzmocniłeś swoją obronę przeciw niemu. Taki paradoks. Sam rozumiesz. Złe strony to jego negatywny wpływ na Ciebie.

Harry zrozumiał. To, dlatego jego klatka zmieniła się nie do poznania. Więc ten cień, który powstrzymał go przed jej zniszczeniem to cząstka duszy Voldemorta? Ciarki go przeszły wyobrażając sobie jego plugawą dusze połączoną z jego własną.

— Dlaczego mi to mówisz? — zapytał. Nie wierzył, że Milo robi to bezinteresownie.

— Wróg mojego wroga jest moim przyjacielem. Nie chciałbym żebyś umarł, albo coś podobnego, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. A teraz wybacz, ale muszę iść. — Harry skinął mu głową na pożegnanie, a on wyszedł z gospody. Wrócił do stołu.

— Co tak długo? — zapytał Ron.

— Spotkałem znajomego — odpowiedział po prostu i na tym zakończył tłumaczenie się. Po następnej godzinie rozmów, piciu kremowego piwa i jedzeniu tutejszych przysmaków wrócili do szkoły. Harry uznał ten wypad za udany. Nie stało się nic strasznego ani coś, czego nie chciał. Zmęczony położył się na łóżku, chociaż był jeszcze wieczór. Trochę się przejadł, biorąc pod uwagę, że uparł się i zapłacił za całą czwórkę, zamawiając dla niego i dla Rona najlepsze i najbardziej sycące mięso.

— Harry, śpisz? — usłyszał z łóżka obok.

— Nom. Co jest? — zapytał.

— Czy uważasz, że ja i Hermiona do siebie pasujemy?

— Nie. Jesteście jak ogień i woda, Ron. — Nawet nie otwierając oczy wiedział, że rudzielec krzywi się słysząc to porównanie. — Jednak to jest powód, dla którego będzie wam ze sobą dobrze. Ty będziesz jej nawijać, o Quidditchu, a ona tobie o książkach. Będzie się... uzupełniać, czy jakoś tak — sam zdziwił się, że z jego ust wyszło coś podobnego i zaśmiał się szybko. Ale Ron naprawdę był gorszy od niego, jeśli chodzi o te sprawy. Harry przynajmniej wiedział, czego chce, a czego nie. A w każdym razie tak uważał. Nigdy nie był z nikim tak blisko. Nigdy tego nie chciał, nie potrzebował. Nie chciał tego zmieniać.

Zasypiając nie zauważył czarnego listu, wpadającego do jego szafki


	19. 16-Krew i Wino

**ROZDZIAŁ 16** **Krew i Wino**

Zbliżały się święta. Harry nawet nie spostrzegł, kiedy udekorowano szkołę i wielką salę. Święta oznaczały prezenty. Prezent dla Rona był oczywisty, jakiś najnowszy i najbardziej wypasiony katalog o Quidditchu i rękawice dla bramkarza. Dla Hermiony jakaś księga, równie wypasiona jak ten katalog Quidditcha. W końcu jednak zdecydował, że Hermiona dostanie setki książek w te święta.

— E, Ron, co jej damy? — zapytał ostrożnie. Rudzielec wydawał się zamyślony — Ron!

— Co? — zapytał zaskoczony jakby wcześniej go nie słyszał.

— Pytałem, co damy Hermionie na święta. Wiem, że ty i ona, i w ogóle, ale nie wydaje ci się, że książki to głupi prezent?

— Masz rację. Myślałem, żeby dać jej miotłę i nauczyć grać, ale to chyba nie przejdzie, co?

— Czy ty myślisz tylko o Quidditchu? Hermiona nigdy nie będzie grać w Quidditcha. — Ron jakby posmutniał.

— Wiem. To wymyśliłeś coś?

— Nie mam pojęcia. W gruncie sam spójrz — i rzucił Ronowi gazetkę wyciągniętą z szafy.

— Perfumy? Babskie? Co ty w ogóle czytasz Harry?! — zapytał patrząc na różowozłotą okładkę.

— Zamknij się. Nawet nie masz pojęcia jak się namęczyłem, żeby ją zdobyć i zostać oskarżony, że lubię takie rzeczy — wyjaśnił szybko. — Lepiej czytaj, a nie. Może kupimy jej jakieś perfumy?

— Racja, ale tutaj wszystko jest drogie jak... O cholera! Czterysta galeonów?! To przecież fortuna!

— Wiem, dlatego patrz na wcześniejsze strony. Są tam naszyjniki, breloczki, kolczyki, pierścionki, perfumy, sukienki. Wszystko, co dziewczyna by chciała.

— Naprawdę nie chce mi się wierzyć, że ty czytasz takie rzeczy, Harry.

— Nie czytam! — krzyknął zirytowany.

— Taaa, jasne. A ja nie lubię Quidditcha.

— Ron! Wiesz... po prostu, nie gadajmy o tym, dobra? — powiedział poważnie.

— Okej — odpowiedział śmiejąc się pod nosem.

— Jeśli komuś o tym powiesz to przysięgam, że zacznę uprzykrzać ci życie. Pamiętaj, że jestem Złotym Chłopcem i połowa dziewczyn w Hogwarcie na mnie leci. A gdybym im powiedział, że mój przyjaciel jest samotny...

— Dobra, dobra! — powiedział przerażony Ron podnosząc ręce w geście kapitulacji. — Może, naszyjnik?

— Wybierz któryś. Cena nie gra roli — dodał, chociaż i tak wiedział, że Ron będzie cały czas obserwował czy nie przekroczy sumy, którą jego zdaniem może dołożyć Harry. Nie wiedział chyba, że gdyby poprosił to Harry załatwiłby by dla Hermiony nawet ten naszyjnik na ostatniej stronie, za ponad tysiąc galeonów. Że też te cacka są takie drogie...

— Cześć, Harry — powiedziała Hermiona dosiadając sie do niego. Ron nadal siedział w dormitorium i głowił się nad wyborem prezentu. Widać bardzo się tym przejmuje, skoro zrezygnował ze śniadania i Harry musiał iść sam do wielkiej sali. — Widziałeś gdzieś Rona?

— Um... on... Nadal śpi — skłamał wymijająco, a ona wzięła jednego tosta. Harry zauważył, że jest bardzo ładna i nie dziwił się Ronowi. Zaczął się jej przyglądać. Jej kasztanowym włosom, bursztynowym oczom i malutkim ustom.

— Jejku — jęknęła nagle.

— Co?! Co się stało? — zapytał wyrwany z zamyślenia.

— Ty też dostałeś zaproszenie na przyjęcie do Slughorn'a, prawda?

— No, ale idę sam.

— Nie żartuj, oboje wiemy, że zaprosisz Ginny, gdy będziesz miał do tego okazję.

— A ty, co? Odkryłaś swoje predyspozycje do wróżenia przyszłości? Kupię Ci szklaną kulę na prezent świąteczny — zakpił, uśmiechając się z tryumfem.

— Cóż. Byłoby miło — powiedziała i jęknęła ponownie. — Harry... To przyjęcie. Chciałam zaprosić Rona, ale...

— Ale co?

— On nie ma szaty wejściowej, ani nic innego...

— Jak to nie ma szaty wejściowej? — zapytał zdziwiony. Syriusz mówił, że to nieodłączny element ubioru każdego szanującego się czarodzieja i kupił mu ją, jako pierwszą, gdy znaleźli się na pokątnej.

— Znaczy ma, ale to... Wygląda jak firanka — Harry parsknął śmiechem wyobrażając sobie Rona owiniętego w firankę. — Nie żebym się tym przejmowała, ale on będzie się czuł... Strasznie nieswojo. Wszyscy będą tam...

— Nic się nie martw — przerwał jej. — Ron ma szatę wejściową — skłamał jej, patrząc prosto w oczy.

— Jak to MA? Przecież...

— Hermiono, zaufaj mi na słowo. RON MA SZATĘ WEJŚCIOWĄ — powtórzył z naciskiem i wstał od stołu. Czas wysłać kolejne ekspresowe zamówienie. Wyszedł pospiesznie z wielkiej sali i po chwili stał w dormitorium.

Ron siedział i jedną ręką miętolił swoje włosy, a drugą przewracał kartki katalogu. Wyglądał jak szaleniec, widocznie nie wiedział, co wybrać. Desperacja.

— Ron! Wstawaj, musimy załatwić ci coś na przyjęcie. — Ron natychmiast uniósł na niego swoje oczy i zakaszlał. Chciał zapytać ,,jakie przyjęcie", ale Harry już grzebał w jego kufrze, tłumacząc. — Jutro Slughorn urządza przyjęcie dla wybranych uczniów. Dał nam zaproszenia i możemy przyjść z towarzyszem, a słyszałem, że twoja szata to firanka.

— Co? Ale... Czekaj chwilę! Czy to znaczy, że...

— Tak. Właśnie to ,,ZNACZY ŻE"! — przerwał mu i znieruchomiał zszokowany tym, co wyciągnął z kufra. To jest szata wejściowa?! Wygląda jak stara szmata, które nosiły starsze panie na ,,eleganckie" imprezy. Ale w średniowieczu, albo wcześniej! To nie do przyjęcia!

— Ale stary, ja nie pójdę z tobą na bal — powiedział Ron, a Harry już nie mógł powstrzymać parsknięcia śmiechem.

— Nie ze mną, idioto. Z Hermioną! — wytłumaczył mu, a rudzielec wyglądał jakby go koń kopnął.

Przez następne pół godziny starali się ,,zwymiarować" Rona, by wysłać zamówienie na jakąś szatę. Gdy to im się udało udali się do Hogsmeade i weszli do sklepu z szatami. Złożyli zamówienie i zapłacili. Ron strasznie się kłócił w kwestii pieniędzy, ale Harry postawił na swoim. Tylko tyle mógł dla niego zrobić. No i jeszcze sprawa z prezentem oczywiście.

Harry zadowolony, a Ron zniesmaczony z jakiegoś powodu. Tak wrócili do szkoły.

Dzień minął mu strasznie szybko, bo większość czasu pomagał Ronowi wybrać prezent dla Hermiony, a Hermionie pomagał wybrać prezent dla Rona. Dzięki temu wiedział, co sobie dadzą. Cóż, musiał uznać, że to świetna zabawa, mimo, że latał w tę i we w tę. To jego pierwsze, prawdziwe święta, które spędzi w towarzystwie, które nie rzuci mu ogryzka jabłka na podłogę i nie powiedzą, że tylko na taki prezent zasługuje. Trochę zmęczony i trochę podniecony poszedł wreszcie spać, wcześniej wypijając eliksir słodkiego snu, który blokował wizje i czasami lunatykowanie. Zdarzały się noce, podczas których mógł spać spokojnie. To nie była jedna z nich.

Śnił, że idzie przez jakąś dziwną ulicę, pełną brudu. Nie wyglądało to ani trochę przyjemnie i do tego ten nieprzyjemny odór, który go drażnił. Nie wiedział jak w czasie snu może czuć zapachy, ale nie zastanawiał się nad tym. Później scena się zmieniła i widział zielony ogień wokół siebie, by następnie pojawić się w jakimś sklepie z meblami.

— Przekazałeś mój list? — zapytał cichym, nieco zmęczonym i zaspanym głosem. Naprawdę czuł się zmęczony, jakby nie spał wiele dni, ale to nie ma znaczenia, są ważniejsze rzeczy.

— Tak, oto odpowiedź.

Rozwinął go i Harry nie ujrzał nic prócz zamazanych literek. Chyba nikt prócz osoby, do której jest zaadresowany nie mógł go przeczytać. List spłonął po chwili, a scena uległa następnej zmianie. Teraz stał na błoniach Hogwartu. To ostatnie, co pamiętał, bo nadeszły normalne sny. Te zwykłe i dobre.

— Harry... — usłyszał cichy szept. — Harry...

— Ron, daj mi spać — mruknął sennie.

— Wstawaj, Harry.

— Nie. Jestem śpiący, Ron, idź sobie — mówił uparcie. Dlaczego Ron go budzi?! Przecież przeważnie wstawał później od niego. Która może być godzina?

— To nie Ron, głuptasie. To ja, Ginny.

— Ron — kontynuował — nie możesz być swoją siostrą, to nielogiczne.

Ginny prychnęła z irytacją i poklepała go po twarzy. To wystarczyło, żeby go wybudzić. Otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się wokół.

— Ginny — powiedział patrząc na dziewczynę siedzącą nad nim. — Co ja tutaj robię?

— A skąd mam wiedzieć? Ron panikował, że nie może cię znaleźć, więc postanowiłam cię poszukać. Hermiona poszła na wieże astronomiczną, a Ron na dziedziniec — wyjaśniła.

Harry westchnął. To już czwarty, czy piąty raz, jak zasypia w wieży, a budzi się całkowicie gdzie indziej. Raz dostał szlaban za chodzenie po nocach od Severusa Snape'a. Chociaż ten nietoperz zarzekał się, że Harry był całkowicie przytomny.

— Jesteśmy w...

— Księgarni Milo, tak — dokończyła za niego. — Spałeś obejmując tą książkę — podała mu egzemplarz ,,Zaklęcia Łączące, Czarna Magia i Obrona Przed Nią"

— Aha — burknął i wstał. Był w samej koszulce i bokserkach, a teraz musi przejść dwa piętra w dół. Zwracał trochę uwagi, ale Ginny dodawała mu otuchy mówiąc, że jak dla niej to może iść nawet bez bokserek. Zdecydowanie woli bokserki.

Po południu zszedł do wspólnego. Zasiadł na fotel z postanowieniem, że napisze wypracowanie z transmutacji, ale jakoś nie miał zapału. Chociaż spróbuje, pomyślał.

— Dziś jest przyjęcie u Slughorn'a — przypomniała mu Hermiona w pokoju wspólnym, a on obdarzył ja niezbyt przyjemnym spojrzeniem. To tak mu się odwdzięcza?! Za to, że pomógł jej wybrać prezent dla Rona? Wytykaniem tego, czego nie zrobił, a zdaniem wszystkich powinien? Dlaczego niby ma to zrobić?

— Hej, Ginny! — krzyknęła zadowolona prefekt i przywołała ją ręką. Harry odruchowo sięgnął po pierwszą lepszą księgę.

SZLAG! Zaklęcia łączące?

— Hej, Mionka — odpowiedziała i usiadła obok. — Co robisz?

— Nic takiego. Zastanawiam się, co Ron założy na _przyjęcie_ do Slughorn'a — powiedziała z naciskiem i przelotnie spojrzała na Harry'ego.

SZLAG! SZLAG! SZLAG! Czy ona nie morze trzymać języka za zębami?! Czarna Magia? Mroczne rytuały?

— Oh, więc idziecie na przyjęcie? — zapytała jakby zaskoczona. A może udawała? Harry nie wiedział. Może to ustawiły, żeby musiał ją zaprosić?

— Tak. A ty nie idziesz z Harrym?

— Nic mi o tym nie mówił.

Harry siedział zakrywając twarz książką, którą podobno tulił na szóstym piętrze. Nie mógł oprzeć się pokusie, by przynajmniej do niej zajrzeć. Rozdział 16 - połączenie dusz.

 _,,_ _Dusze można połączyć na wiele sposobów jednak każdy z nich jest niepewny. Gdy łączymy dwie duszę, bądź jedną, która się rozerwała istnieje ryzyko, że obie się rozpadną i opuszczą swoje ciała. Jednak tutaj opiszę wam dokładnie, ze szczegółami, jak tego uniknąć. Po pierwsze, dusze muszę być ze sobą kompatybilne_ _."_ — Teraz spojrzał na pierścień, na swoim palcu. To dusza Voldemorta, która - jeśli to, co powiedział Milo jest prawdą - jest połączona z jego własną. Czy to znaczy, że jest kompatybilny z Voldemortem? Samo takie myślenie przyprawiało go o dreszcze.

— Cóż, myślałam, że Cię ZAPROSI — ciągnęła dalej Hermiona. — Ale widać się MYLIŁAM. Może on chce ZAPROSIĆ kogoś innego? Co o tym sądzisz, Ginny?

Harry'ego już denerwowało zachowanie Hermiony, która cały czas stroi mu aluzje, że MUSI zaprosić Ginny. Nie chciał ranić rudowłosej, jest jego najlepszą przyjaciółką, ale daje słowo, że zaprosi na przyjęcie inną dziewczynę, tylko po to, by Hermiona wreszcie się odwaliła! Tak wtedy myślał.

Kasztanowłosa nagle przerwała swoją rozmowę z Weasleyówną i wbiła spojrzenie w Harry'ego. Wiedział o tym, ze na niego patrzy, czuł jej intensywny wzrok nawet przez tę grubą księgę. Opuścił ją i nawiązał kontakt wzrokowy z dziewczyną. Przez głowę przeleciały mu myśli, w których każe jej się zamknąć i nie myślał wtedy spokojnie. Nadeszły też gorsze myśli, w których mówi gorsze rzeczy, ale te były głównie podesłane przez horkruksa. Hermiona nagle wstała gwałtownie i szybkim krokiem ruszyła do dormitorium dziewczyn. Widział łzę płynącą po jej policzku. Przez chwilę zaczął się zastanawiać, co się stało.

— Co... Powiedziałem jej coś? — zapytał i nagle zrozumiał. Nic nie powiedział! W każdym razie z jego ust nic nie wyszło, ale z jego głowy już tak. Jak mógł być taki głupi?! Przecież dobrze wiedział, że nie panuje całkowicie nad leglimencją i jego myśli czasami mogą się wyrwać. Snape go przed tym ostrzegał. Cholera.

— Ginny — zaczął powoli. — Mogłabyś powiedzieć Hermionie, że ja wcale tak nie myślę? — zapytał. Ginny spojrzała na niego jak na wariata. — Wytłumaczę Ci później. Mogłabyś to dla mnie zrobić?

— Dobrze — powiedziała niepewnie i ruszyła tą samą drogą, co Hermiona.

On wrócił do lektury.

 **,,** _Jednak łączenie dwóch różnych dusz w jedno ciało wymaga więcej umiejętności i wiedzy. Jest to bardzo skomplikowana magia, która wymaga godzin przygotowań i rytuałów. Wspominałem już, że dwie dusze muszą być kompatybilne, ale to nie wszystko. Muszą mieć również jakiekolwiek więzi. Jeśli — załóżmy — spotkają się dwie obce dla sobie dusze, to szansa na połączenie ich jest dwa, a nawet TRZY razy mniejsza niż połączenie dusz, które wcześniej nawiązały ze sobą kontakt._

 _Teraz kolejna sprawa, dotycząca łączenia dusz - Horkruks."_ — Serce Harry'ego zabiło mocniej. To książka o horkruksach! — _,,Jeśli_ _ktokolwiek odważy się na stworzenie Horkruksa, musi wiedzieć, że oderwana cząstka jego duszy nigdy nie wróci do oryginalnego ciała **.**_ **"**

Zamknął książkę z hukiem. Nie teraz, ani nie tutaj. To nie miejsce, ani czas na czytanie o horkruksach. Dzisiaj jest to głupie przyjęcie i ma zamiar dobrze się na nim bawić. SAM! Ginny będzie musiała mu wybaczyć. Wynagrodzi jej to w święta.

W swoim dormitorium wyciągnął krzywe pióro i otworzył dziennik Milo.

,,Żyjesz, Milo?" — napisał.

,,Żyję. Potrzebujesz czegoś, przyjacielu?" — odpisał prędko. Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, czy powinien prosić go o radę w takiej sprawie. Ale Milo wydawał się wszystko o nim wiedzieć.

,,Mam zaprosić Ginny na przyjęcie?" — Milo nie odpisał, a Harry uparcie czekał aż coś nabazgrze. Gdy miał już zamknąć dziennik przyszła odpowiedź.

,,Lepiej ją zaproś, w przyszłości może być dla Ciebie bardzo cenna. Nawet nie wiesz jak można manipulować ludźmi, gdy pałają do Ciebie uczuciem. To największe ułatwienie, Harry." — zląkł się czytając słowa Milo. Czy Hermiona miała rację i Milo jest zwykłym manipulatorem? Nie wiedział i teraz to mało ważne.

— Ron — powiedział już zrezygnowany. Rudzielec spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem. Szata przyszła dzisiaj rano i ten był w wyśmienitym humorze. — Mam zaprosić twoją siostrę na przyjęcie do Slughorn'a?

— A dlaczego masz tego nie robić? Chodzicie ze sobą, co nie?

— Nie — odpowiedział mu.

— Nie? Więc tak spontanicznie chodzicie trzymając się za ręce i tulicie do siebie? — Harry posłał mu wściekłe spojrzenie, przecież nie chodził z Ginny za rękę. Może kilka razy spontanicznie ją gdzieś pociągnął, ale bez przesady! — Jasne, że powinieneś ją zaprosić. Gadaliśmy przecież o tym.

Harry zszedł do wspólnego. Hermiona ponownie siedziała we wspólnym. Ciekawe ile z jego myśli usłyszała. Usiadł na fotelu obok. Zauważył, że ostatnio to oni cały czas zajmują kanapę, tym samym zmuszając innych do przesiadki w inne miejsca. Cóż, foteli jest naprawdę sporo, a i krzesła są wygodne.

— Przepraszam — powiedział, starając się brzmieć tak, jakby żałował. Dziewczyna słysząc przeprosiny przeniosła wzrok z kominka na niego.

— Nic się nie stało. Wiesz, porozmawiamy o tym później. Jestem naprawdę ciekawa, jak się dostałeś do mojej głowy — Harry zaklął w myślach. Jeśli ona się dowie, że od początku roku pobierał wiedzę z jej umysłu i tam grzebał, to chyba go rozszarpie. Jednak mimo wszystko zgodził się na to.

— Zaprosiłeś już Ginny? — zapytała ponownie, rozpoczynając drażliwy temat. Harry usiadł obok niej, by chociaż część ich rozmowy została w miarę prywatna.

— Nie zaproszę jej.

— Dlaczego? To może pogorszyć wasze stosunki. Ona uzna, że ją odpychasz — wyjaśniła.

— Nie powiedziałaś mi niczego, czego nie wiem. Sama mówiłaś, że przyjęcia Slughorn'a są nudne, jak flaki z olejem — przypomniał jej.

— Tak, ale Ginny...

— Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, daj sobie spokój. Od początku nie zamierzałem jej zapraszać. Nie zrozum mnie źle, lubię ją i to bardzo, ale... Nigdy nie byłem z nikim tak blisko jak z nią — wyjaśnił najcichszym szeptem, jakim potrafił.

— Boisz się? — zapytała, a on odwrócił wzrok. — Boisz się bliskiego kontaktu z innymi osobami?

— Nie. Boję się ZBYT bliskiego kontaktu. Poza tym poluje na mnie Voldemort i wszyscy śmierciożercy. Ona nie byłaby przy mnie bezpieczna. Nie mogę jej dać tego, czego ona chce, ale ona ciągle skraca dystans między nami.

— Czy naprawdę uważasz, że ją to coś obchodzi? — zapytała i przez następną chwilę kłócili się, kto ma rację. Później zeszli na obiad, który minął zaskakująco cicho. Przed wieczorem Harry trząsł się w złości.

Może naprawdę powinien zaprosić Ginny? Chociażby, jako przyjaciółkę. Jednak nie mógł tego zrobić. Ubrany w czarną szatę ruszył westchnął ciężko i otworzył szafkę, żeby wyciągnąć szkła kontaktowe. Zamiast nich ujrzał czarną kopertę, którą szybko otworzył.

,, _Po przyjęciu wpadnij do łazienki Jęczącej Marty_ " - westchnął ciężko, bo poznawał to pismo, jednak nie pamiętał czyje jest.

W końcu ruszył w kierunku gabinetu Slughorn'a.

* * *

Przyjęcie było większe niż się domyślał. I chwilami strasznie sztywne.

— Witaj Harry! Jak się cieszę, że Cię widzę? — wykrzyczał zadowolony profesor, już nieco odurzony winem, jednak nadal na tyle trzeźwy by porządnie pełnić rolę gospodarza. Harry przywitał się z nim i poznał kilka osobistości ,,jakichś tam". Nie interesowali go zbytnio. Trochę to trwało zanim udało mu się wyrwać od profesora, po strzeleniu sobie z nim kilku zdjęć. Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, co właściwie tutaj robi. Przyszedł tu tylko... Właśnie, dlaczego?

Pytania zaczęły krążyć po jego głowie. Obiecał profesorowi, że przyjdzie w zamian za usunięcie szlabanu i jest. Cóż, pozostaje mu tylko zająć czymś swój czas.

Świst. Raz, dwa. Głęboki wdech. Świst i oklaski.

— Jesteś świetny! — krzyczała jakaś dziewczyna widząc jak zielonooki po raz kolejny trafia nożem w środek tarczy. Harry wesoły i zadowolony z zabawy, którą wymyślił rzucał dalej. Nauczył się tego jeszcze u Dursley'ów, głównie by nastraszyć Dudleya.

— Och, co się tutaj dzieje?! — krzyknął profesor widząc wyczarowane tarcze i noże powbijane w same środki.

— Przepraszam, profesorze. Ja tylko pokazywałem... — zaczął, ale Slughorn zamrugał szybko oczami i cofnął głowę w zdziwieniu.

— Cóż, muszę przyznać, że temu przyjęciu przydałoby się trochę... rozrywek. Ale zmieńcie te noże w coś mniej niebezpiecznego — po tych słowach ktoś machnął różdżką i wszystkie noże na talerzu zmieniły się w rzutki.

— Dobra! Kto chce spróbować?! — krzyknął i wychylił kolejny kieliszek jakiegoś alkoholowego trunku. — Źle to trzymasz — rzucił i podszedł do jednej z dziewczyn. Zbliżył się do niej, uniósł nieco i wyprostował jej dłoń tłumacząc, jaki ruch powinna wykonać. Ta cała oblana rumieńcem rzuciła.

Świst. Oklaski, mimo że nie trafiła nawet w tarczę. Świst. Świst. Świst.

Wszyscy zaczęli próbować. Chyba nie znali mugolskich gierek.

Już znali i Harry promieniował radością przechadzając się po sali. Szczęśliwie nie widział nigdzie swoich przyjaciół.

— Harry — odezwała się jakaś dziewczyna, z którą aktualnie rozmawiał popijając jakimś pieczącym gardło trunkiem, chyba ognistą z czymś zmieszaną. Drink? Spojrzał na dziewczynę. Nazywała się... Romana... Rotunda... Rom... Coś na R, na pewno. Nie pamiętał dokładnie. Po czwartym kieliszku tego wybornego czegoś, czuł się tak dobrze, że nie czuł potrzeby zapamiętywania imion. Teraz zamienił go na kieliszek równie dobrego wina. Jakiś chłopak, który robił za kelnera powiedział, że nie powinien, ale Harry szybko go zbył.

— Co się stało? — zapytał próbując brzmieć na trzeźwego. Nie był pijany. No może tylko kręciło się mu w głowie, ale od stanu nietrzeźwości było mu naprawdę daleko. Chciał się po prostu bawić. Rozrabiać. Wprowadzać chaos i zamieszanie!

— Stoimy... pod jemiołą — poinformowała go, on spojrzał w górę.

— O kurwa — szepnął nie zważając na język. — To ja już pójdę — i ruszył, żeby zwiać. Zdecydowanie nie podobały mu się czarnowłose i czarnookie jednocześnie. Nagle został chwycony za tył szaty i gwałtownie pociągnięty w tył. Ta dziewczyna ciągnęła go w swoją stronę dość mocno i gdyby nie zamroczenie alkoholowe to wyrwałby się bez problemów. Z przerażeniem zauważył, że ich usta są niebezpiecznie blisko. Szybko uniósł dłonie i odsunął ją od siebie, praktycznie pchając na ziemię. Nagle jakieś silne dłonie chwyciły go za łokcie zanim upadł, od potknięcia o własną szatę. Wdzięczny swojemu wybawcy spojrzał w górę.

Cholera...

— Ron — powiedział z pijackim uśmiechem. — Idziemy pograć w rzutki?

— Ja Ci dam rzutki, draniu — powiedział strasznie i pociągnął Harry'ego za sobą.

— Stój! — krzyknął Harry Potter, zatrzymując ich obu i objął go ramieniem po męsku — Strzelaj fotkę Colin! — natychmiast błysnął flesz. Harry zrobił najgłupszą minę, jaką potrafił, a Ron, wyglądał po prostu strasznie. Jakby miał roznieść przyjaciela. Zielonooki porwał z niesionej przez kogoś tacy jakiś duży kieliszek z płynem koloru Whiskey. Po smaku poznał, że to prawdopodobnie jest Whiskey! Chciał to wypluć, ale było za późno. Przełknął to, zakaszlał i chwycił kieliszek wody, ze stolika. Wypił łapczywie do dna.

— Co ty odwalasz?! — zapytał Ron, gdy byli nieco dalej od wszystkich.

— Nic takiego, Ronaldzie — sparodiował głos Hermiony. — Staram się to wszystko rozkręcić.

— A Ginny? Czemu nie ma jej z tobą?

— Co wam wszystkim odwaliło?! — krzyknął nagle, zmieniając swoje zachowanie o 180 stopni. Ron szybko wyszarpnął różdżkę i machnął nią dziwnie. Harry rozpoznał zaklęcie wyciszające. — Ciągle mówicie: Ginny, Ginny, Ginny! Harry zaproś Ginny! Harry zrób to! Zrób tamto! A może zaprosiłbyś Ginny na przyjęcie do Slughorn'a i przy okazji zabił Voldemorta!? Odwalcie się, WSZYSCY! — wykrzyczał.

Teraz to Ron wyglądał na lekko przerażonego i zaskoczonego słowami Harry'ego, który wypijał właśnie kieliszek szampana.

— Odłóż to.

— Co mam odłożyć? — zapytał.

— Szampan. Odłóż go — Harry skrzywił się.

— Dlaczego? Znowu chcecie mi rozkazywać? Odwal się! Nie będę nic odkładał! Szampanem ciężko jest się upić — upił mały łyk. — Pięknie, wiedzę, że wszędzie jest tak samo — dodał nieco ciszej, ale był pewny, że rudzielec doskonale to usłyszał.

— Dobra. W takim razie powiedz, o co chodzi — zażądał Weasley.

— O nic mi nie chodzi, Ron! — krzyknął i po chwili wypuścił z irytacją powietrze. Przeczesał dłonią włosy i westchnął ciężko. — Chcę zwyczajnie chwili dla siebie. Wiesz, kiedy ostatnio miałem chwilę dla siebie?

— Zawsze masz chwilę dla siebie — powiedział mu.

— Daj spokój! Wiesz, o co mi chodzi!

— A właśnie, że nie wiem!

— NIE WIESZ, bo nie miałeś takiego życia jak ja! A teraz z łaski swojej ty wracaj sobie do Hermiony, a ja idę grać w rzutki. — zakończył najspokojniej jak potrafił i odwrócił się. Ron spojrzał na niego wściekle, ale widać było, że jest troszkę przygaszony.

— Raczej wrócisz pod jemiołę — powiedział zgryźliwie, Harry zatrzymał się w pół kroku i spojrzał powoli na rudzielca.

— Pieprz się, Ron — powiedział wrednie i z uśmieszkiem, po czym przeszedł przez barierę i ruszył w kierunku swojej nowej, ulubionej gry. Chyba zamontuje ją w dormitorium, pomyślał wesoło.

Ron stał niepewny, co teraz ma zrobić. Czy iść za swoim przyjacielem i zabrać go stąd zanim zrobi coś, czego może żałować? Już prawie zrobił. I co takiego mu odwaliło? Dlaczego zachowuje się jak ostatni dupek? Cholera, aż tak słabo go zna? Ruszył na salę i starał się nie patrzeć w stronę Harry'ego. Wszędzie rozglądał się za Hermioną.

Z zamyślenia wyrwały go krzyki z drugiego końca sali. Szybko pobiegł w tamtą stronę, mając nadzieję, że nie chodzi o Harry'ego. Krzyki nasiliły się i zebrał się mały tłum. Zatrzymał się, gdy z tłumu wyszedł Harry z zakrwawionymi knykciami.

— Co się... — zaczął, ale zauważył Deana Thomasa, podtrzymywanego przez dwie osoby. Jego nos krwawił obficie. i puchło mu jedno oko.

— Zasłużył sobie — powiedział zwyczajnie Harry i zachwiał się. W następnej chwili zainterweniował Slughorn. Jednak zatrzymał się widząc Harry'ego. Spojrzał na jego dłonie i gdy zobaczył pierścień, jego oczy rozszerzyły się bardziej niż w ogóle to możliwe. Wyglądał na totalnie przerażonego i gdyby nie jakiś wysoki mężczyzna, to Ron był gotów założyć się o galeona, że by upadł. Harry natychmiast ruszył ku drzwiom. Ron odetchnął z ulgą, że nie ma tutaj Snape'a, który wyszedł już na samym początku. Zauważył jak Hermiona idzie w jego stronę.

— Idziemy za nim — powiedziała szybko i pociągnęła go za sobą. Slughorn nadal stał w takiej samej pozycji, co wcześniej. Całe przyjęcie zamarło i grała powolna muzyka.

— Co mu się stało? — zapytał Ron — Dlaczego się tak...

— Nie wiem! Dlatego za nim idziemy.

Dogonili go i w ostatnim momencie zauważyli jak wchodzi do jakiejś klasy, i trzaska za sobą drzwiami. Ron na prośbę Hermiony ostrożnie otworzył drzwi. Osobiście wolał poczekać, aż Harry przestanie być taki zdenerwowany i się uspokoi, ale ona była niecierpliwa. Harry siedział na biurku i transmutował pióra w rzutki. Marnie mu to wychodziło, bo te były krzywe i źle latały, ale nieugięcie próbował.

— Harry... — zaczęła powoli Hermiona, a on zatrzymał się wpół rzutu. — Harry, co się dzieje?

— Dajcie mi spokój — powiedział łagodnie. Ron zdziwił się tą zmianą zachowania.

— Harry, powiedz nam — prosiła.

— Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić?

— Bo jesteśmy twoimi przyjaciółmi — powiedziała, a on zaśmiał się szyderczo.

— Tak — potwierdził. — Jesteście.

— Więc powiesz nam?

— Nie mam wam nic do powiedzenia Hermi. Chcę tylko chwili spokoju — Hermiona nie wyglądała na zdecydowaną. Ron wręcz przeciwnie. Chwycił ją za ramię i pociągnął w stronę drzwi. Harry spojrzał na niego z wdzięcznością. Zamknął za sobą drzwi, a Hermiona od razu krzyknęła.

— Ronald! Co ty robisz?! Harry teraz potrzebuje kogoś, kto go wysłucha.

— Nie — przerwał jej. — On teraz potrzebuje posiedzieć sam na sam z myślami — sprzeciwił się. — A nam nic do tego.

Ron postawił na swoim. Mimo próśb Hermiony postanowił wrócić z nią na przyjęcie. Poza tym, że gospodarz siedział teraz jakby zszokowany na krześle z kieliszkiem wina między palcami, a Thomas warczał na wszystko i wszystkich to nic się nie zmieniło.

— Co się stało Slughornowi?

* * *

Impreza się skończyła, sala była pusta. Zostały tylko puste kieliszki, talerze, sztućce i inne przedmioty. Jedna ściana była od sufitu po podłogę obmalowana tarczami, z powbijanymi w nie rzutkami. W tym wszystkim słychać było ciche granie bardzo wolnej muzyki.

Horacy Slughorn właśnie zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi tej właśnie sali. Jego twarz wyrażała szok i przerażenie. To, co widział kiedyś na dłoni młodego Czarnego Pana widział teraz na dłoni Chłopca-Który-Przeżył. To prawie jak powtórka z rozrywki, bardzo straszna powtórka. Musi jak najszybciej powiadomić o tym Albusa. Potter ma ten pierścień! Skąd?! Czy to sam-wiesz-kto mu go dał?! Czy Potter nadal jest po właściwej stronie?

Nagle idąc przez ciemny korytarz, poczuł jak stare kości jego nóg zaczynają boleć i musiał zwolnić. Zrobiło się ciemniej, a już i tak było ciemno. Powinien pójść wcześniej, a nie w środku nocy! Przeklinał się w myślach. Był zmęczony.

Nagle zauważył kogoś idącego w jego stronę.

Oczy rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu jak nigdy dotąd.

Serce zabiło jakby miało wyrwać się z piersi.

Nogi ugięły się pod ciężarem własnego ciała.

Ręce opadły bezwładnie.

A to wszystko przez te strasznie niebezpieczne, niebieskie oczy, które zobaczył i budzącą grozę moc.

— Witam profesorze — powiedział chłopak obracający w dłoni różdżkę. — Kojarzy mnie Pan? — jego oczy wyrażały wściekłość, a moc rwała powietrze chcąc wyrwać się i zaatakować.

— To, to naprawdę ty? — zapytał w niedowierzaniu. To przecież nie mogła być osoba, którą znał. On od dawna powinien być martwy.

— Tak, profesorze. To ja — potwierdził i uklęknął przed Horacym. — Wybacz mi to, co teraz zrobię, ale jestem zmuszony...

— Nic się nie zmieniłeś Milo — szepnął bardzo cicho. — Zrób to szybko, skoro musisz. Nie chcę cierpień — jego głos był załamany, a twarz z wyrazem strachu.

— Oh, mylisz się. Nie chcę Cie zabić, profesorze. — Slughorn spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. Wciągnął powietrze.

— Więc, ty chcesz...

— _Obliviate_ — wszystkie wspomnienia Horacego Slughorn'a dotyczącego jego osoby i pierścienia Gaunt'ów.

Zniknęły.


	20. 17-Komnata Tajemnic

**Witam wszystkich! Na wstępie chciałbym podziękować za ponad 10tys wyświetleń! Jesteście Wielcy!  
Freja - **Wydaje mi się, że w którymś rozdziale napisałem, że pierścienia nie da się zdjąć w żaden sposób znany Harry'emu. A co do Milo, to w tym rozdziale jest go całkiem sporo i jest przedstawiony w całkiem innym świetle.  
Co do parringu Harry/Ginny, to może się to zmienić, ale nie wiem jak to będzie xD  
Co do samego rozdziału: Napisany był dawno, więc był również naszpikowany błędami, ale mam nadzieję, że nieco go poprawiłem. Jest to ostatni ,,stary" rozdział, więc nowe będę pisał na bieżąco. Kolejny już powstaje, więc spokojna głowa.

Oczywiście dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze i wstawianie opowiadania do Favs.  
Nie przedłużając:  
ZAPRASZAM

* * *

 **ROZDZIAŁ 17** Komnata Tajemnic

Harry szedł powoli przez korytarz rozglądając się bacznie. Miał wrażenie, że jest obserwowany, a to wrażenie narastało z każdą chwilą i był pewny, że nie jest to skutek wypicia nadmiernej ilości alkoholu. Cóż, na tym przyjęciu zachowywał się jak ostatni bałwan. Jak kretyn! I do tego jeszcze ten Dean Thomas. Sam się o to prosił. Nie powinien mówić, że Harry nie szanuje Ginny. Wkurzyło go to. Dodatkowo sprawa Rona. Ron jest prosty, dla niego wszystko zawsze było proste. Dla Harry'ego nie. Rudzielec dorastał w dobrym domu, zawsze miał na kim się oprzeć, poprosić o pomoc. Harry nie miał tak lekko, musiał walczyć, żeby ktokolwiek go szanował, a nawet własnego domu nie mógł nazwać domem. Było to bardziej więzieniem niż miejscem, do którego chciał wracać. Jednak nie powinien tak reagować. Po prostu ten świat go przytłoczył. Magia, Hogwart, nauka, śmierciożercy, Voldemort, wizje, lekcje oklumencji i cała masa tego wszystkiego. Nie miał najgorszych początków to prawda. Dumbledore powiedziałby, że magia w nim dojrzała i teraz po prostu wydaje owoce. Było to naturalne, uczył się bez większych problemów. Ale było to też dziwne.

Zamyślony nawet nie spostrzegł jak znalazł się w jakiejś łazience na czwartym piętrze. Usłyszał jakiś lament. Oho, Jęcząca Marta. Trochę się o niej nasłuchał. Ta wyleciała chyba z toalety i wzbiła się w powietrze.

— Harry Potter — powiedziała bystrze dziewczyna-duch siadając na umywalce. — Dlaczego tutaj jesteś? — Jej głos był piskliwy i zapłakany.

— Nie wiem — odpowiedział po prostu.

— Nie powinno Cię tutaj być, Harry. Och... Dlaczego tutaj jesteś? — zajęczała piskliwie. Skrzywił się mimowolnie słysząc jej głos. Chciał coś powiedzieć. Już otwierał usta, ale Jęcząca Marta przeleciała przez niego lamentując pod nosem i jęcząc, jak to ona. Zdziwiony odruchowo przyłożył dłonie do piersi szukając jakieś dziury, którą mógł zrobić duch. Nie natknął się na nic, prócz poplamionej winem szaty. Kiedy wylał na siebie wino? A tak, jak odepchnął ,,Romalundę" spod jemioły i sam się prawie nie wywrócił. Zaśmiał się na same wspomnienie.

— Dlaczego nie powinno mnie tu być? — zapytał i odpowiedział mu cichy jęk.

— Mówiłeś, że nie przyjdziesz niegotowy... A ja wiem, że nie jesteś gotowy... Nie powinno Cię tu być... — I wróciła do krążenia nad nim i lamentowania. Harry zaczął zastanawiać się nad jej słowami. Przecież nigdy z nią nie rozmawiał, więc jak mógł powiedzieć, że nie przyjdzie ,,niegotowy". Duchy chyba mają bzika, zwłaszcza ona.

— Idź stad — powiedziała i przeleciała przez niego wrednie dając znać, że nie jest mile widziany.

— Czekaj, on przyszedł do mnie — odezwał się męski głos.

— Milo — powiedział zaskoczony, rozpoznając głos. Co on tutaj robi? Przecież mówił, że nie może przebywać w Hogwarcie!

— Znów się spotykamy, Harry. Szkoda tylko, że jesteś w tak opłakanym stanie. — Harry nie odpowiedział. Milo zaczął okrążać go i przyglądać się każdemu detalowi. Jego twarzy, postawie, ubraniu, butom, tym, że nie ma założonej rękawiczki. Pierścień znów dał o sobie znać pulsując dziwnie. — Spójrz na siebie. Wyglądasz żałośnie.

— Ty też — odgryzł się.

— Naprawdę? — zapytał. Milo miał na sobie również czarną do ziemi szatę, ale jego była gładka i tak ciemna, że mógłby w niej zatonąć. — Wyglądasz strasznie... tak... mugolsko — splunął. — Myślałem, że jesteś mądrzejszy — niebezpieczny błysk w jego oczach. Jakby... Ostrzegawczy?

— Ludzie mądrzy są tak naprawdę głupi — powiedział unosząc palec wskazujący.

Milo zręcznie go chwycił i wkręcił gwałtownie. Harry usłyszał ciche chrupnięcie kości. Powstrzymał krzyk cisnący mu się na gardło. Co się do cholery dzieje?!

— Wybity palec tak naprawdę jest zdrowy — zripostował, a Harry syczał z bólu.

— Aaach... Wybiłeś mi palca! — warknął na niego oskarżycielsko. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Dlaczego Milo to zrobił?!

— Jejku, użalaj się nad tym dalej. Jak małe dziecko. Ból, Harry, jest naturalną rzeczą. Dokucza każdemu człowiekowi, ale może też był kojący. Jutro nie będzie to miało znaczenia. — Jego wzrok wyostrzył się niezauważalnie i nawiązali, trwający dłuższą chwilę, kontakt wzrokowy. — Teraz palec strasznie Cię boli, prawda?

Harry potaknął i natychmiast tego pożałował, bo Milo zamachnął się szybko i szeroko, i uderzył go z całej siły w brzuch. Nie mógł tego powstrzymać. Padł na kolana, jedną rękę złapał się umywalki, czując jakby wszystko wewnątrz miał zmiażdżone.

— W tej chwili ból brzucha jest silniejszy, niż twój zwichnięty palec. Widzisz? Mózg jest popieprzony. Całkowicie. Zawsze... — nie dokończył, bo otrzymał silny cios w twarz i zatoczył się lądując na drzwiach.

Harry przetarł usta i musiał stwierdzić, że Milo naprawdę jest powalony, skoro ma taki tok myślenia. Zakryć ból większym bólem? Może działa, ale tylko na chwilę. Teraz również zrozumiał to, co mówiła mu Hermiona. Milo może być niebezpieczny!

— Oko, za oko — wyszeptał Harry nie spuszczając wzroku z potencjalnego przeciwnika. Jeśli chodzi o walkę na pięści, to on może walczyć nawet pod wpływem alkoholu.

— Cóż. Mogłem się tego spodziewać — powiedział Milo odbijając się od ścianki i maszerując z gracją przez łazienkę, której podłoga była mokra. Szedł jakby w ogóle nie poczuł tego ciosu.

— Spodziewałeś się — warknął z irytacją Harry. — Dałeś się trafić.

— Widzę, że jesteś uważny — pochwalił go. — Ile Dumbledore powiedział ci o horkruksach?

— Niewiele. Jest ich więcej niż jeden. Tylko tyle. — Sam się dziwił, dlaczego tak mało wie. One mogą być wszędzie i być czymkolwiek. Jak ma ich szukać mając tak mało informacji? Dlaczego też odpowiedział na to pytanie?

— Jest ich siedem — poinformował go niebieskooki.

— Siedem? — zapytał i po chwili to do niego dotarło. — Siedem?! — niedowierzanie aż biło z tonu jego głosu. Voldemort zrobił ich aż siedem i jego dusza się nie rozpadła?! Nie no, wiedział, że ten wąż jest niesamowity, jeśli chodzi o magiczne zdolności, ale w jego księdze było napisane, że komuś udało się stworzyć maksymalnie cztery. A Voldemort prawie podwoił tą liczbę? Przerażające. Voldemort to prawdziwy szaleniec.

— Tak. Tom... Voldemort był odrobinę przesądny. Wierzył, że siódemka to magiczna liczba. Szczęśliwa — wyjaśnił nie przerywając okrężnego marszu. — Tak naprawdę dla niego była pechowa. Bardzo pechowa siódemka.

— Dlaczego?

— Bo ostatnim z jego horkruksów stał się człowiek. A człowiek nie ma prawa zostać horkruksem, bo dwie dusze mogą się przypadkiem połączyć.

— I istnieje ryzyko rozpadu — dodał Harry. — To byłoby niebezpieczne dla horkruksa i dla jego nosiciela. Dlatego zwykle zamyka się je w przedmiotach martwych, lub zwierzętach, których dusze nie są kompatybilne i eliminują ryzyko.

— Odrobiłeś pracę domową. Bardzo dobrze. Zaoszczędzi mi to wielu słów. — Milo chyba był zadowolony.

— Wiesz, czym są te przedmioty?

— Tak. Mam go nawet przed sobą — powiedział rozkładając ramiona w stronę Harry'ego, jakby chciał ruszyć go objąć.

Harry spojrzał na pierścień. Głupi horkruks.

— Muszę się go pozbyć — szepnął.

— Wiesz, dlaczego cię zaakceptował? — zapytał nagle, ale nie aż tak niespodziewanie, a Harry zaczął myśleć nad odpowiedzią.

— Nie mam pojęcia. Może potrzebował jakiegoś silnego źródła magii? — To wydawało się logiczne. Ale to, co Milo powiedział o siódmym horkruksie, o ,,Pechowej siódemce"... Jeśli to prawda i jest nim człowiek...

Milo ponownie zaczął błądzić po łazience. Jęcząca Marta obserwowała go z zachwytem w oczach, gdy pogładził swoją różdżkę i wysyczał.

— _**On chce połączyć się z Tobą. Odzyskać życie.**_

— Odzyskać życie? Chcesz powiedzieć, że ,,to" ma uczucia? Że chce żyć? — zapytał Harry nie świadomy tego, na jaki język przeszedł Milo.

— _**Każda cząstka duszy Voldemorta pragnie żyć. Chce odzyskać ciało. Dziennik Toma próbował opętać ciało Ginny Weasley, ale mu to nie wyszło. Ten Horkruks chce użyć Ciebie, jako przekaźnika.**_ — Wskazał na pierścień.

— Chce przejąć moje ciało? — zapytał przerażony. To nie za dobra perspektywa. Nie odda swojego życia głupiemu pierścionkowi.

— _**Tego nie powiedziałem.**_

— Więc co? — Harry z każdym słowem rozumiał coraz mniej.

— _**Oderwana cząstka duszy samotnie jest słaba, ale jeśli złączy się z inną cząstką...**_

— _**Czekaj, chcesz powiedzieć, że Horkruks chce się ze mną połączyć? —**_ Teraz i Harry przeszedł na wężomowę, nie mając o tym najmniejszego pojęcia. Spoglądał na Milo, który teraz z szerokim uśmiechem gładził kurek od kranu z dziwnym uczuciem. Jakby było to coś ważnego. Coś ciekawego i interesującego.

— _**Mniej więcej —**_ powiedział mozolnym i jakby znudzonym głosem. Harry przez chwilę słyszał ten wężowy syk i zrozumiał, że nie rozmawiają po angielsku. _ **— On chce się połączyć z tą cząstką duszy, która jest w tobie. Tak, Harry. Jesteś Horkruksem —**_ powiedział to tak spokojnie, że prawie nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Ale gdy to do niego dotarło... Osłupiał. Jakby sparaliżowany nie poruszał się wpatrując w niebieskookiego, który nagle powiedział. — _**Otwórz się!**_

Harry nawet nie spostrzegł, że stoi w wielkiej komnacie z wężami. Droga tutaj była jakby zamazana. W głowie ciągle dudniło mu to, co powiedział. On naprawdę jest Horkruksem?! Jak to możliwe?! Czy Voldemort o tym wie? Cóż i tak ma szczęście, jego dusza mogła się rozpaść, albo połączyć z tą Toma, a nie czuł przecież, żeby kiedykolwiek się łączyły. Szczerze, to spodziewał się tego, ale nigdy nie chciał wierzyć, że to prawda.

Było tu mrocznie, widział już ten widok. W głowie Ginny. Przychodziła tutaj, gdy miała wydawać rozkazy bazyliszkowi, gdy czuła samotność. Była wykorzystywana przez dziennik i przez Toma. Właśnie! Tom Riddle! Milo jest do niego bardzo podobny, wręcz można stwierdzić, że wygląda jak jego rodzony brat lub ktoś bardzo bliski. Mają te same włosy, posturę i spojrzenie. Jednak coś ich różni.

— _Mówili, że dziennik jest zniszczony, prawda? Jednak nie jest_ — zauważył Milo i uśmiechnął się jadowicie do samego siebie. Harry jednak dobrze widział ten uśmieszek. — Więc, _czy to nie oznacza, że bazyliszek również żyje_?

— Jak to? — słowa same wyrwały mu się z ust. Milo spojrzał na niego wymownie. Więc gdzieś w tych kanałach jest gigantyczny wąż, który zabija spojrzeniem? Harry zaczął się powoli wycofywać. Nie chciał stanąć z nim oczy w oczy.

— _**Normalnie. Dumbledore musiał skłamać ministerstwu, że wąż nie żyje. Stary manipulator myśli, że wszystko rozwiąże się samo. Jednak nie wiedział, że nagle pojawi się ktoś taki jak ja**_ — na moment zrobił pauzę i podrapał się po ramieniu. — _**Wtedy właśnie bazyliszek nie otrzymując rozkazów, przestał atakować. Szkoły nie zamknięto i wszystko dobrze się skończyło. Wąż zapadł w ponowny sen.**_

— _**Więc go nie budźmy**_ — wtrącił szybko Harry.

— _**Nie marudź. Jad z jego kłów będzie nam potrzebny do rytuału.**_

— _**Jakiego rytuału?**_

— _**Połączenia Horkruksów. Połączymy je z tobą. Dusza twoja i Voldemorta, a raczej Toma Riddle'a są bardzo podobne. Nie bój się, moc horkruksów nie wpłynie na ciebie z żadnym stopniu, nadal będziesz taki jak wcześniej, nic się nie zmieni. Z wyjątkiem twojej mocy oczywiście. Staniesz się... Hybrydą? Nie wiem czy to dobre określenie. Połączenie twojej duszy i odłamków duszy Toma może być naprawdę interesujące**_.

Harry spojrzał na niego przerażony. Chciał uciec, wybrnąć z tego, ale nie mógł się ruszyć, sparaliżowało go. Wiedział, dlaczego. Zaklęcie! Tylko, kiedy?! W następnej chwili zobaczył jak Milo podchodzi do ściany i syczy rozkaz. Wielki wąż wypełzł z otworu obok. Oboje zaczęli syczeć, rozumiał ich słowa. Milo prosi go o użycie jego kłów jadowych. Wąż gwałtownie spojrzał na Harry'ego. Żółte, mrożące krew w żyłach ślepia. Czuł ciarki na całym ciele. Mógł umrzeć! Ale nie umarł... Milo stanął przed nim. To wszystko było chore. Jaki rytuał?

— _**Przejdźmy do przygotowań. —**_ W jednej ręce trzymał dziennik, w drugiej puchar.

* * *

— Albusie, mam dla ciebie nowe informacje — powiedziała pani Pomfrey, gdy dyrektor pojawił się w skrzydle szpitalnym.

— Słucham cię uważnie, Poppy — powiedział patrząc na nadal nieprzytomnego Vincenta Crabbe'a. Blaise Zabini wybudził się dwa dni temu i został na obserwacji, teraz spał. Zaklęcie zapomnienia zadziałało idealnie. Chłopak nic nie pamiętał.

— Ten tutaj, Vincent Crabbe — zaczęła drżącym głosem. — Do czasu aż go tutaj przynieśliście z Severusem, był... Pod zaklęciem _Imperio._ Nie wiem ile był pod zaklęciem, ale miało na niego bardzo mocny wpływ. Na jego psychice na pewno została poważna rana.

Dyrektor spojrzał smutno na Ślizgona. Dlaczego nie widział tego wcześniej? Czy to, dlatego, że nie przygląda się dostatecznie Ślizgonom, czy dlatego, bo zaklęcie było tak potężne i potrafiło zmylić nawet jego?

— A pan Zabini?

— Nie. On był całkowicie czysty. Sprawdziłam jego różdżkę, to z pewnością nie był on. Zaklęcie musiał rzucić ktoś inny i na pewno dużo potężniejszy magicznie od niego. Klątwę bardzo ciężko było zdjąć. Podejrzewam również, że pan Goyle również mógł być pod działaniem uroku.

— Rozumiem — powiedział sucho, bez emocji. Chociaż czuł smutek, to ta noc była jedną z tych, kiedy nie pozwalał sobie na ukazywanie negatywnych uczuć. W końcu to noc świąt. Za niecałe dziesięć minut zaczyna się Boże Narodzenie. We wszystkich domach z pewnością wszyscy czekają zniecierpliwieni. Gryfoni balują. Krukoni cierpliwie czekają, czytając książki. Puchoni prowadzą eleganckie rozmowy i robią listę postanowień na nowy rok. A Ślizgoni walczą między sobą o władzę. Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy ta czwórka chwilowo zniknęła. Dom węża od tego czasu jest bardzo niespokojny i czujny. Jakby chciał dziabnąć każdego, kto się zbliży.

— Zawiadom mnie, kiedy się obudzi. Pana Zabini'ego możesz już bez obaw odesłać.

— Oczywiście, Albusie — powiedziała, a on skierował się w stronę drzwi. Te nagle stanęły otworem i dwóch wysokich chłopaków wtargało przez nie profesora Slughorn'a.

— Na Merlina! — krzyknęła Poppy Pomfrey. — Co się stało?

— Nie wiemy! — odpowiedział spanikowany chłopak z siódmego roku. — Nie został otruty, sprawdziłem, żadnych objawów. Wygląda na efekt jakiegoś zaklęcia, cały czas mamrotał przez sen.

— Och, czy to nie dzisiaj było jego przyjęcie? — zapytał Dumbledore podchodząc do leżącego na łóżku Slughorna. Wydawał się jakby spał. Już był pewny, to zaklęcie. Horacy nigdy nie pozwoliłby na to, by uczniowie zanosili go pijanego do skrzydła szpitalnego. Już prędzej schowałby się do szafki pod zlewem.

Pielęgniarka po rzuceniu kilku zaklęć diagnostycznych i tradycyjnemu sprawdzenia stanu pacjenta postawiła stanowczą diagnozę.

— To zaklęcie zapomnienia, Albusie — jej głos był smutny. — Obejmuje tylko pewne obszary wspomnień. Obawiam się, że nie uda się ich odzyskać. Zaklęcie było mocne i wykonane z niezwykła precyzją. Było dużo lepsze i potężniejsze, niż tamte, rzucone na tą trójkę.

— Rozumiem — powtórzył jak wcześniej. Dlaczego ktoś rzucił na niego taką klątwę? Co chciał ukryć? Podejrzewał, że mogło chodzić o horkruksy, ale upewni się wtedy, gdy jego przyjaciel się ocknie.

* * *

Gdy był już w swoim gabinecie czuł się strasznie nieswojo. Nie dlatego, że przemeblowanie gabinetu mu przeszkadzało, albo było nieładne. To coś całkowicie innego. Wiedział, co to jest, ale odpowiedź umykała mu im bardziej starał się ją złapać. Zaczął się zastanawiać nad sprawą Horkruksów. Alastor powiedział, że Harry je ma. Może to prawda, Gryfon ostatnio zachowuje się bardzo dziwnie. Z tego, co słyszał na zebraniach nauczycielskich to młody Potter szybko się denerwuje i jest nieuważny, ponadto doszły go słuchy, że nie sypia. Jego oczy często są podkrążone i źle wygląda. Poppy powiedziała też, że znikają jej eliksiry słodkiego snu i to w dużych ilościach. Może Harry musi je brać, by nie mieć wizji wywołanych przez Horkruks? I ta klatka, o której mówił Severus. To bardzo dziwne.

Jeśli Harry ma dziennik, to może być bardzo niebezpiecznie. Bazyliszek znów może zacząć atakować, ale od tamtego czasu nic się nie stało. Cisza jak makiem zasiał. Tylko nadal coś było nie tak. Jeśli Harry ma dziennik to z pewnością go ukrywa. Tak, na pewno go ukrył, a Severus nie dowie się gdzie, przez naturalną barierę oklumencji Harry'ego. Ta ,,klatka" przypomina obronę Toma. Tylko, że jest słabsza, mniej stabilna i zwyczajnie nie taka jaka być powinna. ,,Klatka" Toma była wielka, wręcz przeolbrzymia. Odzwierciedlała cały Hogwart. W końcu to pierwsze miejsce, jakie uznał za Dom. Ale klatka Harry'ego jest inna. Severus mówił, że wygląda jak więzienie.

Przerwał rozmyślenia, gdy wybiła północ. Usłyszał głośne uderzenie zegara, a za nim następne. Ogarnął go niepokój. Spojrzał na swoją dłoń. Czarna od efektu klątwy. Czy gdyby Harry założył pierścień to stałoby się podobnie? Uderzenie dzwonu, już piąte... Ale Harry jest Horkruksem, prawda? Siódme uderzenie. A skoro nim jest, to czy inne Horkruksy będą chciały go zranić, czy zaczną akceptować? Myśli Albusa przez chwilę szalały, w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi, która wcześniej mu umknęła. Jedenaste uderzenie. Serce Dyrektora zatrzymało się, gdy zrozumiał.

Rękawiczka.

Ostatnie uderzenie i...

Cisza.

Spanikowany dyrektor zerwał się z fotela i zaczął szukać w szafkach proszku Fiuu. Nie ma czasu, musi działać póki jeszcze może. Znalazł go i podbiegł do kominka.

— Minerwa McGonagall! — powiedział z mocą. Chwilę potrwało zanim głowa vice dyrektor pojawiła się w ogniu.

— Albusie. Co się stało? — zapytała zaskoczona.

— Nie pora na wyjaśnienia, Minerwo. Sprowadź do mnie Harry'ego i to szybko — głowa nauczycielki zniknęła, a on wrzucił kolejną porcję proszku.

— Severus Snape — powiedział tym razem wystraszonym głosem.

— Albusie? — zapytał niemal natychmiast. — Mam nadzieję, że to coś ważnego, bo właśnie...

— Harry nosi pierścień — przerwał mu. Twarz Snape'a wykrzywiła się we wściekłości.

— Zaraz będę — i po tych słowach i on zniknął.

Albus Dumbledore zasiadł ciężko przy swoim biurku i z trudem oparł głowę na dłoni. Czuł sie staro. Bardzo, bardzo staro. Jak nigdy dotąd. Jego broda, z której był tak dumny zrobiła się ciężka, a z oczu zniknął stary blask. Dlaczego Harry nic mu nie powiedział? Nie ufał mu? Nagle do jego gabinetu wbiegła Minerwa w towarzystwie Severusa.

— Potter zniknął, Albusie — powiedział Snape.

Tego było już zbyt wiele. Ogarnął go wielki smutek. Jak mógł być tak ślepy? To uczucie, wiedział już, co to jest.

To Deja vu.

* * *

Stał w jakimś kręgu pełnym znaków runicznych, które promieniowały błękitnym blaskiem. Wokół tego wszystkiego chodził niebieskooki chłopak, zarysowujący krąg. Jego wyraz twarzy był, co najmniej dziwny. Malowało się na nim wiele przeróżnych i sprzecznych ze sobą emocji. Trochę strachu, trochę radości i zainteresowania. W ręce trzymał różdżkę wycelowaną w jedną namalowaną runę i po wyszeptaniu krótkiej inkantacji jakiegoś zaklęcia, ta zabłysła jak reszta.

— Spokojnie, Harry, za moment skończę — powiedział cicho.

— Dlaczego to robisz? — zapytał nadal próbując się ruszyć. Jednak wiedział, że nawet gdyby mógł to daleko by nie uciekł. Jego różdżkę miał Milo i był pilnowany przez bazyliszka.

— Dlaczego? Robię to dla ciebie. Chyba chcesz zabić Voldemorta, prawda? — zapytał poważnie. — On zabił twoich rodziców, nie chcesz się zemścić? — Nie odpowiedział. — Wierz mi, połączenie twojej duszy i trzech odłamków jego, da ci moc do jego pokonania. Resztę horkruksów będziesz mógł zniszczyć, jeśli tego zapragniesz.

— Przecież powiedziałeś, że ja też jestem horkruksem! Czy to nie znaczy, że będę musiał zniszczyć również siebie?!

— Nie. Jejku, Harry, wszystkie potrzebne do zrozumienia informacje były w książce. Chyba ja czytałeś? — Niebieskie oczy zabłysły. — Po połączeniu ich z tobą będziesz czymś więcej niż tylko głupim horkruksem. Poza tym jestem pewien, że przepowiednia traktuje o tobie.

— To znaczy? Jaka znowu przepowiednia?!

— Inna niż ta, którą nakarmi cię Albus. Mi powiedział o niej człowiek, po którym się tego spodziewałem i... Nie czepiaj się szczegółów, Harry. — I w tym momencie zarysował ostatnią kreskę, która zamknęła krąg. Poczuł to natychmiast, jakby falujące od mocy powietrze. Drgania tak silne, że gdyby nie podtrzymujące go na nogach zaklęcie to rzuciłby się na ziemię. W głowie usłyszał przeraźliwy pisk, jakby ktoś przejechał paznokciami po tablicy. Ale było coś jeszcze, coś jakby kobiecy krzyk. Nie mógł skupić myśli, bo te wiły się w agonii. Dwa przedmioty, dziennik i puchar, były ustawione po jego obu stronach i razem z pierścieniem tworzyły linię prostą. Usłyszał w głowie niezrozumiały szept i spojrzał w błękitne oczy Milo.

— _**To mój prezent świąteczny dla Ciebie**_ — powiedział w języku węży i machnął różdżką.

Wszystko zawirowało. Z dziennika wyrwał się kłąb czarnego dymu, który utworzył sylwetkę mężczyzny. To samo natychmiast stało się z pierścieniem i pucharem. Trzy sylwetki złączyły się w jedno i czarny dym stał się jakby czystszy i prawie przeźroczysty. Widział szare oczy z pewnością należące do niego! Nie mógł uwierzyć, postać stojąca przed nim, nie może być nim. Horkruks, dusza, Milo. Nie wiedział, dlaczego dusza połączonych horkruksów wygląda jak chłopak stojący przed nim. Znowu ktoś szepnął coś niezrozumiale, ktoś krzyknął i ktoś wydał straszny odgłos, jakby skrzeczący ptak. Chciał się cofnąć. Cofnąć jak najdalej od tej zjawy stojącej przed nim. Nastoletni Tom Marvolo Riddle, tak podobny do MIlo, ruszył w jego stronę i zniknął tuż przed nim.

Przez chwilę nic się nie działo. Przez tę krótką chwilę zrozumiał, co różni Milo i Toma. To oczy.

A później nagły ból. Niesamowity ból, ogarniający każdy milimetr jego ciała. Wszystko paliło i piekło, a mięśnie rwały się jakby chciały opuścić ciało. Coś w środku jego ciała zapłonęło i czuł jakby zostało rozrywane. Nie mógł nawet krzyczeć, bo zabrakło mu powietrza w płucach. Mógł tylko łapczywie wciągać powietrze. Trwało to długo, a on nawet nie mógł paść na ziemię. Zacisnął dłonie, jego klatka się zapadła, a łzy same popłynęły. Gdy myślał, że to koniec, że umrze i nigdy więcej nie zobaczy już przyjaciół...

Wszystko ustało.

Zaklęcie puściło, padł na kolana bez żadnych sił i zanim stracił przytomność spojrzał na klęczącego przed nim chłopaka, który gładził jego włosy. Poruszył wargami, ale nie słyszał jego głosu. Mógł tylko domyślać się, co mówi.

— Wszystko będzie dobrze, Harry. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

To ty nim jesteś, było ostatnim, co pomyślał, nim ogarnęła go ciemność.

Gdy się ocknął, myślał, że znowu lunatykował. Że położył się w dormitorium i obudził w jakimś całkiem innym miejscu. Jednak zrozumiał gdzie jest gdy tylko się rozejrzał. Wokół był zamazany już przez wodę krąg. Obok niego leżały horkruksy, a raczej byłe horkruksy. Odruchowo chwycił się za pierś i zacisnął dłoń na koszuli. Milo... Powinien słuchać Hermiony! Jednak nawet ona nie mogła wiedzieć. Nie mogła wiedzieć, że Milo, to Voldemort. Dał się oszukać!

Wstał chwiejnie, czując słabe zawroty głowy. Rozejrzał się za wężem. Nigdzie go nie było, tak samo jak Milo. Żadnych śladów jego obecności. Wziął dziennik i puchar, po czym ruszył w kierunku wyjścia. Musi spotkać się z Dumbledore'em.

Gdy tylko wyszedł z komnaty zauważył, że korytarze są puste, a to znaczy, że wszyscy są na uroczystym śniadaniu w wielkiej sali. Ruszył tam niezbyt szybkim tempem, bo wszystko go bolało, nie myślał nawet o tym, w jakim jest stanie. Chciał tylko usiąść i odpocząć. W końcu stanął przed drzwiami do wielkiej sali.

* * *

Rano do wielkiej sali weszła Hermiona, wyszukała rudą czuprynę przy stole gryfonów i usiadła przy przyjacielu.

— Widziałeś go? Wiesz gdzie on jest? — zapytała Hermiona, gdy nie dojrzała Harry'ego na obiedzie.

— Nie wiem — odpowiedział jej Ron i wzruszył ramionami. — Może kręci się po szkole?

— Ron! Są święta! Naprawdę myślisz, że poszedłby sobie pochodzić po szkole w taki dzień? Sam wiesz jak się napalił na to wszystko. Nie poszedłby sobie ,,zwiedzać", gdy wszyscy siedzimy tutaj — wyjaśniła mu trochę wściekła.

— Dobra, poddaję się. Nie mam pojęcia gdzie on jest — powiedział jej i nałożył na talerz dużą porcję jajecznicy, co spotkało się z wściekłym spojrzeniem Hermiony. Zaczął jeść. W wielkiej sali nie było dzisiaj tylu osób, co zwykle, bo ponad połowa uczniów wyjechała do rodzin. Oni postanowili w tym roku zostać. Ron i tak każde święta spędzał w domu, więc to była dla niego dobra odmiana.

— Cześć — usłyszał nagle zrezygnowany głos swojej siostry, która usiadła obok. Natychmiast zauważył, że ta jest nie w sosie.

— Co sie stało? — zapytał szybko.

— Ron — zaczęła prefekt. — Czy mógłbyś, chociaż raz, nie zadawać głupich pytań? - Po jej głosie poznał, że jest wściekła.

— Ale to nie jest głupie pytanie! — oburzył się. — Martwię się tylko.

— Dzięki — rzekła nagle rudowłosa. — Ale naprawdę, nie masz o co. To nic takiego.

— Obiecuję, że jak go dorwę, to na Merlina, cisnę w niego taką klątwą, że przez miesiąc się nie pozbiera! - warknął wściekle i zaczął pochłaniać jajecznice jeszcze zacieklej, nie zwracając uwagi na protesty i tłumaczenia swojej siostry.

Nagle Dumbledore miał wygłosić mowę. Wszyscy spojrzeli w jego stronę.

— Witam wszystkich w tym szczęśliwym dniu! — powiedział z mocą. — Na początek chciałem życzyć wszystkim świąteczne życzenia...

I wtedy zamilkł wpatrując się w drzwi wejściowe. Wszyscy tam spojrzeli i wszyscy wstrzymali oddechy. W drzwiach stało, nie kto inny, jak Harry Potter. Połowa jego twarzy była we krwi, rękaw nad jego dłonią z pierścieniem, był podarty. Zieleń w jego oczach wirowała spokojnie. A on, jakby nieświadomy tego jak wygląda, ruszył w kierunku stołu Gryfonów, obserwowany przez całą salę.

— Cześć wszystkim — powiedział wesoło i bezceremonialnie rzucił na stół dziennik i puchar, po czym wcisnął się między Rona, a jego siostrę, uśmiechając się przy tym promiennie i poprawiając pierścień na palcu. Pomachał nim nawet w stronę dyrektora i pokazał wszystkim.

— Może pan kontynuować! — krzyknął zachrypłym głosem i popił sokiem dyniowym. — Naprawdę nic mi nie jest!

Dyrektor milczał. Cała sala milczała.

— Harry — szepnęła Ginny, która jako pierwsza wyrwała się z szoku. — Jesteś cały we krwi.

Harry dotknął swojej twarzy i spojrzał na zakrwawione palce.

— Skrzydło szpitalne? - zapytał z dziarskim uśmiechem.

* * *

Pamiętał tylko jak go prowadzili. Ron pomagał mu utrzymać równowagę. Snape faszerował jakimś eliksirem, McGonagall zadawała pytania, na które nie odpowiadał. Jego przyjaciele byli przerażeni.

— Zniszczyłem je profesorze — powiedział pokazując pierścień na swoim palcu. Dumbledore wyglądał na zszokowanego. Harry uśmiechnął się i wszystko ponownie zaczęło wirować. Słyszał jak ktoś coś mówi, ale nie rozumiał słów.

— Harry, Harry trzymaj się! Nic ci nie będzie! — To Ginny?

— Nie umieraj nam tutaj, stary! — Ron?

— Odsuńcie się wszyscy! Podajcie mi ten eliksir! — Zaśmiałby się, gdyby mógł, ale to było niemożliwe. Nie miał władzy nad swoim ciałem. Nie wiedział jak to możliwe, ale gdy otworzył oczy spoglądał na niewielki tłum złożony z trójki Gryfonów i części kadry nauczycielskiej z dyrektorem na czele, wokół jego łóżka. Widział jak pani Pomfrey wlewa mu do ust eliksir podany przez Severusa Snape'a.

Spojrzał na swoje dłonie. Były przeźroczyste. Jak u ducha.

— Czy, ja... Umarłem? — zapytał, ale nikt go nie usłyszał.

— Brak pulsu! Przestał oddychać! - powiedziała panicznie pielęgniarka. Dyrektor chwycił się za brodę, McGonagall zacisnęła dłonie, a Snape szczękę. Trójka jego przyjaciół została odepchnięta od łóżka. Hermiona krzyknęła coś przeraźliwie. Chyba krzyczała na niego. Ma wracać? Ale jak? Ron trzymał ją w objęciach, tak samo jak Ginny, której wzrok był nieobecny. Podszedł do nich i spojrzał w jej oczy. Zauważył spływającą łzę. Chciał ją otrzeć, ale jego ręka przeniknęła przez ciało. Skrzywił się i prychnął. Poznał pierwszą wadę bycia duchem.

— Severusie! — powiedziała rozkazująco Poppy, a Snape natychmiast zaczął jej pomagać. Harry rozbawiony miną twardego mistrza eliksirów, zaśmiał się i machnął mu ręką przed twarzą.

— Uratujcie go! — usłyszał wrzask i powoli spojrzał w tamtą stronę. Przeraźliwy wrzask wyrwał się z ust Ginny, która wbijała palce w plecy Rona. — Ron, niech oni go uratują! Błagam...

Harry krążył wokół swojego łóżka przyglądając się sobie leżącemu na łóżku. Profesor Snape i pani Pomfrey starali się go uratować. Próbowali ruszyć jego serce, ale nie wiedzieli, że to nie o serce chodzi. Dla niego wszystko powoli stawało się jasne.

— Umarłem? — zapytał jeszcze raz w przestrzeń i ujrzał znaną mu już zjawę. Tom Riddle, a może Milo stanął przed nim. Jego bezbarwne oczy zaświeciły, a ręką przeczesał również bezbarwne włosy.

— Nie, oczywiście, że nie — odpowiedział mu jedwabistym i aksamitnym głosem. — Jesteś dopiero pomiędzy. Twoja dusza jest zraniona, przeze mnie. Wiesz, jesteś teraz w połowie sobą jak i mną.

— O czym ty mówisz?

— O tym, że żeby przeżyć musisz mnie zaakceptować Harry. Milo to wiedział i starał ci się to wytłumaczyć. Jesteś czymś ważniejszym niż tylko moim horkruksem.

— Twoim, czy jego? Kim jest Milo? Wyglądacie identycznie

— To pytanie, zadaj już jemu. Ale odpowiadając na twoje pierwsze pytanie: tak, jesteś moim horkruksem. Jam jest Tom Marvolo Riddle, jam jest Lord Voldemort. A raczej odrzuconą cząstką niego. Chcę byś stał się moim pojemnikiem na duszę. Nie proszę o wiele, nie chcę umrzeć. Chcę żyć, a w twoim ciele będzie mi to dane. Jestem złączoną cząstką trzech Horkruksów w tobie, a w tobie jest czwarty. Pozwól mi się z nim połączyć.

— Dlaczego? Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić?

— Bo chcesz zyskać moc, by zabić Voldemorta.

— A czy ty nim nie jesteś?

— Gdy go zabijesz, ja przejmę jego ciało. Nie martw się. Nie będę takim szaleńcem jak on. Jesteśmy inni.

— Nie wierzę ci.

— Więc umrzesz, Harry. Na oczach ludzi, których kochasz. Twoje serce się zatrzymało. Magicznie podtrzymują cię przy życiu. Za chwilę twój mózg zacznie umierać i nie będzie powrotu. Decyduj się. Możesz żyć, jako warzywo lub żyć ze mną. Udzielę ci mej mocy. Wybieraj.

Harry zastanowił się przez chwilę. Przy jego łóżku, już wszyscy prawie zrezygnowali. Wszyscy płakali. Nie wiedział nawet ile to trwało.

— Ja... Chcę żyć. — Zjawa Toma nie musiała nic mówić.

Harry zamknął oczy.

Słyszał szloch nad swoją głową. Słyszał jedynie milczenie wokół siebie i ciche pociągnięcia nosem. Wszyscy płakali.

— Spokojnie — powiedział cicho i usłyszał jak wszyscy wciągają powietrze, i prostują się w szoku. — Nie umrę w skrzydle szpitalnym.

— Harry! — krzyknęła Ginny i popędziła w jego stronę taranując po drodze Snape'a. Harry chciał usiąść, Ginny była tuż obok. — Żyjesz! — powiedziała jeszcze łapiąc go za dłoń. Jakby nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć i zrobić.

— Jasne, że żyję, głupia. Nie tak łatwo mnie zabić. - Uśmiechnął się do niej wesoło i spojrzał na Dumbledore'a. Ten starzec na pewno wiedział, że jest horkruksem. — Profesorze.

— Harry? — zapytał szybko, a zaszklone oczy zaświeciły. Postanowił go zaskoczyć, zszokować. Dać mu do myślenia.

— Teraz jestem kimś więcej. A raczej czymś. Jestem czymś więcej, niż jego cząstką.

Oczy Dumbledore'a rozszerzyły sie w przerażeniu, a przez jego twarz przemknął cień strachu. Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie, objął Ginny i przygarnął ją do siebie. Nie zrobił tego jednak dla niej. Zrobił to, żeby nie siedzieć bezczynnie. Widział twarz Rona i Hermiony, byli przerażeni. On też był, ale chwilę temu. Teraz został spokój.


	21. 18-Kawałek Układanki

**Witam**. Przedstawiam nowy rozdział, w całości poświęcony Albusowi z Severusem i z Milo w rolach drugoplanowych. Wstawiam tak na rozgrzewkę, żeby sprawdzić, czy nadal czuję tego ficka. Czy czuję, sami ocenicie.  
 **Freja –** Tak myślałem, że przestaniesz lubić Milo, ale może jeszcze się do niego przekonasz xd  
 **JHoracy** – Zgadzam się z tobą co do Milo, bo to moja ulubiona postać, no może zaraz po Harrym i Voldemorcie. Co do twoich pytań, to w tym rozdziale znajdziesz kilka odpowiedzi.

Oczywiście zapraszam każdego do komentowania ;) **  
** **Dziękuję wam za komentarze** i już nie przynudzam.

* * *

 **Rozdział 18** Kawałek Układanki

Ktoś mógłby powiedzieć, że Harry Potter jest szalony i nie pomyliliby się bardzo. Prawda, był szalony, ale miało to swoją dobrą stronę. Po rannym incydencie w wielkiej sali rozpoczęła się lawina plotek. Wszyscy w Hogwarcie zastanawiali się, dlaczego Potter przyszedł w takim stanie, i dlaczego prawie umarł. Krążyły różne pogłoski. Mówiono, że walczył ze śmierciożercami, wilkołakami, że przetrwał atak hordy wampirów. Wszyscy chcieli wierzyć, że dokonał czegoś niesamowitego, czegoś, co wskazywałoby na to, że jest Wybrańcem. Chodziły nawet słuchy, że walczył z samym Voldemortem! Jednak prawda była całkowicie inna, bo kto może połączyć ataki i wybuchy w mugolskim świecie z Harrym i Milo, którego nikt nie znał, ani nawet nie kojarzył? Nawet sam Albus Dumbledore rwał sobie włosy z głowy, próbując rozwiązać te zagadki. Pierwszą zagadką był mężczyzna, który usiłował zabić Alastora. Drugą był Harry i jego słowa zanim zemdlał. Pierścień na jego palcu, dziennik i puchar, te przedmioty łączyło jedno. Były horkruksami, które straciły swoją moc. Ale jak? Jak ten chłopak mógł tego dokonać, a on sam nie mógł zniszczyć przeklętego dziennika?! To było nie do pomyślenia.

Teraz chłopak leży w skrzydle szpitalnym, a w szkole trwały święta. Nikt poza domem Gryffindoru nie przejmował się Harry. Przed południem reporterzy z proroka codziennego i innych gazet złożyli szkole niezapowiedzianą wizytę. Jakiś uczeń musiał dać im znać, a wieść się rozniosła. Albus przez przeszło godzinę musiał użerać się z tymi krwiopijcami, które wyssałyby resztkę życia z Harry'ego. Szlag! Chłopak prawie umarł w jego szkole! Pod jego nosem! Jak mógł do tego dopuścić?! Jeszcze ta sytuacja z Horacym, który już się obudził i oczywiście nie pamiętał nic ze zdarzenia po przyjęciu. Dumbledore tego dnia westchnął ciężko więcej razy, niż w ciągu ostatniego roku. Nic nie było dla niego jasne.

— Albusie, moim zdaniem powinniśmy obudzić Pottera – głos Severusa Snape'a wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Spojrzał na niego spod swoich okularów i ściągnął je, bo coraz bardziej mu ciążyły. Podobnie jak ta cała sytuacja. Chyba jest już za stary na rozwiązywanie zagadek i tajemnic. Potrzebna mu pomocna dłoń. Był pewny, że Harry nic im nie powie. W chłopaku było coś takiego, że to się po prostu wiedziało. Potrzeba mu kogoś, kto wyciągnie z niego te informacje i nie będzie prosił, żeby wszystko wyjaśniał. Najlepiej byłoby, gdyby Harry sam się przed kimś otworzył.

— Nie, Severusie, to nic nie da.

— On teraz śpi, Albusie. Może mógłbym wejść do jego umysłu? Założę się, że ta jego ochrona nie działa całodobowo. Chłopak nadal się uczy, jeszcze wiele przed nim.

— Mylisz się – przerwał mu i po raz kolejny westchnął ciężko. – Harry osiągnął więcej niż ja przez cztery lata, albo nawet więcej. On zniszczył trzy horkruksy, Severusie. Nie można go lekceważyć. Nie jestem pewny, czy Harry nam ufa.

— Oczywiście, że ufa! – sprzeciwił się żywo. – Albusie, ten chłopak jest tak ufny i naiwny, jak jego ojczulek. Poza tym, dlaczego miałby ci nie ufać? Skąd te podejrzenia? Myślałem, że jesteś, co do niego pewny.

— Byłem, ale coś mi podpowiada, że Harry nie do końca jest świadomy całej sytuacji. To może powodować u niego pewne wahanie. Voldemort nadal ma na niego potężny wpływ, już raz próbował się z nim skontaktować. – Przypomniał sobie zdarzenie z tamtego dnia. Wtedy Voldemort mówił o pucharze, który teraz Albus trzymał w ręce. A ten puchar miał Harry, więc to z kolei oznacza, że w jakiś sposób wszedł w jego posiadanie. Tylko, jak tego dokonał?

— Potter ci ufa, Albusie. Jesteś dyrektorem, przywódcą zakonu feniksa, dla niego jesteś niczym mentor. To właśnie dzięki tobie on trafił do tego świata i nie umarł w domu wujostwa. Nie widzę powodów, dlaczego miałby ci nie ufać.

— Nie powiedział mi, że nosi pierścień. Nie powiedział, że zabrał dziennik. Możliwe, że dziennik Milo on też zabrał. Nie powiedział mi tego, więc to jest wystarczający powód.

— Z tego, co wiem, nie powiedział nawet tym rudzielcom.

— Więc, skoro nie powiedział nikomu, to znaczy, że im też nie do końca zaufał. Może mógłby zaufać Ginny.

— Tak, podeślijmy mu dziewczynę, język szybko mu się rozwiąże – zakpił Severus. – A pannie Weasley, co powiesz? Wyjaśnisz jej zawiłość sytuacji, czy z mostu każesz przesłuchać Harry'ego. Może najlepiej będzie podać mu veritaserum? Mam kilka flakoników.

— Nie – odparł ciężko. Severus jawnie z niego kpił. Nigdy tego nie lubił, ale już dawno temu do tego nawykł. Tym razem jednak czuł, że jeszcze kilka strun i mistrz eliksirów wyprowadzi go z równowagi. A tego nie dokonał nawet sam Tom Riddle, gdy uczęszczał do tej szkoły. Pamięcią sięgnął do tamtych wspomnień i coś mu zaświtało. Jakby ciemna postać tuż obok Toma. Jeszcze potężniejsza i bardziej mroczna od niego. Ktoś lub coś niewyobrażalnego. Wytężył pamięć jeszcze bardziej i wspomnienia zaczęły zalewać jego umysł niczym tsunami. Ta postać była wszędzie i prawie zawsze obok Toma. Coś było nie tak. Jakby jego wspomnienia zostały wymazane. Coś mu mówiło, że to coś bardzo ważnego.

— To nie Harry'ego powinniśmy przesłuchać – odezwał się Albus. – To nie do jego głowy powinniśmy zajrzeć.

— Chcesz przesłuchać Weasleyównę? – spytał z nutką zainteresowania.

— Nie, Severusie. Chcę, żebyś to ty przesłuchał mnie. – Oczy Severusa Snape'a momentalnie powiększyły się do rozmiarów dwóch galeonów, a usta nieco się rozdziawiły. Zakręcił haczykowatym nosem, zacisnął wargi i zmrużył oczy, przypatrując się dyrektorowi.

Przez chwilę obaj taksowali się wzrokiem, próbując odgadnąć swoje myśli. Albus wiedział, że mistrz eliksirów nie rozumie jego pomysłu. Nie mógł rozumieć, bo te wspomnienia sięgały czasów, jeszcze sprzed narodzin Snape'a. Lord Voldemort, a wtedy Tom Marvolo Riddle miał potężnego sprzymierzeńca już w czasach szkolnych. I ten sprzymierzeniec mógł być odpowiedzią na któreś z dręczących go pytań.

— Że niby, co? – zdołał zapytać, ale w jego głosie nadal było słychać niedowierzanie i niezdecydowanie. Severus widocznie nie był pewny, czy usłyszał dobrze.

— Chcę, żebyś wszedł do mojego umysłu. I to nie powierzchownie. Chcę, żebyś wyciągnął stare wspomnienia, jeszcze z czasów, gdy Tom Riddle uczęszczał do Hogwartu. Mam wrażenie, że coś mi umknęło i teraz to się na mnie mści.

— Albusie, nie wydaje mi się...

— Wiem – powiedział nico głośniej, niż wcześniej. – Po prostu to zrób.

— Teraz? Bez przygotowań? Mówimy o wejściu do twojego umysłu. Ominięcie wszystkich ważnych wspomnień i dotarcie pięćdziesiąt lat wstecz będzie bardzo trudne.

Albus zakląłby gdyby mógł, ale nie chciał pokazywać Severusowi tej strony siebie. Zawsze był spokojny, nie mógł tracić panowania. Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy trwa wojna, a w Hogwarcie tyle się dzieje, musi dumnie prowadzić jasną stronę do walki. Musi pokonać Toma za wszelką cenę. To jest jego zadania, nie Harry'ego. Voldemort dorastał w jego szkole, żył z nim pod jednym dachem, widział jak ten dorasta i szkoli się w magii. Widział jego zmiany, znał jego pragnienia i rządze władzy. Wiedział, że Tom kiedyś stanie się mroczy, ale nie sądził, że aż tak. Wtedy nie powstrzymał Toma, nie wykonał zadania. Teraz musi je wykonać. Albo on, albo Tom, tak to musi się skończyć.

— Wejdę tam z tobą – zdecydował.

— Ze mną? W _twoje_ wspomnienia? To w ogóle możliwe, żebyś był tam ze mną? Nie lepiej użyć myśloodsiewni?

— Nie, jeśli na moich wspomnieniach z tamtego okresu ciąży magia, myśloodsiewnia nie pomoże – wyjaśnił. – Rzucę na siebie zaklęcie, które umożliwi mi poruszanie się po swoim umyśle, ale tylko przez krótką chwilę. Utoruję ci drogę, ty po prostu brnij jak najdalej, aż cię zatrzymam. Rozumiesz?

— Tak – powiedział twardo Snape i wyciągnął różdżkę. Albus uśmiechnął się nieco, głównie po to, żeby uspokoić towarzysza, ale był te inny powód. To pierwszy raz, gdy dobrowolnie pozwala komuś wejść do swojego umysłu. W jego głowie jest wiele tajemnic, którymi z nikim nie chciał się dzielić. Wolał nigdy nikogo tam nie wpuszczać, bo to byłoby niebezpieczne dla tej osoby. Jednak musi teraz zaryzykować. Czuł, że gra jest warta świeczki.

— Zaczynaj.

— _Legilimens_! – Snape wypowiedział zaklęcie i niemal natychmiast wszedł do umysłu dyrektora. Od razy ujrzał bariery ochronne, szczelniejsze niż wszystko, co w życiu widział. Przypominały wielką taflę zamarzniętej wody, stojącą pionowo przed nim. Ta nagle pękła i przeszedł dalej.

Natłok wspomnień prawie go zmiażdżył, ale znikąd pojawił się Albus, który w jakiś sposób je odganiał. Severusowi przypominało to setki zniczy, które uciekały przed dotykiem dyrektora Hogwartu. Przez chwilę to obserwował, ale zaraz się otrząsnął. Nie ma teraz czasu na podziwianie, musi ruszać. Po umyśle starca poruszało się tak łatwo, że mógłby to porównać do swobodnego biegu przez niebo, chociaż nigdy po niebie nie biegał, to w jego wyobraźni tak by to wyglądało. Po chwili przedarli się przez kolejną tafle i Severus kątem oka widział, że obrazy zmieniają się na ciemniejsze, to znaczy, że są starsze. Nagle poczuł mocny uchwyt na swoim ramieniu i powstrzymał chęć dalszej podróży. Zatrzymał się i rozejrzał. Albusa już nie było, a on sam stał w jakimś gabinecie. Zlustrował szybko pomieszczenie, w którym się znalazł i natychmiast się domyślił, gdzie się jest. To klasa transmutacji, więc za biurkiem powinien być... Albus Dumbledore!

Młodsza wersja Albusa zatrzymała na nim wzrok i przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że go zauważył.

— Wejdź, Tom. – Severus natychmiast zrozumiał i odskoczył w bok, spoglądając na młodego chłopaka o czarnych włosach, szarych oczach i szacie godnej Malfoya. Młody Tom Riddle szedł szybkim i pewnym krokiem w kierunku – wtedy – profesora transmutacji.

— Dobry wieczór, profesorze. – Severusa przeszły dreszcze, gdy usłyszał ten głos. Tom mówił cicho, a jego głos był aksamitny i dźwięczny. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że to przyszły Czarny Pan, przed którym klęknie połowa magicznej Anglii. Chłopak wyglądał normalnie, miał czarne, zaczesane w tył włosy i zachowywał się jak dumny uczeń domu węża. Kompletne przeciwieństwo Pottera, narwanego Gryfona.

— Tom. Wiesz, czemu cię wezwałem? – zapytał Albus.

— Hm... Sądzę, że tak. Chodzi o incydent, który miał miejsce tego ranka. – Severusa ponownie przeszły dreszcze, bo to ,,Hm..." z ust Riddle'a brzmiało teraz jak groźba.

— Masz rację. Powiesz mi, dlaczego podczas mojej lekcji zaatakowałeś Prewetta?

— Nie zaatakowałem go, profesorze – odparł.

I w tym momencie coś się stało. Miedzy dwójką nastąpiło długie milczenie, jakby coś ich zmroziło. Stali nieruchomo, patrząc sobie prosto w oczy, nie drgnęły im nawet powieki. Severus zainteresowany podbiegł szybko do tego i zaczął się im przyglądać.

— Znieruchomieli – szepnął cicho. Całe wspomnienie znieruchomiało. Spróbował szturchnąć kubek, żeby sprawdzić, ale jego dłoń przeniknęła przez przedmiot, jakby był duchem. W ogóle czuł się jak w myśloodsiewni. Był tak pochłonięty umysłem Albusa, że nawet nie zauważył podstawowej różnicy. Mógł się poruszać i obserwować ich z każdej perspektywy. W normalnej leglimencji nie jest to możliwe.

Nagle coś przykuło jego wzrok i szybko spojrzał. Nie zauważył nic, prócz bezkształtnej, czarnej masy. Podszedł do tego i przyjrzał się z każdej strony. Nie rozumiał. To _coś_ pojawiło się tuż obok Czarnego Pana, ale chyba nie było częścią wspomnienia. W końcu wyprostował się i uznał, że to jest właśnie to, czego szuka Albus. Musi to dokładnie zapamiętać, żeby...

Nie dokończył nawet myśli, gdy poczuł żelazny uścisk na swoim gardle. Wybałuszył oczy, spróbował nabrać powietrza, ale to tylko uciekło z jego płuc i teraz autentycznie się dusił. Spróbował oczyścić umysł i spojrzał na to, co go trzyma. To ta bezkształtna masa, która nie była już tak bezkształtna. Przypominała człowieka. Przypominała Toma Riddle'a. Po krótkiej chwili, to, co go trzymało, zmieniło się w dłoń, a później zmieniła się reszta ciała. Ogarnął go szok spowodowany zarazem nagłym zachowaniem tego czegoś i tym, w co się zmieniło. Przed nim pojawił się sam Tom Marvolo Riddle, który coraz mocniej ściskał jego krtań. Spojrzał mu w oczy i ujrzał różnicę. Te były niebieskie.

— Nie wtykaj swojego haczykowatego nochala w sprawy innych ludzi, bo to może się źle skończyć – powiedział groźnie, z sadystycznym uśmiechem. W jego oczach widział szaleństwo, zło i rządzę krwi. Ten chłopak budził w nim wszystkie lęki i po chwili, nauczyciela eliksirów ogarnął paniczny strach. Serce zabiło tak szybko jak nigdy, krew przyspieszyła w żyłach szybciej, niż w ogóle było to możliwe. Czuł, że zaraz straci przytomność.

— Pokaż to wspomnienie Albusowi i powiedz, że ja jestem tylko jednym puzzlem jego układanki.

Oczy Severusa prawie wyleciały z orbit, a jego gardło zostało rozerwane. W następnej chwili trząsł się na podłodze gabinetu, trzymając za szyję i próbując złapać oddech. Widział Albusa, widział, że to koniec wspomnienia, ale skutki zostały. Starszy mężczyzna rzucił na niego jakieś zaklęcie i po chwili profesor oddychał już normalnie. Jednak nadal odczuwał strach. Strach większy, niż ten, kiedy stawał przed Czarnym Panem.

— Albusie, muszę ci to pokazać.

Całe wspomnienie wylądowało w myśloodsiewni i tylko Albus w nie wszedł. Severus nie chciał widzieć tego po raz drugi.

Gdy Albus się wynurzył, pomyślał, że jest już na to za stary. To wspomnienie wywołało u niego szok, większy niż kiedykolwiek mógł się spodziewać. Milo. Jak mógł o nim zapomnieć? Kiedy Milo wtargnął do jego umysłu? I dlaczego nie rozpoznał jego imienia, gdy czytał dziennik? Jak to możliwe, że ten chłopak nadal żyje i kontaktuje się z Harrym przez dziennik? Pamiętał jego śmierć, choć tamten dzień owiany był wielką tajemnicą. Jednak nie mógł pojąć całej tej sytuacji.

— Albusie, kim jest ten chłopak? – zapytał nadal przerażony Snape.

Dumbledore przez dłuższą chwilę zbierał się w sobie, żeby na to odpowiedzieć.

— To bliźniaczy brat Voldemorta. – Severus usiadł, a raczej padł bezwładnie na fotel. – Był wychowywany w mugolskiej rodzinie. Toma poznał dopiero w Hogwarcie. Milo był moim ulubionym i najlepszym uczniem. Przez pierwsze trzy lata to Tom zdobywał tytuły najlepszego ucznia Hogwartu, ale później Milo go wyprzedził. Jego umiejętności i wiedza już wtedy przekraczała moje wyobrażenia. Możliwe, że nawet ciebie mógłby nauczyć czegoś z eliksirów. Wtedy też, on i Tom zaczęli szukać sposobu na nieśmiertelność. To było mniej więcej w tym samym czasie. Jednak nie wiem, czy mu się powiodło. Wiem tylko, że jeśli poszerzał swoją wiedzę i szlifował umiejętności, to może być potężniejszy ode mnie, a nawet Voldemorta.

— Przesadzasz.

— Nawet, jeśli tego nie robił, to z pewnością jest bardziej niebezpieczny. Milo to sadysta, lubi budzić w ludziach lęk i grozę. Zwodzi ich i wykorzystuje zręczniej niż Tom. Łatwiej trafia do ludzi. Jest inteligentny, po prostu niesamowity. Niestety dojrzałem to zbyt późno. Później, gdy skończyła się szkoła, byłem na jego pogrzebie. Zdaje mi się, że to wtedy o nim zapomniałem. A raczej on sprawił, że zapomniałem.

— To wydaje się nierealne. Jak ktoś taki może istnieć? Uważasz, że jest groźniejszy od Czarnego Pana i potężniejszy od ciebie. I dodatkowo skontaktował się z Potterem.

— Myślę, że Harry powiedział mu o horkruksach, a on pomógł mu je zniszczyć, żeby zdobyć jego zaufanie i wykorzystać. Milo może nawet zabić Harry'ego. Musimy działać.

Po tych słowach, bez zastanowienia ruszył w kierunku wyjścia. Nie czekał na Severusa, musiał iść po Złotego Chłopca. Harry jest jego największą bronią przeciwko Voldemortowi i nie może go stracić. Po prostu nie może. Szedł przez korytarze tak szybko, że niemal biegł i zatrzymał się dopiero w skrzydle szpitalnym. Zamarł, gdy zobaczył puste łóżko chłopca.

— Och, Albusie! – zawołała pielęgniarka.

— Poppy – szepnął przerażony. Jego umysł podsyłał mu same czarne scenariusze i nie mógł tego zatrzymać. – Gdzie Harry?! – Niemalże ryknął, a ona wzdrygnęła się.

— Pan Potter? Przyszła po niego przyjaciele i zabrali go do wieży Gryffindoru na czas świąt. Wybacz, nie mogłam ich zatrzymać. W końcu to dzieciaki, niech się bawią.

Albus Dumbeldore po raz pierwszy dzisiejszego dnia odetchnął z ulgą.

— Chodźmy po niego – syknął Severus, ale Albus go zatrzymał.

— Nie. Niech odpocznie. Dzisiaj nie jest dobry dzień. Porozmawiamy z nim jutro. Muszę wszystko przemyśleć.


	22. 19-Otwórz Się, Kochanie

Witam i jak zwykle zapraszam na kolejny rozdział!  
 **Freja** \- dzięki za komentarz, fajnie, że rozdział ci się podobał. Masz rację - Harry wpadł w kłopoty na własne życzenie.  
 **Crudeoil -** Dzięki za pochwałę, przeczytać takie słowa to miód dla duszy. Co do Severusa, to na razie nic mu nie grozi. Ale kto wie, co się stanie w przyszłości?  
 **de'Maus** \- Czy opowiadanie mistrzowskie - tego nie wiem, ale z pewnością nie dla wszystkich. Jeśli nie masz pewności co do pokrewieństwa Milo i Toma, zapraszam do ficka ,,Bracia Riddle" opowiadać będzie on o ich przygodach w Hogwarcie i już za niedługo tam również pojawi się rozdział.  
 **JHoracy** \- zastanawiasz się pewniej jaką moc posiada Milo. W tym rozdziale pojawi się jej namiastka.

 **Dziękuję Wam za świetne komentarze!** Rozdział skupiony na Harrym.

 **Zapraszam na rozdział 19!**

* * *

 **Rozdział 19** Otwórz się, kochanie

Harry Potter przeżył w życiu już sporo. Trudne, samotne dzieciństwo, odrzucenie przez rówieśników, poniżanie i szydzenie z niego, a później jeszcze trudniejsze dorastanie i walkę o szacunek, który z trudem budował. Jednak porównując to wszystko z ostatnimi wydarzeniami w magicznej szkole miał wrażenie, że nie było tak źle. W końcu tam mogli go, co najwyżej pobić, a zawsze mógł się też bronić - i potrafił. Tutaj nie mógł przeciwstawić się brutalnej sile magii. Z początku wszystko wydawało się piękne, wszystko było magiczne i warte jego zainteresowania. Później nadeszła straszna zmiana. Nie do końca rozumiał wszystkie wydarzenia, bo na przykład jego przybycie tutaj było opóźnione o ładne kilka lat. Już to kazało mu się zastanowić nad wszystkim. Poznał zakon feniksa i kilku jego członków. Okazało się, że ma ojca chrzestnego, jego rodzice umarli w jego obronie - a nie w wypadku, jak opowiadał wuj - a on sam jest Wybrańcem, który powrócił, żeby ich uratować. Na samo wspomnienie swojego imienia w gazetach dostawał mdłości.

Bo jakby mógł pomóc? Jest tylko szesnastoletnim chłopakiem, który niewiele potrafi, a jeszcze mniej wie i rozumie. Teraz to do niego docierało. Jego dom nie wybuch bez przyczyny. Nie bez powodu śnił o Voldemorcie i jego morderczych wyprawach i nie bez przyczyny odnalazł dziennik, niegdyś należący do tajemniczego Milo. Wszystko, co się wydarzyło, stało się raczej przez to ostanie - dziennik. To dziennik kazał mu szukać pióra, a szukanie pióra z kolei doprowadziło go do gabinetu Dumbledore'a. W gabinecie przeżył najprawdopodobniej najgorsze chwile swojego życia - walka z wrogami, a później widok martwego przyjaciela. Oczywiście Draco nie był martwy, ale o tym dowiedział się później. Gabinet doprowadził go horkruksów, horkruksy do pierścienia, pierścień do częstej zmiany zachowania, a ta zmiana do wybuchów wściekłości, które najmocniej zaprezentował na uroczystym przyjęciu u Slughorna. To doprowadziło go do łazienki, do Milo i komnaty tajemnic. Wyglądało to na niezgrabnie ułożony plan, a może był szczegółowy, tylko nie potrafił tego dostrzec? Nieważne... To wszystko doprowadziło do obecnej sytuacji - połączenia dusz i skrzydła szpitalnego.

Leżąc tak - patrząc się w sufit - myślał nad wszystkim. Milo go oszukał i wykorzystał, to było pewne. Jest w jakiś sposób połączony z Voldemortem, którego nienawidzi za to, że odebrał mu normalne życie. Jednak mimo to, nie potrafił czuć nienawiści do tajemniczego niebieskookiego chłopaka. Wydawał się bliski jego sercu, a wszystko inne było nieco dalej. Nawet swoim przyjaciołom nie opowiedział o horkruksach, a z Milo mógł mówić o tym swobodnie. Nie często, ale swobodnie. Czasami pytał go o nie przez dziennik po tym jak otrzymał pióro. Milo nie wiedział jak je zniszczyć, ale kazał być cierpliwym, mówił, że wszystko jakoś się ułoży. Kłamał. Tak bardzo kłamał. Harry może nie nienawidził Milo, ale przestał mu ufać. Powinien zaufać Ginny, Hermionie i Ronowi. Ale wybrał jego. Od dzisiejszego dnia postanowił, że rozważniej będzie dobierał przyjaciół.

— Naprawdę, nie powinieneś wstawać.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos pielęgniarki i zrozumiał, że podniósł się i zdążył założyć normalne spodnie. Widocznie jego ciało zadziałało bez jego wiedzy. Spojrzał na nią błagalnie. Nie chciał tu być.

— Czuję się świetnie, proszę pani - powiedział. - Chciałbym iść do wieży, do przyjaciół.

Tak, tego teraz potrzebował. Chciał mieć w nich oparcie, ludzi, na których może polegać. Z drugiej jednak strony tęsknił za życiem samotnika. Nie był uzależniony od innych, zawsze sam radził sobie z problemami. Jednakże teraz czuł, że to problem, z którym nie poradzi sobie sam. Musi z nimi porozmawiać.

— Dyrektor zabronił ci wychodzić. Teraz najważniejsze jest żebyś odpoczywał i nabierał sił, które straciłeś.

— Proszę pani - szepnął nieco ostrzej. - Czuję się świetnie. Jeśli profesor zabronił mi wstawać, niech sam się pofatyguje i mi to powie. Nie mam zamiaru słuchać jego zakazów i nakazów. Zwłaszcza, że są święta. Chcę być teraz z przyjaciółmi.

I jak na zawołanie drzwi do skrzydła szpitalnego stanęły otworem i weszły przez nie trzy osoby. Harry rozpoznał ich natychmiast. Ginny szła na przedzie, a Ron i Hermiona nadganiali za nią kroku. Prefekt domu lwa widocznie dyszała, co oznaczało, że nie przyspieszyli dopiero przed drzwiami. Ale mimo to posłała mu promienny uśmiech. Ron za to wydawał się pogrążony w myślach, jakby ktoś właśnie mu powiedział, że zakwalifikował się do światowych zawodów Quidditcha. Teraz Harry przeniósł wzrok na Ginny, która spojrzała na niego przelotnie, ale nie uśmiechnęła się jak Hermiona. Płomiennowłosa stanęła przed pielęgniarką.

— Chcielibyśmy go zabrać - oświadczyła bez ogródek.

— Zabrać? - zapytała zaskoczona pielęgniarka robiąc wielkie oczy. - Ale gdzie? On powinien teraz odpoczywać, nawet nie wiemy, co się stało. Musi zostać na obserwacji przynajmniej przez następne kilka dni. Możecie spędzić święta tutaj.

— Mamy pozwolenie profesor McGonagall - wtrąciła Hermiona i wyciągnęła z tylnej kieszeni kartkę, mrucząc pod nosem: - Nie wierzę, że to robię.

Harry zaciekawiony przyjrzał się dziewczynie - wyglądała na podenerwowaną. Pani Pomfrey natomiast zachowała stoicki spokój i zaczęła czytać. Po chwili kiwnęła głową i jakby automatycznie oddała kartkę Hermionie. Dziewczyna odetchnęła z ulgą.

— Nawet, jeśli opiekun waszego domu na to pozwolił, czego nie popieram, to wy jesteście za niego odpowiedzialni. Nie chciałabym znowu przywracać pana Pottera do życia.

— Proszę się nie martwić o moje życie. - Tym razem Harry postanowił, że się wtrąci. W między czasie wstał i założył podartą, wczorajszą szatę. Wszyscy posłali mu niepewne spojrzenia, jakby bali się, że zaraz nogi się pod nim ugną. Harry znieruchomiał, gdy ujrzał pacjenta na łóżku obok. - Co mu się stało? - zapytał natychmiast i podszedł, wymijając Rona.

— Utrata pamięci. Ktoś rzucił na niego zaklęcie, dyrektor już poszukuje sprawcy. Na prawdę nie rozumiem, kto byłby zdolny do tak haniebnego czynu. - Harry widział, kto byłby zdolny, ale nie miał żadnych dowodów jego winy. - Napaść na nauczyciela... Kiedyś byłoby to karane wydaleniem, a teraz nie możemy nawet znaleźć sprawcy.

Harry miał już serdecznie dość. Milo stracił jego zaufanie, a teraz szczątki szacunku do niego się rozwiały. Przecież Slughorn nie był niczemu winny, więc dlaczego to zrobił? Spojrzał na swoich przyjaciół.

— Chodźmy - poprosił.

Ich reakcja była natychmiastowa. Ginny, jakby zdenerwowana ruszyła pierwsza, wyprzedzając ich wszystkich, a Ron i Hermiona stanęli po jego obu stronach, na wypadek, gdyby miał się wywrócić.

Harry pomyślał o świętach i o tym jak bardzo cieszył się, że nadchodzą. Teraz chyba stracił świąteczny nastrój, ale chętnie da przyjaciołom to, co dla nich przygotował. Będzie przynajmniej udawał szczęśliwego.

Droga do wieży minęła szybko. Ginny wbiegła po schodach, jakby był to jakiś wyścig i zostawiła im otwarte drzwi. Harry wchodząc do środka próbował wyłowić ją wzrokiem, ale nigdzie jej nie było. Było też trochę pusto, a wszyscy spoglądali na niego z lekkim dystansem. Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że jest lwem wchodzącym między owcy. Inni uczniowie też spoglądali na niego jakby był jakimś półbogiem. Widać historia o jego wejściu do wielkiej sali, dotarciu do skrzydła i wydarzeniach w nim, rozeszła się błyskawicznie. Pomyśleć, że był nieprzytomny tylko kilka godzin. Przez ten czas powstały pewnie setki plotek na temat jego wielkości i pojedynków z samym Voldemortem i gangiem śmierciożerców na błoniach.

— Chodźmy do pokoju - rzucił Ron i wchodził po schodach. Ku zdziwieniu Harry'ego, Ginny siedziała na jego łóżku ze smutną miną, ale gdy go ujrzała natychmiast wstała i spojrzała groźnie.

— Coś ty sobie na gacie Merlina myślał?! - wrzasnęła. Hermiona pokręciła głową i założyła zaklęcie wygłuszające. - Nic nam nie powiedzieć?! NIC?!

— Ginny, nie wiem, o czym mówisz. - Próbował się ratować, ale w duchu dobrze wiedział, co miała na myśli. Dał jej się wykrzyczeć.

— Na trolla! Dobrze, kurde, wiesz! Nie powiedziałeś nam nic o... - I w tym momencie zamilkła, ale wymownie wystawiła przed twarz dłoń, prezentując smukłe palce i pokazała na tego, na którym Harry nosił pierścień.

— Musimy poważnie porozmawiać, Harry. - Głos Hermiony wydawał się stalowy i bolesny. Tak samo jak głos Ginny. Tylko Ron milczał w kwestii horkruksów.

Usiedli.

— No, słuchamy, co masz nam do powiedzenia. - Ginny najwyraźniej nie lubiła owijania w bawełnę, ale nie było, co się dziwić. Często ją okłamywał. Najpierw z dziennikiem Milo, później z pierścieniem, a teraz to się na nim mści. Mimo wszystko nie może stracić ich zaufania. Są dla niego bardzo ważni, to oni pierwsi wyciągnęli do niego ręce.

— Nie wiem, od czego zacząć - przyznał. Wszystko było pomieszane.

— Od początku - odezwał się Ron, patrząc prosto w jego zielone oczy. Harry zrozumiał, że nie może już dłużej kłamać.

Postanowił jednak pozostawić przemyślenia dotyczące Milo i jego związku ze wszystkim innym. Jak o tym pomyślał, to możliwe, że Milo ma nawet związek z jego klatką i tajemniczymi wizjami wizyt na nokturnie. Oraz te znaki. Wielka tajemnica.

Opowieść o horkruksach zaczął od chwili, gdy po raz pierwszy odwiedził umysł Ginny w poszukiwaniu informacji o nastoletnim Tomie Riddle'u. Zrobił to tylko raz i nie w pełnej świadomości, bo wtargnięcie było przypadkowe. Opowiedział później o dniu, gdy Dumbledore powiedział mu o czarnoksięskich artefaktach, a później znalazł pierścień. I tak pociągnął opowieść do książki o czarnej magii, po zgodę na towarzystwo duszy Riddle'a w jego ciele.

Całą trójka wyglądała na wstrząśniętą. Najbardziej Ginny, bo Hermiona siedziała zamyślona, pociągając kolana praktycznie do ust, a Ron już od kilku minut siedział w jednej pozycji, z ręką w paczce chipsów.

— No, i co myślicie o tym wszystkim? - zapytał, chcąc usłyszeć ich opinie.

— Harry - szepnęła Ginny tak cicho, że musiał wytężyć słuch, żeby w ogóle ją usłyszeć. - Jeśli znowu spotkasz tego Milo, nie rozmawiaj z nim, nie walcz... Po prostu uciekaj.

Nie spodziewał się takich słów, ale idealnie wszystko podsumowały.

Godzinę później jego przyjaciele nieco ochłonęli po tej opowieści, a Harry siedział w pokoju wspólnym, w towarzystwie młodszych roczników. Dzieciaki z drugich i trzecich klas, co jakiś czas spoglądali w stronę fotela, na którym Harry się wylegiwał. Ogień z kominka zaczął dawać mu poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Oczywiście czasami nadstawiał ucha, gdy usłyszał swoje imię i musiał przyznać, że z początku się pomylił. Starsze roczniki, które zwiały do wielkiej sali, nie plotkowały o jego wielkich wyczynach. Plotkowali o nim - jego zachowaniu i charakterze. Wielu z osób, które uczestniczyły na przyjęciu u ślimaka, naopowiadało różnych bzdur o nim. Dowiedział się, że jest - zastanowił się jak ująć to najlżej - zabawnym sukinsynem, który nie szanuje dziewczyn, zdradza je przy pierwszej okazji, bije innych bez powodów, robi wszystkim awantury o wszystko i jest oczywiście przyszłym alkoholikiem. Harry osobiście uważał, że określenie ,,zabawny sukinsyn", które usłyszał z ust jakiejś dziewczyny idealnie go określa. W końcu przecież jest zabawny i wredny, a to w gruncie oznaczało to określenie.

Spojrzał na zegarek. Za godzinę jest uroczysty obiad, po którym wrócą do wieży i odpakują prezenty. Harry, mimo że bez nastroju, wyczekiwał tej chwili. Chciał zobaczyć miny wszystkich.

— Harry! - usłyszał krzyk i spojrzał. Hermiona powiedziała mu, że ta dziewczyna nazywa się Romilda Vane i byłą młodszą gryfonką. Harry przyjrzał się jej, gdy ta kicała w jego stronę. Tak, zdecydowanie nie lubił czarnowłosych i czarnookich jednocześnie.

— Cześć. - Dziewczyna zatrzymała się przed nim i zatrzepotała rzęsami.

— Cześć, Harry. Masz chwilkę? - zapytała mrugając do niego. Harry westchnął niezauważalnie.

— Mam, siadaj. - Wskazał jej miejsce na fotelu obok.

— No, więc, może się umówimy? - zapytała szybko, jakby zaraz miała powiedzieć coś innego. Harry stłumił prychnięcie i zamiast tego uśmiechnął się głupi, w stronę kominka.

— Umówić? Niby dlaczego?

— No, bo wiesz. Wczoraj. Pod jemiołą. Pocałowałeś mnie.

No pięknie. Nie dość, że krążą o nim takie, a nie inne plotki to dochodzi do tego wszystkiego zanik pamięci.

— Z tego, co pamiętam, ty się na mnie rzuciłaś, ale na szczęście uratował mnie mój przyjaciel, który - rozejrzał się szybko w poszukiwaniu Rona - jest w naszym pokoju i rozpacza, że przeżyłem - wyszeptał bardzo cicho do siebie.

— Co?

— Nie, nic. W każdym razie, pamiętałbym, gdybym cię pocałował. - Chciał jeszcze dołożyć jakiś ostry tekst, ale nie chciał robić jej zanadto przykrości.

—Ale... Ty i ja…

— Po pierwsze, panno Vane, nie jesteśmy na ty. Jesteś moją koleżanką z domu Gryffindora, ale to nie upoważnia cię, do zwracania się do mnie w taki sposób, nękania i okłamywania. Powiem jasno, spróbuj zacząć rozpowiadać, że coś między nami było, a sprawię, że twoja reputacja legnie w takich gruzach, że idąc po niej będziesz myślała, że to ścieki. Rozumiemy się?

Gdyby nie to, że w tej chwili musiał utrzymać równowagę pewnie pękłby ze śmiechu. Wyraz twarzy dziewczyny był przezabawny. Najpierw zrobiła wielkie oczy, rozdziawiła usta i wysunęła głowę w jego stronę. Temu wszystkiemu towarzyszyło milczenie, i próby odezwania się dziewczyny. Po chwili wstała, jakby coś ją boleśnie ukuło i odbiegła. Gdy zniknęła mu z oczu wybuchł śmiechem, ale nie śmiał się sam. Młodsze dzieciaki siedzące na kanapie chyba zrozumiały jego żartobliwą groźbę i też się śmiały. Jeden chłopiec nawet zachłysnął się sokiem, co spowodowało kolejną falę gromkiego śmiechu. Harry rozluźnił się i wrócił do obserwowania płomienia.

— Chodźmy na obiad - usłyszał i automatycznie wstał. Razem z trójką przyjaciół wyszli przez portret grubej damy i skierowali się do wielkiej sali.

Tam Harry pierwsze, co zrobił, to spojrzał w kierunku stołu nauczycielskiego. Dyrektor składał życzenia rano, więc teraz nie powinien. Harry chciał również przeciągać jak najdłużej chwilę, w której będą musieli zamienić dwa słowa. W kadrze brakowało również Severusa Snape'a, Horacego Slughorna, ducha Binns'a i pani Hooch. Była za to McGonagall, która sztyletowała go wzrokiem.

— Oj, będzie gorąco - rzucił Ron, widząc jak opiekunka ich domu sunie ku nim wściekle.

— Dlaczego? - spytał Harry.

— Jej pozwolenie... Podrobiłem je. Nie wyraziła zgody na twoje wyjście ze skrzydła.

Harry spojrzał błyskawicznie na Hermionę. Więc ona zgodziła się na to?! Przecież była PREFEKTEM! Tak samo jak Ron. Przecież za coś takiego mogą ich usunąć z tego stanowiska. Harry poczuł nagłe uczucie ciepła w sercu.

— Dzień dobry, panie Potter - przywitała się profesor.

— Dzień dobry - odpowiedział niepewnie.

— Czy mi się zdaje, czy ty właśnie zasiadasz do uroczystego obiadu wraz z innymi, zamiast leżeć w łóżku?

Harry przez chwilę pomyślał nad odpowiedzią. McGonagall, co prawda nie ma poczucia humoru, ale warto spróbować. Przy odrobinie szczęścia uzna, że wróciło mu na tyle sił, żeby żartować.

— Dobrze pani widzi, pani profesor. Czuję się już świetnie, ale pani Pomfrey nie chciała mnie wypuścić. Szczerze, prosiłem i błagałem, ale była nieugięta w swym postanowieniu. Musiałem ją zimperiusować, żeby się tutaj dostać. Myślę, że coś normalnego do jedzenia świetnie mi zrobi, a w towarzystwie przyjaciół czuję się jak nowonarodzony.

— Proszę sobie nie żartować - powiedziała nadzwyczaj spokojnie. Chyba poruszyły ją słowa chłopaka. - Ale dobrze, może pan zjeść ze wszystkimi, ale wieczorem proszę wracać do skrzydła szpitalnego na obserwację.

Harry pokiwał energicznie głową, a ona odeszła.

— Nieźle rozegrane - pochwaliła go Hermiona i już po chwili zaczął się obiad. Harry z każdej ze stron słyszał przeróżne rozmowy na przeróżne tematy. Mimo, że ponad połowy szkoły nie było, to czuł się jakby cały Hogwart nagle ożył.

— Harry?

— Tak, Hermiono?

— Nie chcę poruszać drażliwego tematu, ale powiedz: co się stało u Slughorna, że uderzyłeś Deana? Wszyscy mówią, że po prostu rzuciłeś się na niego z pięściami.

Harry spojrzał przelotnie na Ginny, która akurat siedziała obok niego. Domyślał się, że większość nie usłyszała prowokacji tego gnojka, ale jego to nie obchodziło. Dał mu to, na co zasłużył.

— Powiedział... Obraził kogoś mi bliskiego - odparł wymijająco, ale przypadkiem jego wzrok powędrował w stronę rudowłosej. Ta nawiązała kontakt i słysząc odpowiedź szybko go zerwała, jakby się obraziła.

— Później - kontynuował - i wcześniej też, miałem swoje wybuchy, sami wiecie, przez co. To pewnie wpływało też na moje decyzje w wielu sprawach.

Milczeli. Harry w końcu uznał, że chwilowa rozmowa zakończona i spojrzał na wykwintne i smakowite potrawy. Było tego pełno, od tostów po bochenki pieczywa, od krewetek po najznamienitsze ryby, od kotlecików po wielkiego indyka na środku stołu. Do tej pory nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jaki był głodny. Próbował każdej z potraw. Nie interesowało go, czy to sałatka, zupa czy jakaś pasta rybna, po prostu jadł. W końcu, gdy na jego talerzu wylądowało obgryziona kostka kurczaka, ruszył w stronę indyka, ale zrezygnował. Był pełny.

Obiad już się kończył, lecz nadal trwał. Zauważył też, że jego przyjaciele nie jedzą, tylko rozmawiają między sobą, a on przez ten czas żarł.

— No! - krzyknął wesoło i wiele osób spojrzało w jego stronę. Wstał, poklepał się po brzuchu, patrząc na przyjaciół, i powiedział: - Chyba czas na prezenty.

W pokoju wspólnym wszystko już było gotowe. Prezenty, świąteczne barwy, dekoracje i wszystko inne. Harry uznał, że skrzaty bardzo szybko się uwinęły. Jego wzrok przeniósł się z ozdobnych dekoracji na górę prezentów, stojącą obok i nad kominkiem. Szybko ujrzał prezent, który uszykował dla Ginny i rzucił zaklęcie zanim ktokolwiek mógł zobaczyć.

Miał szczerą nadzieję, że to ja rozweseli, bo wydawała się przybita.

Harry'emu wrócił klimat, gdy zobaczył te wszystkie dzieciaki z pierwszych i drugich klas, które przekopują się przez pięknie opakowane pudła, żeby znaleźć coś dla siebie. Chciałby mieć takie podobne dzieciństwo. Myślami wrócił do wspomnień. W jego dwunaste święta, na prezent dostał uwolnienie z komórki pod schodami i łopatę do odśnieżania chodnika. Wtedy naprawdę się cieszył, bo uważał, że wuj w końcu zacznie go doceniać. Wykonał robotę najlepiej jak potrafił, a później znowu go zamknęli, dając talerzyk z czymś, co wyglądało jak kawałek kurczaka przyprawiony ziemią i piaskiem. Smakowało też podobnie.

W końcu dzieciakom się udało i rozbiegły się. Starszych klas było niewiele, więc to oznaczało niewiele pudeł. Harry poczekał, aż podniecony tłum innych nastolatków odnajdzie, co swoje i się rozejdzie. Widział jak ci dają sobie nawzajem jakieś błyskotki. Koleżanki wymieniały się kolczykami, chłopaki gazetami, rzeczami ze sklepu Weasleyów i różnymi rzeczami, których używa się w różnych sportach - głownie we Quidditchu. Harry ujrzał Rona i Hermionę - a raczej tylko plecy Hermiony i zadowoloną minę Rona, bo trwali w objęciach. Nic dziwnego, pomyślał, w końcu ta dwójka miała dla siebie wyjątkowe prezenty. Ron podarował jej łańcuszek z pięknym sercem, na środku którego był umieszczony kamień koloru jej oczu. Hermiona natomiast dała Ronowi wielkiego całusa i wcisnęła mu książkę o zwodach obronnych i o tym jak spaść z miotły i się nie zabić. Rona kompletnie to wzruszyło, bo wiedział, że Hermiona martwi się o niego.

Sam Harry w końcu zaczął szukać prezentów przeznaczonych dla niego. Był gotowy na maksymalnie dwa lub trzy, ale doznał szoku, gdy ujrzał wielkie pudło z jego imieniem. Może to pomyłka? Myślał gorączkowo czy to otworzyć. Otworzył. W środku były inne paczuszki. Wziął pierwszą lepszą i w ręce padł mu liścik

 _Drogi Harry!_

 _Harry, wiem, że nie widzieliśmy się często, tylko raz na peronie, a mojej żony nie poznałeś w ogóle. Jednak wiem, że jesteś przyjacielem naszej rodziny i wiernym przyjacielem naszego najmłodszego syna. Ron wiele nam o tobie opowiadał, mówił same dobre rzeczy. Cieszymy się, że w końcu znalazł przyjaciela, na którym może polegać i w pełni zaufać. Wiemy, co dla niego i również dla nas zrobiłeś i dziękujemy ci. Wiemy, że zasługujesz na lepszy prezent, ale w naszej rodzinie uważamy, że najlepsze prezenty to te, na które nie wydaje się pieniędzy._

 _Z wyrazami największego szacunku:_

 _Artur i Molly Weasleyowie._

Harry przeczytał jeszcze dwa, albo trzy razy. Za co mu dziękowali? Co ten Ron im nagadał?! Zrobił z niego bohatera, czy jak? Nie wiedział, ale był wdzięczny za miłe słowa. Tego było mu teraz trzeba. Otworzył paczuszkę i ujrzał nic innego jak sweter, z literą H. Spojrzał w stronę Rona, on wymachiwał podobnym z literą R. Hermiona i Ginny miały takie same, wiec uznał to za tradycje. Pięknie, wpadł po uszy w rodzinę Weasleyów.

Otworzył następną paczuszkę.

 _Od Freda i Georga - nadal największych figlarzy Hogwartu!_

 _Przyjacielu Harry. Ze smutkiem wspominamy listy Rona i Ginny, w którym opisali nam incydent z krowotoczkami. Obiecujemy zmienić ich skład i naprostować Rona w jego figlach. Pokornie przepraszamy, przyjmij tą paczuszkę cukierków i uważaj, kogo częstujesz._

 _Fred i George!_

Harry uśmiechnął się czytając list. Ci dwaj z pewnością byli zabawni i obiecał sobie, że kiedyś zajdzie do ich sklepu. ,,Paczuszka" jak napisali bliźniacy, była sporych rozmiarów paczką. Harry zdziwił się widzą ogromną liczbę cukierków, żelek i innych słodkości. Hojnie go potraktowali. Chwycił jeszcze za jeden prezent, z napisem ,, _Od Łapy_ ". Paczka była mała, mieściła się w rozłożonej dłoni. Chciał ją otworzyć, ale kątek oka odnalazł Ginny, która rozgląda się za prezentem. Harry doskonale wiedział, że szuka prezentu od niego i zaśmiał się pod nosem. Ujrzał też pakunek z napisem ,,Od Ginny dla Harry'ego", ale postanowił otworzyć go później. Teraz był zajęty obserwowaniem płomiennowłosej.

Ginny kręciła się w kółku, wydawała się być zdezorientowała. Zastanawiała się, czy Harry o niej zapomniał i czy naprawdę ma ją gdzieś, ale odrzucała te czarne myśli. Jednego była pewna. Przeszukała całą podłogę i kominek, więc paczki tutaj nie było. Mogło być też tak, że Harry ją ma i czeka na odpowiedni moment, żeby wręczyć prezent, ale wydawał się zajęty swoimi sprawami. Zirytowana kopnęła nogą o podłogę i zaczęła tupać, opierając dłonie na biodrach. Rozglądała się wszędzie. Harry chyba naprawdę sobie ze mnie kpi, pomyślała wściekle i spojrzała niego. Ten wzruszył ramionami i bardzo wysoko podrzucił srebrne pudełeczko, które obracał w dłoniach. Ginny instynktownie spojrzała za nim, niczym szukająca obserwująca znicza. Ujrzała to i zaparło jej dech w piersiach. Jej znicz nie był małą, złotą piłką. Jej znicz był miotłą wiszącą nad sufitem. Oczy przybrały rozmiar galeonów, a na usta wpłynął szeroki uśmiech.

Miotła jakby wiedziała, że jest obserwowana zleciała na dół i wylądowała przed Ginny. Wszyscy skupili na tym wzrok. Ginny spojrzała przyzwalająco na Harry'ego, który kiwnął głową. Natychmiast rzuciła się do zrywania szarej folii i znieruchomiała widząc to, co miała w rękach.

— To... To BŁYSKAWICA! - wydarł się Ron tak głośno, że niektórzy musieli zasłonić uszy. Chłopak prawie wypuścił swoje nowiutkie rękawice obronne i ruszył w stronę siostry, by wraz z nią podziwiać to cudo.

— Lepiej tutaj nie latajcie - rzucił Harry, podchodząc do nich. - Moglibyście zrobić sobie krzywdę.

Ginny spojrzała na niego, jakby był jej księciem na białym koniu i rzuciła mu się w ramiona. Harry przez chwilę myślał, że ta go pocałuje jak Hermiona Rona chwilę temu, ale na szczęście nic takiego nie nastąpiło.

— Harry... Dziękuję! - Zapiszczała mu koło ucha i zatupała nogami z podniecenia.

— Proszę bardzo. Dla najlepszej szukającej pod słońcem wszystko, co najlepsze. - Ginny jeszcze raz zapiszczała i teraz chyba naprawdę chciała go pocałować, ale Harry wybrnął z tego zręcznie przyciągając ja do siebie i obejmując mocno. Hermiona mrugnęła mu wymownie, jakby mówiła ,,Nieźle, Harry. Naprawdę nieźle." Uśmiechnął się do niej.

Po chwili, gdy atmosfera się uspokoiła a wszyscy obejrzeli najszybszą miotłę na świecie, Harry klapnął na kanapę bawiąc się srebrnym pudełeczkiem.

— Co to? - zapytała Ginny, siadając mu niemalże na kolanach.

— To od Syriusza - powiedział.

— No. To, na co czekasz? Otwieraj! - zachęciła go, a on rozwiązał ładną kokardę i zajrzał do środka. W ręce wpadł mu już trzeci tego dnia liści.

 _Dla Harry'ego od Syriusza!_

 _Najdroższy Harry._

 _Żałuję, że tych świąt nie spędziliśmy razem, ale cieszę się też, że poznajesz nasz świat i odnajdujesz się w nim. Wiele słyszałem o twojej przyjaźni z Weasleyami, zwłaszcza z Ginny. Bardzo przypomina twoją matkę. A twoja matka była piękną kobietą._

Harry zauważył, że Ginny rumieni się na ten komplement.

 _Długo się zastanawiałem, jaki dać ci prezent i nie byłem do końca pewny, czego byś chciał. Musimy chyba nadrobić zaległości towarzyskie, chrześniaku. Znalazłem w domu, to cudo, które stworek umiejętnie przede mną chował. Miałem małe obawy, bo przecież jesteś już mężczyzną, ale medalion zawsze możesz trzymać w kieszeni. Niestety nie mogłem go otworzyć, może tobie się uda. Jeśli jesteś ciekawy, to Draco zaczął się wybudzać._

 _Do zobaczenia._

 _Twój Syriusz_

Harry uśmiechnął się tak szeroko jak tylko mógł widząc ostatnie zdanie. Nie mógł opisać ulgi, jaką teraz czuł. Jego przyjaciel za moment znowu będzie mu towarzyszył i śmiał razem z nim. Razem będą sobie dogryzać i kłócić. Spojrzał uśmiechnięty na Ginny. Ona też się uśmiechnęła.

Wtedy ujrzał mały druczek, innego i niezgrabnego pisma

 _PS: Magiczne hasło brzmi: Otwórz się, kochanie._

— Otwórz się, kochanie? - powtórzyła Ginny widząc linijkę. - Co to znaczy?

— Nie wiem, ale zaraz się dowiemy. - Wziął głęboki wdech i wyciągnął z pudełeczka medalion z piękną literą ,,S". Od razu poczuł się dziwnie, jakby znał to uczucie tak dobrze, ale nie pamiętał. Medalion poruszył się na boki, jakby chciał go zahipnotyzować, a on otworzył usta, nie wiedząc nawet, w jakim języku wymawia słowa.

— _**Otwórz się, kochanie.**_ \- Rozpoznanie wężomowy nie zajęło mu nawet sekundy, ale już było za późno. Z medaliony wystrzelił obłok czarnego dymu wyrzucając kanapę w tył i wszystkich w pobliży na podłogę. Ogień w kominku zgasł momentalnie, okna otworzyły się i stworzyły przeciąg. Harry ujrzał czarną jak smoła bezkształtną twarz, która przyprawiała o dreszcze. Wszyscy, co ustali na nogach padli, jakby walnięci piorunem. Ginny odepchnęła od niego jakaś siła, Ron i Hermiona upadli na plecy. W pokoju zapanował totalny chaos i ciemność.

Następnie wszystko ustało. Harry nie widział nic. Kompletnie nic. Panowała też nieprzenikniona cisza. Słyszał cichy szept, ciche poruszanie się czegoś, ale nie wiedział, co się dzieje. Za chwilę jednak się domyślił. ,,Stworzył ich siedem". Medalion jest horkruksem - aktywnym horkruksem! Jak mógł tego nie poznać? To uczucie towarzyszyło mu przez miesiąc, ale przez całe życie też! Przeklinał się w myślach.

W końcu jego oczy przyzwyczaiły się do ciemności i udało mu się wstać.

— Ginny? - wyszeptał, ale nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. - Ron, Hermiona, jesteście tu? Nic wam nie jest? - Znowu brak odpowiedzi.

Wtedy powróciło światło. Kominek zapalił się ponownie, świecie żyrandolu zapłonęły, przez okna wpadło światło słoneczne. Ale dla Harry'ego czas zamarł. I to dosłownie. Przyglądał się wszystkim, który trwali w bezruchu, w pozycjach bliskich upadku. Widział krzyk na czyichś ustach, ale nie słyszał głosu. Widział ból wykrzywiający twarz Ginny, ale nie słyszał jej krzyku. Widział Rona sięgającego w kierunku Hermiony, ale Ron był nieruchomy. Nie tylko ludzie, rzeczy też. Niektóre pudła zawisły w powietrzu, niektóre leżały na ziemi, ogień w kominku stanął jak piasek w zapchanej klepsydrze. Nic się nie poruszało. Nic.

Harry poczuł narastającą panikę w sercu. Wśród tego wszystkiego nie widział czarnej duszy Voldemorta. Ogarnął go strach. W tym pomieszczeniu są jego przyjaciele, nie może ich narazić. Musi wyjść. Już miał ruszyć, ale powstrzymał go głos, który znał aż za dobrze.

— No, no, w niezłe kłopoty się wpakowałeś, przyjacielu. - To był Milo. Stał tam wokół tego wszystkiego i powolnymi ruchami klaskał mocno. - Dać się przechytrzyć cząstce duszy, to musi być upokorzenie, co?

— Milo - zdołał wyszeptać.

— Tak, to ja. Nie sądziłem, że spotkamy się tak prędko, ale wychodzi na to, że potrzebujesz mnie teraz bardziej niż myślisz. Oni mogą umrzeć, jeśli nic nie zrobimy.

— Nie ufam ci.

— Harry, zaufanie jest podstawą współpracy, a teraz chcemy współpracować, tak? Bądź wdzięczny, że zatrzymałem ten harmider, bo dusza Toma mogłaby skupić się na nich, zanim mógłbyś cokolwiek zrobić. Mimo, że jest tylko duszą, jest bardzo niebezpieczna.

Harry wsłuchał się w jego głos. Nie ufał mu nic a nic, ale jego przyjaciele potrzebują jego pomocy.

— Więc jak? Współpraca? - Harry nadal nie był pewny. - Później obiecuję odpowiedzieć na jedno twoje pytanie.

— Zgoda, ale odpowiedz teraz.

I w tym momencie coś poruszyło się przy schodach, Harry zrozumiał. Nie mają czasu na rozmowy.

— Najpierw zajmijmy się Tomem. Nie mamy nic, żeby go zniszczyć, tylko własne ręce i magię.

— Gdzie twoja różdżka? - zapytał patrząc na jego dłonie.

— Nie często jej używam. Swoją straciłem bardzo dawno temu. -

Cień duszy pojawił się na jednej ze ścian. Był przerażający, posturą przypominał ogromnego wilkołaka, który wyłonił się z mroku, żeby stanąć do walki. I tak też się stało - Dusza przybrała postać potwora.

— Witaj, braciszku - wycharczał przeraźliwie. - Masz ochotę na odrobinę zabawy?

— Zawsze, Tom. Zawsze.

I w następnej chwili obaj, niczym rozjuszone zwierzęta, ruszyli do pojedynku. Harry nie wierzył własnym oczom. To było niesamowite i... Przerażające.


	23. 20-Klucz

**Rozdział 20** Klucz

Zachód słońca. O tej porze niebo robi się ciemniejsze, słońce znika, a gwiazdy ukazują się na niebie. Za chwilę miał ukazać się księżyc. Co noc coś się zmienia. Co noc jego potęga wzrasta, moc rośnie. Staje się silniejszy. Nie sypia, mimo to miewa sny. Teraz wiedział. To nie jego sny, on nie śni. To koszmary chłopca, który nieświadomie mu je podsyła. Ciekawe, zastanawia się, czy chłopak będzie próbował spełnić przepowiednie, czy może pójdzie własną ścieżką? Jak on. Czy Harry Potter pozwoli sobą pokierować, czy odda swoje życie losowi, czy sam chwyci los w swoje ręce? To były pytania, na które nie potrafi jeszcze odpowiedzieć. Nie zna chłopca, po za tymi chwilami, kiedy odwiedzał jego umysł. Ma wrażenie, że obaj to robią. Że zdobywają o sobie informacje. Teraz już wie, że są połączeni. Jednak on potrafi ujrzeć wahanie chłopaka, coś, czego nie ujrzy nawet Dumbledore. Powoli zbliży się do niego, serce chłopca poznało wystarczająco bólu, gniewu i zła.

Na niebie pojawia się księżyc. Pora wyruszać. Jego blask oświetla wnętrze mieszkania, błękitne światło zaczyna wypełniać pomieszczenia - jedno po drugim - nadając im niezapomniany wygląd. Czarnoksiężnik nie zwraca na to uwagi. Wstaje, odkłada księgę, której nie czyta już od dłuższej chwili, będąc pogrążonym w myślach. Rusza w stronę wyjścia, ma wielkie plany. Wojna idzie po jego myśli, jest potężny i jego armia jest potężna. Co mogło stanąć na przeszkodzie? Dumbledore? Nie, myśli, to tylko stary głupiec. Potter? Nie, to tylko dziecko. Cichy głosik w jego głowie podpowiada mu jednak trzecie imię, którego nie słyszał od pół wieku, albo dłużej. Na same wspomnienie ogarnia go nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Dlaczego teraz o nim pomyślał? Nieważne… Teraz musi się skupić na czymś ważniejszym.

Staje na zewnątrz, wciąga nozdrzami wieczorne powietrze. Już czas, myśli i znika z głośnym trzaskiem, pozostawiając po sobie tylko obłok kurzu. Przez chwilę walczy ze szczelną barierą. Próbuje się przedrzeć, uderzając w nią raz po raz, lecz te uderzenia są spokojne, wykonane z dokładnością. Nie może wszcząć alarmu i nie zrobi tego. Po chwili bariera ustępuje jego mocy. Przedziera się, odczuwając satysfakcję. Co noc staje się potężniejszy, niemal krzyczy w myślach. Już nic, ani nikt nie jest w stanie go powstrzymać. Nareszcie staje na kamiennej ziemi, słyszy szum fal uderzających o wysoką fortecę i czuje ogarniającą to wszystko moc. Siły natury od wieków próbują obalić stworzone przez człowieka więzienie. Szkoda, że bezskutecznie.

Rusza do przodu, zaczyna czuć narastające podniecenie. Unosi kościstą różdżkę, nie poruszając wargami rzuca zaklęcie. Drzwi ustępują natychmiast wpuszczając go do mrocznego wnętrza oświetlanego tylko przez kilka latarni. Wchodzi bez najmniejszego wahania. Nie odczuwa strachu. Słyszy jęki ludzi, nachodzi go chęć wyjścia. Powstrzymuje się i idzie dalej. Czuje obecność innej siły. Wchodzi na piętro, później na następne, aż obecność czarnej mocy staje się dla niego tak intensywna jak wiatr podczas huraganu. Zatrzymuje się. Spogląda na postać unoszącą się w powietrzu, która stoi przy kratach. To właśnie człowiek za tymi kratami wydawał jęki. Czarnoksiężnik bez cienia strachu rusza przed siebie. To oni powinni się mnie lękać, myśli i celuje w postać różdżką. Ta kłania się niezgrabnie, lecz z szacunkiem i odlatuje. Nie mógł powstrzymać cisnącego się na usta uśmiechu.

W końcu staje przed celą, widzi żałosną postać kulącą się na jej środku. Jasne, niegdyś białe włosy stały się teraz szare. Usłyszał szlochanie. Naszły go mdłości. Płacz jest słabością, myśli z obrzydzeniem, może powinienem cię tu zostawić, aż się jej pozbędziesz? Nie, postanawia jednak. Najwyższy czas go zabrać. Zaklęcie sprawiło, że kłódka pękła w drzazgi, więzień podskoczył i skulił się jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej. Powoli wkracza do środka, nie odrywając oczu od swojego człowieka.

Lord Voldemort staje przy nim, powstrzymuje cisnący się na usta uśmieszek i mówi:

— Wstań Lucjuszu. Przybyłem po ciebie. Już czas. - Jego głos jest znudzony, ocieka niechęcią, ale Lucjusz zdaje się tego nie dostrzegać. Jego oczy są puste, gdy patrzy na swojego pana. Zaś w oczach czarnoksiężnika pojawiają się dwa oceany krwi. Znowu poczuł obrzydzenie.

Tyle słabości, myśli, taki żałosny się stałeś, Lucjuszu, powinienem cię zostawić.

A Lucjusz, jakby usłyszał te myśli, chwyta rąbek jego szaty i szepce coś niezrozumiale. Jego głos jest zachrypnięty i słaby, jakby od tygodnia nie pił wody. Lord patrzy na ściany celi, widzi rysunki przedstawiające płonące miasta. Może jednak się mylił? Może Lucjusza przy życiu trzymała tylko chęć zniszczenia świata u jego boku? Może marzy o wiecznej służbie? Postanowił przemówić do niego jeszcze raz.

— Wstań, Lucjuszu. - Tym razem jego głos jest spokojniejszy. Słychać w nim zachętę. Lucjusz powoli wstaje i widać, że musiał zebrać wszystkie swoje siły, by tego dokonać. - Dobrze, a teraz chodźmy.

Lucjusz patrzy na inną celę. Leży tam mężczyzna z bardzo długimi włosami, koloru ciemniejszego niż noc. Jego wzrok jest nieobecny, jak wcześniej wzrok Lucjusza. Lord zauważa zachowanie swojego sługi i również spogląda na więźnia. Jednak on widzi więcej niż Lucjusz. On widzi moc pochodzącą od tego człowieka. Podchodzi do niego. W oczach widział chęć wyjścia za wszelką cenę, szaleństwo i mrok. Może znalazł kogoś, kto będzie potrafił wykonać powierzone mu zadanie?

— Kim jesteś? - Więzień mruży oczy. Chwyta kratę i tylko dzięki niej wstaje na nogi. Jest wysoki. Wyższy od czarnoksiężnika.

— Jestem kluczem. - W jego głosie tli się szaleństwo i zapał. Voldemort uśmiecha się szerzej. Otwiera jego celę. Więzień pada na ziemię, ale za momentu Lucjusz pomaga mu wstać. Lord słyszy kroki.

Widać aurorzy zorientowali się, że mają gościa. Rusza jednak spokojnie i niespiesznie w stronę wyjścia. Nie mogą mu zagrozić. Pierwszy pojawia się na końcu korytarza i kamienieje, gdy go widzi. Dobrze, myśli czarnoksiężnik, zejdź mi z drogi, a oszczędzę ci życie. Jednak auror stał i stał, a Czarny Pan zaczął unosić różdżkę. Zaklęcie przecina powietrze, a auror pada martwy. Drugie zaklęcie odsuwa jego ciało.

Lucjusz idzie za nim, z podziwem patrzy na swojego pana. W głowie kłębią mu się pytania, ale wie, że musi czekać na odpowiedzi. Towarzysz, którego niesie jest ciężki, a jego ciało prawie bezwładne. Czuje, jakby niósł trupa. Tylko ciepło ciała i nierówny oddech sprawiają, że czarnowłosy wydaje się żywy.

Voldemort zszedł już po schodach i cierpliwie czeka na swojego sługę. Brakowało mu go w swoich szeregach. Jego syn nie mógł go zastąpić, a teraz Dumbledore go zabrał. Voldemort jest niepocieszony, że syn najwierniejszego okazał się zdrajcą. Myśli, że musi coś z tym zrobić, ale nie teraz. Później, obiecuje sobie. Gdy Lucjusz wydobrzeje. Nagle dwa zaklęcia rozbijają się o ściany ściany tuż obok, jedno odbija się od jego ramienia. Czarny pan prędko unosi swoją różdżkę, wysyła swoje zaklęcia i za chwile trzy martwe ciała ścielą przejście korytarza.

W końcu udaje im się wyjść z fortecy. Na ich twarze spadają krople lodowatej wody. Lucjusz wydaje się drżeć. Czarnoksiężnik nie odczuwa zimna i nie zwraca uwagi na innych. Teraz muszą się wydostać. Mocno chwyta swoich popleczników, nie zwracając uwagi na wyrazy bólu wykrzywiające ich twarze.

Zniknęli. Tym razem agresywnie uderzył w barierę, ta pękła niczym zbyt mocno nadmuchana bańka. Za sobą usłyszał alarm, z pewnością zawiadomił w ten sposób ministerstwo. Nie minęła jednak sekunda, a całą trójką pojawili się w ogrodzie, tuż przed wielkim domem, który z tego miejsca przypomina pałac. Dom Lucjusza jest schronieniem dla niego od wielu miesięcy. Tak, pora żeby powrócił gospodarz. Poczuł moc tego miejsca, czuł jak ta wypełnia całe jego ciało. Lucjusz zdąża wstać, w tym samym momencie, kiedy spogląda na niego para krwawych oczu. Lord Widzi jego ból i trud, z jakim udało mu się podnieść. Zaczyna odczuwać coś na wzór lekkiego szacunku do sługi, który przed chwilą wyszedł z najmroczniejszego więzienia. Ten drugi nadal leży. Lord rzuca zaklęcie, a jego ciało unosi się i zaczyna szybować w kierunku domu. Na twarzy Lucjusza pojawia się zawód, jakby on też chciał teraz paść nieprzytomny na glebę.

— Czeka nas dużo pracy, Lucjuszu - mówi Lord i rusza za ciałem nowego sługi. Nie może oprzeć się wrażeniu, że dostał w swe ręce kogoś wyjątkowego.

* * *

 **Od autora:**

Witam! Chwilowo nie będzie rozdziałów, ponieważ mam sporo roboty na głowie. Wybaczcie, że akcję Harry'ego urwałem w takim momencie, a nie innym. Od teraz możecie się również spodziewać większej ilości Voldemorta, bo uznałem, że trochę go mało(to samo tyczy się śmierciożerców). Oczywiście dziękuję za komentarze! Co do rozdziału, to pewnie wszyscy(lub większość z was) zauważyliście zmianę w narracji. Nie, nie będzie ona towarzyszyła całej opowieści, tylko niektórym rozdziałom.  
Następny rozdział postaram się wstawić najszybciej jak mogę! A Was zapraszam do komentowania i takie tam.

Pozdrawiam i do następnego.

 **Kill336**


	24. 21-Bliska Prawda

**I**

W wieży Gryffindoru ludzie krzyczeli w panice. Harry Potter biegł pośród tego wszystkiego, próbując zdusić w sobie paniczny strach, który ogarniał jego serce, oraz powstrzymać chęć ucieczki w najdalsze krańce Anglii. Zaklęcie minęło go o włos, padł na ziemię, przeturlał się i pobiegł dalej - w kierunku wyjścia. Ron, Hermiona i Ginny krzyczeli za nim, wołali go, ale on biegł. Jak najdalej od wieży.

— Szybko, Harry! Szybko! - pospieszał go Milo, biegnący przed nim, wysyłający niszczące zaklęcia w stronę cząstki duszy podążającej za nimi. Harry natomiast biegł wpatrzony w plecy Milo, trzymając w dłoni medalion, który był dla horkruksa smyczą. Uciekali, bo musieli.

Rozległ się trzask uderzenia, horkruks w jakiś sposób rozwalił jedną ze ścian, rozległ się krzyk przerażenia, ale Harry nie zwracał na to uwagi. Zaklęcie, które Milo rzucił na wieżę pękło w chwili, w której Milo podjął walkę i zdecydowali się uciekać. I wtedy też stracili przewagę. Harry czuł się jak w pułapce, bez różdżki, bez możliwości obrony, z dziwnym uczuciem nienawiści i wściekłości, które bardzo chciało wyjść na światło dzienne.

— Zabiję cię! - ryknął za Milo, chcąc, chociaż odrobinę, pozbyć się tego niszczącego uczucia.

Minęli wielką salę, wybiegli na błonia, Harry słyszał za sobą przeraźliwy krzyk, ale nie odwrócił się, żeby sprawdzić. Horkruks budził w nim nieopisany, paniczny lęk, uczucie strachy i słabości. Sprawiał, że w jednej chwili stawał się bezbronny, nawet jeśli miałby różdżki w obu dłoniach i niezniszczalną tarczę przed sobą. A wiedział jeszcze, że inne cząstki tego stworu, są w nim. A on je akceptował.

— Tędy! - krzyknął Milo, wskazując las.

Wbiegli tam, przeskoczyli nad krzakami, a horkruks odezwał się po raz kolejny, tym razem Harry wsłuchał się w przerażający głos.

— Wiem, czym jesteś, Harry Potterze. - Zimny dreszcz przeszedł po plecach chłopaka. - Znam twoją tajemnicę, nie uciekniesz od tego. Wiem, przez kogo pędzisz teraz, uciekając przede mną. To on sprowadził na ciebie cierpienie. - Temu nie mógł zaprzeczyć. Wiedział to, horkruks ma rację. Absolutną rację. To wszystko wina Milo. Gdyby nie znalazł dziennika, gdyby nie próbował się z nim kontaktować, gdyby go nie słuchał i nie dał połączyć ze sobą tych... To wszystko jego wina!

— Zamknij się! - wrzasnął wbrew sobie, a Milo po raz kolejny wysłał zaklęcie w stronę cząstki duszy.

— Musimy zamknąć go w medalionie! - ryknął. - Inaczej nas pozabija!

— Wiesz, co musisz zrobić, Harry Potterze. I wiesz, czego zrobić nie możesz. Nie chcesz zawieść przyjaciół, chcesz być ich przyjacielem, trwać przy nich. Musisz zabić Milo, inaczej to stanie się niemożliwe.

— Nie słuchaj go, Harry! - Milo zatrzymał się gwałtownie i rzucił zaklęcie, które stworzyło tarczę z rosnących gałęzi drzew wokół nich. Horkruks uderzył jeden, drugi raz, ale tarcza stała twardo.

— Zabij go, a to wszystko się skończy. Odejdę, zniknę, opuszczę świat i umrę. Ale najpierw go zabij i skończ to. - Słowa horkruksa były jak trucizna, jak jad, który natychmiast ogarnia ciało i umysł.

— Harry...

— Zamknij się! - przerwał mu i odebrał swoją różdżkę. Wycelował w Milo. - To twoja wina! Ty to wszystko spowodowałeś!

Na usta Milo wpłynął paskudny uśmieszek. Harry'ego zmyliła ta reakcja, oczekiwał, że zaprzeczy, ale ten podszedł do niego, chwycił różdżkę i przyłożył sobie do czoła. Harry wiedział, że teraz mógłby go zabić. Wystarczy...

— ... wypowiedzieć zaklęcie - dokończył Milo. - Zrób to, zabij mnie. Jeszcze tego nie rozumiesz? Nie możesz tego zrobić i nie zrobisz, bo ja jeden sprawiam, że jesteś tym, kim jesteś.

Harry nie zrozumiał jego słów, ale też nad nimi nie myślał. Zacisnął zęby, spojrzał na tarczę, która oddziela ich od żądającej krwi cząstki duszy, a później spojrzał na Milo. Bladoniebieskie oczy zatętniły mocą, wszystko wokół zawirowało, wydawało mu się, że wszystko ogarnia mgła.

— Zabij go! - rozległ się paniczny krzyk w jego głowie, jakby coś tam było i darło się jak tylko mogło. - ZABIJ! Zabij! Zabij! Zabij! Zabij!

Czul jak ogarnia go szaleństwo, jak powoli eksploduje mu głowa, jak krople potu płyną po czole. Paliły go dłonie, spojrzał na nie, ujrzał dziwne znaki. Widział je już, w śnie i od Dumbledore'a. Oznaczały kłopoty. Były też na dłoniach Milo.

— Zabij! Zabij! Zabij! - jedno słowo niczym mantra rozbrzmiewało w jego umyśle, wszędzie wokół była cisza, nie słyszał nawet własnego, ociężałego oddechu - tylko ten głos w głowie, doprowadzający go do szaleństwa.

Cofnął rękę, oparł o czoło i poczuł palący ból.

— Co się dzieje?! - krzyknął, rozglądając się na boki. Wszystko zmieniało swój wygląd. Przez moment był w pokoju wspólnym, przez moment w lesie, a w następnej chwili stał w dobrze znanej mu kaplicy. Jeszcze później dom Dursley'ów, wielka sala, park w Little Whining, szpital, szkoła, wielki dwór, dach budynku. Dziwne znaki na ścianach, Milo, Voldemort, i znowu Hogwart.

— Przestań! - wrzasnął do głosu, Milo spoglądał z góry na Harry'ego.

— Nie przestanie - szepnął i uklęknął. Harry zacisnął szczękę, zacisnął dłonie i ponownie wycelował w twarz niebieskookiego, który kontynuował. - Ten głos nie przestanie, bo to ty krzyczysz.

— Zabij! Zabij go! - Wtedy zrozumiał. To wszystko on. Te głosy w jego głowie, to jego własny krzyk, jego wewnętrzny wrzask. Chęć zabicia Milo.

Horkruks uderzył w tarczę, a ta zatrzęsła się niebezpiecznie, wydając groźne odgłosy horkruks uderzał nadal, niczym taran w bramę. Harry nie wiedział co robić, jego głowa zaczynała wydawać się pusta. Chciał zabić Milo, wystarczyło wypowiedzieć zaklęcie, ale nie chciał tego mówić. Wrażenie, że Milo jest kimś dla niego ważnym, było nieodparte, powstrzymywało go przed morderstwem. A horkrus był nieugięty, tak samo jak głos w jego głowie.

— Jeśli cię zabiję, to wszystko się skończy? - zapytał poważnie.

— Tak, ale ja wrócę. Wrócę ze zdwojoną siłą, odnajdę cię i znowu wszystko wróci. Masz wybór, zabij mnie i czekaj, albo staw czoła temu tu i teraz. Pomóż mi powstrzymać horkruska.

Harry zacisnął powieki.

— Co mam zrobić? - zapytał, nie patrząc.

— Muszę uwięzić go w tobie, jak tamte. Nie ma innego sposobu. Jednak teraz musisz zrobić to dobrowolnie, musisz mi na to pozwolić. Będzie to bardzo bolesne, bardziej niż wcześniej. Jeśli tego nie zrobimy, będziesz musiał mnie zabić.

Harry opuścił różdżkę, a tarcza wokół nic zaczęła powoli opadać.

— Zrób to.

W następnej chwili Milo wstał i wycelował różdżką w uwolnioną cząstkę duszy, wokół której pojawiły się białe więzy. Drugą ręką wskazał na Harry'ego, którego pierś rozświetliła się żarem, a przerażający krzyk wyrwał z jego ust. Wszystko później było jak za mgłą. Harry pamiętał ból tak wielki, że wszystko inne było przy nim łaskotkami, później słowa Milo, który mówił, że wszystko się udało. A później tylko wielką, nieprzeniknioną, straszną ciemność.

 **II**

Ocknął się w innym miejscu, niż spodziewał się ocknąć. Oczekiwał, że obudzi się w skrzydle szpitalnym, ale to zdecydowanie nie było skrzydło szpitalne. Poruszył ręką i poczuł coś na wzór kajdan. Spojrzał tam, ale jego dłonie były wolne.

No tak, pomyślał. To magiczny świat, nie mugolski. Poruszył mocniej dłonią, były uwięzione, ale nie widział więzów. Oznaczało to, że kajdany są ukryte, ale... Dlaczego je ma? Rozejrzał się na boki, widział tylko pustą przestrzeń. Podniósł się powoli, wolną ręką przecierając twarz, a drugą próbując wyrwać.

— Gdzie jestem? - zapytał w przestrzeń.

— W szpitalu dla popaprańców - usłyszał głos. To był Milo, stał obok niego i uśmiechał się. - Krótko mówiąc, nabroiłeś w Hogwarcie, naraziłeś uczniów, a ministerstwo się przeraziło. Dodatkowo to - wskazał na dłoń Harry'ego, na której widniał znak. - Wiesz, co to jest?

Harry niechętnie potaknął głową.

— To zaklęcie potrafiące zabić i zniszczyć wszystko.

— Dlaczego to jest na mojej dłoni?! - wrzasnął, próbując znowu wyrwać dłoń z niewidzialnych kajdan. - Zabierz to ze mnie! Zrób coś z tym!

— Spokojnie. - Harry spojrzał na niego wściekle. - Jeśli to cię pocieszy, przyjacielu, na mojej też jest.

— To twoja robota?! To ty! Przez ciebie tutaj jestem! TY MI TO ZROBIŁEŚ! Powinienem był cię zabić, kiedy miałem okazję!

— Prawda, powinieneś. Ale wtedy bym cię stąd nie uwolnił.

I wtedy właśnie Harry poczuł, jak jego dłoń staje się wolna, a złość z niego ulatuje, jak z pękniętego balonu.

— Chcę stąd odejść - powiedział i wstał, wyrównując się z Milo. Miał bardzo dziwne wrażenie, że kogoś mu przypomina. Ach tak, Voldemorta. - Zabierz mnie stąd.

— Na rozkaz.

W następnej chwili zniknęli i pojawili się na mugolskiej ulicy.

— A teraz odejdź. Zostaw mnie samego.

— Dobrze. - Milo odwrócił się z zamiarem odejścia, ale Harry chwycił go za ramię.

— Nie zrozumiałeś mnie - powiedział morderczo, a Milo zmrużył oczy. - Nie chcę cię nigdy więcej oglądać. Nie pokazuj mi się na oczy, odejdź. Zniknij z mojego życia.

— Jeśli to zrobię, sprawię, że stracisz część siebie. Bo tylko ja sprawiam, że jesteś tym, kim jesteś.

— To nie istotne. Odejdź. I nigdy więcej nie pokazuj mi się na oczy. Opuść mój świat, moje życie. Wiem, że potrafisz to zrobić. Po prostu zniknij.

Milo potaknął, a w następnej chwili jego ciało rozwiał wiatr. Harry odwrócił się i ruszył do kapliczki.

Wszedł do środka, by nie zastać nikogo. Wszedł, żeby dowiedzieć się, że od dawna nikogo tu nie było. Wszedł dowiedzieć się, że ksiądz Daniel, jego pierwszy przyjaciel, człowiek, który nie był do niego uprzedzony, którego szanował... nie żyje.

 **III**

— Znaleźliśmy go! - krzyknął Snape, wbiegając do skrzydła szpitalnego. Albus Dumbledore spojrzał na niego przenikliwie.

— Więc na co czekamy? Sprowadź go tutaj!

Jakiś czas później Harry Potter leżał na łóżku w skrzydle szpitalnym, miał wysoką gorączkę, jego ciało po prostu płonęło.

— Albusie, spójrz. - Wskazał na dłonie Pottera, na których widniały znaki. Te same, które prawie zabiły Alastora i te same, które ktoś podłożył w domu Harry'ego, oraz w Heaven Tower, w dniu, kiedy osłony magii krwi opadły.

— Albusie?

— Severusie, przyprowadź jego przyjaciół.

Severus kiwnął sztywno głową i sprowadził trójkę gryfonów: Rona, Hermionę i Ginny.

— Chcę wiedzieć - zaczął dyrektor - szczegółowo, co wydarzyło się w wieży. Wiem, że już o to pytaliśmy, ale teraz chcę wiedzieć wszystko. Jak do tego doszło i dlaczego. Co powiedział wam Harry i czy wiecie coś ważnego na jego temat. Czy może mówił wam coś, czego kazał nie powtarzać nikomu innemu?

Gryfoni popatrzyli po sobie.

— Opowiadajcie co wydarzyło się w wieży - nakazał pierw i usiadł.

Pierwsza odezwała się Hermiona.

— Harry otwierał jakiś prezent, a później coś się stało, pokój zrobił się ciemny, on krzyczał, coś nas odepchnęło, a później... jakby obudziliśmy się ze snu. Wstaliśmy i zobaczyliśmy Harry'ego, który krzyczy, ciska zaklęciami w ściany i uchyla się przed atakami jakiejś zjawy. Ciągle wołał jedno imię...

— Milo - powiedział za nią dyrektor, a ona potaknęła. - Opowiadaj dalej.

— Wolał to imię, ale nikogo tam nie było. Harry... zachowywał się dziwnie. W jednej chwili używał różdżki, a w następnej chował ją do kieszeni i zaczynał biec, później znowu ją wyciągał, rzucał zaklęcie i chował. Przez chwilę, kiedy był w pokoju, a my nie wiedzieliśmy, co się dzieje, rozmawiał sam ze sobą. Jakby... nie wiem, to wyglądało dziwnie.

— A gdy wybiegł z wieży?

— Krzyczał - odezwał się Ron. - Krzyczał, że kogoś zabije, pospieszał samego siebie i ciskał zaklęciami w zjawę, która podążała za nim. Wybiegł ze szkoły i zniknął w lesie, ale my nie mogliśmy wyjść z wieży, bo była tam jakaś bariera. Widziałem wszystko z okna.

— Rozumiem - szepnął smutno dyrektor. - Czy imię Milo, coś wam mówi?

Cała trójka umknęła wzrokiem.

— Tam myślałem. Wiecie o kim mowa. Pamiętacie dziennik, który mi przyniosłaś, Hermiono? To był właśnie dziennik Milo, a raczej powinienem powiedzieć - Dziennik Harry'ego.

— Dziennik Harry'ego? - zapytała szybko Ginny.

— Tak. To bardziej skomplikowane, niż ktokolwiek z nas potrafi sobie to wyobrazić. Nie jestem tego do końca pewny, ale jeśli moje podejrzenia są prawdziwe, to... Milo i Harry są jedną osobą. Dlatego Harry tak łatwo przystosował się do naszego świata. Dlatego tak łatwo wszystko zrozumiał i zaakceptował.

— Kim... Czym tak naprawdę jest Milo? - zapytała rudowłosa.

— Nie mam pojęcia... Wiem tylko, że jeśli zostanie w pobliżu Harry'ego, czeka go śmierć. Milo jest kimś, kto od dawna powinien nie żyć. Kimś, kto umarł i został pogrzebany. Kimś, kto posiadał moc większą, niż można to sobie wyobrazić. Ta osoba wykraczała poza nasze wyobrażenia.

— Ale... skoro Harry i Milo... skoro ten Milo skontaktował się z Harrym, to może znaczyć...

— Że żyje? - zapytał i zaśmiał się. - Nie, nie wiem jak to wyjaśnić. Porównajcie Milo do puzzli, a raczej jednego, niepozornego puzzla, który zawieruszył się pod waszą kanapą. Bez niego układanka nigdy nie będzie taka, jak powinna, zapominacie o nim i o puzzlu. Po latach jesteście starsi, nie lubicie układanek, ale odnajdujecie puzzla, idziecie po układankę i układacie od nowa. Okazuje się, że tym razem nie ma dwóch fragmentów, szukacie ich, a gdy znajdujecie, znikają kolejne trzy. Szukacie, znikają cztery, później znajdujecie, a znika ich pięć. I tak w kółko, aż nagle ostatnie puzzle znikają z waszych dłoni, a układanka odchodzi w zapomnienie. Zostaje tylko niewiedza, dlaczego to się stało, i jak to się stało.

Wszyscy spojrzeli dziwnie na dyrektora, zastanawiając się nad jego słowami.

— I? - spytał Severus. - Milo jest tymi puzzlami?

— Nie - odpowiedział cicho. - On jest przyczyną.

W następnej chwili odwrócił się w stronę łóżka Harry'ego, ale chłopaka tam nie było. Leżała tylko kartka z napisem.

 _,,Piękne porównanie, dziadku"._

 **...**

 **Krótkie, WAŻNE ogłoszenie!:**

Prawdopodobnie kończę na jakiś czas z pisaniem FF Pottera - chcę się zająć innymi tekstami, w których będę miał szersze pole manewru. Świat J. jest bardzo ograniczony jeśli chodzi o Fanfiction, a nie potrafię napisać ficka takiego, jakiego bym chciał(chcę się zająć tekstami własnymi). Do tego opowiadania również straciłem dryg- mam wizję tego, co chcę napisać, ale nie potrafię.

Możecie ten rozdział traktować jako ostatni. Pozostawiam dla was domysły tego, co się wydarzyło lub wydarzy. I tego, kim lub czym tak naprawdę jest Milo. I co się teraz stanie z Harry'm i wszystkim innym.

Wiem też, że niedokończone FF jest najgorszym, co może ficka i śledzącego czytelnika spotkać. Przepraszam, ale tak bywa. Zacząłem wiele opowiadań, szukając tego, które będzie naprawdę Moje, które mi podejdzie, ale coś mi nie poszło.

Będę kontynuował tylko Zabójcę i Braci Riddle(oba są na moim profilu). W tym drugim ukażę historię Milo, oraz drogę Toma do nieśmiertelności. Do tych tekstów was Zapraszam. Zapraszam również do (Serce jak Kamień) fanfiction wiedźmina, opisujące przygodę z jednego dodatku do Gry.

To tyle z mojej strony - Dziękuję Wam za śledzenie tego tekstu i wszystkie komentarze.


End file.
